


Блюз о бегстве

by Addie_Dee, Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Homelessness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Photographs, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред — бывший военный фотограф, Дженсен — бездомный. На улицах Сан-Диего их сводят случайный снимок и попытка от него избавиться. Всего две недели вместе перетряхнут их жизни и изменят давно принятые решения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Арт: egorowna.  
> Написан на ББ-2013
> 
> Примечание: записи фейсбука Джареда взяты из «Дао военного фотографа» Брюса Хейли. 
> 
> Сайт проекта: http://tramp.utrosovy.com/

 

...если облако похоже на танк,  
значит, ему положено так.  
И если жиже стала снежная гладь,  
лыжи пора менять.  
  
М. Щербаков, «Чепуха»  
  
  
  
  
  
Паром выглядел, как ящик с детским конструктором, куда некто наивный или слишком упорный попытался запихнуть вдвое больше деталей от разных наборов. Машины на палубе стояли тесно, жались вплотную друг к другу — жители Коронадо штурмовали порт Сан-Диего, прорываясь в город на работу со своего острова.   
  
Джаред сморгнул тяжелый неодобрительный взгляд из-за стекла зеленого бьюика, такого же грузного и обтекаемо-округлого, как и его раздраженный водитель, и, прислонившись задницей к теплому боку Ямахи, душераздирающе зевнул. В воздухе растекалась вязкая бензиновая вонь, как на шоссе Мартина Лютера Кинга в час пик. Утреннее солнце ослепляло даже сквозь зажмуренные веки, соленые брызги оседали пылью на лице, и спать хотелось просто нестерпимо.   
  
Вот же дурь! День только начался, а во внутреннем кармане куртки — спасибо бесполезной на гражданке привычке хранить отснятый материал на себе, а не в фоторюкзаке — уже лежат восемь гигов «Рапторов», нарезающих пафосно-идиотические круги вокруг военно-морской базы на Коронадо. И все только ради того, чтобы главред «Милитари-пресс» Аманда Таппинг украсила первую полосу своей занюханной газетки очередным патетичным до икоты заголовком.  
  
Сунув под мышку шлем, Джаред оставил мотоцикл и пробрался между машин к самому борту. Нелепо прореженная обойма небоскребов даунтауна наползала из залива слишком медленно, натужно, как гудение перегруженного парома.  
  
Военные, блядь, без войны — что может быть глупее и помпезнее, чем многословные разглагольствования о суровой защите родной страны, на которую никто не нападает? Читай: «Успокаивает? Тогда дайте еще бабла на наши погремушки». Интересно, как именно толкавший речь напыщенный капитан защищал Соединенные Штаты, когда пасся на своем авианосце в арабских водах? Во рту горчило от голода, и Джаред сплюнул в мутную у прибрежной зоны волну. Хотелось кофе, дрыхнуть до вечера, а еще было муторно-стыдно перед пилотом, которому приходилось тупо поднимать в воздух и тут же опускать свою вертушку на палубу, пока вокруг скакали, щелкая затворами, всякие придурки типа Джареда.  
  
Черт бы побрал Аманду и ее нездоровую страсть к морячкам. Хотя в Сан-Диего, с его самой мощной на западном побережье военно-морской диаспорой, — удобный фетиш, не откажешь. Без работы не останешься: «Милитари» заказы регулярно подкидывает, на одном «Сан-Диего Трибьюн» Джаред давно бы все накопления проел — в новостных редакциях вечно ошивается толпа голодных внештатников: нынче каждый, кто прикупил зеркалку, мнит себя фотографом.   
  
Справа наконец показались подгнившие бревна причальной стены, и Джаред начал пробираться между машинами обратно к своей Ямахе. Надо было гнать уныние хреново, мысли эти как будто чужие, тусклые, нехарактерные совсем. Все Аманда с ее звонком в шесть утра. Ну какие нормальные люди станут меряться членами да вооружением до обеда?   
  
Выкатив влажный от утреннего тумана и океанских брызг мотоцикл на причал, Джаред решил, что Аманда подождет лишний час свои вертолеты, потому что если он не выпьет кофе вот прямо сейчас, то, пожалуй, вообще забьет на работу и поедет досыпать.   
  
В трехстах ярдах от паромного причала, к северу по Харбор-драйв, светились белые зонтики открытого кафе. Вывеска на арке над входом изображала слона с зубчатой башенкой на спине, подписанного для тех, кто не догнал: «Слон и Ладья». Уже паркуясь у парапета набережной и привычно окидывая круговым взглядом непрактично растянутое во все стороны уличное пространство, Джаред зачем-то представил, как в трепещущий на ветру тент попадает снаряд, как хрупко подламываются ножки у зонтиков, как выплескивается кофе на грудь официантки, окрашивая белую рубашку в алое.   
  
Надо, пожалуй, искать «Милитари-пресс» альтернативу, перебор выходит с военными. Джаред распахнул куртку, подставляясь прохладному ветру с залива, почесал шею под жесткой тесьмой бейджа, повертел головой, вытряхивая из сонных мозгов роскошный искусственно замедленный взрыв — и хмыкнул вслух. Напротив, через улицу, торчал готовый кадр, забавный и яркий, словно постановочный.  
  
Нарисованный на трансформаторной будке коричнево-белый кот с рыжим пятном посреди веселого мультяшного глаза аккуратно положил черный кончик хвоста на плечо бездомному, который расслабленно сидел на газоне прямо под ним с бумажным стаканчиком кофе в одной руке и книжкой в другой. Джаред дернул с плеча рюкзак и накинул на шею ремень фотоаппарата.   
  
На камере еще стоял телевик со съемки «Рапторов», и в видоискатель просматривались даже торчащие из шапки бездомного нитки. Парень выглядел молодым и на редкость чистым — даже руки, но количество одежды, накрученной на него в калифорнийское мартовское утро, и светлая неопрятная борода не оставляли сомнений в его роде занятий. Точнее, в отсутствии этих самых занятий. Захотелось так же: никуда не спешить, положить себе на плечо пушистый хвост граффити-кота и смаковать горячий кофе.   
  
Нет, ну до чего ж колоритный бродяга! И как удачно: буквально вчера в рассылке Джаред видел рекламу профи-фотоконкурса под эгидой сената Калифорнии — «Бездомные в раю». Привлечем внимание общества к проблеме обездоленных в прекраснейшем штате Америки и прочее бла-бла-бла. За призовые проекты обещали нефиговую премию и выставку. Конечно, социальные язвы вскрывать — второе, а то и первое любимое дело у журналюг после военщины.   
  
Бездомный парень плавно перевернул страницу и чуть отклонил голову, будто чувствовал плечом игривый кошачий хвост. Солнце, окрашиваясь в рыжий, путалось в его бороде, выгоревшие на кончиках ресницы затеняли внимательный взгляд вниз. Надо подать заявку на участие в этом райском конкурсе, отличные же кадры! А если сдвинуться левее, можно построить перспективу так, чтобы кот заглядывал прямо в книгу. Жаль, названия не разглядеть: на стертой до картона обложке проступали только «дзен» и «мотоцикл». Интересные у бродяги увлечения.   
  
Стоило переместиться, опуститься на одно колено и навести фокус, как бездомный, укутанный в несколько курток парень вскинул взгляд и посмотрел через улицу прямо в объектив. Ах ты ж! Ну ничего. Джаред вытянул из кармана заготовленную на такой случай двадцатку и помахал парню банкнотой. Бродяге хватит, чтобы бухнуть, а Джареду обломится отличная живая фотосессия.   
  
Да только по законам сегодняшнего дурного дня ни черта Джареду не обломилось. Бездомный в непонятной панике взлетел на ноги, едва не побелел весь, и поспешно отвернул лицо, пряча книгу за пазуху. А потом, сгорбившись и подняв плечи, быстрым шагом двинул вдоль набережной к Морскому музею. Вот же зараза!  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_01.jpg)  
  
  
Джаред спрятал фотоаппарат и вошел в кафе. И пока официантка ходила за тройной порцией эспрессо, отправил с телефона заявку на участие в конкурсе. Мало ли бездомных в Сан-Диего? Фелиция всегда говорила: не поймал намек — просрал удачу.  
  
Палец сам хлопнул по экрану, вызывая приложение твиттера.  
  
Фелиция сменила аватарку. Раньше у нее во всех соцсетях стоял кадр, который сразу после прямого эфира сделал в две тысячи одиннадцатом году Джаред: специальный корреспондент Си-Эн-Эн Фелиция Дей где-то в Южном Вазиристане закатывает глаза и надувает щеки на фоне покрытого ржавой пылью танка американских миротворцев. Дональда не видно, но объектив его репортерской камеры черным полукругом закрывает низ снимка. Теперь же Фелиция, одетая в свою любимую рубашку цвета хаки, с какой-то изощренной солдатской эстетикой оттеняющую немыслимо-рыжий цвет волос, хохотала на фоне водопада в провинции Наратхиват в Южном Таиланде. Обычное отпускное фото. Если бы только не многолетние вооруженные попытки моджахедов Паттани создать в Тае исламское государство.   
  
Прихлебывая обжигающий губы напиток, Джаред думал о том, что Фелиция голову бы ему откусила за такой ядреный кофе. Она могла бесстрашно гонять на своей древней Ямахе, которая была раза в четыре тяжелее ее и лет на на семь старше Джареда, могла без особых проблем отдать эту Ямаху вместе со своей съемной квартирой во временное пользование другу, которого считала безалаберным идиотом, не стоящим доверия, но портить свои сосуды крепким кофе? Нет-нет. Как можно!  
  
Интересно все же, что за парня Ассошиэйтед Пресс прислало в команду вместо Джареда? И называет ли новый фотограф Дональда Куоллса «Ди-Джей» по его глючному требованию? Если кто отказывался, щуплый оператор, которого качало под весом видеокамеры, всегда лез бить морду по пьяни. Джаред вот посылал его с этой Ди-Джей-херней решительно и наотрез. Их с оператором нелепейшие драки ужасно веселили всю журналистскую братию в ливийских, таиландских, пакистанских, аравийских и дьявол еще вспомнит каких барах. Впрочем, скелетообразный, вечно трясущийся за свою шкуру Дональд Джозеф, твердящий в бомбежках вместо молитвы: «С меня хватит, блядь, с меня хватит!» — становился бесстрашным в двух случаях: когда пил и когда ставил на плечо свою любимую «крошку» — портативную «Сони», которая в его тощих руках казалась как минимум «Бетакамом» из прошлого репортерского века. С «крошкой» Дональд Куоллс был неуязвим и вечен, прямо как чертова война.   
  
Он звонил Джареду месяца три назад из какой-то гнилой гостиницы в провинции Яла и жаловался на отсутствие моря, на комаров размером с тюленей и нового фотографа. Джаред прервал тогда, не стал слушать. Не созрел еще думать, насколько заменим и вторичен. А сейчас бы спросил, вот только аккаунтов в соцсетях у Дональда отродясь не водилось, а почту в командировках он не проверял принципиально: боялся прочесть какую-нибудь херню про свою семью. Странная фобия. С их работой бояться стоило семьям, а лучше — бежать сразу.   
  
Хотя теперь все это к Джареду отношения не имело. Фелиция молчала, и он, одним глотком осушив чашку, сунул телефон в карман, оставил на столе мелочь за кофе и шагнул под арку на набережную — тут же врезавшись со всей дури в тележку из супермаркета, до отказа набитую вонючим хламом. Коробки и тюки посыпались прямо на проезжую часть, и дробный стук и грохот перекрыла пронзительная ругань.   
  
— Ах ты дебил пучеглазый, слепая дурында! — воинственно двинула на Джареда мелкая, едва ему до подмышки, азиатская тетка; длинное не по росту пальто подметало полами асфальт, короткие волосы перематывал вместо ленты ярко-красный обрывок морского флага. — Смотри, что натворил, кусок ты идиота!   
— Извините, я… — прижав к себе локтем рюкзак с фототехникой, Джаред попытался увернуться от нападения. Попробовал даже поднять с мостовой бесценные коробки, но бойкая тетка помочь не дала: нагло и сильно толкала в грудь, верещала, сыпала вымышленными ругательствами и напирала с упертостью танка — пришлось ретироваться по-быстрому.   
  
Удирая на мотоцикле с места аварии, Джаред ржал в голос: бездомный конкурс явно сам просился ему в руки.   
  
И только доехав до редакции понял, что бейдж с тесьмы исчез, как будто срезали.

 

  


Синий опаздывал.

Дженсен заполз выше по откосу, скользя на заднице и упираясь в крошащийся бетон подошвами кед. Только-только поднявшееся над холмами солнце косо освещало трехуровневую развязку, выталкивая тени из-под эстакад на трассы длинными сизыми языками. Сразу после рассвета даже под самым нижним мостом было светло, и Дженсен любил перебираться сюда с книгой, едва проснувшись, чтобы не слушать натужный кашель Роба и ругань Стивена с Чадом Ли о том, как далеко нужно отходить от лагеря, чтобы отлить. Они упорно спорили об этом каждое утро, приплетая розу ветров и характеристики окрестных почв, хотя уж почвы вокруг точно не менялись изо дня в день. Не самый дурацкий из обрядов перед завтраком, если уж быть честным, Дженсен встречал и бредовее. Но не видел еще ни одного бездомного без пары-тройки неизменных ритуалов: болтавшиеся, как оборванные штормом буйки, жизни нуждались хоть в каком-то якоре.

Синий тоже был ритуалом. И он выпадал из графика уже на двенадцать минут.

805-я федеральная гудела над головой ровно и мощно, не замирающим ни на час бензиновым течением из Калифорнии в Мексику. Двухполосная бетонка под ногами Дженсена — скромная Палм-авеню — вливалась в ее гул лишь дважды в сутки: утром, когда три ближних кондоминиума спешили на работу в даунтаун, и вечером, когда они рвались обратно, к своим кухням, диванам и телевизорам.

Машины шли плотно, но пока не застревали на съездах, теряя скорость, никто не сигналил нетерпеливо, не врубал радио погромче, заскучав в пробке, и отчаянный гудок взрезал монотонный шорох шин еще до того, как из-за склона холма вылетел синий БМВ — так яростно вышивая свой путь среди сонных автотуш, что Дженсен на секунду испугался: промчится мимо, не заметит.

Но перед самой эстакадой стекло с водительской стороны привычно поползло вниз, и Синий, не снижая скорости, выставил в окно согнутую руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

Дженсен, радостно улыбаясь, отсалютовал ему тем же жестом, пожелав мысленно нагнать свои минуты еще до Харбор-драйв, и выбрался из-под моста, уцепившись за колонну и отправив вниз, под колеса потока, лавину мелкой бетонной крошки. День начинался неплохо.

Очередной лишний день в Сан-Диего: Дженсен не помнил, чтобы увязал где-нибудь так надолго. Ветер давно сменился, океан пах весенними бризами, чайки сходили с ума, и заснуть удавалось, уже не подпихивая газеты под свитер, хватало одного одеяла: верный признак, что пора двигать на север. Но не уходить же из города, пока в нем цветут лавандовые поля.

Дома вокруг развязки не строили, закон запрещал, и на участке в почти десятую квадратной мили расстилались холмистые лилово-полынные пустоши, заросли колючего кустарника и колоннады бородатых пальм-вашингтоний. Сквозь бурую зимнюю травяную мочалку зеленой щетиной лезли новые побеги, заставляя стертые подошвы кед скользить, как по маслу, и Дженсен почти съехал со склона к проволочной ограде, в оглушительно-ароматные заросли дикой лаванды.

За проржавевшей сеткой тянулись полого вверх пыльные кварталы Парадайз-вэлли. Солнце висело над самыми крышами, и бесконечные тени лохматых пальм резали узкими ломтями зернистый асфальт, сухие лысые дворы и приземистые плоские домики. Тени Дженсен перешагивал, все ускоряя и ускоряя шаг.

На проезжей части, в ярде от обочины, выстроились неровной шеренгой в ожидании мусорщиков синие и черные пластиковые контейнеры — такие же одинаковые, как дома. Рядом с ними иногда выкладывали добротные еще вещи — Дженсен именно так отыскал свои кеды — но сегодня рыться в пакетах было некогда.

Главное здание госпиталя он огибал уже бегом. Охранник у душевых равнодушно проставил крест в списке напротив Дина Смита, кивнул на картонную коробку у своих ног и, проследив, чтобы Дженсен взял ровно один запаянный пакет, распахнул калитку во внутренний дворик.

Душевые в госпитале Парадайз были открытыми, летними: от выложенной бетонной плиткой площадки крыльями стрекозы расходились четыре галереи под черепичными навесами; мужские налево, женские — направо. Во всех уже шумела вода, кто-то кряхтел и постанывал, и пахло резко: мокрым камнем, шампунем, прелыми тряпками и почему-то жирной влажной землей.

В первом крыле пустовала средняя кабинка: разбирали всегда те, что ближе к выходу или самые дальние. Дженсен разделся, складывая одежду на длинную скамью напротив душа аккуратной стопкой, и прикрыл ее куском полиэтилена, который постоянно таскал в кармане куртки: живописная груда заскорузлых шмоток слева наверняка кишмя кишела живностью.

Нижнюю майку и трусы он захватил с собой; стирать в душевых запрещалось, но охранник никогда не заглядывал в галереи. Дженсену нравилось здесь. Нравились дальние квадраты солнца во дворике, рассеянный мягкий полумрак в кабинках, создающий иллюзию уединения, обжигающе-горячая вода, лишь немного остывающая к концу сеанса. Нравились грубо крашеные в розовый стены: острые складки вокруг замурованной в краске малярной щетины было так здорово трогать пальцами, а нижняя, цокольная, полоса, замешанная с мелкой щебенкой, отдирала пятки не хуже пемзы.

В Военно-морском госпитале душевые, конечно, оборудовали куда современнее, и работали они даже зимой, но там постоянно горел ослепительный неживой свет, остро воняло карболкой и от раздевалки приходилось идти голым по скользкому кафельному коридору. И еще там не составляли списков, принимали тех, кто успевал первыми, и у санблока каждое утро случались очереди и свалки.

Дженсен повесил выстиранное белье на душевой крюк и вытянул из благотворительного пакета одноразовую зубную щетку. Сегодняшнее «Общество даров святой Марии» подошло к гигиене бездомных с размахом: в пакете кроме привычного набора оказались еще зубная нить, дезодорант, женский тампон, спрессованное крошечным валиком полотенце и солнечно-рыжая бритва с прозрачной ручкой. Бритву Дженсен пристроил на мокрую майку — отдать Робу, который растительность на своем лице не выносил, и тщательно промыл шампунем собственную бороду.

Невидимый охранник постучал дубинкой по решетке калитки, намекая, что время подходит к концу, и в кабинках вокруг завозились, фыркая, шлепая мокрой тканью по стенам и протяжно матерясь.

На выходе Дженсен сунул тампон из набора в руку какой-то женщины, и та улыбнулась беззубым ртом, кокетливо подмигнув. Дженсен рассмеялся, задирая лицо к небу. Натянул шапку, ежась: по влажным волосам ветер прошелся, будто ледяным языком. От океана поднималась туманная дымка, но день обещал быть ясным.

Вот только вместо завтрака ждал облом. По понедельникам с семи утра волонтеры раздавали гамбургеры и пиццу в парке Саускрест, минутах в сорока ходьбы от госпиталя, и Дженсен, еще от парковой ограды увидев два заставленных коробками и стаканами раскладных стола, успел обрадоваться — не все разобрали. И тут заметил фотографа.

Девица в красной куртке и просторных шортах с десятком карманов двигалась вдоль пестрой вереницы бездомных, присаживаясь на корточки, размахивая рукой, что-то быстро говоря — отчего по толпе прокатывались волны смеха — и ловко орудуя тяжеленной камерой с длинным белым объективом.

Короткая очередь фотовыстрелов протрещала словно над ухом, и Дженсен невольно отшатнулся, прижимаясь спиной к кирпичной ограде. Кофе хотелось страшно — зря себя настраивал, пока шел. Ноздри щекотал горький аромат крепкого эспрессо, наверняка воображаемый: волонтеры обычно раздавали растворимый, да и его с гарантией перебил бы запах собравшейся на газоне под соснами компании. Дженсен сдвинулся влево, под прикрытие разлапистого пальмового куста, пытаясь незаметно для фотографа привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из знакомых, но тщетно — все, включая волонтеров, смотрели только на девицу, на ее блестящую камеру, на загорелые колени, на ярко-синюю прядь в собранных в хвост волосах.

В голове вдруг вспыхнуло, будто наяву: девица оборачивается, взмахнув своим синим хвостом, и наставляет камеру прямо в лицо. Плечи свело, в затылке потянуло ватной пустотой, и Дженсен, изо всех сил стараясь идти медленно, почти вывалился из парка. Пальцы дергались, сжимаясь в кулаки и раскрываясь веером, ноги понесли прочь, вниз по улице, и придя в себя от резкого автомобильного сигнала ярдов через сто, Дженсен понял, что понесли правильно — к океану.

Оставался еще один, запасной для понедельника, вариант: Леди с Косой Челкой. Милая женщина лет сорока, всегда в строгом костюме, но со странной для офисной работницы прической: челкой через глаз и торчащими на макушке, словно перья, прядками, всегда начинала рабочую неделю завтраком на набережной недалеко от Морского музея и, если Дженсен случался поблизости, обязательно покупала ему кофе.

До «Слона и Ладьи» даже быстрым шагом было полтора часа, но Дженсен успел. Леди с Челкой уже выходила из кафе, однако, заметив Дженсена, улыбнулась и вернулась обратно — сделать еще заказ. Дженсен пожелал ей хорошего утра и удачного дня и, дождавшись, когда официантка вынесет стакан эспрессо и куриный сэндвич, побрел за угол, к ближайшему газону, чтобы не мозолить глаза завтракающим под белыми зонтиками бизнесменам.

Трава здесь была не настоящей травой полынных пустошей, высыхающей за лето, буреющей за зиму и возрождающейся каждую весну; неестественно-зеленая круглый год и подстриженная, словно пушистый коврик, она казалась почти неживой. Но возить в ней раскрытой ладонью было все равно приятно: сочные травинки упруго ласкали пальцы, а подушечки покалывало жестким переплетением корневой подстилки.

Когда закончился сэндвич, кофе, устроенный между коленей, как раз успел остыть до нужной температуры. Дженсен достал из-за пазухи, где хранил только книги и сушеные пучки лаванды, свой самый потрепанный томик и, раскрыв наугад, тут же погрузился в размышления Федра о нуле. Ветер с залива холодил горячие от кофе губы, такой плотный, что хотелось запивать им эспрессо — глоток на глоток. Чуть дальше к северу полоскало косые паруса «Звезды Индии», навечно пришвартованной к причалу Морского музея; чайки вопили в небе, перекрывая шум автомобильного потока Харбор-драйв и гудение швартующегося парома.

Солнце медленно ползло к зениту.

Дженсен переворачивал страницы, поглаживая старую, так много всего впитавшую бумагу, бархатную под пальцами; железный шкаф трансформаторной будки за спиной побрякивал неплотно запертой дверцей при каждом движении, словно нарисованный на нем пятнистый кот высказывал свои соображения о прочитанном. Дженсен улыбался, собирая языком последние капли кофе с ободка вощеного стаканчика, и день неторопливо густел вместе с тенями — растягиваясь, как подтаявшая карамель. Пока Дженсен не поднял голову.

И не увидел наставленный прямо в лицо белый объектив.

На секунду показалось: девчонка с синими волосами гналась по пятам до самой набережной. Но нет, конечно же, нет. Здоровенную, как дуло пушки, камеру держал в руках парень.

Высокий, тощий, в мотоциклетной кожаной куртке и вытертых светлых джинсах. Ветер трепал его волосы, задирая над головой. А на груди у парня висел белый пластиковый прямоугольник. «Пресса».

Паника накрыла тошнотной душной волной, в ушах тонко зазвенело, и, оказавшись на ногах, Дженсен целую секунду не знал, куда ему бросаться — на фотографа, пытаясь разбить камеру, или сразу с набережной в провонявшую бензином воду. Но парень с камерой широко улыбнулся, взмахивая зажатой в пальцах банкнотой — и волна внезапно откатила, оставив Дженсена судорожно глотающим воздух.

Нужно было добыть снимки. И название газеты. Узнать имя. Имя фотографа.

 

  
  
Главный редактор «Милитари-пресс» Аманда Таппинг обожала мужчин в форме. До такой степени, что фраза «Девяносто девять способов любить военных» после ее назначения потеряла статус редакционного мема и стала официальным девизом газеты. На страницах своего издания Аманда устами редакторов и корреспондентов призывала писать письма одиноким ветеранам, шить одеяла для раненых, вырезать трости для инвалидов, лепить патриотические наклейки на бампер и поставлять на военно-морские базы свежеиспеченные яблочные пироги.   
  
О сотом, самом любимом способе она, впрочем, скромно умалчивала.   
  
Репетиция свадьбы началась с рассветом. Будущий муж, коммандер Кертис Армстронг, в панике сбежал на свой авианосец, скинув хлопоты на невесту, и та отрывалась на всех, кто попадался под руку, и с особенной страстью — на Джареде. Хотя, возможно, главред просто имела зуб на своего штатного фотографа и считала, что раз уж тот не отсиживает зад в редакции, спать ему тоже не полагается. Вменяемо объяснить перевозбужденной невесте, что съемка прически и примерки платья совсем не является его профилем, Джаред не смог. Он честно старался не разочаровать босса, он заставил Аманду позировать у окна в рассеянном свете, судорожно вспоминая, чему учили на курсе по постановочной фотосъемке моделей на натуре и в студии, но глянцево-красиво — так, чтобы на обложку свадебного каталога — все равно никак не получалось. Аманда нервничала, шипела на визажиста, каждую минуту требовала показать кадры на мониторе камеры, поджимала скорбно губы и в итоге просто выгнала Джареда, отчитав не к месту за потерянный вчера бейдж и сообщив на прощанье, что возьмет у своего кузена контакт фотографа, который снимал крестины его дочери.  
  
Джаред чуть более резко, чем стоило, пожелал ей удачи с подготовкой к празднику и сбежал с облегчением. Если честно — все сложилось просто отлично, и угроза съемки свадебного торжества рассеялась над головой. Гламурный праздник, красивые люди. Память на всю жизнь.  
  
Не было там этого. Красоты. Точнее, была, но совсем не та, что для глянца — в зданиях, разрушенных взрывами, например. В том, как обваливались стены одноэтажных домов в Пакистане, будто кто грыз камни, и получалась рваная линия, эдакий средневековый замок.   
  
Джаред сам дурак: мог бы сразу жестко сказать Аманде, что совсем не умеет, чтобы свадебно-красиво. Вот кишки эстетично на мостовой — это да. Ничего, бессовестный пропойца Шеппард из «Сан-Диего Трибьюн» вставит вечером мозги на место за стаканом вискаря, он это дело любит — и вискарь, и учить Джареда жизни, гуру недоделанный. Хотя чего уж, пишет, сволочь, просто потрясающе. Уже три колонки себе оттяпал в «Трибьюн», да и новости все курирует. Дональд вечно твердил, что новостники — самые развращенные и циничные шлюхи из всех журналистов, никаких извратов не пугаются. Марк Шеппард железно из таких. Не из пугливых.  
  
Джаред бросил Ямаху на любимом месте у дома, возле буйно-розовых кустов: чтобы видеть из окна квартиры. Соседи в разгар вторника дружно торчали на работе, так что в первую секунду в подъезде показалось — глюки. Здоровенные такие галюны, из тех, что ловились в пригороде Исламобада на пакистанскую забористую травку. Да только громкие смачные «Да, о да! Глубже, сильнее!» слышались в коридоре чересчур отчетливо для измененного сознания. Джаред осторожно потрогал дверную ручку. Заперто.   
  
Не мог же он... Нет, ну это вообще глупость. Не мог он оставить включенной порнуху. Вроде и подрочить утром не успел. Да он из-за звонка Аманды даже комп не врубал!   
  
Перед тем, как очень мягко, почти не дыша, повернуть в замке ключ, Джаред выдернул из кармана рюкзака нож и спрятал его в рукаве. Дверь бесшумно приоткрылась, и к звукам добавились запахи: дешевого шампуня и лаванды.  
  
За компьютером сидел смутно знакомый бородатый парень, одетый, похоже, в несколько курток разом. Светлые, отливающие в рыжину короткие волосы топорщились на затылке, а возле клавиатуры лежала аккуратно сложенная плотная вязаная шапка. Да ладно, слушайте! Не может быть.  
  
Вчерашний бродяга, читавший книгу про дзен напротив «Слона и Ладьи». Кошачий граффити-хвост на плече, выгоревшие ресницы, бездомно-райский конкурс. Джаред перевел взгляд на монитор. На всех двадцати четырех дюймах по диагонали бат-машина пялила Рика Спенса, лучшего актера «Рэнди Блю». Насадкой пока еще не самой огромной, но достаточно крупной, чтобы Рик закатывал глаза, тек смазкой на бетонный пол и на всю квартиру захлебывался в стонах.   
  
Ну да, подумаешь, какая невидаль: бездомный влез в чужую квартиру, чтобы порадовать себя высокоградусной гей-порнухой. Оружия он на виду не держал и в кресле устроился слишком плотно к спинке для парня с пушкой в заднем кармане. Джаред плавно опустил на пол фоторюкзак и метнулся взглядом к шкафу с оборудованием — заперт, даже фальшпанель нетронута. Неожиданный гость медленно повернул голову и настороженно взглянул прямо в глаза. Вскакивать и бросаться в драку он явно не собирался: даже ноги не напряг. Рик на экране схватился за член, и Джаред сглотнул против воли: момент, когда порноактер как будто больше не в силах держаться, всегда заводил его до предела. Стоны стали естественнее и тише, будто Рик уже не мог играть, будто ему на самом деле стало очень, очень надо.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся и прислонился плечом к косяку.  
  
— Неловко, да? Даже не знаю, кто из нас должен больше смутиться. Может, просто выпьем?   
  
Бездомный наклонил голову к плечу, а потом неспешно обернулся к компьютеру и методично закрыл все вкладки. Воцарившаяся тишина вгоняла в краску не меньше, чем просьбы Рика трахнуть его посильнее. Гость-взломщик спокойно взглянул в лицо Джареда и поинтересовался как ни в чем не бывало:  
  
— Тяжелый день?  
  
Голос у парня оказался бархатисто-низким, а выговор четким и почти телевизионно-правильным.   
  
— Не, — Джаред махнул рукой. — Дебильный.   
— Спасибо за предложение. Но я не пью.  
  
Бездомный-трезвенник? Совсем интересно. Потянуло сквозняком, и Джаред, продолжая улыбаться, скосил глаза на приоткрытую дверь во внутренний двор. Ну, хотя бы понятно, как парень попал в квартиру.  
  
— Ты как, просто порнушку зашел посмотреть? Бесплатный вай-фай иссяк в Сан-Диего? К слову, этот сайт не самый забористый. Могу подсказать покруче, если интересуешься.   
— За совет спасибо, но не пригодится. У меня компьютера нет. Интернет в публичной библиотеке неплохой, но там неудобно смотреть порно.   
  
Джаред расслабленно обошел комнату по периметру и нарочито небрежно плюхнулся на диванный подлокотник. Взломщик повернулся следом на кресле, потер подбородок под рыжеватой, мягкой на вид бородой и сложил на коленях руки. Что ему, к дьяволу, тут понадобилось? Не порнушка же, в самом деле, — он даже штаны не расстегнул. Денег Джаред дома не держал, да и не сказать было по виду — ни Джареда, ни квартиры, — что здесь можно разжиться наличкой. Вот на внушительной Джаредовой коллекции фототехники бездомный парень мог бы неплохо подняться, но он даже не пытался ее найти: ни одна дверца шкафа не открыта. Сразу рванул к компу.  
  
Ну ясно — дело в фотографиях. Парня явно скрутил нехилый стресс на набережной, когда Джаред его щелкнул. От мафии он, что ли, скрывается? И, кстати, как он узнал адрес? Следил? А, чертов бейдж, пропавший аккурат после потасовки с сумасшедшей бездомной!   
  
Нож холодил запястье, напоминал, что расслабляться не время. Стоило сделать вид, что Джаред вовсе не узнает парня и не понимает, что тому нужно, и полюбоваться, как выкручиваться будет. Но под локоть как бес толкнул, и Джаред спросил с уверенно-утвердительной интонацией:   
  
— Та мелкая азиатская тетка с тележкой — твоя подружка?   
— Лорен? Да, это мой друг.   
— Бейдж-то не вернешь? Ненавижу фотографироваться на документы.  
  
Парень слегка нахмурился, и Джаред засмотрелся на цвет его глаз: прозрачно-зеленых с солнечными крапинками. В Йемене вот так же поражал цветовой переход от Аравийской пустыни через Йеменские горы к береговой равнине, когда робкая, вечно жухлая зелень набирает силу и становится упругой и яркой. Наверняка при другом освещении радужка такого необычного оттенка поменяет свой цвет.  
  
— Отдай, пожалуйста, фотоснимки, которые ты сделал вчера. Они мне очень нужны.   
  
Ну, понеслась! Джаред мысленно облизнулся и расслабленно развел колени.  
  
— Отдать?  
— Да. Сотри их. Уничтожь файлы. Их нельзя публиковать.  
— Слушай, чувак, ну что значит нельзя? Мы в свободной стране. Ты закон-то знаешь? Увидишь свою рожу на первой полосе «Сан-Диего Трибьюн» — сможешь подать на них в суд, еще и бабла сострижешь.  
  
Показалось, или парень действительно слишком поспешно втянул в себя воздух?   
  
— Ты работаешь в «Милитари-пресс».  
  
Ну точно — по его наводке бейдж тетка сперла. Зараза.  
  
— Я много где работаю, — пожал плечами Джаред. — «Милитари» бездомными не интересуется, но кадры вышли неплохими, «Трибьюн» и еще пара изданий купят с удовольствием.  
— Я сам их у тебя куплю.  
  
А вот это уже интересно. У парня есть деньги, но торчит он почему-то не на Каймановых островах, или где там нынче принято скрываться от мафии, а на помойке в Сан-Диего. Не коп же он какой-нибудь под прикрытием!  
  
— И сколько дашь?  
— Тысячу долларов.  
  
М-да, больше похоже на копа. Джаред присвистнул.  
  
— Серьезное предложение. Целая неделя моей работы.  
— Пять тысяч.  
  
Джаред внезапно ощутил себя последней сукой. Коп, не коп, но ясно: у чувака нефиговые проблемы и собственная рожа тиражом двести тысяч экземпляров — последнее, что ему нужно в жизни, однако стрелять в колено или размахивать ножом он не спешит. Поэтому Джаред прибегнул к честности. Простейший и действенный способ ни разу пока его не подводил, и лживая собака Марк Шеппард только разводил руками, когда слушал рассказы о том, как съемочной группе Си-Эн-Эн удавалось прорываться на самые закрытые территории, куда террористы или повстанцы не пускали прессу, и все только потому, что один болтливый фотограф, прикомандированный к группе от агентства Ассошиэйтед Пресс, раскладывал перед ними свой самый честный и самый, как показала жизнь, идиотский мотив: они здесь затем, чтобы рассказать людям правду.   
  
— Знаешь, чувак, я серьезно польщен твоим доверием к моему профессионализму, но дело ж не в деньгах вовсе. Тут один конкурс социальный нарисовался, я уже заявку подал. Сливаться ненавижу. А они премию нехреновую обещают, выставку.   
  
Собеседник Джареда на мгновение прикрыл веки и заторможенно потер виски, как будто его в пот бросило.   
  
— Не то чтобы на тебе свет клином сошелся, — продолжил Джаред, — но фотографы, знаешь, люди суеверные. А первый удачный кадр, который как сам в руки пошел, выкинуть — примета так себе. Так что предлагаю сделку. Я так понимаю, в компе ты у меня не нашел ничего? Ну еще бы, на харде работу не храню. Отдам я тебе вчерашнюю съемку, могу по доброте душевной для твоего спокойствия разрешить самому форматнуть флешку. Но ты за это проведешь меня по всяким вашим клевым местам. Покажешь то, что просто так со стороны не увидишь, настоящее, изнутри. И будем считать, я удачу не выкидывал, а конвертировал.  
  
Парень слушал очень внимательно, почти не моргал и смотрел на Джареда каким-то напрочь инопланетным, марсианским взглядом. Как будто пытался не только услышать, что Джаред говорит, но еще и разглядеть его мысли. Непонятно как-то — удалось растопить лед или что вообще?   
  
— Слышь, ты пить не пьешь, но, может, пива? — попробовал отклониться от курса Джаред. — Ну или кофе?  
  
Марсианин поразмыслил секунду, а затем вежливо кивнул:  
  
— Да, кофе, пожалуй. Спасибо.   
— Вот и супер. Я быстро.   
  
Джаред хлопнул по коленям и двинул в кухню, обогнув диван так, чтобы не поворачиваться к гостю спиной. Жаль, тот от пива отказался: взять пару бутылок из холодильника можно было бы, не теряя бродягу из вида. А вот кофеварку Джаред какого-то хрена поставил у окна, и просматривался оттуда только вход в квартиру.  
  
Джаред уже засыпал кофе в машину, когда услышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь во внутренний двор. Бездомный таинственный марсианин, естественно, ушел.

 

  
  
Нельзя было предлагать ему деньги. Деньги никогда не решают проблем. Только создают.  
  
Первый клок волос упал на край раковины, бурый, как зимняя трава на прибрежных пустошах. Зима заканчивалась, и Сан-Диего — тоже. Дженсен рассеянно потрогал подбородок: состриженный участок упруго щекотал пальцы, чуть покалывая, борода вокруг него казалась мягкой и пористой, будто высохший мох.  
  
Нужно было уйти сразу, как понял, что в компьютере репортера нет ни одного рабочего файла, а в сетевых закладках — сплошь китайские закусочные, пиццерии и порно. И если уж застукали — изобразить обычного бездомного вора. Собирался ведь сначала вытащить из холодильника еду, сложить в пакет какую-нибудь одежду и лишь потом включать ноутбук. Вот только...  
  
Палец сам собой монотонно двигался по лезвию ножниц, стряхивая прилипшие волоски. В полосе солнечного света, бившего сквозь квадратное окно под потолком туалета, они казались неестественно ярко-рыжими. За стеной, в женском отделении, ребенок громко, на повторе, спрашивал маму, будет ли она писать.  
  
Дженсен напряг ладонь и медленно опустил, стараясь не дергать пальцами. Он все испортил по единственной причине: потому что вором выглядеть не хотел. И ведь знал, что предложение денег все только усложнит, понял, едва увидел, как репортер метит взглядом пространство. Три движения глазных яблок — и он узнал Дженсена, понял, как тот попал в дом и — что ничего не взял. А потом расколол Лорен. И сразу вслед за этим Дженсен взял и сообщил, что у него есть деньги. Будто табличку поднял: раскопай про меня все, я интересный.  
  
Ему правда... хотелось?  
  
Впрочем, оставался неплохой шанс, что репортер просто не поверил, что у бездомного найдутся пять тысяч. Никто нормальный бы не поверил. Люди думают, что оказаться на улице может лишь нищий, хотя вовсе не отсутствие денег делает тебя бродягой. За пять лет...  
  
Пять лет.  
  
Дженсен прочесал бороду пальцами и оттянул вниз, вглядываясь в бледную кожу на скулах; он слишком давно не видел, какая она там, под густой порослью. Любопытно, насколько изменился за эти годы Дженсен Эклз. Узнал бы его сейчас кто-то из прошлого? Боясь передумать, Дженсен щелкнул ножницами снова, и второй клок сбил первый с края раковины и съехал вслед за ним к сливному отверстию.  
  
За годы в дороге Дженсен услышал немало историй — люди любят рассказывать, а ему всегда нравилось слушать — историй о потерянной работе, накрывших лавиной кредитах, проблемах с видом на жительство и медицинскими страховками, об алкоголе, наркотиках и домашнем насилии, и почти все, кто их рассказывал, думали, что деньги способны вытащить их со дна. Но они ошибались.  
  
Дженсен всегда представлял социальную систему Америки как множество вращающихся шестеренок — с разной скоростью, разного размера, разной глубины; скрипящая, завывающая, стучащая мешанина механизмов, полная смысла и гармонии для тех, кто движется внутри нее, на ободе одного из колес. Но стоит выпасть из ритма — тебя зажует между зубцами и, если не раздавит, выплюнет в отстойник.  
  
Рыжевато-бурый мох состриженной бороды сыпался в раковину сухим дождем; на щеках золотилась короткая густая щетина. Дженсен гладил ее пальцами, подцеплял ногтями, против воли жмурясь от удовольствия.  
  
Те, кто умеют использовать зеленые бумажки, чтобы удержаться в бешеной машине страховок-кредитов-налогов никогда не попадают на дно, даже оставшись без средств: несложно найти случайные, разовые деньги, сложно кинуть их в топку Системы так, чтобы она втянула тебя обратно. Почти все, кого Дженсен узнал на улицах, добивались каких-нибудь пособий, но почти никто не сумел использовать их правильно. Хотя исключения встречались — редкие и оттого драгоценные. На счету Дженсена таких собралось уже четыре. Настоящее сокровище.  
  
Он задрал голову, распрямляя остатки бороды на шее, под горлом, и защелкал ножницами, не глядя. Пара движений разрезали воздух, но потом волосы затрещали под лезвиями, и болезненно-натянувшуюся кожу начало отпускать рывками после каждой состриженной пряди — так приятно, что в штанах ощутимо потяжелело.  
  
Вот репортер... Джаред — наверняка никогда не окажется на обочине. Дженсен помнил, как тот двигался: большой, нарочито-неуклюжий парень, бесшумный, как убийца, и удивительно скупой в движениях — когда не развешивает их вокруг себя маскировкой из бессмысленных взмахов рук и ног, сдобренных открытой улыбкой. Он очевидно умел располагать к себе. И сбивать с толку.  
  
Дженсен чуть с кресла не свалился, когда поднял глаза и увидел хозяина квартиры стоящим рядом — и никакого тебе щелчка замка или скрипа половиц, хотя пол у Джареда, старый, вытертый, деревянный, скрипел, как качели на детской площадке в мексиканском квартале.  
  
Хотя, конечно, звуки... заглушали.  
  
Дженсен потер ребром ладони ноющий член и выгреб волосы из раковины в подставленное мусорное ведро. Тот порноактер на экране монитора, крутящий бедрами на четвереньках перед жуткой машиной, звучал странно — будто ему в самом деле нравилось, как здоровенная штуковина таранит его зад. А ведь Дженсен пробовал сам, и не с огромным резиновым заменителем, а с живым членом, и проникновение оказалось настолько неприятным и болезненным, что после третьего раза пришлось бросить попытки понять, почему порнографию снимают именно такой: со стонущими якобы от наслаждения нижними.  
  
У репортера на доброй трети закладок красовались зады с торчащими из них вибраторами, подносы с яркими дилдо самых удивительных форм и пугающих размеров, монотонно жужжащие и лязгающие трахательные механизмы. Неужели он видит себя на месте того парня, чья задница раз за разом натягивается на неумолимо крупный безжалостный член? Сидит перед монитором и трогает себя, дрочит, воображая, как его распяливает та чудовищная хрень?  
  
Дженсен потряс головой, щедро выдавил в ладонь жидкого мыла из дозатора, невольно втянул носом глубже сладкий, как клубничная жвачка, запах и начал осторожно втирать розовую пену в неровно остриженную щетину.  
  
Мысли о голом стонущем репортере с толстым резиновым членом в растянутой дырке между раскинутых длинных ног всплыли совсем, совсем не ко времени. Во внутреннем кармане самой пристойно выглядящей куртки Дженсена лежала тонкая пачка тщательно расправленных купюр — сто семьдесят два доллара, частью скопленные раньше, частью — заработанные вчера, когда стало ясно, что пришла пора для бегства. Восемьдесят шесть долларов на «Грэйхаунд» до Сакраменто, а остального хватит, чтобы не умереть от голода на пути до Орегона. Отличный план Б: бородатый бродяга исчезает в Сан-Диего, обычный парень-с-фабрики садится в рейсовый автобус до столицы штата — всего две остановки в пути, в Авенало и Стоктоне, выбранный рейс даже Лос-Анджелес пролетает транзитом, и снова бродяга, только уже безбородый, встает на дорогу через тянущиеся до самых гор безлюдные поля. К северо-западу от Сакраменто из-за постоянных наводнений на сотни миль ни одного даже завалящего городка. И Дженсен всегда хотел там побывать.  
  
Он сунул мокрые руки под сушилку, поворачивая в потоках горячего воздуха. Близость дороги всегда будоражила кровь, но сейчас Дженсен смотрел в заляпанное зеркало парковой уборной и ему мерещились не пятнистые шапки ледников, не полосатые тени сосновых рощ на горных склонах, не длинные серые отмели реки Сакраменто, а лиловые лавандовые пустоши и накатывающий на соленые прибрежные топи рваный прибой. Не бесконечное полотно автострад, а выщербленный асфальт ставших привычными улиц.  
  
Сан-Диего будто превратился в гигантскую воронку и затягивал в себя, не давая выбраться. Низ живота пекло горячо и тревожно; Дженсен уже не помнил, когда у него случался такой стояк по средам: организм давно выучил, что день для секса — воскресенье, когда уставшие за уикенд мальчики в проулке у клуба «Мо» нетребовательны и сговорчивы. Интересно, бывает ли в клубе Джаред?..  
  
Кленово-янтарный блик, выбитый солнцем из прозрачной ручки одноразовой бритвы «Общества даров святой Марии», скользнул по потрескавшемуся кафелю, со стены на пол. Первое же движение лезвия по щеке обнажило узкую полоску белой, почти синеватой, кожи. Дженсен растер пену вокруг большим пальцем. Пока не загорит, будет здорово бросаться в глаза.  
  
Так ли необходимо бежать на автобус сегодня? Бездомный на газоне — не захваченный террористами самолет и не выступление мэра, вряд ли его фото вставят в экстренный выпуск. Даже если Джаред исполнит угрозу и продаст портрет Дженсена «Сан-Диего Трибьюн», тот увидит свет через пару недель, а то и позже. И какова — реальная, а не паническая — вероятность, что газета с фотографией попадется на глаза кому-нибудь в далеком Далласе? И даже если попадется, даже если они наняли десяток детективных агентств и мониторят прессу по всем штатам, Дженсен к тому времени точно будет далеко от Калифорнии.  
  
Он натянул кожу на скуле, разглаживая, трогая пальцами шершавую щетину; туповатое дешевое лезвие сбривало не слишком чисто, но кожа все равно казалась неестественно гладкой. Он уже забыл, сколько у него, оказывается, веснушек. Или тогда их было меньше?  
  
Существовала лишь одна серьезная опасность: репортер мог пойти в полицию. Он мог? Джаред — мог? Дженсен не знал.  
  
Он слишком мало знал и слишком много хотел знать: каков вкус у сильной, блестящей от пота шеи, если ее лизнуть; выглядит ли Джаред с толстым резиновым дилдо между ног так, как рисует взбесившееся воображение. Даже — как он спит, на спине или на животе, замотавшись в одеяло или разбросав длиннющие конечности во все стороны. Все то, что бездомному бродяге не узнать никогда — если только не свихнуться настолько, чтобы забраться к спящему Джареду в квартиру ночью. Но выяснить, пойдет ли он в полицию, было вполне реально.  
  
Дженсен постучал ручкой бритвы о край раковины, промыл тщательно лезвие и повел им поперек щеки, от виска к носу, добривая серией коротких движений. Вчера, рассматривая подходы к дому репортера на спутниковых картах в гугле, Дженсен заметил в результатах поиска фейсбук Джареда Падалеки. Изучить не успел: бесплатные полчаса интернета истекли слишком быстро, но наверняка это не единственное, что можно нарыть на него в сети. Такие, как Джаред, всегда оставляют следы, продавливают реальность под себя, метят пространство и время. И если как следует сосредоточиться, по этим следам можно понять главное: будет ли репортер охотиться на бродягу и как именно он станет это делать.  
  
Дженсен оторвал кусок туалетной бумаги от тощего рулона в кабинке и тщательно вытер лицо от остатков пены. Из зеркала над заляпанной щетиной раковиной на него смотрел незнакомый двухцветный парень с белой челюстью и почти кофейным лбом. Пожалуй, перед покупкой билета на «Грэйхаунд» стоит потратиться на тюбик тонального крема. Или Дженсен рискует найти свои фотографии не в газете, а по всему интернету, снятые на мобильные телефоны пассажирами автобуса в качестве прикола.  
  
Хотя тональный крем не понадобится. Дженсен уже знал, что «Грэйхаунд» уйдет без него.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Офис «Милитари-пресс» напоминал Джареду Сан-Диего: большие бестолковые пространства, монотонно заполненные одинаковыми низкоэтажными коробками — кубиклами, едва скрывающими макушки сидящих за компьютерами сотрудников, и редкие прозрачные «высотки» в центре — отгороженные от подчиненных кабинеты начальства.  
  
Все утро Джаред собачился с бильд-редактором Никки Эйкокс по поводу съемки дружеского бейсбольного матча между экипажами двух авианосцев, которую скинул еще на прошлой неделе, но в итоге они отобрали в печать неплохие кадры. Никки, одна из немногих в редакции, видела резюме Джареда и периодически добавляла головной боли, задавая неожиданные вопросы, типа: «Чтобы там снимать, надо забывать, что перед тобой люди, да?» Джаред неизменно отвечал ей подслушанным хрен его вспомнит в каком фильме: «Никому не хочется видеть зло. Гонца часто начинают ненавидеть», но она только саркастически кривила губы и качала головой. Иногда казалось — Никки презирает Джареда, иногда он замечал в ее глазах восхищение. Про Никки он знал только одно: она не встречается с фотографами, потому что считает их всех алкоголиками и психами.  
  
Перед тем, как свалить из редакции, Джаред отправил на принтер снимок Марсианина, как он окрестил про себя недавнего бездомного приятеля. Ужасно хотелось увидеть, что получилось. В этом вопросе Джаред был неожиданно старомоден: считал, что жизнь фотографии начинается с момента ее рождения на бумаге, остальное — съемка, цифровая обработка — все это подготовка, беременность, ожидание. Впрочем, такое мнение среди студентов Нью-Йоркской академии киноискусства всячески поощрялось и культивировалось профессорами и приглашенными лекторами, зубрами военной фотожурналистики.  
  
Джаред повесил шлем на ручку Ямахи и внимательно рассмотрел портрет Марсианина с хвостом граффити-кота на плече. Невнятная, песочного цвета шапка, надвинутая до самых бровей, и рыжеватая борода, в которой путались утренние солнечные лучи, помогали создать нужный акцент на глазах, опущенных в книгу. Это был последний кадр перед тем, как Марсианин заметил Джареда и вскинул на него прозрачный от ужаса взгляд. После вчерашней встречи за совместным просмотром порно Джаред не сомневался: своей съемкой он до усрачки напугал парня.  
  
Но как же круто смотрелось бы это фото, напечатанное для выставки в огромном формате! Ладно, ладно, пусть социальная фотография и съемки безработных нищих оборванцев — дикий штамп, с которого начинают все репортажники. Но ведь можно подать картинку иначе. Заставить видеть в них людей, таких же, как все прочие, даром что в затасканном тряпье. А не социальные язвы или прикольных уродцев.   
  
Вот Марсианин, к примеру, читал найденную на помойке книжку ровно с тем же выражением, с каким пялился бы в е-бук какой-нибудь гик на университетском газоне. Хоть отправляйся в ближайший кампус и делай снимок в пару. И, спорим на новую вспышку, бродяга окажется куда красивее девяноста первых гиков.  
  
А может, и умнее: Джаред вспомнил внимательный рентгеновский взгляд Марсианина. Интересно, что все-таки случилось с парнем. Не похоже, чтобы спился, хотя такие показушные трезвенники частенько оказываются запойными алкоголиками. И для человека, имеющего проблемы с законом, он вел себя нетипично: чувак с криминальным опытом просто отключил бы ноутбук от монитора и смылся с ним, как пришел, вместо того чтобы копаться в файлах на месте, рискуя нарваться на хозяина или звонок соседей в 911. Да и предложение денег звучало странно, по-цивильному слишком. Любой, кому случалось торговаться за жизнь, поймет, что пять тысяч — слишком много за собственный портрет, но слишком мало за собственную голову. Блефовал он или правда бы заплатил?  
  
Глянцевый снимок аккуратно перекочевал в жесткое отделение рюкзака. А вот про удачу первого кадра Джаред, похоже, не соврал. Случайно сфотографированный бродяга запустил в голове давно забытый процесс; уже и не вспомнить, когда идея съемки так заводила, когда вообще возникала потребность думать самому, а не тупо жать на спуск, подгоняясь под формат очередного издания. Внутри трепыхался подзабытый с момента переезда в Сан-Диего азарт поиска верного ракурса, бездомный проект готовой раскадровкой торчал перед глазами, а еще чесалось снова вживую увидеть Марсианина: не шел из головы, засел занозой, зараза. Совместить две занозы и заставить парня выполнять условия соглашения — чем не отличный план на остаток дня? А не захочет сотрудничать, так Джаред найдет куда пристроить такой роскошный кадр. Не выгорит с выставкой, продаст Марку в «Трибьюн», тот из него запросто колонку высосет.  
  
163-я магистраль, двенадцатиполосная почти на всем протяжении от штаб-квартиры «Милитари» до океана, оказалась предсказуемо свободной. Джаред догонял скорость до разрешенного максимума, закладывая виражи между пикапами и грузовиками работяг: блестящие седаны офисных пижонов в это время суток чинно стояли на корпоративных парковках даунтауна; двигатель ровно урчал между ног, облачная полоса впереди явно указывала на приближающуюся со свистом береговую линию.  
  
Есть фотография, есть место встречи — бездомные, насколько Джаред знал, редко покидают свои районы, у них территориальные терки почти как у подростковых банд, а значит, отыскать рыжего парня с книгой будет не трудно.  
  
Напротив «Слона и Ладьи» Марсианина, разумеется, не нашлось — не верил Джаред в такое везение, зато на лужайке возле пятнистого кота перебирала свои богатства азиатская тетка — Лорен, кажется? Методично выстраивала внутри тележки замок из коробок, бумажных стаканчиков, набитых и перевязанных тесемками пакетов, жестяных банок и бутылок, до середины наполненных неопознанными жидкостями разных цветов.   
  
— Добрый день! — вежливо поздоровался Джаред и как бы между прочим покрутил в пальцах сложенную двадцатку. — Не поможете найти вашего друга?  
— А ну пошел отсюда быстро и не оглядываясь! — внезапно завопила Лорен и угрожающе громыхнула тележкой в сторону Джареда.  
— Мэм, не бойтесь, мне просто нужно с ним поговорить, у нас дела...  
— Бойтесь? Это ты тут бойся! Вот сейчас тебе покажу дела! — крохотная тетка наступала яростно, как берсерк, потрясая бутылкой со смесью, кажется, кетчупа, горчицы и кока-колы. — Глаза на вилку наколол? Не видишь что ли, нет тут никого, никаких таких друзей, чего придумал еще. Нечего домогаться беззащитную женщину, иди давай, а то пролью на тебя случайно мой завтрак!  
  
Менеджеры, ползущие по офисам с ланча, и туристы на набережной начали оглядываться на Джареда, будто тот и правда напал на «беззащитную женщину»; кто-то даже вытащил мобильник — то ли заснять долбаный балаган для ю-тьюба, то ли набрать 911.  
  
Джаред отступил, примирительно подняв ладони и улыбаясь. Ладно, бешеная Лорен — не единственная бездомная в округе, это ж, мать его, даунтаун, они должны тут быть на каждом углу. И вряд ли все настолько долбанутые.  
  
Но то ли все поголовно местные бродяги исповедовали нестяжательство, то ли Джареду просто зверски, до обидного, не везло, но за час проутюживания окрестных кварталов двадцатка так и не перекочевала ни в какую грязную ладонь с обгрызенными ногтями.  
  
Кто-то просто отказывался разговаривать, кто-то явно не узнавал Марсианина на фото, кто-то влил в себя уже столько дешевого кукурузного спирта, что не опознал бы собственную рожу в зеркале, вздумай Джаред подсунуть его под нос вместо снимка. Правда, косматый старичок с таким же косматым седым псом, в молодости, возможно, пуделем, начал было крутить мозги, мучительно «припоминая» «похожего паренька» и отчаянно намекая, что стариковской памяти поможет хорошая бутылочка бурбона, но Джаред послал его подальше. Про помощь бурбона он знал и так куда больше, чем хотелось.  
  
Едва оторвавшись от сипло тявкающей псины, настойчиво пытающейся покусать Ямаху в колесо, Джаред заприметил на обочине толстую негритянку: та восседала, словно гигантская гусыня, на сломанном офисном кресле и заливалась хриплым кашляющим смехом. А рядом с ней стоял прилично одетый белый мужик лет пятидесяти и что-то весело ей втирал.  
  
— Добрый день, — начал Джаред уже навязшее в зубах, доставая фотографию и придерживая под ней пальцем купюру, — я ищу...  
— Какой отличный снимок! — вклинился неожиданно мужик и вывернул голову, вглядываясь. — Смотри-ка, Роза, это же Книжник? Да у тебя талант, парень!  
  
Толстая Роза перестала смеяться и уставилась на Джареда, сузив заплывшие жиром глаза и поджав лиловые губы.  
  
— Тебе зачем, мистер?  
— Я работают для... — Джаред потянулся привычно к ремешку с бейджем и запоздало отдернул руку. — Для социального проекта.   
— Болтовня все ваши проекты, — негритянка смачно сплюнула на асфальт и сложила на всколыхнувшейся груди руки. — Вот такие, как Водный Том, дело делают, Господь его будет на облаке качать, а вы бегаете со своими щелкалками, только смута от вас и позор.  
— Ладно тебе, Роза, говорить тоже надо, не только делать. — Мужик протянул Джареду руку: — Том. У меня магазин по соседству, в ланч развожу местным воду. В центре бездомному, знаешь, попить не просто найти.  
— Толку с той говорильни, — не сдалась Роза.  
— Не скажи, дорогая. Я тебе могу бутылку раз в день привезти, а хороший репортер заставит муниципалитет установить питьевые фонтанчики, — и Том подмигнул.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся кисло: врать не хотелось, но обнадежить мужика ему было нечем — вряд ли Марка удалось бы раскрутить на статью о помирающих от жажды бродягах. Спасла неожиданно Роза.  
  
— У Морского музея твой Книжник сидит, — заявила она сердито. — Давай сюда свой четвертак.  
Джаред добавил к двадцатке пять баксов и чуть не выругался вслух. Марсианин как издевался. У Морского музея! В трех сотнях ярдов от «Слона и Ладьи». И стоило прочесать половину даунтауна, чтобы вернуться, откуда начал.

 

  
  
Улицы Сан-Диего, всегда сами стелившиеся под ноги, растягивались в пространстве, словно жвачка, липли к подошвам кед, подворачивались неожиданными уступами и трещинами; Дженсену казалось, все вокруг на него смотрят. Впрочем, возможно, и не казалось: голое лицо сияло, как фонарь маяка в ночи. Не помогали ни натянутая до бровей шапка, ни спрятанный в воротнике куртки подбородок: взгляды всех встречных неумолимо примагничивало, словно Дженсен утратил дар невидимости, пожелав то, чего не имел права желать. Ну, или сбрив несчастную бороду.  
  
Мысль о тональном креме становилась все притягательнее. Дженсен хмыкнул, представив, что ответит Саманта на просьбу купить для него косметику. Хотя, если быть с собой честным, раствориться мешали вовсе не белые до рези скулы.  
  
Под ребрами пылал лихорадочный жар, в паху все еще тянуло, сердце колотилось, как бешеное, в предвкушении розысков информации о репортере: бродяга в азарте охоты наверняка банально будил в прохожих инстинкт самосохранения.   
  
Стоило взять себя в руки и перестать дергаться; замедлить шаг, опустить голову, сгорбить плечи, начать подволакивать ноги — снова стать никому не интересным бездомным, одним из тысяч на этих улицах. Дженсен плавно вдохнул полной грудью, прикрывая глаза, и окно проезжавшей мимо Нексии тут же поползло вниз.  
  
Оставшуюся милю он пробежал.  
  
Ворвался в тяжелые стеклянные двери, и прохладный вестибюль Центральной публичной библиотеки Сан-Диего накрыл благословенной полутьмой, усмиряя взбесившийся пульс в висках. С края, у самой стены, под расписанием встреч с читателями и лекций привычно ютилась очередь бездомных. Дженсен пристроился носом в затылок длинного черного парня с серыми от пыли дредами, и выдохнул наконец по-настоящему.  
  
Здесь всегда становилось хорошо; не только потому, что каждый глоток воздуха пропитывали самые прекрасные в мире запахи миллиардов книжных страниц, бумажной пыли и переплетов, впитавших жир с пальцев десятка поколений читателей. Библиотека умирала.  
  
Нет, конечно, переезжала на самом деле: при входе и у лестницы на галерею второго этажа стояли на мольбертах красочные рекламные плакаты с фотографиями только что отстроенного здания под прозрачным, будто парящим, куполом, со схемами новых читальных и лекционных залов. Но все, что наслаивалось шестьдесят лет на местные стены: взгляды, мысли, пыль и просачивающаяся с 8-й авеню автомобильная копоть — истлевало, доживало последние недели перед нашествием ремонтных рабочих, призраки печально покидали старые коридоры с бесконечными каталожными шкафами, спотыкаясь о стопки подготовленных для упаковки книг; и здесь, как в Лимбе, никому ни до кого не было дела.  
  
Очередь дружно качнулась, продвигаясь на двух человек, и Дженсен прислонился плечом к стене, окончательно спрятавшись за соседом. Публичная библиотека предоставляла всем желающим полчаса бесплатного пользования компьютером; отсюда никогда не гнали бездомных, служители улыбались приветливо даже самым вонючим и запущенным. И здесь можно было купить за центы списанные книги. Дженсен знал, что будет скучать по этому месту.  
  
Час протек незаметно, в усыпляющем ритме перемещений по шагу в пару минут, и устраиваясь за скромным библиотечным монитором — не чета роскошному Джаредову — Дженсен уже почти не помнил, зачем он пришел. Но многолетняя привычка не терять ни секунды, добравшись до интернета, гнала пальцы на мыши и клавиатуре сама: проверить три почтовых ящика, перенести пришедшие сведения в отчеты, ответить трейдеру, отправить запрос об успеваемости в Техасский университет, отозваться на благодарственное письмо декана из Калифорнийского университета в Дэвисе. Тринадцать минут. Оставались еще семнадцать. Дженсен облизал губы, поднял пальцы над клавиатурой и набрал: «Фейсбук Джаред Падалеки».  
  
Джареда читали девятьсот семнадцать человек. Пестрый ковер лиц «друзей» светился сразу под фотографией самого Джареда — кажется, лет двадцати на вид, не больше, улыбающегося открыто и ярко из-под смешной челки. И не слишком похожего на себя вчерашнего — бесшумного, настороженного, опасного — словно за прошедшие три или четыре года Джаред умудрился не только повзрослеть и затвердеть челюстью, но и прорасти привычками и мыслями, которых не могло быть у мальчишки на фото.  
  
Дженсен быстро кликал по кнопке мыши, тыкая в аватарки наобум — пытаясь понять, что за люди окружают репортера, но случайная выборка не давала почти ничего. Обычный социальный набор, наслаивающийся за годы жизни на любого, кто не брезгует сетевым общением: одноклассники из школы в родном Уотертауне — небольшом чопорном городке на берегу Онтарио, однокурсники из Нью-Йоркской академии киноискусства, коллеги из Ассошиэйтед Пресс и новостных изданий, для которых Джаред снимал. Очередной клик выбросил вдруг на страничку, залепленную фотографиями демонстраций, кричащими логотипами и громкими антивоенными лозунгами. Владелица, девушка в квадратных очках и с проколотой губой, называла Джареда равнодушной мразью и писала, многословно и убедительно, что те, кто снимают убийства невинных людей, все равно что сами нажимают на курок.  
  
Джаред не ответил ей ни слова, но и запись не удалил. Ниже светились только два комментария: от неуловимо похожей на Джареда девочки с именем Мэган Падалеки — «Ты дура!», и еще один, от кого-то с окровавленным бельком на аватаре: «Все военные журналисты — стервятники!»  
  
Военный журналист. Вот оно что. Ну да, «Милитари-пресс», хотя, просматривая вчера сайт самой «Милитари», Дженсен не нашел ни одной по-настоящему военной фотографии: спортивные матчи, встречи ветеранов, парады и выступления, пестрая глянцевая военно-мирная жизнь. Называть людей, снимающих подобное, стервятниками?..  
  
Он крутанул хронику сразу на два года назад, потом еще, на год — и провалился.  
  
Да, Джаред оказался не простым репортером. Судя по записям, обрывающимся в августе прошлого года, он работал с группой телевизионных новостей Си-Эн-Эн и снимал войну. Настоящую войну, а не парады моряков в Сан-Диего. Революция в Тунисе и восстание в Йемене, гражданские войны в Ливии и Сирии, конфликты в Судане и беспорядки в Косове — к двадцати трем годам Джаред умудрился побывать в самых горячих точках мира.  
  
На стене в его хронике, как ни странно, почти не было фотографий, только короткие записи. Дженсен, поглядывая на время в углу монитора, пытался пролистывать их быстрее, скользить глазами по строчкам, но залипал, зачитывался, выпадал из прохладной сумрачной библиотеки в гниющие вонючие джунгли, в разрушенные бомбами города, в каменистые пустыни под злым солнцем.  
  
«Объективы, камни и пакистанская погранстража плохо сочетаются друг с другом. “Почему он разбил твой объектив о камень?” — спрашиваете. Ответ: по той же причине, по которой пес лижет себе яйца, — он может».  
  
«В каждой стране третьего мира вы увидите одну и ту же дворнягу. Через какое-то время вы придете к мысли, что у нее есть загранпаспорт и она идет по вашему следу из страны в страну».  
  
«Во время муссона лодки иногда переворачиваются — особенно если перегружены вооруженными до зубов партизанами. Фотокофры, которые с одной стороны тяжелее, тонут в точности как “Титаник” в ужастике Джеймса Кэмерона».  
  
«Сербы обязательно обстреляют гостиницу, если будут знать, что в ней только журналисты. Доказывает, что хотя бы в одном они солидарны со всем остальным миром».  
.  
«Вызубрить на будущее: если ты встретишь в командировке другого фотографа и пригласишь его к себе в номер, он обязательно заявится, когда у него закончится бабло».  
.  
«Видели, как в голливудских фильмах солдаты слышат пронзительный свист, орут “Ложись!”, прячутся в укрытия и спасают себя и весь свой взвод? Херня. Самые разные штуки постоянно сыплются мне на макушку, но единственное, что я всегда слышу, так это долбаный взрыв».  
  
«Примета: число журналистов, освещающих любой военный конфликт, обратно пропорционально удаленности бухла и комфортабельного жилья».  
  
Под записями светились целые ветки комментариев, возглавляемые, почти без исключений, Мэган — обзывающей брата выпендрежником и дегенератом и тут же умоляющей быть осторожным. Джаред отзывался целой горой смайлов-сердечек и ответным пожеланием выметаться из интернета и идти делать уроки. Дальше их перепалки, неизменной, как ритуал, Дженсен не забирался: время катастрофически истекало. Последние записи он листал уже с такой скоростью, что буквы сливались в извилистые серые дорожки, и поняв, что все равно не успевает прочитать все, переключился на твиттер.  
  
В твиттере Джаред бывал явно чаще, верхнюю запись он оставил всего три дня назад, а не пару месяцев, как в фейсбуке. Что-то про клапаны, цилиндры и систему охлаждения: похоже, у него барахлил мотоцикл. Под записью развернулась дискуссия с @feliciaday, рыжей, судя по аватарке, девчонкой, которая, не стесняясь в выражениях, грозила попортить Джареду интимные места за свою Ямаху. Он писал в ответ: «Хочу заметить. Ну просто. Представления женщин о собственной крутости сильно преувеличены. Твою чудную развалину я вожу лучше», припоминал разбитые зеркальца и вмятины по корпусу, но у Дженсена все равно сложилось впечатление, что ругаются они только на публику и для общего веселья.  
  
Полоса поверх экрана замерцала, предупреждая об окончании сеанса, и Дженсен, опустив окно браузера как можно ниже, чтобы не смотреть на болезненно бьющие в мозг вспышки цвета, щелкнул по отмеченной еще вчера ссылке в гугле, где упоминались в одной строке Джаред Падалеки и ожесточенные бои в Ливии между повстанцами и осаждающими город войсками Муамара Каддафи.  
  
И застыл, читая сухие строчки старой, двухлетней давности, новостной ленты: «Двое журналистов погибли и еще трое получили ранения в результате минометного обстрела в ливийском городе Мисурата на северо-западе страны. Погибшие — британец Тим Хетерингтон и американец Крис Хондрос. Кроме того получил контузию американский фотограф Ассошиэйтед Пресс Джаред Падалеки, ранены британский фотограф агентства “Панос” Гай Мартин и фотограф Майк Кристофер Браун. Пострадавшие доставлены в больницу».  
  
Экран схлопнулся, и женщина-библиотекарь мягко коснулась локтя Дженсена, предлагая уступить место следующему в очереди.

 

  
  
Когда Джаред только переехал в Сан-Диего, вселился в квартиру Фелиции и начал гонять по бессмысленно длинным пыльным улицам на ее раздолбанной Ямахе, не давала покоя мысль, что он должен теперь узнать город, отснять его — для себя, в стол — чтобы настроиться на его ритм, понять его устройство, раскрутить по винтикам. Да только знакомиться не хотелось. Это как с пятничной пьянкой на новой работе. Вроде и в коллектив вливаться надо, а вроде и неохота выслушивать давно протухшие сплетни о незнакомых людях и отвечать на любопытные неприятные вопросы. Особенно не хотелось, чтобы вопросы.  
  
Вот и получилось, что Сан-Диего до сих пор удивлял Джареда. Сколько раз он проезжал по набережной, но никогда не обращал внимания на идеально круглый газон напротив будки для продажи билетов в Морской музей. Марсианин нашелся прямо там, на травке. Лица было не разобрать, но шапка на склоненной к книге голове опознавалась на раз. Бездомный парень с книжкой посреди газона — ровно в центре, расслабленно не пряча спину, на фоне стоящего у причала парусника. Кадр вышел бы едва ли не лучший, чем тот, с граффити-котом, но Джаред не стал доставать камеру.  
  
Он сощурился, пытаясь сформулировать правильные слова, и широко ухмыльнулся, разглядев надпись на картонке, прислоненной к бордюру рядом с поблескивающим монетами обрезом пластиковой бутылки: «Я много читаю, мне нужен Киндл. Помогите, пожалуйста».  
  
Похоже, Марсианин тоже исповедовал принцип честно говорить людям, что ему надо. Азарт поиска перегнался в слегка пьяный восторг, и Джаред шагнул на газон, утопив кроссовки в сочной, давно не стриженной траве.  
  
— Эй, чувак!  
  
Марсианин поднял голову, в ожидании глядя прямо в лицо, и слова застряли у Джареда в голове, едва придуманные.  
  
Даже не сразу удалось сообразить, что изменилось. Он стал моложе, он казался совсем-совсем юным, Джаредов спецпроект, пропуск к премии и выставке, бездомный парень из Сан-Диего. Джаред никогда не видел таких красивых лиц, хотя на актерском отделении Нью-Йоркской академии киноискусства тусовались красавчики на любой вкус. Дьявол, ну конечно! Борода. Парень сбрил свою клочковатую бороду и лет десять вместе с ней, и теперь стало видно, какие охренительно модельные у него губы. Уличный загар вокруг век и на лбу на фоне бледных скул в мелкой россыпи веснушек смотрелся маскарадной полумаской. Внимательные глаза уставились на Джареда, не мигая, и он так и знал, он знал! Оттенок сменился, стал насыщеннее и зеленее под цвет травы и штормящего с утра океана.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь... оказывается, — промямлил Джаред неловкое, и парень сморгнул слегка смущенно. Потрогал пальцем щеку, повозил по веснушкам:  
— Непривычно.  
  
Должно быть, Джаред пялился совсем непристойно, потому что Марсианин вдруг окончательно застеснялся и поджал свои потрясающие губы.  
  
— Мне нравится, — быстро проговорил Джаред, не очень соображая, зачем он пришел и что по плану дальше. — О чем я, а?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебе бейдж, — спокойно заметил Марсианин.  
— Не, не угадал. То есть хочу, конечно, но искал не за этим. Мы вроде попытались заключить соглашение. Я отдаю твои фотографии, ты помогаешь с конкурсом. Я не расслышал вчера твой ответ.  
  
Парень мягким плавным движением — будто наготове держал — извлек из недр куртки пластиковую карточку и поднялся на ноги. Теперь он стоял с Джаредом лицом к лицу, и оказался высоким, оказался так близко, что ноздри свербил едкий запах стирального порошка под густым ароматом лаванды — бродяга, что, интересно, сушеные пучки с собой таскает, вместо одеколона?  
  
Джаред облизнул губы, слегка отклоняясь назад, увеличивая нарочно дистанцию, чтобы видеть всю картину целиком, не только ямочку на бледном выбритом подбородке и темную тень от густых ресниц.  
  
— Я тебе не нужен. Для конкурса, — перебил парень дурные мысли и почти торжественно вложил бейдж Джареду в ладонь. — Ты и без меня найдешь все, что хочешь.  
  
Справедливо, если вдуматься. С чем Джаред тут же и согласился, энергично кивнув:  
  
— Ага. Найду.  
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_02.jpg)  
  
  
Марсианин вдруг вскинулся, засуетился, сложил свою картонку, пересыпал монеты из бутылки в один из сотни карманов. Одернул куртку, поправил шапку. И поинтересовался с безупречной дикцией дипломированного гида:  
  
— Что ты хотел бы посмотреть?  
  
Джаред чуть не заржал от абсурда ситуации. Но мотнул головой и взял себя в руки: нужно было ловить удачу, пока она опять не смылась.  
  
— Слышал, на южной окраине есть большой лагерь бездомных. Может, оттуда начнем?  
  
Парень скривился и чуть потух.  
  
— Не советую. Там почти сплошь все на мете сидят, а твою технику можно на мешок дури обменять. Почки проткнут.  
— Ну, за своими почками я приглядеть умею, — Джаред едва не поморщился: не хотелось, чтобы новый знакомый подумал на дешевую браваду. — Разные попадались условия для съемки. Или за себя боишься?  
— У меня взять нечего. Ну, пошли.  
  
И Марсианин пошел — вот прямо двинул широким шагом по обочине набережной в светлую даль, засунув руки в карманы, ссутулившись и не оглядываясь. Джаред секунд пять торчал посреди газона, как истукан, пока не дошло: бездомный парень дает ему фору — сделать вид, что они не вместе, не знакомы и двигаются в одном направлении чисто случайно. Во рту стало кисло. Ну что за расизм еще такой!  
  
Джаред перепрыгнул бордюр и догнал Марсианина, пристраиваясь рядом в ногу и нарочно почти задевая локтем его прижатый к боку локоть.  
  
— Ты так и собираешься пешком отсюда шпарить до мексиканской границы? К вечеру, конечно, дойдем, но на мотоцикле быстрее выйдет.  
  
Марсианин, не замедлив шаг, покосил глазом.  
  
— Не знаю, как за почками, но за мотоциклом у тебя вряд ли в лагере приглядеть выйдет. Развинтят в пять минут, как отвернешься.  
  
И то правда.  
  
— Ладно, но автобусы по Сан-Диего ходят пока?  
— Меня не пустят в автобус.  
  
Джаред чуть не предложил снять пару курток и ободранную шапку, но вовремя прикусил язык; не его дело.  
  
— В трамвае я даже бухой в лоскуты ездил, — сообщил он вместо этого, оттесняя Марсианина в нужном направлении, к Бродвею. — Давай, прокатимся, я плачу.  
  
До ближайшей станции у подножия зеркальной башни «Америка Плаза» идти было всего ничего. Марсианин пытался пару раз вильнуть в сторону, делая вид, что он не с Джаредом, но быстро смирился и теперь ровно шагал рядом, с интересом глядя по сторонам. Не забредал он никогда на Бродвей, что ли?  
  
Слишком нарядная, слишком туристическая, слишком, нерационально просторная, как все в Сан-Диего, улица; небоскребы торчали по горизонту редкими сваями, подпирая такие же прореженные облака. Джаред иногда думал, что весь местный даунтаун уместился бы в одном квартале Манхэттена.  
  
— Перекусить не хочешь? — кивнул он на вывеску мексиканской едальни. — Угощаю.  
— Спасибо, я ел.  
  
И бродяги здесь какие-то... нерациональные. Джаред в условиях ограниченных ресурсов никогда не отказывался от предложения пожрать: хрен знает, когда в следующий раз доведется.  
  
Шесть ярко-красных, цвета хорошо разбавленной артериальной крови, вагонов вкатили под стеклянный навес прилепленной к отелю станции, когда Джаред уже вытаскивал из автомата два билета до Айрис-стрит и обратно. Марсианин даже с места не сдвинулся, так и застыл на платформе столбом, пришлось бежать самому, махая водителю руками.  
  
По кнопке у двери Джаред шарахнул, чуть не отправив ее в нокаут. Ввалился в такое же красное, только с венозным оттенком, чересчур кондиционированное для марта трамвайное нутро и плюхнулся на псевдокожаный диванчик, осторожно спуская с плеча фоторюкзак. Успели, ну.  
  
— Ты чего застрял? Опоздали б, полчаса следующего ждать пришлось.  
  
Марсианин молча сел напротив, ближе к окну. Какая-то чинная черная бабуля в розовой с рюшами маечке поднялась со своего сиденья и уплыла в соседний вагон, одарив их на прощание взглядом, полным христианского осуждения. Ох ты ж. Марсианин сжался, опустив голову ниже, и Джаред в последнюю секунду поймал свою руку в дюйме от марсианского колена — не иначе собирался ободряюще полапать — и вместо этого сунул билет парню в руку.  
  
— Держи, мало ли, возвращаться по отдельности придется.  
— Спасибо, — он чуть расслабился, улыбнулся осторожно, и Джаред снова завис. До чего же охрененные у бродяги губы; даже высохшие и потрескавшиеся хочется потрогать, помять подушечкой большого пальца, а уж если облизать...  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Неважно, — он продолжал улыбаться, уголки губ чуть дрогнули.  
— Ну да, я уже понял, ты парень таинственный, но своим приятелям ты же как-то представляешься?  
— Каждый раз по-разному. Но тебе так не хочу.  
— Ну будешь тогда «Эй, чувак».  
  
«Эй-чувак» улыбнулся так широко и радостно, засияв своей двухцветной рыжей физиономией, что Джаред, дернувшись, как от вспышки, отвернулся к окну. Дурь неведомая в башке; домогаться бездомного — совсем как-то дерьмово. Давай, парень, я тебе бурито куплю и билет на трамвай, а ты мне отсосешь?  
  
Марсианин не казался ни беззащитным, ни малолетним, ни психом, не понимающим, с какой стороны кусать булку; он с явным, правильным — своим — интересом смотрел вчера, как бат-машина пялит Рика Спенса, но навязчиво вломившаяся в голову мысль о том, чтобы протянуть руку, сжать пальцами загривок бродяги под краем облезлой шапки и дернуть на себя, впечатать ртом в рот, напугала Джареда до усрачки.  
  
И вроде трахался позавчера только, и хорошо так трахался. Хотя вечером можно снова в клуб, сразу после съемки, технику только домой забросить. Джаред уткнулся лбом в оконное стекло. Экспедиция в бездомный лагерь больше не будоражила кровь предвкушением и азартом; от слишком усердно пашущего кондиционера руки под курткой продирало мурашками. Сан-Диего за окном неотвратимо терял в этажности, становясь с каждой милей от даунтауна все ниже и невзрачнее. Минут через десять высоту держали только пальмы, торчавшие черными метелками в ярком до больных глаз небе.  
  
Пыльное джинсовое колено тронуло осторожно Джаредово бедро.  
  
— А снаряд правда невозможно заметить, пока не упадет? — спросил Марсианин с детским искренним интересом.  
— А? — опешил Джаред.  
— Ну... ты писал в фейсбуке, что они не свистят, когда падают. И никак иначе не заметить?  
— Ты читал мой фейсбук?  
  
Он кивнул без тени смущения.  
  
— Мне нужно было найти про тебя информацию.  
— Зачем?  
— Ты опасный.  
— Да кто из нас еще?! Натравил на меня бешеную тетку, спер мой бейдж, залез в дом... кстати, как ты вычислил, где я живу? На бейдже не написано, а в телефонной книге меня нет.  
— Позвонил в редакцию «Милитари-пресс», сказал, что курьер, они вежливо объяснили, что в офисе тебя не бывает и дали домашний адрес.  
— Ну супер, — заржал Джаред.  
— Расскажи про снаряды, — попросил Марсианин снова. — Не свистят, я понял, и иначе никак не заметить?  
— А как ты снаряд засечешь? Эти дуры летят быстрее звука. Если над башкой сказало «фьють» — расслабь очко, эта пуля уже не убьет. Свою ты не услышишь.  
— Точно, — кивнул он, улыбаясь. — Свою пулю не услышишь. Только все равно все вслушиваются, да?  
— Да некогда там особо, — отмахнулся Джаред, — вслушиваться. А лагерь этот твой, что, серьезно опасный?  
— Ага. И скучный. Все слушают пули.  
— Стреляют там, что ли?  
— Нет, — помотал головой Марсианин. — Откуда у бездомных оружие? Просто слишком много людей, и никто никому не верит. Скучно. Они будут думать только, чем ты можешь быть опасен и как на тебе заработать. Тебе интересно такое фотографировать?  
  
Джаред не знал. Вот что точно было бы интересно сейчас, так это схватить Марсианина за шкирку, выскочить из трамвая, сесть где-то в открытом кафе и потрепаться с ним за чашкой кофе, пытаясь разговорить его, раскрутить, заставить выболтать все свои секреты, мимоходом глядя на то, как движутся его чертовы сухие губы, как расцветают от улыбки глаза напрочь невозможного цвета.   
  
— Не в курсе пока, — пожал он плечами в ответ на вопрос. — Разберемся на месте.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Дженсен не любил изменений распорядка. Выверенное расписание делало жизнь комфортной, позволяло не клиниться на добыче насущного, заслоняя от себя весь мир тревожной суетой. Но с понедельника, с того самого момента, когда Дженсен поднял глаза и увидел наставленный ему в лицо белый объектив, простое и ровное течение жизни закрутилось в клубок вокруг репортера по имени Джаред Падалеки, и разобраться в нем не получалось. Ни в клубке, ни в репортере.  
  
Дженсен присел на корточки, вглядываясь в подвальное окно между двумя потрепанными вечнозелеными кустами. С прошлого визита кто-то успел залепить в стекло мячом, и теперь на обычную мешанину пестро-солнечных отражений накладывалась еще и сетка трещин. Но прачечная за окном вроде бы пустовала.  
  
Длинный двухэтажный многоквартирный дом — кондос — на восточной окраине, всего в получасе ходьбы от клуба «Мо», населяли в основном семейные многодетные мексиканцы, разбавленные несколькими хмурыми парнями с фабрики по соседству. Может, все белые хмурые парни смотрелись для мексиканцев на одно лицо, а может, им было просто плевать, но Дженсена еще ни разу не выгнали из общей домовой прачечной. Правда, он приходил сюда только по воскресеньям, перед еженедельным паломничеством к клубу, когда почти все шумное население дома отбывало в сторону ближайшей католической церкви. Сегодня был четверг.  
  
И причиной сбоя снова стал Джаред. Дженсен зависал на нем, как допотопный процессор над современной финансовой базой, закапывался в детали и ощущения, а простой и важный вопрос: «Опасен ли Джаред Падалеки?» — так и оставался без ответа.  
  
Или Дженсен просто не хотел на него отвечать.   
  
Репортер явно не страдал склонностью к преследованию обидчиков: он не травил девчонку, назвавшую его мразью в фейсбуке, хотя мог бы наверняка; а вчера в лагере, когда в него плюнул тот безумный старик, просто вытер слюну со штанины и продолжил работать, даже ни разу не оглянувшись. Так что, случайно узнав, что варится у Дженсена в голове, Джаред, наверное... просто вытрется?  
  
Дженсен осторожно спустился по лестнице в подвал, стараясь не задевать кедами рассыпанный на ступенях детский конструктор. Одна из шеренги стиральных машин крутила барабан, монотонно подвывая, остальные стояли темные, молча.  
  
С другой стороны, Джаред открыто и истово исповедовал доступность информации, и Дженсен до сих пор не знал, относится ли его «люди должны знать правду» только к какой-нибудь общечеловеческой абстрактной правде или к конкретной частной правде Дженсена тоже.  
  
Он разделся, отвернувшись от двери, торопливо дергая застежки, и запихнул все тряпки комом в пасть стиральному автомату. В паху со вчерашнего дня свербило и ныло, член тяжело приподнимал еще влажную после душа ткань трусов. Неправильный четверг холодом дул в затылок, заставлял напрягаться в ожидании опасности, но тянуть до воскресенья все равно бы не вышло: Джаред собирался снимать дальше, у Джареда были на Дженсена планы, а у Дженсена на Джареда были — мысли. Лихорадочные жаркие картинки, раскаленные мурашки по спине. И проклятый стояк.  
  
Бетонный пол обжигал холодом босые ступни. Дженсен пристроил пакет с содержимым карманов под пластиковый садовый стул у стены и забрался на сиденье с ногами, скрестив лодыжки, чтобы прикрыть бугор в паху. Читать не хотелось. Хотелось запустить руку в трусы и закрыть глаза, но где-то над головой по коридору бегали дети, стучал мяч и зычно перекликались два испанских голоса.  
  
Джаред вчера снимал до самой темноты. Они прошли весь лагерь насквозь, чуть не до Тихуаны, хотя Дженсен был уверен, дальше десятка ярдов вглубь им не забраться — едва репортер вытащит свою блестящую, массивную, крутую технику, все вокруг вымрет: никто не захочет стать свидетелем грабежа и убийства, тем более журналиста. Но вышло не так.  
  
Джаред не стал светить в лагере своей громадной белой пушкой. Он вообще не стал светить; с первых же шагов изменил походку — не подпрыгивал больше, размахивая руками, как в даунтауне, просто шел, никуда не торопясь, чуть загребая кроссовками землю, как все здесь ходили. И оказалось, что его лихая мотоциклетная куртка — довольно потрепана и испачкана ржавчиной на локте, рюкзак явно пережил не один поход, а фотоаппарат — почти невидим: темный, неприметный, с коротким черным объективом, с ремнем, стертым до того, что не разобрать марку производителя. Даже на самой камере название закрывал черный скотч.  
  
Джаред не маскировался под бездомного, не пытался сойти за своего, не прятался за Дженсена, не снимал исподтишка, он просто делал то, что делал, будто в сотый или в тысячный раз. Будто бродить тут, присаживаться на корточки, опускаться на колено в грязь и щелкать затвором объектива в опухшие пропитые лица и вонючие груды тряпья являлось его повседневной работой. И Дженсен совсем перестал понимать, зачем он репортеру нужен.  
  
Вначале ему даже показалось, что о нем забыли; но Джаред всегда безошибочно знал, в какой стороне находится Дженсен. Так же, как знал, когда и к кому можно поворачиваться спиной, а когда надо прижать к себе рюкзак с техникой и сделать обманное, едва заметное движение, будто бы пальцы рвутся к пистолету за поясом. У Джареда не было за поясом пистолета, Дженсен видел в трамвае. Но у Джареда внезапно появился напарник, и куда бы Дженсен не перемещался, он точно светился на репортерском радаре.  
  
Стиральная машина запищала, докладывая об окончании программы, и сразу, будто по сигналу, в прачечную вплыла, прижимая к боку огромный таз, черноволосая девчонка в цветастом халате. Она выглядела совсем юной и крошечной, но двигалась, как необъятная матрона в летах: плавно, тягуче, с ленцой, почти не сгибаясь, словно ей мешали одновременно радикулит и складки на животе. За ней следом вкатилась яркая гурьба ребятишек и тут же затеяла догонялки с малопонятными правилами. Длинный узкий зал прачечной зазвенел от визга и возмущенных криков. Дженсен откинулся затылком к стене и приоткрыл рот, делая вид, что спит; но на него никто даже не обернулся.  
  
Джаред тоже не оборачивался. Просто держался так, будто Дженсен прикрывает ему спину. Спрашивал иногда взглядом: туда можно? И получив такой же безмолвный ответ: «Не советую», улыбался мимолетно и пер, куда не надо. Не слушался. Возбуждал каждым своим отточенным движением. Заставлял застывать, замирать, любоваться им, таким естественным в работе, безбашенным, собранным, точным.  
  
Искушал непонятным доверием, незаслуженным ощущением общего дела. Дженсен никогда не работал ни с кем в паре, даже командные доклады в школе делал всегда один; так уж вышло. И от подаренной сопричастности его вело едва не больше, чем от ненавязчиво торчащей над поясом джинсов белой резинки Джаредовых трусов. Нет, дотянуть до воскресенья никак бы не получилось.  
  
Писк отработавшей машины выдернул резко из горячей патоки воспоминаний в сырую душную прохладу прачечной. Дженсен быстро огляделся, прикрывая пах локтем: стояло так крепко, что шов трусов впивался в мошонку. Но дети, похоже, давно уже умчались во двор — яркие кроссовки и сандалии мелькали в окне под потолком, в ушах больше не звенело. Юная матрона тоже уплыла.  
  
Дженсен сунул босые ноги в кеды и, дошаркав до автоматов, пересыпал свои вещи из стирального в сушильный.  
  
Джаред вчера вот так же впадал обратно в реальность из своего профессионального дзена, когда ему требовалось поменять оборудование: словно просыпался, вертел головой очумело, и Дженсену немедленно хотелось схватить его за руку и вытащить на пыльное шоссе, подальше от медленно, заживо разлагающихся плоти и вещей вокруг, туда, где только ветер, бензин и пальмы. Но Джаред сглатывал взвесь сладковатой гнили и аммиака, морщился, легко перекидывал вперед рюкзак, доставал новый беспородный невзрачный объектив и почти на ощупь накручивал его на камеру легким жестом фокусника. И снова забывал о брезгливости, искал свои ракурсы, жал безостановочно на кнопку, и Дженсен заслушивался автоматной фотоочередью: щелк-щелк-щелк, и вниз, на колено, и щелк-щелк-щелк.  
  
Иногда кто-то возмущался, орал, и тогда Джаред подходил близко, говорил что-то тихое, кому-то совал деньги, с кем-то соглашался: «Да, дерьмо все эти социальные службы, и фотопроекты пользы не приносят. Но я попробую все же, ладно? Если вы не против. Правительство? Полностью согласен. Никакого толку. Держись, приятель».  
  
И Дженсен думал: насколько он честен сейчас? Чего он хочет на самом деле, на чьей он стороне? За что он продается, военный репортер Джаред Падалеки — за деньги, за славу? За профессиональное признание или крутой материал? Или возможность сделать то, что он счел бы добрым делом? Что его вышвырнуло из обоймы, с переднего края, из Ассошиэйтед Пресс в заштатную газету в Сан-Диего — контузия, непростительная ошибка, семейные проблемы — что? И что он отдаст за то, чтобы вернуться?  
  
Дженсен знал, что Джаред опасен, он просто не хотел этого признавать. И опасен, возможно, куда больше не жаждой славы или информации, а тем, что он — хороший парень. Хороший парень, которого Дженсен хочет.  
  
Он все же достал из пакета книгу и, открыв наугад, погрузился в описание правильного ухода за двигателем мотоцикла. Но, всегда успокаивавшие, строки проплывали перед глазами, как облака над побережьем, из ниоткуда в никуда. Дженсен почти против воли терся гудящим членом о разлохмаченный переплет сквозь ткань трусов, пластиковый стул раскачивался со скрипом, стучал барабан сушилки, кондос над головой жил насыщенной звучной жизнью, а Джаред двигался сквозь лагерь бездомных на южной окраине Сан-Диего, вставал на колено, склонялся вплотную к лицам, взбирался на бетонные тумбы и опоры линии электропередач и снимал, снимал, снимал.  
  
Солнце уползло на запад, к океану, пропав из окна под потолком, и сразу стало заметно, что в прачечной горят желтоватые, неприятные лампы. Затылок заломило, под волосами на шее выступила испарина, и Дженсен не стал дожидаться окончания программы.  
  
Горячая, пропитанная паром и запахом стирального порошка одежда из сушилки льнула к коже, запуская табуны мурашек по рукам и спине. Дженсен натянул джинсы, застегнул молнию, осторожно прижимая пальцами набухший член, и не удержался, провел ладонями с нажимом от колен до бедер, греясь и млея от ощущения гладкой, чистой, будто только из-под утюга ткани. Перетряхнув все свои майки, он выбрал одну, самую облегающую, еще почти не утратившую свой ярко-синий цвет; ее он когда-то выдернул из контейнера Армии Спасения как раз для таких случаев.  
  
Остальные вещи перекочевали в нейлоновый армейский мешок, а мешок — в кладовку у лестницы, под коробки с многолетним слоем пыли.  
  
Как всегда, первые ярды по улице без прикипевших многослойных доспехов дались с трудом, будто идти приходилось сквозь ледяную плотную воду, а не весенний пронизанный солнцем воздух. Дженсен старательно считал шаги, сосредотачиваясь на трении ткани о кожу, стряхивая ощущение, что он голый. Дышать становилось все легче, плечи расправлялись сами собой. Ветер непривычно ерошил волосы надо лбом, трогал тщательно выбритые с утра щеки, забирался под майку, вышибал невольную улыбку  
  
Окончательно расслабиться мешал только член, натягивающий плотные джинсы и трущийся распаленной головкой о грубую ткань. Дженсен придерживал его ладонью, глубоко засунув руку в карман, хотя помогало не очень, и к клубу пришел, перегнувшись на одну сторону и сдвинув брови, словно не мог отыскать в недрах штанов ключи или зажигалку.  
  
День давно перевалил за половину, тени вытягивались, вползая на стены домов, но солнце еще светило вовсю, и мальчики в проулке между автосервисом и итальянским бистро напротив клуба «Мо» скучали.  
  
Дженсена они заметили издалека и сразу сомкнулись вокруг лениво-неотвратимо, обступили, невесомо трогая плечи, голые щеки, шею. «О-о-о, — зазвучало вокруг роем, завиваясь табачным дымом из накрашенных губ, — какой красивый сегодня, о-о-о, зачем ты свою дурацкую бороду носил, о-о-о, мы скучали, ты чего так рано, не воскресенье же?»  
  
Дженсен всегда разговаривал с ними до... до секса, а потом кивал Марселю — тот был, конечно, такой же Марсель, как Дженсен — Дин Смит, но когда входишь в его светлую, слишком светлую задницу с татуировкой в виде рыбы слева от копчика, имя совсем не важно. Но сегодня разговоров не получилось, и Марсель не дождался своего привычного кивка. Дженсена как-то сразу притянуло к Китону, и только потом дошло — он был самым высоким. Не как Джаред, нет, но выше Дженсена, выше всех прочих.  
  
Они отошли к углу, и Дженсен начал, как всегда, как обычно:  
  
— Как договариваемся? Я буду сверху, ты спиной ко мне, хочу, чтобы нагнулся, головой уткнулся в подушку и... — и он замолчал.  
  
Ему ведь никогда не нравился Китон: слишком смуглый, слишком манерный; глаза, и без того темные, вечно в жирной черной подводке, от волос пахнет приторно. Только рост. Но ведь рост ни черта не заменит.  
  
— А в рот? — подбодрил его Китон. — Римминг? Может, пососешь мне?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Дженсен. — Нет, мне быстро. Мне...  
  
Китон нетерпеливо повел бедрами, перенес вес на одну ногу, выставляясь; тазовая косточка торчала над сверкающим ремнем его чересчур низко сидящих джинсов, в пупке криво поблескивал пирсинг, сквозь плотно обтягивающую майку просвечивали соски, а губы казались липкими даже на вид.  
  
— Мне не надо, — быстро закончил Дженсен. — Прости. Забудь. Не сегодня.  
  
Он отступил, не глядя в глаза, развернулся и бросился прочь, вниз по 4-й авеню, и бежал, пока его не вынесло к парку Бальбоа.  
  
Авеню, превратившись в шоссе, взлетела на холм, дома вдоль обочин пропали; Дженсен перепрыгнул бетонный отбойник и ссыпался по заросшему густым кустарником склону. Упал на спину, вжимаясь лопатками в жесткую, колкую траву, и, торопливо, срываясь пальцами, расстегнул джинсы. Плотное переплетение ветвей отрезало весь мир, замкнулось вокруг коконом, член сам лег в ладонь, горячий, скользкий. Дженсен медленно повел сомкнутым кулаком вверх, растер большим пальцем смазку, перехватил под яйцами и снова потянул, вверх, вверх, почти дергая, кусая губы, запрокинув голову. Облака где-то там, на дне перевернутого колодца из веток, неслись, как бешеные, подгоняя, закручивались вихрями, заставляя выворачивать ладонь им в ритм, в ритм щелчков фотокамеры, движению рук Джареда, неумолимо настойчивому, ускоряющемуся, сливающемуся в одно бесконечное — «А-а-а-р-р-р», — вырвалось из горла сквозь закушенные губы, и Дженсен выгнулся на лопатках, стиснув под головкой пальцы. И рухнул обратно, придавленный небом, чувствуя, как в кулаке становится мокро и липко.  
  
Мир вернулся внезапно: соленым ветром, резкими запахами спермы, мятой травы и бензина, гулом трассы над головой, предзакатным солнцем под веками. Слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком ярко — так, что тесно под кожей и бьется в висках. Но Дженсен, кажется, впервые не хотел сбежать.

 

  
  
— Фу, — сказала Никки.  
  
Джаред вместе с офисным креслом придвинулся ближе к ее огромному монитору, на половине которого сейчас пестрела плитка конвертированных фотографий со вчерашней съемки, а на другую половину был развернут портрет одного из нариков-бездомных Южного лагеря: возраст не распознать, бурое вздувшееся лицо, вокруг глаз черные фингалы. Джареду доводилось снимать мертвых, которые выглядели намного, намного лучше.   
  
— Точно. Фу, — согласился он, ощущая, как интерес к проекту неумолимо падает куда-то вниз к серому жесткому ковролину.  
— Если тебя волнует мое мнение как бильда, то это охуенная съемка, Падалеки.  
— Да ну? — вяло откликнулся Джаред и спер со стола Никки желтую резинку, какими обычно перетягивают пачки банкнот. Накрутил ее на большой палец.  
— Это не наш профиль, ты в курсе, но я думаю, ты без проблем найдешь, кому продать материал. Могу даже звякнуть одной бывшей коллеге, она теперь в «Глоуб» работает.  
— Я найду, не парься, — Джаред зажмурил один глаз, прицелился, оттянул резинку и запулил ее в сторону прозрачного бокса, за стеной которого Аманда вела по телефону какие-то напряженные переговоры. Резинка врезалась в стекло примерно на уровне ее груди. — Бу-у-ум!  
— Ты чего? Пьяный, что ли? — подозрительно спросила Никки.   
— Да не, — Джаред крутанулся в кресле и откинул голову на спинку, прикрыв глаза. — Херня это все. Ну бездомные, ну грязные, ну да, проблема города, проблема страны. И дальше? Вот как ты — нос поморщат, может, пикет какой активисты организуют у мэрии, и то неясно, с какими лозунгами — накормить или разогнать. Как-то оно... Не в этом, короче, дело.  
  
Никки ухватила ручку кресла Джареда и остановила вращение. Взглянула в глаза с насмешливым интересом:  
  
— А в чем?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами. Он не знал. Может, знал Марсианин. Тот вообще выглядел так, будто прятал где-то под десятью своими куртками сборник ответов на все вопросы. Джаред наугад ткнул пальцем в снимок: продавленный пружинный матрас, едва прикрытый драным, когда-то красным пледом и батарея бутылок из-под кока-колы рядом.   
  
— Вот эта картинка. Отдельно. Вне контекста. Говорит о чем-то?  
— Конечно, — кивнула Никки, открывая фотографию во весь экран. — Парень любит колу. И красный цвет. Но вообще тут видно... как сказать... след человека?  
  
Джаред подобрался в кресле и забарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику.   
  
— След, да? След. Слушай. Ты гений.  
— Да не так чтобы. Эй, ты куда? Флешку забери.  
  
Никки кинула вскочившему на ноги Джареду карточку памяти, и он, махнув уже от двери всей редакции разом, рванул на улицу к Ямахе. Ведь он снимал похожее там. Почерневшую от копоти кухонную утварь, разметанную по двору взрывом, разбитые цветочные горшки, обугленное пестрое покрывало, рассыпанные бусы, сломанные рамки фотографий, продырявленные осколками стекол футбольные мячи. Следы.   
  
Только выворачивая на 805-ю магистраль, Джаред осознал, куда едет — вчера Марсианин сказал, недоверчиво пожимая протянутую на прощанье руку:   
  
— Найдешь меня под развязкой Джекоба Декемы.   
  
И Джаред сейчас мчался именно туда. Казалось: если бездомный парень одобрит идею, значит — годная. Значит — подходит.   
  
В голове сумбурной кашей варились воспоминания — вчерашние, свежие — и старые, лежалые, преследующие в снах. Воспоминания об убийствах и трупах, о головорезах и палачах, о психопатах с автоматами, о полицейских, о бессмысленной жестокости. Дональд часто говорил, надираясь после прямого эфира в очередном прифронтовом баре: если война закончится, нам конец. А потом лез на Джареда, дрался отчаянно и утром краснел до макушки, лопоухий, когда Фелиция в безжалостных подробностях пересказывала его вчерашние подвиги.   
  
Именно Дональд научил Джареда снимать мертвых. Джаред по привычке фокусировался на глазах, но оператор глянул снимки и фыркнул:   
  
— Не портреты ж щелкаешь. Тебе надо не характер показать, они все равно после смерти все на одно лицо, и наши, и ихние — заметишь потом. Тебе надо показать, что оно неживое. Найди ракурс.   
  
И Джаред искал. Ложился рядом с трупами и брал в кадр небо и мертвый остановившийся взгляд вверх. Брал общий план с разрушенными домами, сверху, отражения в глянцево-кровавых лужах.   
  
А здесь нужно наоборот. Все люди, даже Никки, считают бездомных — уже мертвыми, похоронившими себя, похороненными системой. Надо показать, что они живы, что они могут быть даже счастливы. Что они — еще здесь.   
  
Стоянку бездомных Джаред заметил уже с федерального: высоко поднятая на сваях эстакада, пересекавшая шоссе над головой, дугой сваливалась куда-то за горизонт и там сливалась с заросшим травой холмом, и в щели между ним и бетонным днищем эстакады торчали картонные коробки. Пришлось покрутить, выбираясь из заплетенных узлами развязок, но спустя минут пятнадцать — дольше, чем весь путь от редакции — Джаред выдрался-таки на двухполосный дублер между двух шеренг бородатых пальм и, припарковав Ямаху в кустах, так, чтоб никто не заметил с дороги, полез на холм.  
  
Длинный пологий склон уводил далеко от трассы, под самым мостом превращаясь в почти горизонтальный песчаный карман. Джаред застрял, высматривая проход между картонными листами, но не успел сделать и шага, как откуда-то сбоку съехал по песку здоровенный и не слишком дружелюбный черный мужик с седой бородой.  
  
— Заблудился, турист?  
  
Джаред развел ладони, демонстрируя собственную безобидность, и поздоровался, только сейчас соображая, что понятия не имеет, как спросить Марсианина.   
  
— Добрый вечер, сэр! Я ищу... Ищу одного парня.  
— Да что ты? — мужик звучал мирно, но стоял перед Джаредом скалой, загораживая вход в лагерь: не обойти, не сдвинуть.  
— Он говорил, что обретается где-то тут. Он такой... С книжкой всегда, короче.  
  
Мужик заметно расслабился, поскреб свою седую бороду и внимательно оглядел Джаредов рюкзак.   
  
— Так ты фотограф? Он про тебя рассказывал. Ладно, проходи, тут он. Я Стивен, кстати.   
  
Джаред представился Стивену в спину и шагнул за ним между двух хитро составленных коробок — не подойдешь вплотную, ни за что не заметишь проход — в лабиринт из натянутых между сваями полипропиленовых полотнищ, чуть не споткнувшись тут же о самодельную печь из бочки с раритетным железным чайником на решетке сверху. Рядом на пластиковом ящике красовалась целая коллекция баночек — с кофе, какао, порошковым пюре, еще какой-то жратвой. Пахло здесь совсем не как в Южном лагере — никакого аммиака — только затхлостью, гудроном и сырым бетоном.   
  
— Солидно у вас здесь. Выселять не пытаются?  
— Как же без того, зачистки раз в две недели, по графику, — ухмыльнулся через плечо Стивен. — Подгоняют машину с военными, мы собираем вещи, они увозят коробки и мусор, через два часа мы снова дома. Все при деле. Система работает. Дин! — закричал он вдруг зычно. — К тебе тут!   
  
Джаред отвел локтем в сторону очередную шуршащую «стену» и оказался нос к носу с Марсианином, испуганно моргающим из походного солдатского гамака. Бездомный парень выглядел странно — да ладно, охрененно он выглядел. Джаред даже не сразу сообразил, что тот болтается перед ним почти голым — если сравнить с его обычной экипировкой — босым, в одних джинсах и тесной ярко-синей майке. Волосы смешно топорщились на макушке, а глаза, так и обведенные кругами загорелой кожи, таращились на Джареда с совершенно незаслуженным ужасом.  
  
— Дин? — прокашлялся Джаред.  
  
Марсианин скривился, мотнул головой отрицательно и закинул ногу на ногу, будто пытаясь скрыть стояк — которого у него явно не наблюдалось. Гамак качнулся, проехав дном по расстеленной по песку циновке, и Джаред придержал его, чтоб не свалился.  
  
Здесь было, пожалуй, даже уютно — если забыть про запахи, рев трассы и бетонные балки над головой: отсек у самого стыка моста с насыпью с трех сторон закрывали синие полотнища, и воздух между ними светился, как аквариум; с четвертой стороны расстилались утыканные пальмами травяные пустоши и предзакатное рыжее небо. У края циновки аккуратной шеренгой лежали несколько нейлоновых армейских мешков, а за гамаком торчал настоящий книжный шкаф — собранный из разнокалиберных магазинных контейнеров и забитый под завязку потрепанными томами. Марсианин и правда много читал.  
  
— Садись. Вон, на мешок, — он вывалился, наконец, из своего гамака, устроился на циновке, и Джаред плюхнулся напротив, на уехавший тут же под задницей скользкий нейлон, задрав колени чуть не выше головы.   
  
Марсианин-не-Дин, похоже, взял себя в руки и теперь сидел буквально у ног Джареда, подтянув к себе голые стопы, и со знакомым спокойным интересом выжидательно смотрел в лицо. Джаред поерзал и медленно огляделся, чтобы дать себе время собрать заготовленные слова: тут, «дома» у бродяги, мысли расползлись, разлетелись, потускнели как-то. А все потому, что парень, сидящий напротив, — светлый, чистый, босой и взъерошенный — никак не вписывался в обстановку. И плечи у него под облегающей майкой оказались неожиданно широкими и крепкими.   
  
Джаред сглотнул и мотнул головой. Дальше молчать было просто нельзя.  
  
— У тебя здесь ничего так.   
— Спасибо, — светски кивнул Марсианин, и Джареду как-то вдруг надоело ходить вокруг да около.  
— Слушай, я посмотрел нашу с тобой съемку. Херня, вот честно.  
— Плохо получилось? — слегка склоняя голову к левому плечу, уточнил Марсианин.  
— Да получилось нормально. Но я понял, ты был прав. Скучно. Все это снимали уже тысячи раз, сотни тысяч. Когда говорят «бездомные», любой читатель любой газеты в этой стране представляет себе именно такое: опухших нариков, колоритных бродяг, нагромождения вонючих тряпок, магазинные тележки. Этим уже никого не зацепишь. Но я придумал, как можно сделать. Вот послушай.  
  
Марсианин кивнул с готовностью. Вот уж он — точно слушал. Так внимательно, что не моргал почти, и ободренный этим взглядом, Джаред попер вперед.  
  
— Что, если показать твой мир без людей, а? Я раньше, когда работал, снимал такое. Ну знаешь, двор после бомбежки, игрушки сгоревшие, или стена дома обвалилась, а там аккуратно застеленная кровать. Понимаешь?  
  
Марсианин подался вперед всем телом:  
  
— Мертвые вещи мертвых людей.   
— В точку, — Джаред даже поперхнулся. — А что, если сделать наоборот? Показать через эти самые вещи, что бездомные-то еще живы. Я даже не знаю, что в пример, — он запустил ладонь в волосы, вспоминая картинки из Южного лагеря. — Может, ты сообразишь. Ты же видел наверняка. Такое.   
  
Синее полотнище стены с хрустом приподнялось, и просунутая в щель черная рука уверенно указала мозолистым пальцем на книжный шкаф за спиной Марсианина.   
  
— Это Стивен, — вежливо сообщил тот.   
— Мы представлены, — Стивен пролез в отсек целиком. — Вот тебе. То?  
  
Джаред прищурился, прикидывая ракурс. Для съемки тут было тесно даже с шириком, но если «рыбий глаз» накрутить...  
  
— Возможно. Надо попробовать. А еще? Надо что-то обыденное, то, что каждый может у себя дома видеть, а тут оно вдруг посреди газона или парковки. Бывает такое?  
— У нас тут пара живет неподалеку, — заскреб бороду Стивен, — у них мойка кухонная есть. Воду, конечно, из гидранта таскают, а так честь по чести, даже средство для мытья посуды припасено.   
— Вот! Отлично, — Джаред развернулся к нему.   
— А... — открыл было рот Марсианин, но Стивен перебил: — А еще у бабули Сью кресло, в парке, к северу отсюда с милю наверное, такое вполне себе кресло, она его бережет, как позавчера из чьей гостиной. Очки на подлокотник положить с газетой, что думаешь?  
— Тут главное не пережать, чтобы на пародию не скатиться, но да, оно. Покажешь мне?  
— Да сходим, не вопрос. А вот еще...  
  
Марсианин внезапно резко поднялся на ноги, и Джаред, задрав голову, уперся взглядом в плотно сомкнутые губы. Между светлых, выгоревших бровей запятой прочертило складку, зрачки застыли, как наведенные на цель дула.   
  
— Я знаю, что нужно. Пойдем.   
— Сейчас? — Джаред оглянулся через плечо: темнело неумолимо — для съемки уже никаких условий, но Марсианин подталкивал взглядом, как ладонью в грудь, отчаянно и упрямо, и Джаред уперся кулаком в циновку, выбираясь из просевшего мешка. — Ладно, пошли.   
  
Протянул руку Стивену.   
  
— Увидимся. Надеюсь на экскурсию.   
— Заметано, — отозвался тот, хитро покосив глазом на соседа, ожесточенно наверчивающего на себя свои двадцать слоев шмоток.   
  
Шапку Марсианин натянул рывком, чуть не до носа. Подхватил один из мешков, закинул на плечо и, ни на кого не глядя, ринулся вниз по травяному откосу. Джаред рванул следом, оскальзываясь на прущей из-под лежалого сена свежей траве.   
  
— Эй, чувак! Мы хоть куда?  
  
Марсианин затормозил и обернулся, моргая неожиданно растерянно и смущенно. Закатное зарево залило крепким виски прозрачные глаза, окрасило щеки нежным румянцем, или он правда — покраснел? Сжатые губы мягко раскрылись, обнажая искусанную изнанку, и Джаред судорожно облизнулся, подавившись слюной.   
  
— На пляж. Здесь не очень далеко. Там колония живет, интересная. Я подумал... как раз то, что надо. У них барбекю есть!   
— Барбекю, супер, — эхом отозвался Джаред. Какое там барбекю — снять удалось бы разве что прожектор маяка, но возражения сдохли, даже не родившись.   
  
«Не очень далеко» вылилось в полчаса кросса по пустырям, перебегание трасс под истеричный вой автомобильных гудков — пригнувшись, как под обстрелом, и форсирование двух сеточных заборов. Ладно хоть без колючей проволоки. Когда половину мира сожрало небо и стало понятно, что до океана рукой подать, стемнело так хорошо и прочно, что Джаред с трудом различал серую спину Марсианина впереди.   
  
Побережье встретило их соленым ветром, ревом прибоя, грохотом музыки и цепочкой огней, уходящей за горизонт, к Мексике. Здесь жгли костры, много костров — огонь полыхал в бетонных кубах, похоже, специально для этой цели предназначенных, а вокруг на надувных матрасах, в шезлонгах или даже открытых автомобильных багажниках сидели вполне себе цивильные компании, пели, смеялись, жарили на открытом огне зефир и колбаски. Сан-Диего снова дал по лбу, распахнул очередную свою грань.   
  
Кроссовки разом увязли в плотном холодном песке, куртку пробило ветром насквозь, окатив зябкой дрожью, захотелось к костру, выпить пива или чего покрепче, посидеть среди расслабленных, всем довольных людей. И Марсианин как будто почуял: сбавил шаг, побрел почти рядом, подбрасывая высохшие водоросли носками кед.  
  
— Еще минут пятнадцать. Туда, к границе.  
— А может, ну их? — откликнулся Джаред. — Все равно темно уже. Тут можно где-то просто зависнуть? Посидеть, поговорить. Хочешь, к костру подвалим?  
  
Марсианин мотнул головой.   
  
— Дальше место есть хорошее, между дюнами, с пляжа его почти не видно. Я иногда там сплю.  
  
Забавно. У таких, как он, весь мир — один большой дом, получается? Захотел — выбрал спальню у океана. Захотел — перенес столовую прямо на центральную набережную. Только вот со жратвой перебои в таком «доме». С водоснабжением, с приватностью, с безопасностью, с отоплением: Марсианин сколько курток на себе таскает одновременно, а ведь Джаред видел, что под ними, какой парень там, под одеждой... обычный. Хотя хрена с два — обычный. Под горлом снова засосало сладко. Захотелось дотронуться до обтянутого синей майкой плоского живота, провести с усилием по широким плечам, пощекотать босую стопу, чтобы вздрагивал и кусал свои невыносимые вдрызг губы.   
  
Марсианин вел почти вплотную к кромке прибоя, по узкой ничейной полосе между языками океанской пены и отсветами костров. Ветер с океана окатывал солеными брызгами, ерошил волосы, и Джаред помог ему, почесал широким жестом затылок, разлохмачиваясь совсем. Стричься пора, ага.   
  
Все вчерашние дурные мысли, от которых так ломало в трамвае, закрутились в башке заново. Ведь он же, Марсианин, отказался от халявной жратвы, значит, «трахнуться за бурито» — не его формат, да? Чего вот он у себя в лагере напрягся? Интересный, кстати, этот их командир черный. Вот и повод заговорить.   
  
— А почему Стивен... — начал Джаред, и Марсианин торопливо перебил, притормаживая и глядя по обыкновению прямо в глаза:  
— Я спросить хотел.  
— А? Давай ты. Что спросить?  
— Про те видео, с машинами.   
  
Сперва Джаред не въехал даже. Решил, чувак опять что-то в фейсбуке вычитал. И тут дошло:   
  
— Я тебя правильно понял? Ты про порно?  
  
Марсианин коротко неловко кивнул и отвернулся, уставился далеко вперед, где в полной тьме у горизонта мерцал слабый штрих света — Тихуана, наверное. Сунул руки в карманы, приподнял плечи.   
  
— Мне интересно, для кого их снимают? Я понимаю, когда садо-мазо и пытки, но тогда антураж другой. А тот парень вроде как просто кайф ловил, от... от этой штуки здоровенной в заднице. И на какую аудиторию это рассчитано?  
  
Аудиторию? Он вот серьезно сейчас сказал «аудиторию»? Джаред укусил себя за язык, чтобы не расхохотаться. Да, чувак умел ошарашить неожиданной темой для светской беседы. Ну, раз ему так любопытно, Джареду вовсе не в лом поделиться.  
  
— На меня, — весело сообщил он и пожалел, что темно и шапка натянута Марсианину на самый лоб. Краснеют у него уши, интересно? — Я — та самая аудитория и есть.   
— Ты? — как-то резко слабея голосом, откликнулся Марсианин, увязая совсем в прибрежной мочалке водорослей.  
— Ну. Типа, знаешь, люблю ощущать задницей, когда много и ритмично.   
— Ты... — Марсианин поднес кулак к губам и коротко кашлянул, — ты представляешь, что тебя имеет эта машина? Это лучше, чем с партнером?   
  
Пожалуй, Джаред слегка переоценил степень собственной откровенности. От разговора потел затылок и чесалась шея. Но откатывать уже было поздно, да и любопытно стало, как далеко они смогут зайти? Где проходит то самое «слабо» Джареда Падалеки?   
  
— О, пф-ф, ну что ты! — беспечно ответил Джаред и крутанулся с силой на пятках; темные следы от кроссовок заблестели просочившейся сквозь песок водой. — Ничего нет лучше, чем трахаться с другим чуваком. Бат-машина же так, замена. Знаешь, когда дрочишь в одиночку, с игрушками, можно и хрен механический представить в заднице. Все равно не член внутри.  
— Игрушки? — ровно уточнил Марсианин — и задышал тяжело, жадно, хватая прохладный воздух приоткрытым мягким ртом.   
  
Вот теперь встало по-честному: густо, тяжело, неудобно под тесными джинсами. Захотелось прижаться хотя бы сквозь джинсу к этому правильному рту, из которого вылетают с правильным выговором вдрызг неправильные слова.   
  
— Игрушки, ага. Дилдо, вибраторы, пробки. Шарики вот люблю. Не уважаешь такое?  
  
Показалось, или он застонал коротко, Марсианин этот чокнутый? Но ответил ровно, вежливо, по кривоватой дуге отстраняясь от Джареда все дальше:   
  
— Нет, я не люблю, когда что-то проникает внутрь. Пробовал, мне не понравилось.  
— О, а мне жутко нравится, — Джаред прямо ощущал, как пунцовая краска со щек ползет по шее, но останавливаться совершенно не собирался. — Я раньше с девчонками трахался без проблем, потом, знаешь, у нас в кампусе Киноакадемии всякое случалось на пьянках, групповушки, то-се. Там вот и понял, что с моей чувствительной жопой нефиг в натурала уже играть.  
— Чувствительная, да? — уточнил Марсианин, все так же загнанно дыша ртом.   
  
Джаред кивнул радостно. Пьяно вело от трясучки идущего рядом парня, от его деревянных скованных движений, от нарочито ровного тона, от того, как он упрямо сверлил горизонт распахнутым смятенным взглядом. Хотелось докрутить, довести до точки, вынудить сделать что-нибудь безрассудное.   
  
— С шариками, знаешь, — продолжил Джаред, наплевав на приличия и поправляя член в джинсах, чтобы шов не сильно давил, — самый кайф, когда то узко, то широко, и если на грани оргазма нитку с бусами из себя дернуть — оу! Потолок можно забрызгать.   
  
Марсианин судорожно вывинтил из кармана руку, зацепившись за отворот пуговицей, и рванул вверх воротник, закрылся совсем. Пальцы перебирали нервно в воздухе, бродяга тер их друг о друга, драл заусенцы, и Джаред понял: не поведется он. Нет ни шанса, что потеряет голову, полезет с поцелуями, попросит отсосать. Ничего не попросит — будет вот так шарахаться, потеть под своими пахнущими порошком и лавандой шмотками, дышать тяжело и продолжать задавать свои возбуждающие, дикие, неловкие вопросы, как будто сам не может остановиться.  
  
— Знаешь, чего-то я задолбался гулять, — честно сообщил Джаред, и Марсианин затормозил, так что песок горкой встал перед носками его кед. — Пойдем, может, к костру? Посидим. Или сами разожжем. Вон какая-то бочка железная вроде торчит.   
  
Марсианин склонил к плечу голову, а потом моргнул чуть удивленно:  
  
— Это моя бочка. В смысле... Это тут я ночую. Пойдем.  
  
В основательно прокопченном бывшем контейнере для отходов, закопанном днищем в песок на стыке двух длинных дюн, лежали аккуратной пачкой дрова: похоже, обломки какой-то мебели. Марсианин плеснул на них из зарытой здесь же рядом бутыли, швырнул внутрь горящую спичку, и рухлядь занялась внезапно разом, жарко полыхнув в лицо.   
  
Джаред протянул к огню замерзшие руки, глядя, как Марсианин расшвыривает ногой песок, откапывая сколоченную из деревянных поддонов лежанку, распускает завязки своего мешка, вытаскивает, покусывая губы, рулон какой-то вспененной толстой хрени. В бочке что-то лопнуло с треском, выбросив в черное небо сноп искр, и Джаред, повинуясь веселому ощущению — будто где-то в горле сталкивались и взрывались воздушные пузырьки — сообщил в спину Марсианину, раскатывающему свой рулон:  
  
— А еще иногда я на полдня ставлю анальную пробку, если съемки нет. А вечером иду в клуб и с кем-нибудь знакомлюсь. Гарантированный способ получить отличный быстрый оргазм.  
  
Марсианин застыл на секунду, придавив свой «матрас» коленом, и поник слегка, опустил голову, зажался плечами. Над воротником куртки показалась неожиданно светлая шея и захотелось провести ладонью к затылку, чтобы торчащий из-под шапки ежик волос мягко уколол пальцы.   
  
Джаред шагнул ближе, наклонился, удержал дернувшееся было плечо и сунул растопыренные пальцы под вязаный отворот. Провел с нажимом вверх, к макушке, натягивая на руку шапку, одновременно снимая ее, сдирая с парня привычный тусклый камуфляж. Запах океанской соли запутался в коротких волосах Марсианина, от воротника куртки уже привычно пахло лавандой, и когда Джаред поцеловал беззащитно открытую шею, парень окаменел под губами, под пальцами, не дыша совсем. Кружило голову — им, таким странным, откровенным и прохладно-терпким на вкус, и внутри ныло, ныло, свербило неудовлетворенно долгим предвкушением.

 

  
  
Последний раз Дженсен так испугался, увидев нацеленное в лицо фотодуло, белую пушку, которая могла его уничтожить, пусть и не умела стрелять. Нет, похоже, сейчас было страшнее.   
  
Страшнее: вдруг — показалось? Вдруг глупое тело, истомленное, измученное откровенными рассказами Джареда, подсунуло издевательской галлюцинацией мягкое касание губ? Тяжелую руку на плече? Тихое дыхание в затылок?  
  
Дженсен вцепился в край матраса до побелевших костяшек и никак не мог заставить себя повернуться. Распаленное воображение рисовало Джареда с раздвинутыми ногами, с закрытыми глазами и влажным ртом, он стонал под Дженсеном и тянул к нему руки, он открывался навстречу и тоже, тоже хотел.   
  
Понятное, просчитанное течение вечера: посидеть у огня, глядя на океан, поговорить о проекте Джареда, о работе Джареда, о войне Джареда — разбилось вдребезги, взорвалось, как сброшенное с небоскреба зеркало, и кинжально острые осколки все сыпались и сыпались вокруг на песок. Какой дьявол сел на язык Дженсену, когда он задал свой вопрос?!  
  
Хватка на плече стала мягче, и Дженсен едва не вскрикнул: по шее снизу вверх проехало влажно-бархатным, упругим, запустив по телу томительную жаркую волну. Дженсен развернулся резко, сел на матрасе, подтянув ноги к груди, и уточнил так спокойно, как только мог сейчас:   
  
— Ты хочешь трахаться?  
  
Джаред опустился на песок, разведя, как в видении, колени и опираясь на них ладонями, и улыбнулся широко. Кивнул, так что челка совсем закрыла глаза:   
  
— Ага. Хочу. А ты?  
  
Огонь рисовал по нему оранжевым, мазал пляшущими бликами, скулы в темноте стали резче, разрез глаз заострился и радужка слилась со зрачком. Джаред ждал, и Дженсен торопливо начал пересказывать привычное:  
  
— Я буду сверху. Хочу, чтобы ты... чтобы развел колени... я не люблю, когда...   
— Тш-ш-ш, — длинный палец коснулся губ, запечатал сбивчивый, невнятный поток слов.  
  
Он прав, надо собраться с мыслями. Нельзя так волноваться, необходимо сконцентрироваться. Другого шанса ведь не будет.   
  
— Мы разберемся, ладно? Как ты любишь, как я люблю. Ты же хочешь? Хочешь?  
  
Получилось только моргнуть, соглашаясь: рот пересох. Ладони сами дергались к Джареду — потрогать, и Дженсен незаметно почесал их об ободранный деревянный край поддона, стремясь унять нестерпимый зуд.   
  
— У меня есть презерватив, — ответы на незаданные вопросы задевали словами настойчиво прижатый к губам палец Джареда. — И я принимал душ утром.   
  
Джаред теперь улыбался только ртом, а в глазах за путаницей теней и отблесков костра томилось — обманное, невозможное — желание. Но он не мог настолько хотеть. Вот так гладить губы Дженсена, сминать осторожно, царапать ногтем по кромке — и хотеть. Дженсен привык, что он — слепое пятно; часть города или пейзажа, не самая приятная. Взгляды тех, кто возвращался по вечерам в свои дома, всегда скользили мимо: порой брезгливо, чаще равнодушно, изредка — с жалостью. Но ни один взгляд, давно уже, очень давно, не впитывался так в кожу, не давил на голые беззащитные щеки и открытое горло. Джаред действительно хотел секса?  
  
Секс — это проговорить правила и раздеться. Но раздеваться ни один из них не спешил. И правила не складывались, рассыпались беспомощно взрывами-картинками за веками. Губы пекло под прикосновениями. Дженсен не любил, когда ему что-то совали в рот, но прохладные соленые подушечки пальцев Джареда, словно обточенная океаном галька, будто сами просились глубже — облизать, покатать на языке.  
  
Приставший песок шершаво царапнул небо, Джаред зазвучал сразу — вздохнул, как застонал, выстрелил коротким «о», и Дженсен развернулся сорвавшейся пружиной, разжал сцепку, отпустил руки — к острым скулам, влажным вискам, спутанным волосам, таким неожиданно мягким, к шее, колкой от вечерней щетины.  
  
Дальняя музыка, голоса, смех отступили совсем, утонули глухо в прибое; Сан-Диего исчез, весь мир сосредоточился вокруг горящей железной бочки между двух узких дюн, и за их пределом остался один океан. Бьющий в берег, подгоняя, толкая — дотронуться везде, разложить, трахнуть. Ведь можно? Джаред даст? Его лицо светилось совсем близко, вылепленное из темноты пламенем, ямочки на щеках пропали: он больше не улыбался, только часто-часто облизывал губы.   
  
Дженсен отвел ему челку и удивился: ветер холодный, а лоб весь взмокший, в испарине. Не утерпев, повозил по тонкому блестящему слою влаги и потянул в рот пальцы: попробовать. Джаред ахнул, задышал громко — и вдруг упал вперед, и Дженсен поймал его: ртом — пьяный жадный рот, ладонями — широкие плечи в потертой коже.   
  
Тяжелый, осязаемый, крепкий, Джаред лежал сверху, вдавливал в деревянные доски сквозь пену матраса и целовался как бешеный, постанывая, вибрируя, вжимаясь твердым пахом в пах. Дженсен зажмурился, пытаясь запомнить, впечатать в тело каждое ощущение. Он не мог сообразить, когда целовался в последний раз, у него и секс-то бесплатный случался, пожалуй, только прошлой зимой, и затылок подтапливало страхом сделать что-то неправильное, неловкое, дурное. Джаред оторвался от рта, застонал в шею, повел губами по голому подбородку, влажно выдыхая на кожу, прикусывая, облизывая и с такой силой удерживая Дженсена за плечи, будто тот вырывался. Оглушал собой, разводил колени, звал внутрь. И читал, разбирал без усилий хаос так и невысказанных желаний, или, может, Дженсен забыл и все-таки рассказал, как хочется? Джаред как будто точно знал.   
  
Стоило вцепиться в кожанку на его спине, и он задергал плечами, вытаскиваясь из рукавов. Выкрутился из куртки и отбросил ее в сторону, забираясь уверенными пальцами под ветровку, под толстовку, под рубашку, под майку, прорываясь к голой коже. Его мышцы под тонкой футболкой дрожали от напряжения, он втирался членом в пах и звучал так, что заслушаться.   
  
Вещи, привычно защищающие, превращающие в невидимку, начали мешать, душить жаром, и Дженсен попытался вывернуться из-под Джареда:   
  
— Разденусь, подожди.  
— Я сам, ага? — Джаред не пустил, завозился с молниями, с пуговицами, застрял на ремне и потер по ширинке ребром ладони, мыча в плечо нетерпеливо.   
  
Дженсена заколотило; джинсу внизу натянуло так, что болты не расстегнуть. А спустя два вдоха оказалось, что Джаред как-то умудрился вытряхнуть его из всех курток, оставив только синюю майку, надетую утром на встречу с мальчиками. Джаред задрал ее нетерпеливо и растекся сверху, прижался губами к ребрам, повел пальцами по голой коже, растирая раскрытой ладонью, поднимаясь выше, целуя, трогая, совсем ничего не боясь. И стал таким шумным, что Дженсен испугался бы: услышат, если бы не было плевать. Не было так хорошо.  
  
Футболка Джареда пахла его потом, и Дженсен дернул за ворот вверх. Джаред и тут понял быстро: сел, закрывая собой океан, и стянул ее через спину, точно как в рекламе, так что дух захватило и горло сжало спазмом от восхищения. Он не рисовался совсем, просто был вот таким, естественным, сильным, податливым в руках.   
  
Теперь не только пальцы, все тело зудело от навязчивого желания трогать Джареда, его спину, крепкие руки, горячую влажную грудь, коснуться его члена, его дырки, натянуть его на себя и трогать уже внутри, как ему нравится, как рассказывал.  
  
Дженсен едва справился с застежками на джинсах, разболтанная пуговица в широкой петле не хотела поддаваться, да еще Джаред, сам уже совсем голый, не давал нормально раздеться, лез под руки, извивался сверху, дышал и гладил. Мешал сглотнуть, наконец, спазм в горле и задать главный, необходимый вопрос.  
  
Дженсен позволил Джареду стянуть с себя трусы и остановил, ухватил запястье, вдавил его ладонь в матрас, в спрессованную пену, в скрипящее дерево. И тогда Джаред сказал, завораживая мечущимся по лицу неуверенным взглядом:   
  
— Эй. Трахнешь меня?  
  
Если бы Дженсен смог, он крикнул бы «Да!», но раз уж говорить не получалось, нужно было хотя бы найти резинку.  
  
Дженсен закивал, завозился торопливо в ворохе сброшенных шмоток, обшаривая в темноте на ощупь карманы, натыкаясь на разные ненужные сейчас вещи, паникуя: вдруг потерял?! Голый торчащий член жгло холодом, и Джареда надо было удержать, взять его немедленно, но чертов презерватив никак, никак не находился.   
  
— Я обычно таскаю в заднем кармане штанов, — негромко заметил Джаред, переливаясь смехом в голосе, необидным весельем, и туго спеленал член ладонью, согрел разом, стянул пальцами, сжал под головкой. Бедра дернулись вверх, Дженсена с беззвучным ахом выгнуло на лопатках, и откинутая рука сама въехала в штанину джинсов, валяющихся тут же, рядом, на матрасе. Шуршащий квадратик как прыгнул в руку, и Дженсен фыркнул от смеха: ну что за дурак? Ведь к клубу в одних джинсах и шел. Джаред подхватил, расхохотался весело, упал сверху, покрывая поцелуями шею и поглядывая жадно вниз, пока Дженсен раскатывал резинку.   
  
Все вдруг стало просто и понятно, совсем легко. Джаред перекинул ногу, развернулся гибко и выгнулся перед Дженсеном, подставляясь, выставляясь, опускаясь на локтях вниз. Глянул назад и выдохнул, нетерпеливо ерзая, подаваясь задницей к ладони:   
  
— Классный, ох, какой классный!   
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_03.jpg)  
  
  
И Дженсен сплюнул на пальцы, провел с нажимом по копчику, вталкиваясь на фалангу внутрь, в непривычно тугое — совсем не как у Марселя или прочих. Джаред звучал так громко, что каждый звук отдавался у Дженсена в паху, в члене, в животе, во всем теле — эхом. Джареда можно было устраивать под себя, крутить, поднимать, держать поперек груди и трахать пальцами, выталкивая стоны, гладить беззастенчиво везде, царапать спину, щипать задницу, оставляя невидимые в полутьме следы, а он только вздрагивал, сводил лопатки, выгибался и бормотал свои невыносимые «еще», и «еще», и «еще-е-е!».   
  
Дженсен развернул кисть вверх и потер большим пальцем по краю растянутой вокруг фаланг дырки. Джаред захлебнулся, задрожал задницей, завертелся, откинулся назад. Не переставая трахать рукой, Дженсен лизнул соленое плечо, прижал крепче к себе, скользя по потной груди. Джареда было так здорово держать — просто держать, чувствуя пальцами горячие, упругие, податливые стенки. Наверное, Дженсен мог бы так провести всю ночь.  
  
— Возьмешь, а? — чуть жалобно протянул Джаред, неутолимо подаваясь назад, пульсируя, сжимаясь. — Возьми же, ну!   
  
Он шарил по бедру, хватался за Дженсена, дергал его на себя, и как-то сразу стало ясно: какая ночь? Минуту бы продержаться.   
  
В голове звенело, когда Дженсен входил, до последнего удерживая Джареда открытым разведенными пальцами. Смазки с резинки казалось недостаточно, но Джаред вздрагивал вокруг члена, перетекал под руками, смывая жадными, громкими вдохами страх сделать больно.   
  
Гладкая спина полыхала жаром, обжигая грудь, и Джаред совсем, совсем не умел ждать: получив в себя член, затих на несколько секунд, а потом с длинным облегченным стоном насадился до конца, толкнув бедрами назад, взяв все, что дали.   
  
Дженсену всегда нравилось закрывать глаза, оставаясь почти в одиночестве в ярких ощущениях секса, в горячем томлении тела. Но сейчас он не смог бы зажмуриться даже за деньги: там, впереди, внизу, Джаред сжал себя длинными пальцами, задвигал резко рукой, встречая в том же ритме Дженсена на полпути. На выпуклых костяшках играли блики от огня, рисуя светом, словно вытачивая из темного пустого пространства тяжелый член в крепком кулаке, высвечивая красным гладкое скольжение кожи о кожу.   
  
Никогда и никого Дженсен не трахал раньше так яростно, грубо и жадно. Он всегда был аккуратен, стараясь для случайного партнера, как хотел бы, чтобы старались для него. Но тут, на пляже, Джаред заставлял быть жестким, безжалостным, бешеным, и Дженсен слетал с катушек, ехал головой от желания, от нетерпения и вседозволенности. Каждым своим криком, стоном, каждым спазмом вокруг члена Джаред будто бы говорил: «Трахай и отпусти себя. Просто трахай». И Дженсен бил собой в него, бился в нем и не отрывал глаз от его пальцев на темном члене.   
  
Небо и океан попытались поменяться местами, в глазах взорвались огненные искры, Джаред вдруг выругался на незнакомом языке, рухнул вперед и уткнулся лбом в смятую комом синюю майку. Дженсен только и успел, что протянуть руку туда, вниз, подставляя ладонь под горячие тяжелые капли, ловя их скользкими пальцами и размазывая по гладкой, словно отполированной, головке. И только когда полилось внутрь сладкими толчками, когда Дженсена скрутило судорогой, невыносимым — на грани сознания и терпения — оргазмом, он понял, что стонет в голос, длинно, безудержно, тихо.   
  
Джаред обмяк, колени подогнулись, и Дженсен стек вслед за ним вниз, прижимая весом двух тел так и сплетенные ладони к лежанке под животом Джареда.   
  
Тишина оглушила, и даже музыка с пляжа и смех казались теперь затертой галлюцинацией. В этом остывающем безмолвии Джаред пробормотал сонно, поворачивая к Дженсену лицо:   
  
— Так хорошо. Чувак, ты потрясающий.  
  
Дженсен уткнулся лбом между острых лопаток и расслабился, вдыхая теплый запах вспотевшей кожи. Хотелось лежать вот так вечность, удерживая под собой гибкое длинное тело, откровенного, невыносимого, жадного — так неожиданно доставшегося — Джареда.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Проснулся Джаред не от холода, не от скрюченной неудобной позы, не от тревожного шума волн, такого лишнего во сне, а от горячего сонного выдоха в шею. И сразу, как по команде, заломило затекшее тело, заныла задубевшая спина и закололо мерзко ватную, отлежанную на досках руку.  
  
Стоило повернуть голову, свет потек под веки, и Джаред разлепил их, щурясь. Вроде еще не рассвело: океан и небо над ним темнели сплошной свинцовой массой, и только острая, непристойно-розовая кайма полосы облаков намекала, что где-то там, над материком, встает солнце.  
  
Кожу на животе стянуло коркой, задницу пекло и саднило, и песок скрипел при каждом движении. Но автопилот, похоже, в который раз сработал как надо: они с Марсианином лежали на матрасе, плотно замотавшись в одно на двоих стеганое одеяло и — крепко зажимая между животами рюкзак с фототехникой. А ведь и не вспомнить, как одевался вчера.   
  
А вообще повезло проснуться без проломленной башки и не в полицейском участке: надо ж было такое выкинуть — ебаться на общественном пляже!  
  
Ресницы Марсианина дрогнули, и Джаред сжал колени, вспоминая ночь. Слишком холодно для утреннего стояка. Или не слишком? Стоило завозиться, и Марсианин распахнул глаза, сразу совершенно не сонный. И, увидев Джареда, расплылся в такой улыбке, что пришлось притянуть его к себе за шею и поцеловать за ухом:  
  
— Доброе утро, «эй-чувак-с-отличным-членом».  
  
Марсианин фыркнул весело, потер глаза и ловко выкатился из-под одеяла. Джаред сел на матрасе, замотавшись по заледеневшие уши, и сонно оглядел пляж. Узкая полоса песка до океана простреливалась со всех сторон, а за дюнами лежало плоское травяное поле, упирающееся в серую в предрассветных сумерках шеренгу аккуратных домиков. М-да.  
  
— Ну и где тут у тебя отлить? В океан, что ли, лезть? — Джаред поскреб липкий живот под футболкой и скептически скривился, разглядывая застрявшие под ногтями песчинки. — Ведь придется в океан. Мне на работу, а я как сахарная, мать ее, булочка. И песок в жопе скрипит.  
  
Марсианин, улыбаясь еще шире, обернулся к полосе прибоя и задумчиво склонил голову на бок.  
  
— Там чуть теплее, чем в холодильнике, думаю. В воде.  
— Бр-р-р!   
— Полезешь? Булочка.  
  
Он вдруг рассмеялся, легко, громко, свободно — так не похоже на себя — и Джареда отпустило разом, как клапан открыли — чертово пробуждение на ледяном песке схлынуло, остались только ветер, рассветный пляж, пустой до самого мексиканского горизонта, и охуенно красивый парень, с которым они вчера...  
  
— Чего ржешь, садист!   
— Пошли, тут душ есть. И туалет тоже.  
  
Джаред поднялся наконец на плохо гнущиеся ноги и попрыгал, согреваясь и встряхивая заодно одеяло. Марсианин деловито скатал в рулон матрас и прицельно забил его в мешок.   
  
— Закопать надо, — кивнул на лежанку. — На костры растащат.  
— У тебя тут прямо люкс, — Джаред кроссовком нагреб песка на доски и не удержался, запустил метким ударом залп в сторону веселящегося мерзавца. Тот внезапно в долгу не остался — ответил целой канонадой, Джаред возмущенно взвыл и ринулся в контратаку, и они, матерясь, хохоча и отплевываясь от поднятых вихрей, в пять минут намолотили над поддонами увесистый курган.  
  
Одеяло Марсианин убирать не стал, одеваться — тоже, и они так и дотащились до ряда синих пластиковых кабин: Джаред — в попоне, как индеец, бродяга — нежно обнимая ворох своих шмоток, светя голыми бицепсами и тысячеваттной улыбкой.  
  
Напор в душе оказался предсказуемо слабым, вода — ледяной, наверняка не теплее океанской, но хотя бы пресной. Марсианин втиснулся с Джаредом в одну кабинку, восхитительно голый, и теперь они на пару стучали зубами, ржали, сталкиваясь на скользком бетонном полу, и оттирали друг друга от мелкого въедливого песка.  
  
В бездонных карманах тысячи курток отыскались и мыло, и зубная паста. Джаред выдавил ее прямо на пальцы, но и того хватило освежить рот. Марсианин счастливо фыркал, наяривая щеткой свои на редкость здоровые для бездомного зубы, и выглядел полностью довольным собой, Джаредом и миром. Наверное, привыкнуть просыпаться здесь каждое утро получилось бы без труда — и не к такому приходилось, но мысль о том, как можно выбрать подобную жизнь добровольно, зудела в башке надоедливой мухой и не отпускала.   
  
Одеяло отлично впитывало воду, и Джаред растер им голые плечи, а потом, легко развернув к себе Марсианина, вытер и его тоже за компанию, наклоняясь и целуя покрасневшую веснушчатую кожу, радуясь глупо от того, как он вздрагивал и млел под губами, как улыбался и смотрел не отрываясь, блуждал синим — в синем пластике будки — взглядом.   
  
Когда они вывалились из душевой, натягивая наперегонки кое-как отчищенную от песка одежду, солнце уже выползло из-за крыш, расчертив пляж длинными голубыми тенями и окрасив, наконец, океан в зеленое.  
  
Зверски хотелось кофе, такого, за который Фелиция три шкуры бы содрала. Густого, горячего и ароматного, чтобы язык горел. И заказать целый поднос еды.  
  
— Эй, — Джаред чуть было не ляпнул «Марсианин», ну как же надоело его так называть! — Как насчет завтрака? Я угощаю.  
  
Эй-марсианский-чувак задумчиво посмотрел на шапку в своих руках и почти отчаянным жестом затолкал ее в задний карман джинсов. Вскинул настороженный взгляд — и тут же поплыл, облизнулся, обшарил глазами плечи. Джаред не смог удержаться: протянул руку и прочесал пятерней короткие влажные волосы, поставив дыбом прядки надо лбом. Засмеялся:  
  
— Хоть сейчас на обложку, — и тут же поднял ладони: — Извини, неудачная шутка. Так есть здесь поблизости какая-нибудь забегаловка, чтоб кофе не из порошка разводили?  
  
Марсианин медленно кивнул, огляделся зачем-то вокруг — и решительно забил все свои куртки комом в мешок, оставшись в одной синей майке с джинсами. Джаред прикусил язык, чтобы ничего не ляпнуть.  
  
Сан-Диего просыпался: навстречу то и дело попадались бегуны, на верандах накрывали семейные завтраки, двери гаражей распахивались, выплевывая чистенькие седаны офисных трудяг, восседающих за рулем в демократичных поло и джинсах по случаю пятницы.  
  
Запах кофе Джаред почуял издалека. Бродяга не обманул: здесь его в самом деле варили. Длинный сарай под внезапно уютной черепичной крышей прямо посреди развязки отделял от потока машин только хлипкий решетчатый заборчик с цветочными горшками, но в зале оказалось неожиданно свежо — и пусто. Джаред приземлился на кожаный диванчик за ближайшим столом, с наслаждением вытянув ноги: спину после ночевки на досках и холодного душа все еще ломило.  
  
Официантка — умница — появилась сразу с кофейником, повышая концентрацию одуряющего аромата до отметки «отличное утро». Мимолетно улыбнулась Джареду и засияла, развернувшись к его соседу, выставила кокетливо бедро, ловко разливая по чашкам свое раскаленно-ядреное пойло.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в «Барселону». Что будете заказывать?  
  
Марсианин заерзал под ее игривым откровенным взглядом, неловко пиная кедами свой мешок: встрепанный, помятый, забывший побриться парень со смешным торчащим ежиком волос на макушке — и да, черт побери, прямо сейчас на обложку. Сам Джаред наверняка выглядел куда хуже. Спроси первого встречного — да хоть девчонку с кофейником — кто из них спит под мостом, любой промахнется. Какого ж дьявола, а?  
  
Джаред выдернул картонку меню из рук Марсианина — зависшего над ней в полнейшем ступоре — и наугад ткнул пальцем в несколько позиций: жрать хотелось зверски, и парня явно требовалось спасать. Официантка наконец отчалила на кухню, и плечи Марсианина отпустило. Он чуть съехал вниз по сиденью, шире расставив колени, потянул к себе чашку с кофе — и замер, принюхиваясь. Прикрыл глаза, раздувая свои изящно вырезанные ноздри, и с таким благоговением коснулся губами керамического края, что Джареда переклинило.  
  
Он смотрел, как медленно, маленькими глотками, явно смакуя и растягивая, пьет Марсианин, и не понимал — почему. Что ему мешает заливать в себя долбаный кофе каждое утро, по пять раз в день, если хочется? Что мешает найти хоть какую работу и снять квартиру — пусть дешевую, пусть на окраине — но с горячим душем и мягкой койкой? Что он такого продолбал в этой жизни?  
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_04.jpg)  
  
  
— Слушай, эй-чувак, а ты когда мне пять штук предлагал, блефовал что ли?  
  
Марсианин дернулся, но удержал свою драгоценную чашку. Повел головой из стороны в сторону — не поймешь, то ли отрицательно, то ли шею заломило.  
  
— Ладно, проехали. В «Трибьюн», я знаю, одному колумнисту требуется помощник. Ну, если быть честным, скорее, мальчик на побегушках, но деньги не такие уж жалкие. Он привередливый чувак, но я уверен, ты ему понравишься. Документы у тебя есть какие-нибудь? Даже если нет, я за тебя поручусь.  
— Ты не можешь за меня поручиться, ты меня не знаешь, — спокойно сообщил Марсианин, не поднимая взгляда от кофе.  
— А я рискну.   
  
Керамическое донышко тихо стукнуло об стол. Марсианин вытер ладони о джинсы и отвернулся к ползущему за панорамным окном утреннему потоку.   
  
— Спасибо за предложение, но мне не подходит. Я ухожу из Сан-Диего.  
— Когда? — Джаред прокашлялся.  
— Как закончу дела, — Марсианин поднялся и взглянул в лицо с таким жадным сожалением, что горло пересохло.  
— Эй, ты куда собрался? Сейчас еду принесут. Мне одному столько не...  
— Спасибо. За кофе. Было очень вкусно и... и здорово, — он подхватил свой мешок и двинул к выходу, не оборачиваясь.  
  
В тот момент, когда запоздавшая официантка водрузила на стол поднос, ломившийся от тарелок, Джаред увидел, как бродяга, перебравшись через трассу, натянул на уши шапку.  
  
Жалко, черт. И что сейчас не стал слушать, ушел, не приняв помощь. И что... вообще. Совсем мимолетно и глупо подумалось: пропадет человек, и кто по нему будет скучать? Его приятели-бездомные, да еще, может, тот граффити-кот с трансформаторной будки на набережной.  
  
Джареда вон хоть Фелиция дергает в твиттере, не дает о себе забыть, да Дональд все приветы передает. Ну и Мэган, конечно: катает регулярно письма из родного Уотертауна с отчетами о просмотренных фильмах, о вечеринках, о родителях, о собаках, о соседях, о бывших девушках Джареда, о своих будущих бойфрендах. Только вот может оказаться — сам Джаред продолбал гораздо больше, чем загадочный бродяга без имени.   
  
Джаред допил залпом свой кофе, а потом и чашку Марсианина опустошил. Отлично помнилось, как оно, когда горячего питья нет неделями, когда живешь в дерьме, спишь в палатках с военными, ожидая наступления повстанческих войск, чтобы успеть вовремя снять ожесточенных, вооруженных людей, готовых вырывать зубами свою свободу и жизнь; когда фиксируешь на карту памяти их смерть, отмечаешь ударами затвора их последние секунды, измеряешь экспозицию, чтобы ярче передать окрашенную их кровью вскопанную землю и разметанные по полю куски их подорванных на минах тел; когда отпаиваешь Фелицию спиртом, чтобы она могла без запинки произнести перед камерой Дональда: «Мы ведем свой репортаж...» — невзирая на назойливые фьють-фьють, от которых она вздрагивает, матерится, извиняется зло и упрямо требует от оператора перезаписать сюжет.   
  
То, что продолбал сам Джаред, — за это вообще стоило держаться?   
  
Хорошо, что пятница. Сейчас забрать Ямаху из-под моста, смотаться в аэропорт, отщелкать для «Трибьюн» открытие нового терминала, а потом можно и домой — закинуть камеру, помыться и в бар с Шеппардом. Вот кто мозги вставлять умеет, поможет отвлечься и от бездомного с его блядским гордым исходом из города, и от навязчивых мыслей, крутящих мутно голову к концу каждой рабочей недели.  
  
Марк Шеппард, внезапный, как амебная дизентерия, ненавидел пьянствовать в знакомых кабаках, поэтому мотал Джареда по всему Сан-Диего. Из некоторых мест без мотоцикла приходилось возвращаться домой по два часа, но сегодня, к счастью, Марк оказался выжат скандалом с руководством и сдачей номера, поэтому лениво поперся в ближайшую к редакции «Сан-Диего Трибьюн» «Бенихану» — китайскую едальню, косящую под японцев, где было странно бухать у бара, а не за красными полированными столиками. В меню из крепких напитков нашлось только саке, и Марк придумал пить его шотами, как текилу.   
  
Обычай раскручивать Джареда на личные разговоры, а потом привлекать к беседе бармена, завел тоже Марк, но никто не был против. Ни бармены, ни Джаред.   
  
— И где печать из любимого клуба «Мо»? — Марк дернул к себе ладонь, вывернул тыльной стороной, задрал рукав куртки.   
  
Джаред отстранился и опрокинул в себя очередную черную керамическую стопку саке.  
  
— А чего, должна быть?  
— Ну, в редакцию ты приперся, как сыч сытый, точно чпокался всю ночь.   
— Чпо... Что? Ну у тебя и словечки, Шеппард, — Джаред расхохотался и жестом попросил длинного тощего бармена в белом кимоно повторить. Свет желтых светильников отражался от красных стен и окрашивал кимоно в тепло-розовое. Ну прям фламинго!   
— Чего ржешь? — усмехнулся Марк и небрежно кинул на спинку высокого барного стула свое черное короткое двубортное пальто, напоминавшее Джареду парадную форму военных Таиланда. — Знатного пихаря нашел себе в этот раз?  
  
Угу. Лучше не бывает. Настроение стремительно понеслось вниз. Да-да, шикарный случайный любовник. Бродяга с картонкой, живущий под мостом.   
  
Марк просек, как всегда, зыркнул темным внимательным взглядом и подтолкнул мизинцем очередную черную стопку.   
  
— Как зовут-то незнакомца?  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Джаред и прямо пальцами макнул крабовый ролл в плошку с соусом.   
  
То ли он сам переборщил с васаби, то ли Марк пошутил, бухнул слишком много, но глотку обожгло, из глаз брызнули слезы, и пришлось тушить пожар двумя стопками.   
  
— Влюбился парень, — веско и со знанием дела сообщил Марк бармену-фламинго, тот покивал понимающе, и Джареда отпустило слегка. Ну в самом деле, что он творит? Забить и забыть. Тем более Марсианин уходит из Сан-Диего.  
  
Рюкзак Джаред оставил дома, но фото с граффити-котом мялось во внутреннем кармане куртки еще со дня розысков бродяги по всем злачным местам даунтауна. Джаред сунул карточку Марку: а чего? Пусть полюбуется:  
  
— На вот. Было б о чем трындеть. И давай без этой дурки про «влюбился».  
  
Марк расправил фото на коленях, потом дальнозорко рассмотрел с вытянутой руки.   
  
— Ну, пиздец тебе, Падалеки, такой мой вердикт. Совсем опустился, да? Бездомный?   
— Шел бы ты на хуй, Шеппард! Если так уж, я не сильно его лучше. Кактус — и тот чужой поливаю.   
  
Фламинго, выставив перед Джаредом очередной шот, вытянул шею, разглядывая фотографию, поцокал языком непонятно и ушел принимать заказ у веселой толстушки в очках, похожей на мисс Пигги.   
  
Марк предсказуемо на хуй не пошел, рассмотрел внимательно Марсианина и сунул фотографию себе под локоть.  
  
— Вообще смазливый. Если бороду сбрить.  
— Он сбрил, —- коротко ответил Джаред.   
  
И чего они саке в такие крошечные стопки наливают? Слегка повело от глухого раздражения и навязчивой мысли, что Марсианин с утра среагировал неправильно, как будто Джаред сказал что-то дурное. Всего-то помощь предложил, блядь.   
  
— Знаешь, мне, конечно, до тебя далеко, Шеппард, у тебя чуйка на сенсации и агентурная сеть по всем штатам. Но я вот тоже. Чую. Он не просто так. Ни хрена не бродяга, косит просто. Скрывается, может. От камер шарахается.   
— О как. Ну если оплатишь мой счет, могу его пробить по полицейским базам.  
— Не. Слушай. Не надо. Нехорошо. Он... Нехорошо.  
— Да не такое уж большое дело, чего ты ссышь-то вдруг? Мне один сержант в пятом округе должен.  
— Знаешь, вот за тебя я как-то ни разу не тревожусь, скользкий ты журналюга! Мне парня подставлять не хочется. Вдруг у него проблемы будут, если рыть начать?   
  
Шеппард откинулся на спинку, разглядывая Джареда с наигранным восторженным интересом.  
  
— Не видишь там нашего бармена, Падалеки? Надо позвать, показать такую наивную дурашку, где еще в современном мире встретишь, — он нагнулся к Джареду и обидно постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу: — Очнись, кретин! Самаритянин недоделанный. Подставлять бездомного не хочешь? А ты подумал, как он сам тебя подставить может, если пришил кого или вообще террорист какой радикальный?   
  
Фотография решительно отправилась в задний карман джинсов Марка, пока Джаред пьяно пытался сформулировать возражения — выпитое саке зловредно и исподтишка ударило по ногам, по голове, заплело ватный язык в косичку и заволокло глаза желто-красным туманом.   
  
— Не дрожи жопой. Сделаю все аккуратно, узнаю, что за мусор ты себе для поебаться подобрал. Всегда лучше знать, чем догадываться, верно? — с последней репликой Марк обратился к бармену, показывая жестом, чтобы Джареду принесли счет.  
— Он не мусор, — упрямо сообщил Джаред, растирая пальцем нарисованные на стойке золотистые завитки. — Он красивый.  
  
Шеппард только отечески похлопал по плечу, мудила беспринципная.

 

  
  
Церковь наверняка являлась не самым подходящим местом для мыслей о сексе, но, как назло, именно здесь они лезли настойчиво и нагло. Весь вчерашний день, который Дженсен, сбежав без завтрака, провел на пляже, собирая мусор, в голове звенело благословенной пустотой, словно океанские волны, с грохотом накатывая на берег, выбивали, вымывали рой слов из-за глазниц едкой солью, оставляя только ветер, песок, облака, слепящее солнце и монотонные, привычные действия: рассортировать оставшийся после ночных компаний хлам, расплющить алюминиевые банки о бетонное кострище ударом ноги, сложить стеклянные бутылки в один мешок, бумажную и пластиковую дрянь — в другой.  
  
Саманта говорила, что такая работа подобна молитве. Дженсену она казалась ластиком, стирающим тревогу, ненужную суету из мыслей, иногда — сами мысли. Только избавляться от Джареда в голове все равно было малодушием, даже несмотря на то, что здесь, в церкви, воспоминания казались неуместно яркими, горячими, предательски возбуждающими.  
  
Дженсен подвинул к себе новый лоток с книгами и опустился на корточки, отыскивая правильное место на полке.  
  
— Левее, вторая снизу, — подсказала Саманта из-за компьютера. — Тебе не жалко их отдавать?  
— Я все прочитал, — Дженсен аккуратно вставил томик на вторую снизу полку, пристроив его по алфавиту, и выровнял корешки.  
— О, не сомневаюсь. Но они же... твои. Ты их так тщательно собирал.  
  
Дженсен согласно кивнул, беря в руки следующую книгу.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, ты мог бы остаться.  
  
Он улыбнулся широко, оборачиваясь к Саманте.  
  
— Сэм, я знаю, что ты до смерти боишься бухгалтерии, но, честное слово, у тебя все получится. Ты справишься и без меня.  
— Проклятые отчеты! — она взмахнула руками над клавиатурой.  
— Не ругайся в церкви, женщина, — Стивен ввалился в комнату, нагруженный еще одной стопкой пластиковых ящиков, бывших недавно книжным шкафом Дженсена.  
— Технически мы не в церкви, помещение центра считается… — начала Саманта, и Дженсен рассмеялся. Эти двое вечно спорили, находился повод или нет. В начале зимы именно Сэм поручилась за Дженсена, устраивая квартирантом под мост: Стивен в строгости держал свой маленький лагерь и к выбору новых соседей подходил сурово. Когда-то они работали вместе, в школе для умственно отсталых взрослых; Стивен учителем, Саманта — директором. Потом штат закрыл программу, и оба оказались на улице. Стивен работы так и не нашел; пару лет прилежно таскался на биржу, потом решил, что пособие слишком мало, чтобы отстегивать от него плату за жилье, и перебрался под мост. А Сэм прибилась к церкви Святой Риты, устроилась менеджером в их католическую школу и организовала при общине столовую и приют для бездомных — как Дженсен подозревал, во многом из-за Стивена.  
  
Ящик закончился, Дженсен потянулся за следующим и, поколебавшись, отложил в сторону верхний том в зеленой обложке с вытертым до неузнаваемости портретом Честертона: в рюкзак помещалось пять книг, только самых любимых, тех, что хотелось перечитывать бесконечно и с любого места, и еще две — в карманы куртки. Киндл действительно решил бы проблему. Может, стоило задержаться здесь на неделю-другую, подработать еще немного...  
  
Стивен громко фыркнул, и Дженсен отдернул настойчиво гладящие ребристый бумажный срез пальцы.  
  
— Как же ты своего фотографа бросаешь? Гляди, уведу.  
— Помоги ему, ладно? С конкурсом.  
— Что за конкурс? — вклинилась Саманта, Стивен взялся объяснять, размахивая подхваченной со стола газетой, и Дженсен снова выключился, погружаясь в неторопливый ритуал — взять книгу, выбрать место для книги, пристроить аккуратно, отровнять корешки, взять следующую...  
  
Джаред не шел из мыслей, не убирался из памяти, маячил перед глазами, застилая реальный мир. Джаред, танцующий с фотокамерой в Южном лагере, Джаред, пьющий кофе за столиком, улыбающийся официантке; встрепанный, сонный, смешной в одеяле на утреннем пляже, натянутый, как струна, говорящий безумное, жаркое, стыдное — на пляже ночном. И облизанный отсветами пламени, голый, открытый, стонущий, отдающийся так жадно, как иные брать не умеют — Джаред, от которого у Дженсена даже сейчас, спустя почти двое суток, начинали пылать уши и горячо пульсировало в паху.  
  
Секс всегда служил удовольствием, иногда — потребностью; секс являлся задачей, решение которой давалось непросто — пока Дженсен не встретил в Айдахо Грэхема; секс, случалось, помогал в дороге, секс, наверное, окончательно погубил Дженсена — или спас, как посмотреть. Но никогда еще секс не был так мучительно завязан на одного человека. Всего лишь функция тела, вдруг потерявшая всю свою функциональность. Раньше Дженсен не верил, что может быть по-настоящему важно — с кем, если только партнер не отвратителен по какой-то причине. Дженсен ошибался.  
  
Последний раз до Джареда — и до мальчиков у клуба «Мо», не за деньги — Дженсен трахался с каким-то дальнобойщиком, имени которого так и не спросил. Дальнобойщику уже стукнуло пятьдесят, но он выглядел чистым и даже подтянутым, за исключением живота, нелепой подушкой прилипшего к когда-то прокачанному прессу. Дежурное «как насчет перепихнуться» прозвучало сразу же, но после отказа водила не настаивал, и Дженсен очень хорошо помнил, как размышлял, взвешивая за и против: желание, потребность и опасность. Он тогда предложил компромисс — помочь друг другу руками, и был немало удивлен, когда дальнобойщик, как-то жадно смущаясь, вдруг попросил сделать минет — Дженсену:  
  
— Дай пососу? Молодой, сладкий, давно молодых не сосал.  
  
Он не потребовал ничего взамен, кроме обговоренной дрочки, и Дженсен потом долго думал, какое может быть удовольствие в такой односторонней услуге.  
  
Но сейчас рот сам наполнялся слюной, стоило представить на языке член Джареда — крепкий, крупный, с правильной круглой головкой, выточенный на изнанке век светом пламени, кажется, навечно. Соленый, терпкий, бархатный, сильный. Дженсен не успел попробовать, не знал наверняка, он просто хотел. Безумно хотел, готовый не получить в ответ ничего, и это завораживало и сбивало с толку.  
  
Дженсен сглотнул — слишком громко — и замер: Стивен и Саманта обернулись к нему с одинаковыми хищными улыбками.  
  
— Очень интересный проект для конкурса, — ненатурально-сладким голосом пропела Саманта. — Почему ты не хочешь над ним поработать?  
— И фотограф тоже ничего так, интересный, — покивал Стивен. — Тоже мог бы над ним... поработать, — он сделал рукой неопределенный, но явно неприличный жест.  
— Стивен! В церкви!  
— Технически...  
  
Дженсен завел глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Джаред хороший человек, — попытался объяснить он.  
— И? — подбодрила Саманта.  
— И все. Он хороший, Сэм. Вот мои родители — хорошие люди.  
  
Похоже, объяснение не складывалось.  
  
— Парень-то крутой, знает, чего хочет, и как-то не показался он мне бескорыстным альтруистом, — встрял Стивен.  
— Он уже предложил мне работу, — Дженсен взялся за следующую книгу и рассеянно согнул в руках переплет. — Это просто вопрос времени. Все, как обычно, плохо кончится. Зачем дожидаться?  
— Вот же ты любитель заморочить все, — замахал руками Стивен. — Сынок, судьба шансами не разбрасывается.  
  
«Эй. Трахнешь меня?» — спросил в голове Джаред. Возможно, ему захотелось поговорить о шансах. Или о сексе. Или о Дженсене и его будущем.  
  
Виски запульсировали намеком на боль, в затылке потянуло ватной пустотой. Дженсен улыбнулся Саманте, мучительно чувствуя, как собираются на лбу капли испарины, и неловко указал подбородком в сторону двери:  
  
— Я обещал помочь на складе. Потом здесь закончу.  
— Когда у тебя последний раз-то был вот такой, хороший? — гаркнул вслед Стивен.  
  
А был ли, правда, у Дженсена кто-то… хороший? Наверняка был. Дженсен просто не знал — не успевал узнать. С самого начала, с колледжа, когда стало очевидно, что ничего не выйдет с нормальной жизнью, о которой так мечтали родители, когда Дженсен сказал себе, что теперь можно, теперь уже неважно — с тех самых пор ему ни разу не удалось узнать о своем партнере достаточно, чтобы понять, что он за человек. Странно ведь — Дженсену всегда нравились люди, нравилось слушать их истории, узнавать о них новое или очень, очень старое, так почему…  
  
Он осторожно закрыл за собой дверь склада — комнаты, где собирали принесенные прихожанами для бездомных вещи, аккуратно вытер пот со лба и шеи бумажной салфеткой из коробки при входе и запихнул под язык таблетку. Нужно дышать и работать. Все пройдет. Это еще не приступ, даже близко нет, и незачем психовать. Все идет, как надо. Как должно.  
  
Всегда так было. И ответ очевиден и прост: Дженсен хотел не людей, он хотел удовольствия и разрядки. Сначала, в те несколько безумных месяцев, когда пытался наверстать упущенное в школе и колледже, судорожно искал себя, лепил собственные желания и привычки, он менял партнеров резко и бессистемно — его интересовал секс сам по себе, неважно с кем. А после, в дороге, когда вероятных «с кем» стало чудовищно мало, значение имело лишь одно — сочетание согласия и возможности. Возбуждение срабатывало, как спусковой крючок, на подходящие условия.  
  
Хотя однажды… однажды Дженсен все-таки захотел парня еще до того, как понял, что получится трахнуться. Даже и не думал, что получится: место попалось на редкость дурацкое. Длинную и узкую, как два составленных вместе вагона, закусочную посреди бескрайних плоских полей южного Айдахо заполняла угрюмая потная толпа дальнобойщиков. Снаружи, на парковке, рычали пропыленными рядами тяжелые траки, постоянно отъезжающие и прибывающие, а за павильоном закусочной начиналась молодая поросль картошки до самого горизонта. Даже не кукуруза, хотя трахаться в кукурузе Дженсен всегда считал адовым развлечением.  
  
Они оба искали в той закусочной попутку, и он, и Грэхем. Только Дженсен уже третий час безнадежно курсировал между столиками, а Грэхем — тогда еще просто сероглазый парень с лохматой челкой до бровей — устроился у стойки сразу, как вошел, расслабленно оглядел зал и уткнулся в стакан с кока-колой. Стало интересно: свой, бродяга — своих всегда получалось вычислять безошибочно — но ведет себя неправильно, нетипично. Дженсен, улыбаясь, присел рядом, и они быстро разговорились.  
  
Грэхем сразу признался, что ловит попутки на секс и правильного «хозяина» чует с первого взгляда. Надо только подождать. Ждать тогда пришлось до вечера; от стойки их прогнали, и они устроились в углу на своих рюкзаках, с одной пачкой крекеров и бутылкой колы на двоих. Грэхем трепался не переставая, а Дженсен смотрел на него и думал, как его хочется — так неожиданно, сильно и маятно — но не обломится ни за что: даже если б нашлось место, гремящей в карманах мелочи все равно не хватило бы для платы.  
  
А потом Грэхем зыркнул глазом на вошедшего здоровенного мрачного мужика, бросил: «Этот нас двоих возьмет» — и утек плавным, каким-то змеиным движением, оставив на полу рюкзак. Дженсен только раскрыл рот, сказать, что подставляться этому амбалу не станет, а Грэхем уже махал от выхода призывно. «Тебе не придется». Он сказал тогда: «Тебе не придется». Но едва они отъехали от закусочной, мужик остановил свой Фредлайнер у обочины и кивнул: «Подрючьтесь, мальчики, подрочу пока».  
  
И Дженсен, поразив самого себя, молча расстегнул джинсы.  
  
Грэхем двигался на нем так легко, словно играл, а не трахался; натянулся сразу, одним движением, поелозил, устраиваясь, положил ладонь Дженсену на грудь, второй уцепился за какую-то скобу на скошенном потолке — и поскакал, поддавая, подкручивая бедрами, запрокидывая голову, откровенно рисуясь — но Дженсена подхватило так резко и мощно, что было плевать даже на влажное хлюпанье и надсадное, похрипывающее дыхание с водительского кресла.  
  
Грэхем потом закончил водителю минетом и еще повторил разок, под утро, Дженсен слышал сквозь сон. Дальнобойщик высадил их в Хейли, в самом начале речной долины, взрезавшей горный массив на севере, и даже купил им завтрак. Дальше они двинули пешком: Дженсену всегда хотелось пройти через здешние горы, а Грэхем все равно еще не решил, куда податься. От Хейли до Чаллиса, крохотной деревушки на пересечении семьдесят пятого шоссе с девяносто третьим, лежала, наверное, лучшая неделя в жизни Дженсена.  
  
Стояло самое начало лета, трава совсем недавно перестала хрустеть от инея по утрам; семьдесят пятое пустовало почти круглые сутки: здесь оно делало здоровенную петлю через национальный заповедник, и до Канады и Монтаны траки предпочитали добираться напрямик, соседним федеральным. С обеих сторон двухполосной трассы тянулись голубые лесистые горы, над головой лениво плыли облака — медлительные кучевые караваны, на придорожных елях расцветали нежно-зеленые свечки, а в бурьяне по обочинам — желтые россыпи молочая. Грэхем оказался легким и быстрым; шел, не уставая, целыми днями, много смеялся и никогда не ссорился. Они трахались так же легко и весело, иногда по три раза в день, забираясь под ели, иногда — перед сном, возясь и пихаясь в спальнике Дженсена. Грэхем учил Дженсена решать проблемы с сексом: именно он тогда подал идею, что необходимую разрядку можно просто покупать, научил находить правильные места в любом городе, выбирать мальчиков, вести себя так, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности и не переплачивать. И он — к удивлению — ни разу не предложил Дженсену зарабатывать так самому.  
  
К перекрестку с девяносто третьим у них закончилась еда, последний шоколадный батончик они честно поделили на двоих, в Чаллисе поймали наконец попутку, фермерский пикап-шевроле, и в Миссуле разошлись в разные стороны — Дженсен на северо-запад, в Вашингтон, Грэхем — на восток, в Монтану. Разошлись так же легко, как шли рядом, без сожаления и грусти.  
  
Правильно, хорошо, идеально, и Дженсен не понимал, почему сейчас не получается — так. Почему пространство становится вязким, как патока, а время закручивается воронками. Почему под горлом тянет горьким, тоскливым, муторным. Он не хотел уходить из Сан-Диего. Не хотел уходить от Джареда. Может, им просто не хватило недели вдвоем, наедине друг с другом — чтобы расстаться спокойно, а может… Дженсен не знал, что может.  
  
Ворох одежды на сортировку почти растаял; Саманта заглянула на минуту, сообщить, что они со Стивеном идут в столовую, помогать с обедом. Дженсен отказался: есть не хотелось. Хотелось выйти из церкви и просто шагать, ни о чем не думая — восемь миль до тихой улицы за парком Бальбоа, к двухэтажному дому, почти скрытому цветущими кустами бугенвиллеи.  
  
Вот только Джареда там наверняка не оказалось бы. Да и вряд ли он был бы Дженсену рад.

 

  
  
— Барак Обама, — хорошо поставленным голосом объявил в микрофон сенатор Бен Хьюсо, — четыре года назад отправил в Афганистан наших морпехов, поставив перед ними задачу: выбить талибов из удерживаемых ими районов.  
  
Джаред перехватил поудобнее камеру и щелкнул сенатора с максимальным приближением: сытый, холеный, отполированный косметологами, массажистами и публичными выступлениями мексиканец средних лет, затянутый в бежевый пиджак, выгодно оттеняющий тон кожи.   
  
— На лиссабонском саммите НАТО, — продолжил сенатор, делая широкий жест и призывая себе в поддержку стоящих рядом на трибуне изящного конгрессмена Сьюзен Дэвис в ядовито-бирюзовом костюме и неопознанного полковника при полном параде, — было объявлено, что к четырнадцатому году задача обеспечения безопасности в Афганистане будет передана местным вооруженным силам. И вот сегодня, друзья, наши дорогие морпехи возвращаются домой!  
  
Ангар посреди военной базы «Мирамар» наполнился аплодисментами и вспышками камер. Щуплый потасканный фотокор Джон Грайз, снимающий для сайта местной телестанции «10 Ньюс», толкнул под локоть, и Джаред раздраженно повел плечами. Все журналисты знали: сейчас придется отработать официальную часть, отщелкать кичливых чиновников с их занудными пространными речами о патриотизме и защите демократии, а вот потом начнется самое мясо, эмоционалка. Попрут те кадры, которые бильд-редакторы ставят на первые полосы, на обложки, на промо-баннеры статей в интернете: встреча солдат и их родственников после долгой разлуки.  
  
Джаред оторвался от видоискателя, чтобы отодвинуться от Грайза: тот лез под объектив, толкался и вел себя как распоследняя сука. Сразу видно: впервые на таком выезде работает, ни этики, ни навыков. Виски заломило, и утренняя похмельная трясучка вернулась в полный рост — хренов Шеппард с его хреновым саке! И чертова Аманда с ее великим возвращением великих воинов великой армии США.  
  
Великие воины — тощие, измученные четырехлетней войной и многочасовым перелетом, в пыльной форме цвета пустынных афганских дорог — тянулись в строевой стойке по уставу, даже не сняв рюкзаков, пока пафосные лбы от правительства толкали пафосные речи, а за загородкой, сбитые тесно, как стадо скота, толпились солдатские родственники. Дети, жены, родители.   
  
Красивые слова и стройные цифры не вызывали ровно никакого воодушевления на лицах ребят, и Джаред подумал, что, возможно, пару лет назад он снимал в районе Сангина нападения афганцев именно на эту часть.   
  
Тогда было... горячо. Вопреки звенящим в микрофоны патриотичным речам, морпехи возвращали Штатам контроль над территориями в кровавой мясорубке, снова и снова завоевывали отбитые раньше земли, и Джаред через спутник кидал в Ассошиэйтед Пресс гигабайты фотографий бессмысленной бойни на чужой земле, бесконечные взрывы, пожары, трупы. Дональд с Фелицией тогда успели сделать всего пару репортажей, прежде чем их группу перевели в менее опасное место, подальше от потерь доблестной миротворческой армии.  
  
Конгрессмен Сьюзен Дэвис пищала в микрофон о матерях и женах, дождавшихся своих мальчиков с войны. Джаред механически жал на спуск, изо всех сил игнорируя раскручивающуюся внутри бешеную воронку, ощущая затылком, как скучает журналистская братия, ленивые бакланы, нетерпеливо ждущие, когда, наконец, откроют заслонки и можно будет снять слезы.   
  
Челюсть ныла, так сильно Джаред стискивал зубы. Все это, блядь, не его работа. Никогда и не была. Его работа — поехать «туда» и привезти грандиозный кадр.   
  
«Сукин ты сын, Падалеки, убери свою жопу из кадра и вали уже в Красный Крест, если хочешь таскать раненых из развалин!»   
  
«Она спросила, где ее сын. Она лежала с вывернутыми наружу кишками. Я не мог спасти ее, Дональд. Мог только сфотографировать».  
  
«Эй, мудаки, налейте пацану водки, он снял своего первого трупака».  
  
«Ничего, привыкнешь к этой хуеверти. Пей залпом и не закусывай».   
  
И даже это — больше не его работа.  
  
Нет. Нет, только не сейчас, не в разгар съемки, не когда Аманда ждет кадр на обложку, не сегодня, пожалуйста, не сегодня!  
  
Ну же. Ну давай. Надо только разогнуть палец и нажать на кнопку. Только. Разогнуть. Палец.   
  
Болью прострелило всю правую руку до локтя, будто сухожилия оторвали от кости, вытянули наружу и перевязали морским узлом. Кисть скукожилась, сжалась в спазме, пальцы скрючились, как у старика, и Джаред едва успел удержать камеру здоровой рукой, чтобы не разбить объектив о металлическое заграждение. Грайз воспользовался заминкой, оттер плечом, пролез вперед, бестолково и нерационально щелкая затвором. Просто делая свою работу. Просто нажимая на спуск — то, чего Джаред сейчас не мог. Никак не мог.  
  
Он отступил спиной в толпу, назад, к рифленой металлической стенке, затянутой американским флагом, растирая яростно кисть, поверхностно вдыхая душный воздух и пытаясь изо всех сил успокоиться, снять приступ, как учил доктор. Только ебаная смешная медитация не помогала, вокруг уже кричали, плакали, целовались, и пиарщики навязчиво следили, чтобы родственники и солдаты не выходили из освещенной для съемки зоны, чтобы работали на камеру, чтобы обнимались и рыдали в удачных для телеэкрана ракурсах.  
  
Джаред закусил губу, пытаясь перебить одной болью другую, острую, режущую, выламывающую, но все напрасно: сейчас можно было только забиться в темный угол и переждать, пока спадет спазм. А потом завалиться в клуб, залить себя вискарем по самые помидоры, найти какого-нибудь накачанного брутального козла и дать ему в чилауте без подготовки, чтоб выдрал, не церемонясь и не разговаривая пустых разговоров.   
  
Вот это — помогало. И вовсе не гребаные врачи.  
  
Съемку, меж тем, надо было сдавать сегодня.   
  
— Стольник! — нагло лыбясь, возвестил свою цену Грайз.   
— На хуй, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Другого найду.  
— О, обидчивый какой! Это ты просто зеленый. Так и быть, помогу молодому коллеге, — снизошел этот дятел с пропитой рожей и залихватски сдвинул на затылок засаленную бейсболку с обтрепанным синим козырьком. — Тридцать кадров моего брака. Не больше.   
  
Если бы Джаред мог сжать кулак, вероятно, Грайзу бы прилетело прямиком в рыло. Но Джаред не мог: он опустился до того, что покупал у другого фотографа его запоротые кадры, которые по-любому не увидит бильд «10 Ньюс».   
  
— Че, экспозицию рассчитать не смог? — Грайз лениво крутил колесико, помечая свой брак, чтобы потом за пятьдесят баксов переслать его Джареду. — Или камеру заклинило? Игрушка у тебя дорогая, так сначала надо надрочиться такой техникой пользоваться.   
  
Сколько ему? Сорок? Пятьдесят? А все скачет да щелкает бездарно всякую бесполезную хуйню. Тихо. Спокойно. Надо дышать и пытаться в кармане расслабить кисть, сжать или разжать пальцы. Молчать, улыбаться жалко и выбирать кадры, за которые Аманда устроит показательную порку на всю редакцию. Когда, конечно, выйдет из глубокого профессионального обморока, невеста, чтоб ее!   
  
На прощанье Грайз снисходительно потрепал по локтю — выше не допрыгнул — и назидательно сообщил:  
  
— Так всегда бывает, если по знакомству лезешь в крутые издания. Спасибо скажи, что тебя кто-то добренький в «Милитари-пресс» пропихнул, в Сан-Диего всегда найдется какой военщины поснимать.  
— Благодарю за помощь, — выдавил Джаред сквозь зубы, сунул полтинник Грайзу в карман кофра и почти бегом рванул к припаркованной за шлагбаумом Ямахе.   
  
Остров Коронадо с материком соединял ненавистный всему Сан-Диего мост — больше похожий на трек для каскадеров, чем на цивильную трассу. Джаред рванул с места по узкому наклонному полотну, выворачивая газ через боль в скрюченной руке, закладывая виражи, как в каком-нибудь долбаном мотошоу, воя бессильно в голос, заглушая себя ревом старого мотора.   
  
Бешено хотелось впилиться на полном ходу в низкий отбойник и взлететь в последний раз над хаосом портовых ангаров внизу, но Фелиция не простила бы, если б ее дурацкий экзотический кактус загнулся, а любимая Ямаха превратилась в груду металлолома, измазанного кровью Джареда.   
  
Микрофонные тупые речи гудели в ушах, Ямаха шла по дороге криво, клонясь к несущемуся с курьерской скоростью асфальту, хоть руку и отпустило почти, расслабило, растянуло жгут.  
  
Вывернув с моста на Харбор-драйв, Джаред рванул прочь от даунтауна, к порту, к прибрежным пустошам; мимо бесконечной кирпичной стены, за которой тянулись бесконечные поля энергетических линий. Перед железнодорожными путями стену от трассы оттеснил ухоженный скверик, нелепый посреди прокопченной индустриальной зоны. Джаред заглушил мотор, продрался сквозь аккуратно подстриженные кусты и рухнул в нарядную газонную траву, отбросив в сторону шлем и сгибаясь к коленям, завязываясь внутрь себя узлом и баюкая у живота предательскую, тупую, слабую, бесполезную руку.   
  
Он запарывал съемки и раньше. По неопытности, когда неверно выбирал объектив или ленился измерить экспозицию; по глупости, когда забывал захватить запасные аккумуляторы или пару дополнительных флешек. Запарывал на войне, после долбаной контузии, скрученный своими внезапными, непредсказуемыми, не поддающимися просчетам приступами. И на гражданке потом запарывал, пару раз, еще до Сан-Диего и чертовой «Милитари», пока пытался фрилансить, прибиваясь к разным редакциям. Но сегодня вышло совсем паршиво. Еще никогда Джаред не опускался до покупки чужих кадров — обычной, в общем, практики среди репортажников: иногда к чертовым повстанцам не добраться. Иногда вокруг только мухи и голодающие. Зачем мучиться всем, если может по жребию поехать кто-то один? Джаред на все съемки мотался сам, было бы, блядь, чем гордиться.   
  
Когда-нибудь все случается впервые.   
  
Он загрузил с телефона почту, и письмо Грайза уехало Никки в «Милитари». Заявиться в редакцию лично Джаред просто не мог. Для клуба было слишком рано, но найти кого-то в субботу на поебаться — не проблема.  
  
Во входящих засветилось письмо от Марка, Джаред ткнул пальцем, не задумываясь, и на весь экран открылось фото модельно-красивого веснушчатого мальчика в отглаженной белой рубашке. Склоненная чуть набок голова, диковатый, неулыбчивый взгляд, марсианский какой-то. Это же... Черт.  
  
Телефон взорвался в руке звонком, прокатившимся по ноющим сухожилиям откатной болью: кисть все еще не функционировала как надо.  
  
— Ну что, Падалеки, пляши, моя сладкая конфетка. Скучный твой бездомный, — возвестил Марк в трубку с интонацией уставшей от внимания бродвейской пожилой звезды.   
— Шеппард? Ты... Блядь. Ты пробил его?  
— А то. Он псих.  
— В смысле?  
— А в прямом. Медицинском. Уныло до оскомины и никаких убийств.  
— Так это же хорошо?  
— Дженсен Эклз. Двадцать семь лет, Даллас, Техас. Пять лет назад родители объявили его в розыск, банально все, чокнутый сынок сбежал из дома. Какое-то психическое заболевание, язык сломаешь название зачитывать.   
— Его зовут Дженсен? — уточнил Джаред.  
— Ку-ку, зайчик, ты меня вообще слышишь? Больной он. Ты как в своих горячих точках снимал, а? Признайся, в детстве всех щенков и птиц с переломанными крыльями в дом тащил?  
— Шеппард, ты же был аккуратен?  
— Я скинул тебе его досье на мыло.  
— У него не будет проблем?   
— Еще чуть-чуть, и уже я возьмусь тебя спасать, учти.  
— Спасибо, ты... ты очень помог.  
— Слышь, Падалеки, ты вконец затрататал мне мозг своей невнятицей! Надеюсь, ты не планируешь вернуться к одиночному алкоголизму, утомительной рефлексии и ночным самоубийственным мотоциклетным гонкам, как полгода назад?  
— Боишься потерять собутыльника?  
— А ты думаешь, я тебя за красивые пидорские глаза вытаскивал из твоего дерьма? Конечно, я не желаю терять собутыльника! Ты смешной.  
— Мне пора, ладно? Я наберу тебе... потом.  
  
Джаред спрятал ноющие пальцы в карман, подобрал шлем и поперся к обочине. Дженсен. Марсианин. Такой же псих, как Джаред, а значит — надо к нему. Не пошлет. Поймет. А нет, так и похуй.  
  
Черная воронка ширилась, пожирая внутренности, заставляя чувствовать тотальную пустоту: в желудке, в башке. В заднице.  
  
Под мостом Марсианина не оказалось. Потрепанный кудрявый доходяга, которого Джаред откопал из-под груды одеял, сообщил, что Дин со Стивеном в церкви — святой Риты, кажется. Повезли книги отдавать. И прощаться.  
  
— Он встает на дорогу, — стучало в голове сбоящим мотором все восемь петель развязки и три квартала по прямой.   
  
Церковь нашлась неподалеку, телефонный навигатор вывел безошибочно. Светло-кремовая строгая базилика с классической розеткой над неожиданно помпезным, средиземноморским каким-то, входом — диковатый призрак далеких стран среди пыльных плоских пространств одноэтажной Америки, бензоколонок, баскетбольных площадок и проволочных заборов.  
  
Доходяга велел спросить Дина, и Джаред спросил — прямо с порога, забыв даже перекреститься для приличия. Улыбчивая оливковая мексиканка, ничем недовольства не выдав, широко махнула рукой, отправив в приют — «домик в цветах увидишь, сразу налево от входа, храни тебя Дева».  
  
Домик в цветах за изящным кованым белым заборчиком встретил Джареда прохладой и тишиной. Он открыл было рот — спросить, есть ли кто-нибудь, — как дверь в конце коридора заскрипела, и на пороге возник Марсианин, прижимающий к груди стопку картонных коробок. Джен-сен. Дженсен Эклз.  
  
Его загар успел слегка сравняться, белый подбородок уже не так бросался в глаза. Джаред пытался сосредоточиться, сказать, зачем пришел, да хоть поздороваться в ответ на спокойную искреннюю улыбку, но руку тянуло остаточным спазмом, взгляд никак не удавалось зафиксировать хоть на чем-то, курочило, крутило, трясло мелкой злой истерикой — хоть пробивай кулаком беленькую чистую штукатурку. Дженсен нахмурился и сгрузил коробки на пол.   
  
Рука вспотела в кармане, запахло вдруг сладкими цветами и анашой, а может это у Джареда голова давала сбой, мозг глушил яркость мира фантомами, теплыми, расслабляющими.  
  
Джаред подошел вплотную к Марсианину, у которого теперь было имя, облизнулся судорожно, зацепился взглядом за напряженную тревожную складку между бровей и вытолкнул языком между зубов:  
  
— Выеби меня. Прямо сейчас. Можешь?  
  
Метроном завелся в черепушке, застучал между ушей гулко, отстукивая секунды. Дженсен молчал и оглядывал пристально всего, с ног до головы, ловил дерганый взгляд своим светлым, открытым, внимательным, инопланетным.  
  
И ответил, когда Джаред уже начал отступать, нашаривать осторожно подошвой кроссовка пол в шаге назад:  
  
— Ладно. Где?  
— Да не знаю, блядь. Я тут не был никогда.   
  
Дженсен заозирался беспокойно, подхватив, видимо, от Джареда навязчивый нервяк.  
  
— А, стой. Я мотоцикл у заправки бросил. Там сортир есть.   
  
Туалет размещался позади касс в отдельно стоящем сарае и выходил дверью, к счастью, не на саму заправку, а на задний двор и церковный забор, и как только Дженсен запер хлипкую задвижку, Джаред бухнулся на колени, втираясь лицом ему в пах, расстегивая болты быстро и дергано, стараясь забить ароматом теплой кожи жгучий запах дезинфекции.   
  
У Дженсена стояло мягко, упруго, как бывает по утрам: томительное предвосхищение эрекции, тревожно-сладкое, ноющее «вот сейчас». Джаред забрал сразу глубоко, много, мыча и двигая головой, стискивая губы плотно, натирая языком под головкой, увеличивая член себе в рот, в горло, вминая в небо.   
  
Места не хватало, в кабинке и один человек с трудом бы поместился. Возбуждение от крепкого члена между растянутых губ, от вдохов Дженсена, от его нерешительных попыток коснуться волос, затылка, надавить, войти глубже — капало в пах напряжением, в том же ритме метронома в гулкой башке. Бам. Бам. Бам. Расстегнуться левой рукой получилось не сразу, вытянуть резинку из заднего кармана — и того сложнее, но Дженсен тормозил, все никак не решался сделать то, о чем попросили. Выебать. Засадить до гланд.  
  
Он помог раскатать резинку, у него дрожали пальцы, и Джаред с грохотом уронил сиденье, встал одним коленом на унитаз и спустил джинсы с трусами до колен. Оголил задницу, выставился, насколько хватало места, пустив правую руку безвольно болтаться вдоль тела.   
  
— Сразу, — велел глухо в стену и зажал левый рукав куртки зубами, перетирая скрипучую горьковатую кожу.   
  
Марсианин... нет — Дженсен — не послушался, скользнул по животу вперед и вниз, подцепил член, пропустил в кольцо из пальцев. Отвлек, зараза, сбил, возбудил, вздрючил еще больше — и только тогда вломился, нанизал прицельно на себя, натянул по недостаточной смазке. Втиснулся, дернулся назад сразу, потом вперед, удерживая за член, как за рукоятку, толкая Джареда на себя и толкаясь в него сухо.   
  
Как росла раньше внутри черная дыра, чертова воронка, так сейчас, казалось, рос член, увеличивался в заднице, становился все больше, длиннее, так, что не соскочишь, не сдернешься, не расслабишься. Метроном поутих, вместо него звенели ритмично язычки молний на застежках куртки, ключи в кармане, перестукивались карабины на фоторюкзаке, который Джаред пинал ногой при каждом толчке. Грохала по пластиковой трубе, болтаясь, никчемная рука.  
  
Дженсен отпустил член, сука, обхватил вялую ладонь, переплел пальцы, попытавшись сжать сцепкой ствол заново. Только ни черта не получилось: спазм, отпустив совсем, утянул за собой способность кисти работать. Будто парализовало все ниже запястья.   
  
— Ну что же с тобой... — удивленно, задушенно, отчаянно пробормотал в шею Дженсен, касаясь губами корней потных волос, лаская настойчивым теплом тупую руку и тупой, перетянутый возбуждением член.   
  
Джаред попробовал помочь, честно. Отклонился назад, оскалившись, сжал себя левой неуклюже, задел случайно головку ногтями, зашипев от царапающего болезненного удовольствия. Костяшки веревочно висящей правой снова врезались в трубу, и тут Дженсен обхватил кольцом вокруг запястья, как член до этого, и грубо выкрутил руку: завел назад в жесткой хватке, в грязном приеме, прижал к пояснице, будто и нет ее вовсе — руки. Будто все, что осталось — член, бьющий в простату, запускающий искры кайфа по всему телу, да неловкая левая, которой вдруг оказалось так сладко дрочить, что Джаред взвыл, задергался, забился, выворачивая назад, к Дженсену, правое плечо, и кончил со сладкой болью, взорвался в ладонь, оглох ватно, сжался последней хваткой мышц вокруг толстого ствола.   
  
Откатом от правильного оргазма дало под колени, стертая задница запылала, движения члена внутри обжигали, как наждаком, и Джаред запрокинул голову, поймал поплывший зеленый взгляд, спросил одними губами:  
  
— Хочешь, я в рот?  
  
Дженсен задохнулся, отстранился гибко, нажал на плечи, усаживая, вписываясь между коленей — Джаред едва успел натянуть джинсы на задницу.   
  
— После себя да по резинке в рот не возьму, прости, — сообщил он и сдернул презерватив с блестящего точеного члена.   
  
— У меня нет сегодня с собой, — выдохнул Дженсен.   
  
Джаред ухмыльнулся и втянул член, смывая щедро слюной навязчивый искусственный вкус, закрывая глаза от кайфа быть заткнутым вот так, в глотку, вытягивая губами оргазм, выталкивая его языком, наглаживая бархатистый ствол.  
  
Дженсен, наконец, потерял себя, вцепился пальцами в волосы, толкнулся глубоко и полился внутрь — вкусно, долго, много, так что приходилось сглатывать, и потом еще, как будто второе дыхание или вентиль какой открылись там, внутри, в этом невыносимом парне, который умудрился все сделать правильно. Идеально. Хорошо.  
  
Джаред не мог с ним так. Не мог, только не с ним. Нечестно.  
  
Он выпрямился, прижал Дженсена к двери, позволил обнять себя, забраться ладонями под куртку, под футболку, коснуться кожи, а потом с усилием вжал лбом себе в плечо и признался на одном выдохе:  
  
— Я знаю твое имя, я видел твое досье. Прости меня, Дженсен.  
  
Тело под руками окаменело, так явно, резко и страшно, будто в объятиях очутился манекен, а секс привиделся Джареду на дурную голову. Он шумно набрал еще воздуха, вмял в себя Дженсена окончательно и продолжил, пока можно, пока тихо, пока нет ножа под ребра, пока бродяга не испарился из продезинфицированного сортира на заправке:  
  
— Я никому не скажу, я не сдам тебя, мне все равно. Все равно мне, ты слышишь? Мой друг журналист, он увидел твое фото, а я был пьян. Он сказал — там, в полицейском досье, ничего интересного, пустышка. Но мне… Ты не пустышка. Мне интересно с тобой. Я не сдам тебя, Дженсен.   
  
Марсианин не шевелился, не дышал, не был, не жил вообще. И Джаред медленно, боясь спугнуть, отпустил его, поднял осторожно за подбородок вверх лицо — застывшее без выражения, будто даже заострившееся.  
  
— Не уходи сегодня из города, — зачарованно глядя в пустые прозрачные глаза, попросил Джаред. — Пойдем ко мне. Пожалуйста, пойдем ко мне. На одну ночь, ага?   
  
Просто надо было выпить, а потом уже ебаться. Такая схема всегда работала лучше. Сейчас расслабленные оргазмом мышцы снова тянуло муторно, тошнотно напоминая о судороге; весь эффект как в канализацию смыло.  
  
Дженсен медленно наклонил голову, перевел плавный внимательный взгляд вниз, будто там, возле пальцев Джареда, дергающих и дергающих штанину джинсов, происходило что-то важное.  
  
— Я приду. Мне надо здесь закончить, и я приду к тебе, — сказал тихо, честно, так открыто, что до икоты захотелось поверить.  
  
«Не придешь», — собирался ухмыльнуться Джаред, да слова кончились, и силы, и эмоции тоже.  
  
Он кое-как привел себя в порядок, оттер от двери Дженсена и направился к припаркованной Ямахе. Проект «нажраться до зеленых чертей» все еще можно было легко реализовать.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
В этот раз Дженсен не полез через стену во внутренний двор. В длинном коридоре первого этажа, розовом от затеняющей входной проем бугенвиллеи, дымно пахло кипящим маслом и глухо гремело вырванными из мелодии басами.  
  
На звонок Джаред не отозвался, но дверь сама подалась под рукой, и Дженсена окатило разом — едкими клубами дыма, ароматом жареной картошки и реактивным ревом взлетающей гитары. На глазах выступили слезы, желудок поджался голодным спазмом и заколотило мучительно в висках.  
  
Высунувшийся из кухни Джаред в нелепо крошечном зеленом фартуке широко ухмыльнулся и проорал:  
  
— Не нравится музыка?  
  
Дженсен отчаянно замотал головой, и Джаред двинулся через комнату, отмахиваясь от дыма полотенцем:  
  
— Картошку! Будешь?  
  
— Буду! — крикнул Дженсен, и внезапно стало так тихо, что заложило уши. А потом через бетонную вату пробилась навязчивая телефонная трель, повторяющаяся раз за разом.  
  
Джаред, никак не отреагировав — ни на Дженсена, ни на телефон, снова свалил в свою канцерогенную преисподнюю, и Дженсен, аккуратно пристроив мешок на пол у двери, подобрал с журнального столика мигающий и верещащий аппарат и осторожно заглянул в тесную кухню.   
  
— У тебя телефон звонит.  
— Плевать, — Джаред, не глядя, кинул трубку на подоконник и плеснул в стакан из сильно початой бутылки виски. — Не ждал тебя. Хотя вру. Ждал. Вон, жратвы приготовил.  
— Может, ответить? Кому-то очень нужно.  
— Это мой бильд.  
— Кто?  
  
Джаред усмехнулся, вытер руки о фартук и врубил громкую связь. Разъяренный девичий голос пронзительно завопил на всю квартиру:  
  
— Падалеки! Ты все равно не сможешь от меня скрываться вечно! И не держи меня за идиотку! Я проверила экзифы. Это не твоя камера. Это даже не твоя съемка! Джаред? Алло? Джаред!  
  
Джаред молча вырубил телефон и встряхнул корзину, переворачивая картофельные ломтики.  
  
— Крутая фритюрница, — сказал Дженсен, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.  
— Не моя, — Джаред снова приложился к стакану. — Здесь все — не мое. Даже кактус. Собственность Фелиции.  
— И фартук, наверное, — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— И мотоцикл, — Джаред щедро отмотал от рулона бумажное полотенце и, похоже, собрался вывалить картошку прямо на стол.  
— Стой!  
  
Джаред замер, в ожидании вздернув брови. Дженсен заозирался и подставил под полотенце разделочную доску.  
  
— О. Точно, — одобрил Джаред. — Пиво будешь?  
— Нет, спасибо. Я не пью. Мне... нельзя.  
— Врачи? — неожиданно зло выплюнул Джаред и залпом осушил стакан. — Мне тоже запрещают. Да срать я хотел! Им только материал дай. Экспериментальный, блядь, образец.  
  
Он распахнул протяжно застонавший холодильник, нырнул внутрь и вылез с огромной пластиковой кеглей томатного «Хайнц». Открутил крышку, перевернул ловко бутыль и выжал соус на доску. Телефон зазвонил вновь, но Джаред заглушил его, с жутким грохотом придвигая ногой к столу табурет, а потом вовсе вырубил. И словно бы только теперь по-настоящему увидел Дженсена. Заглянул в глаза нерешительно.  
  
— Садись. Ешь, ладно? Я рад, что ты не ушел из города, Дженсен.  
  
Собственное имя звучало странно — Дженсен уже и не помнил, когда слышал его последний раз до Джареда. Засосало под ложечкой голодом, Дженсен запихнул в рот ломтик картошки и высунул обожженный кончик языка; этот голод едой не заглушался.  
  
Днем, в туалете на заправке, Дженсен испугался, так сильно испугался, будто шагнул по привычной, надежной дороге и почувствовал под ногами пустоту. Но страх схлынул быстро — неправильно быстро, и теперь в груди крутило опасное жадное желание побыть не Дином Смитом, не Книжником, не сотней стертых, лживых, случайных имен — самим собой. Слова собирались под языком, скапливались, как слюна, — рассказать все, стряхнуть с себя приросшие маски. Дженсен и не подозревал, как по себе соскучился.  
  
Он залип завороженно на беспокойных пальцах Джареда, измазанных в кетчупе, скользнул взглядом выше, на блестящие от масла губы, присыпанные крупинками соли. Слова не выталкивались — слава богу. Вот только Джаред как почувствовал — предложил вдруг, виновато и пьяно задирая брови:  
  
— Расскажешь про своих, ну, врачей?  
— А чем занимается бильд? — поспешно выдохнул Дженсен.  
  
Джаред резко откинулся назад, качнувшись на ножках табурета, так что показалось — сейчас рухнет, и взъерошил волосы. Посмотрел непонятно, тревожно, но потом криво усмехнулся:  
  
— Конкретно этот бильд, Никки Эйкокс, дрочит мое самомнение, вознося его до небес. Что ей ни хрена не мешает считать меня гиеной и стервятником, — он содрал с себя фартук и швырнул в раковину.  
  
Дженсен молча потянул в рот еще картошки, осторожно подув на ломтик.  
  
— Ну, стервятник, — пояснил зачем-то Джаред. — Такая плотоядная летающая дрянь с когтями. И клювом. — Он пощелкал перед носом пальцами. — Знаешь, весной девяносто третьего Кевин Картер снял в Судане охуеть что. Эта ебаная птица дожидалась голодной смерти местной девочки. Кевин получил за кадр Пулитцера. А потом заперся в салоне своей тачки, напустил туда выхлопных газов и сдох.  
— Я знаю, что такое стервятник, — заметил Дженсен. — А зачем он убил себя?  
  
Джаред скривился, выворачивая голову в поисках бутылки, и потянулся к ней, опасно балансируя на табурете.  
  
— Так девочку он не спас. Ну и проели ему дыру в башке вопросами. Почему ты не подобрал ребенка? Он отвечал — это не моя работа. Зато я привез грандиозный кадр. Да. Работа.  
— А почему ты бросил эту работу?  
  
Табурет стукнул ножками по полу, скрипнул жалобно, как будто собрался-таки развалиться. Джаред дернулся зло, взвинченно, словно в его теле не осталось ни одной согласованно работающей детали — все крепления разболтаны или перетянуты слишком сильно. Оскалился желчной, саркастической ухмылкой, развязно слизнул картофельную крошку из уголка губ, но встретился с Дженсеном взглядом и вдруг сдулся, как проколотый воздушный шарик, потух и уставился на свои пальцы, цепляющие край стола. Потом выдохнул коротко и не глядя потянул ко рту стакан.  
  
— В две тысячи одиннадцатом в осажденной Мисурате погибли двое наших. Тима вот только на «Оскара» двинули за режиссуру, а Крис из «Гетти имиджес» как раз собирался своего Пулитцера получать. В нашей группе было человек десять, работали на улице Триполи. Началась стрельба из РПГ. Там был разрушенный дом. Стена. Мы разделились, отбежали к ней, попали под обстрел. А потом взрыв, и… я не помню. Вырубился. Кажется, нас всех спас Сервера, испанец-фрилансер. Перетаскал по одному в безопасное место. Там еще Брауна и Мартина из «Панос» задело. И еще одного испанца, с телевидения, тоже по башке. Но мы-то в порядке, а ребята… Пару лет назад по новостям крутили, может, слышал?  
  
Дженсен медленно покачал головой. Нет, тогда он не слышал. Но прочитанная в библиотечном интернете заметка неожиданно ожила: палящим солнцем, каменным крошевом, грохотом взрывов. Тяжелым запахом крови. Страхом. За Джареда?  
  
— Я-то нормально, — Джаред отмахнулся, неловко, смазанно, задел бутылку, но успел подхватить. — Опа! Везунчик. Вообще — везунчик. Контузия легкая и руку сломал. Кисть. Куском стены придавило. В госпитале отлежался, вернулся потом работать. Ну и… И оно поперло. Позже. И всегда, всегда, сука, во время съемок! — Он треснул стаканом о стол, странно, что не разбил. — Судорога. Пальцы крючит, ни камеру удержать, ни на спуск нажать. Я на Ассошиэйтед Пресс работал, они меня в запас отправили. Прикинь? На пенсию. В двадцать три. Так что я не бросал работу. Извини, мрачняку нагнал.  
  
— Твой бильд, Никки, — осторожно спросил Дженсен. — Она не знает? Про судороги?  
— Тут никто не знает. Только Марк. Но он сразу. Вот как забухали вместе первый раз, так и нарыл на меня все, вп-плоть до среднего школьного балла. Такой уж он человек. Ты прости.  
— Ты уже извинялся.  
— А это за Марка. За досье. Он, ублюдок, вообще не извиняется.  
— Картошка вкусная, — заметил Дженсен, и Джаред как-то недоверчиво и слабо улыбнулся в ответ. — Ты читал? Досье?  
— Да там и читать нечего, знаешь. Возраст, рост, вес, веснушки, шрамы, Даллас, Техас. Даже о том, что за болезнь, не сказано ни хрена. Ну только, что... того.  
— Твоя рука, — перебил Дженсен. — Что говорят? Не лечится?  
— А это не рука, там кость срослась, — вяло помахал кистью в воздухе Джаред. — Врачи талдычат про психо-блядь-соматику. Удобный такой диагноз, когда они ни хуя сделать не могут. А твое? Лечится?  
— Я в десять лет упал с велосипеда, — сказал Дженсен. — Тогда все изменилось. Навсегда. Это неизлечимо. — Он помолчал. — Так получилось, что я почти ни с кем не общался. В школе. И вообще. Я все детство придумывал себе друзей, лепил обычно из кого-то настоящего, с кем даже заговорить не мог. И у них обязательно тоже были проблемы, но мы плевали на эти проблемы, вдвоем. Нам всегда было здорово вместе. Мне кажется, ты мой лучший воображаемый друг.  
  
Джаред поперхнулся, закашлялся и прочистил горло щедрой порцией виски. Вытер кулаком слезящиеся глаза, проморгался, а потом спросил, щурясь с искренним интересом:  
  
— А ты с ними трахался?  
— В детстве-то? — рассмеялся Дженсен. — Не.  
— Ну, значит, я круче воображаемого друга, — Джаред кивнул уверенно-дурашливо.  
— Гораздо круче, — согласился Дженсен, улыбаясь. — У тебя нет ничего жидкого без спирта? Пить хочется.  
— Во я дебил, — Джаред резко развернулся, проскрежетав ножками табурета по полу, потянулся к ручке холодильника, промахнулся и свалился бы кулем, если б Дженсен не успел подхватить. — Опа-опа-опа. Стою!  
  
Стоять у него не получалось: ноги ходили ходуном, как будто из них разом удалили все кости, горячее пьяное дыхание обжигало Дженсену ухо.  
  
— Сок там, сок, в холодильнике, — Джаред предпринял еще одну попытку, но Дженсен перехватил его удобнее, почти втаскивая себе на плечо.  
— Пошли. На диван. Идти можешь?  
— Н-не уверен. В ноги че-та долбануло.  
  
Джаред честно шагал, сосредоточенно хмурясь, подламывался в коленях, хватался за спину и шею Дженсена, как утопающий, — жаркий, потный, ярко пахнущий виски, солью и жареным маслом, такой податливый в руках, что невыносимо хотелось прижать его к стене, задрать футболку и попробовать на вкус. Но в стену они влетели всего раз — и тут же инерцией их отнесло к дивану.  
  
Дженсен сгрузил ухнувшее тело на угловатый бирюзовый диванчик, присел рядом, переводя дыхание, и Джаред мгновенно вцепился, оплел руками, кажется, даже ногу попытался закинуть.  
  
— Ты не уйдешь? Останься, а? Я просплюсь скоро, без проблем. Там кровать еще есть. Ложись. Останешься? Дже-е-енсен.  
  
— Да. Хорошо, — Дженсен подхватил его под колени, пытаясь сложить, устроить на слишком коротком диване — тоже наверняка принадлежавшем рыжей Фелиции. Отвернулся к шкафу, отыскивая плед, а когда вернулся, Джаред уже спал, запрокинув голову на подлокотник.   
  
В квартире как-то сразу стало очень тихо. Дженсен оглянулся растерянно: дым давно развеялся, небо за окнами погасло, почернело, подсвеченное только рыжими уличными фонарями. Резкий электрический свет выплескивался из кухни, заливая комнату прозрачными недосумерками, в которых отлично читались цвета — слишком пестрые для Джареда, неподходящие. Дженсен еще в первый свой визит подумал, что обстановка совсем не складывается с парнем в потертой кожанке; но теперь пазл щелкнул, встраиваясь на место: дом Джареду не принадлежал.  
  
Дженсен укрыл его пледом, поверх черной тени от диванной спинки. Кровать стояла в нише — огромная, двуспальная, застеленная полосатым синим покрывалом. Можно было, конечно, устроиться на полу в спальнике — но спину предательски тянуло предвкушением просторного мягкого матраса, и Дженсен, сдавшись почти без боя, отправился искать, где помыться.  
  
Ванная отыскалась за холодильником — такая же тесная, как и кухня, и выкрашенная в жизнерадостно-апельсиновый цвет. В решетчатом окне маячил облитый фонарным светом кипарис, а в углу, за свисавшей до самого пола прозрачной пластиковой шторой, торчало смешное корыто на ножках — точно как в фильмах про тридцатые годы.   
  
Горячая вода упругой струей ударила в ладонь; в бутылке геля, забытой на бортике, ядовито-синяя масса едва прикрывала донышко, и Дженсен вытащил из кармана свое мыло. Разделся, аккуратно складывая вещи на корзину для белья, и осторожно ступил в наполненную ванну. Качнувшаяся вода обняла, облизала ноги, согретая кровь рванула по венам, и Дженсен почти стек на фаянсовое дно, распластался, задрав колени, откинув голову; стон неудержимо вытолкнуло из губ с дыханием. Тело расплавилось почти разом, размякло, круче, чем от оргазма, и холодные гладкие борта под ладонями необъяснимо умножали кайф в сотню раз.  
  
Двигаться не хотелось. Дженсен вяло шевелил пальцами, разглядывая поднимающийся к потолку пар. Джареда нужно было вот тоже так: в горячую-горячую ванну, растворить все его внезапно вылезшие острые, колкие грани, развязать болезненно затянувшиеся узлы, разобрать и собрать заново, как застучавший движок мотоцикла, чтобы стал опять неумолимо-плавным, снайперски точным в движениях, танцующим, как тогда, в Южном лагере.   
  
Сколько у них осталось времени? Как долго они будут добираться до своего Чаллиса? Неделю? Больше? Джареду рано или поздно — и скорее рано, чем поздно — надоест бездомный парень, живущий в его — не его — квартире, берущий еду из его холодильника, отнимающий кусок кровати ночью и ванную по утрам, пользующийся... Надо спросить, разрешит ли он забираться в интернет или придется ходить в библиотеку. Можно, конечно, есть по-прежнему в столовой при церкви, хотя сложно будет объяснить Джареду, почему отказываешься разделить с ним ужин или завтрак. Можно... можно снять денег и... Нет.   
  
Дженсен сел в ванне, обхватив себя руками. Бесполезно пытаться надурить судьбу, себя или Джареда: все закончится. И повезет, если Джареду в самом деле надоест раньше. Приступов не случалось слишком давно — а значит, следующий приближается неизбежно. Как поезд в туннеле — не увернешься, не убежишь, не обманешь.  
  
Дженсен взял в руку щербатый брусок мыла и провел вокруг шеи, оставляя пенный, слабо пахнущий лавандой след; наклонил голову, скользя по плечам, вокруг рук, к груди. Нужно просто идти. У них есть их дорога, их неделя, их дни и ночи — неважно сколько, сколько уж получится. Нужно просто постараться, чтобы эта неделя стала лучшей… ладно, просто очень хорошей неделей в жизни Джареда Падалеки. А потом… Потом Дженсен побежит.  
  
Он выдернул пробку из ванной, подцепив большим пальцем ноги. Вода завертелась мыльной воронкой, схлынула, оставляя тело тяжелым и чистым. Дженсен потянулся привычно к майке — вытереться, но, затормозив, медленно вытащил с полки полотенце. Прижался щекой к прохладной махровой ткани, закрыв глаза. В горле все еще тянуло сухо от соленой картошки, и он прошлепал босиком на кухню, к холодильнику, вытираясь по дороге. Диковатое ощущение, что не нужно прямо сейчас натягивать на себя всю одежду, можно остаться просто голым — и вот так забраться в кровать — булькало в крови, ударяло в голову, словно давно забытое шампанское.  
  
Джаред на диване перекрутился каракатицей, съехал затылком с подлокотника, сложил немыслимо ноги, сбив плед себе под спину. Дженсен попытался выдернуть его, чтобы укрыть по-человечески — и тут же оказался в кольце горячих, неуклюжих спросонья, настойчивых рук.  
  
— М-м-м, — забормотал пьяно Джаред, утыкаясь носом в пупок, елозя губами по дорожке, щекотно цепляя волоски, — ка-ак ты пахнешь. Очуметь. Чистенький, да?  
  
Его ладони будто жили собственной непостижимой жизнью: царапали лопатки, гладили поясницу, сжимали задницу, вымешивая, раскрывая, — и тут же оказывались на груди, на животе, всюду. Джаред развязался из своего узла, сполз на пол вместе с пледом, вписался головой между ног и целовал мокро бедра, трогал языком, одобрительно причмокивая, словно пробовал редкий деликатес.  
  
Дженсена окатывало горячим — горячее, чем вода в ванне, яйца тянуло свинцовой распирающей тяжестью, будто он не опустошил их только сегодня днем. Хотелось завалить Джареда прямо на пол, на диван — куда угодно — раскрыть снова, разложить, такого нереально гибкого, растянуть его ноги, насколько получится. Но Джаред был очевидно, безнадежно пьян — и наверняка не соображал, что делает.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дженсен, — давай на кровать, может?  
— На кровать, ага, — глухо отозвался Джаред, широко лизнул мошонку, и Дженсена, как противовесом, бросило вперед — он еле успел подставить руки, впечатавшись в спинку дивана. — Во-от, — обрадовался Джаред, — отличная позиция.  
  
Подхватил Дженсена под колено и устроил ногу ступней на сиденье, перекинув через свое плечо — так легко, словно та ничего не весила. Пятка утонула в мягком, бархатном, и Дженсен будто завис в невесомости, балансируя.  
  
— Ты говорил, что тебе нравится, помнишь? — Пальцы Джареда трогали между беспомощно раскрытых ног, поглаживали, терли за мошонкой; член стоял уже так, что в остальном теле крови, кажется, не осталось. — Ну. Пытался. На пляже. А я хочу показать. Что мне.  
  
Он наклонился еще ниже, удерживая Дженсена за бедра, и толкнулся кончиком языка в кольцо плотно сжатых мышц.  
  
— Не... не надо, — попытался дернуться Дженсен, но Джаред, даром что пьяный, держал крепко, бережно. — Мне не нравится, я пробовал, мне не...  
  
Он не слушал — или не слышал, ввинчивался языком, тер большими пальцами в промежности, удерживая широкими ладонями за бедра, и Дженсена необъяснимо размазывало, вело пьяно и жарко. Он правда — пробовал, не помнил уже с кем, и тогда было слишком холодно-мокро, вяло, неловко и противно, а сейчас горячий сильный язык упруго и ритмично бил внутрь, отдаваясь вспышками под зажмуренными веками, вылизывал растянутые края и стенки, так стыдно, сладко, жадно — как будто Джареду на самом деле — нравилось?  
  
Он окончательно сполз на пол, улегся затылком на край дивана и потянул Дженсена вниз, усаживая прямо на свое лицо, врываясь немыслимо глубоко, трахая почти по-настоящему. Дженсен всхлипнул задушенно, из последних сил удерживаясь на руках, чтобы не осесть всем весом, не насадиться до конца, не начать подмахивать.  
  
Невыносимо хотелось сжать член, и Джаред как почувствовал: выскользнул из мучительно пульсирующей дырки, широко облизал свою ладонь, поймал раскачивающийся ствол, оттянул вниз и вбок, полируя головку в кулаке, натирая большим пальцем уздечку, и — всосал с громким хлюпом яйцо в рот, как кипятком обдав по нервам. Дженсен взвыл, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь — и из него полилось толчками, в кулак, на диван, в подставленные губы.  
  
Джаред завозился между ног, выбираясь, и Дженсен съехал по нему вниз, как по горке, стукнувшись коленями о деревянный пол.  
  
— Охуенный какой, надо же. — Перемазанное в сперме лицо возникло совсем близко из темноты; подбородок обдало жарким выдохом, на губах загорчило от неразбавленного виски. — Хорошо? Ну скажи, нравится?  
— Да, — честно признался Дженсен. — Очень. — И поднялся, дергая на себя тяжелое разболтанное тело. — Пошли в кровать, пожалуйста, пойдем.  
— Ага, — согласился Джаред и обхватил за бедра, не помогая.  
  
Дженсен все-таки поднял его, кое-как дотащил до ниши и успел сдернуть покрывало до того, как Джаред рухнул спиной вперед, раскинув руки.  
  
— Напился, — сообщил он потолку.  
— Я знаю, — Дженсен забрался на матрас рядом, расстегнул Джареду джинсы и рывком стянул до колен. У него почти не стояло: член лишь слегка приподнимал трусы, и Дженсен потер прямо сквозь ткань, накрыл ладонью, согревая, поглаживая.  
  
Джаред довольно заурчал и повернулся на бок, дрыгнув застрявшими в штанинах ногами, подался в руку. Белесые потеки на его щеках и лбу почти светились в темноте, и Дженсен не выдержал.  
  
— Я сейчас. Только полотенце принесу. Нужно лицо вытереть.  
— Ум-м-м. Подр-рочи.  
— Я в рот. Сейчас.  
  
Он метнулся в ванную, оскальзываясь босыми ступнями, торопливо намочил полотенце, опрокинул в себя по дороге картонку забытого на кухонном столе сока — в горле все еще сохло — и не успел.  
  
Джаред спал, сладко подсунув под щеку сложенные ладони и намотав на так и не снятые до конца джинсы одеяло.

 

  
  
Пиум-пиум-пиум — навязчивым булькающим звуком пронеслось в мутной горячей голове. Ее, голову, явно отрывали от шеи, пока Джаред спал, и встряхивали зачем-то, перемешивая невнятные мысли и отрывочные воспоминания. Пиум-пиум-пиум.  
  
Джаред взбаламученно отлепил себя от подушки и взглянул через всю комнату на письменный стол. Монитор мигал вызовом видеочата. Фелиция.   
  
Путаясь в одеяле, Джаред рванул к ноуту, и перед тем, как принять вызов, обернулся к пустой кровати, прислушался — не шумит ли вода на кухне или в ванной. Не, с чего бы? Никто и не сомневался. Ушел Дженсен.  
  
— Хреновая ночка? — спросила Фелиция.  
— Где вы? — одновременно выпалил Джаред.   
  
Изображение шло рябью, сигнал держался каким-то чудом, и Джаред с трудом разбирал только очертания лица Фелиции и совсем не рыжие при таком качестве картинки волосы.   
  
— Миль двадцать от Ширнака.  
— Граница Ирака и Турции? Так и знал, что вас туда зашлют. Дей, не нарвись на пулю, там у вас жарко.   
— Да бардак тут, ты ж знаешь, — отмахнулась Фелиция.   
  
Б-блядь. Джаред читал вчера утром в новостях: часть правительственных войск Асада каким-то хитрожопым образом угодила в результате боев на территорию Ирака, и пока их конвоировали обратно, на группу налетели боевики. Конечно, Иракское правительство мигом объявило этот тупой инцидент покушением на суверенитет, и сирийский конфликт в один момент перекинулся на их территорию.  
  
— Все нормально, эй! Издалека всегда кажется хуевее, чем есть, ты же плавал, Падалеки.  
— Плавал. В курсе. Я в душ, ты не против?  
— О, — оживилась Фелиция, — давай, порадуй боевую подругу видом горячей воды и приличной ванны.   
— То есть моя голая жопа тебя совсем не порадует?  
— Вот ни капельки, — фыркнула Фелиция.  
  
Можно было бы дождаться окончания сеанса связи, но Джареду до трясучки хотелось смыть вчерашний пот, прогорклый с похмелья запах масла и вязкий липкий стыд: вырубиться во время секса? Уже за гранью. Недополученный по пьяни вчерашний оргазм кис внизу живота, раздражал.   
  
Отсоединив ноут от монитора, Джаред приволок его в ванную и устроил на корзине с грязным бельем.  
  
— О-о-о! — простонала Фелиция, — моя драгоценная ванная!  
  
Стоило Джареду сунуть в рот зубную щетку, Фелиция сообщила как бы между прочим:  
  
— Мне написала Эйкокс. Святая Никки недовольна своим любимцем.  
  
Очень предсказуемо, что ж. Грайз был прав, когда говорил о протекции в «Милитари» — Фелиция в колледже ходила вместе с Никки на один курс по журналистике, и их родители, кажется, работали вместе.   
  
— Оа-ея-еаидит, — не прекращая чистить зубы, ответил Джаред.  
— Ненавидит? Она тебя обожает. Совсем херово, да, Падалеки?  
  
Если Никки рассчитывала, что Фелиция сделает за нее грязную работу и призовет Джареда к ответу, то не на тех напала.  
  
— Нормально, — буркнул Джаред, стащил провонявшую маслом футболку, полоская рот, и забрался в ванну, ежась от холодного фаянса под пятками.   
  
Гель для душа почти кончился, пришлось наливать воду в бутылку и трясти до мыльных пузырей.   
  
— Расскажи, как у вас, ладно? Я через минуту! — крикнул Джаред.  
— А ты там свой агрегат не забудь хорошенько вымыть с мылом, — голосом учительницы младших классов назидательно произнесла Фелиция. — Небось, не простаивает?   
  
Джаред сделал вид, что не расслышал. Фелиция сквозь треск и помехи легко начала рассказывать, как их группу мотыляют по всему Ближнему Востоку, как Дональд Куоллс втрескался в их толстую смуглую переводчицу Ольвен и по такому случаю даже перестал декларировать каждый день железное намерение завязать с командировками и осесть на скучном кабельном канале где-нибудь в штате Юта.   
  
К тому моменту, как Джаред выскочил из душа, вытерся и перебазировался с ноутом обратно в комнату, он уже словно сам прошел с группой Си-Эн-Эн по всей границе Сирии с Турцией и Ираком, снимая массовые беспорядки недовольных политикой Асада, правительственные танки, последствия работы снайперов, конфискацию продуктов у населения, слепые окна домов с отключенным электричеством, беспомощных болванов миротворцев, которым, конечно, было слабо остановить терракты, массовые убийства мирных жителей, детей, женщин и даже скота.  
  
Фелиция смеялась и говорила вовсе не о том. Она описывала кошмарные колоритные гостиницы, в которые селили прессу, местные полуразрушенные бары, стычки журналюг между собой, брачные игры Дональда, но Джаред все равно слышал только войну — теперь не его. Чужую, далекую.  
  
— Загнался ты, чувак, — вырвала его Фелиция из навязчивой военной хроники, которая разворачивалась в голове против воли. — Найди себе парня, будете вместе поливать мой кактус. И-и-и-о-ой! Прости. Чего, больная тема?  
— Так и читаешь меня, зараза? — не выдержал Джаред, рассмеялся.  
— А то! — веско произнесла Фелиция, и тут входная дверь отворилась.   
  
Дженсен вошел в квартиру спокойно и естественно, как будто всегда жил тут и поливал хренов кактус, как будто просто вернулся с работы домой.   
  
— Ай, мамочки! — завопила Фелиция, и изображение замигало, словно ее эмоции дали дополнительные помехи. — Ай, что это сейчас было, Падалеки?! Что за выражение лица, кто там пришел?  
— Доброе утро, — одними губами произнес от двери Дженсен, улыбаясь и снимая свою куртку.   
— Человек в моей квартире, эй! Тот, который не Джаред! Покажись, я хочу знать, кто заставил этого идиота так просиять!   
  
Джаред растерянно пожал плечами, не в силах перестать пялиться на Дженсена, не веря, что тот просто так взял и вернулся, что не привиделся вчерашним маятным вечером и горячечной пьяной ночью. А ведь он же сбежит сейчас, сбежит от Фелиции, от ее расспросов, от напора и внимания…  
  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Дженсен, подходя к столу и нагибаясь к монитору ноута. — Вы Фелиция? Джаред о вас рассказывал.  
— А-а-а! — заверещала Фелиция. — Джаред, гаденыш, какой он красивый, везучий ты черт! Это же то, о чем я думаю, да? Эй, парень, ты опупенный, знаешь? Как его зовут? Джаред, Джаред, скажи мне сейчас же!   
  
Привет, приплыли. И как ей представить Дженсена? Марсианином? Дином? Книжником? «Извини-его-разыскивает-полиция»?   
  
— Это… Он… Его зову-у-ут… — потянул Джаред и изумленно щелкнул челюстью, услышав спокойное:  
— Меня зовут Дженсен, очень приятно познакомиться. И я полагаю — да, это то, о чем вы подумали.   
  
Джареда подкинуло из кресла вверх, и, едва соображая от изумления, он поймал Дженсена поцелуем, сграбастал руками за плечи, притерся к нему животом, пахом, бедрами. Слабея в коленях от того, как Дженсен запустил разом пальцы в волосы, привлек к себе, отвечая, наступая в ответ, толкаясь языком в язык, вылизывая рот.   
  
Прошло, наверное, не меньше минуты, когда навязчивое покашливание достигло ушей, и Джаред смог оторваться от горячего рта и взглянуть на монитор.  
  
Фелиция с кислым и скучающим видом разглядывала что-то за краем кадра и накручивала на палец прядь волос.  
  
— П-прости, — выдохнул Джаред и плюхнулся обратно в кресло, привлекая к себе Дженсена, обнимая его за пояс крепко.   
— И вовсе я не просила о демонстрации, мальчики. Ваши постельные игры вне моих интересов, хватило и голого зада Падалеки на ночь глядя.  
— Ты была счастлива увидеть эту сцену, — расплылся в дебильной улыбке Джаред.   
  
Дженсен рядом совсем засмущался, покраснел и, похоже, пытался придумать какие-то извинения. Но вместо этого вдруг уточнил у Фелиции:  
  
— Голого зада?  
— О, не волнуйся, красотуля, вот уж на кого я вовсе не претендую. А тебе просто хочу сказать: я умею стрелять из Калашникова и неплохо боксирую. Обидишь нашего мальчика, и мой гнев найдет тебя, сладкогубый соблазнитель.  
— Как вы подружились? — не реагируя на страшную угрозу, с интересом спросил Дженсен и мягко опустился Джареду на колено, отклонился спиной на плечо.   
— Отличный вопрос! — оживилась Фелиция  
— Не надо! — заорал Джаред.  
— Мне все больше нравится этот парень!  
  
Джаред спрятал лицо между лопаток Дженсена, вдыхая его тепло.   
  
— Значит, дело было в Таиланде. Падалеки работал с нами всего полтора месяца, там шло рубилово местных с добавкой из наших морпехов, без которых, конечно, ни одна страна не может решить свои дела. Ну так и вот. Падалеки очень хотелось трахаться.   
— Дей, ну хватит! Ты собираешься рассказывать эту историю каждому парню, которого увидишь в моей квартире? — взмолился Джаред.  
— В моей квартире, прошу заметить, — отмахнулась Фелиция и продолжила, обращаясь к Дженсену:  
— Если Падалеки страшно, ему всегда хочется трахаться. А также если ему грустно, весело, скучно, больно, одиноко — ну, ты меня понял.  
  
Дженсен фыркнул и обернулся. Посмотрел в глаза с такой нежной гордостью, что Джаред немедленно ощутил себя победителем собачьей выставки.  
  
— А пидорас, ко всеобщему сожалению, он был один в той дыре, что тайцы выдали нам вместо гостиницы. Наш мальчик совсем зеленый, а там стреляют. Он нажирается и начинает приставать к одному испанцу, убей не помню, как звали.  
— Пабло Вилья из «Эль Конфиденсьяль», — простонал Джаред. — Дей, ну хва-а-атит!  
— Точно. Пабло. Красавица жена, дочь, все дела — он нам фото весь вечер показывал. Короче, удар у Пабло оказался приличный, бровь Падалеки раскроил.   
— И тогда, — включился Джаред, показательно вздохнув, — она мне и говорит: иди мальчика сними, вон у гостиницы трутся. Да, Фелиция? Швырнула меня в объятья порока.  
— Еще б не швырнуть. Ты ж даже не понял, что они мальчики.  
— Дженсен, ты видел тайских шлюх? — поинтересовался Джаред, любуясь смешинками в прищуренных, расплавленных солнцем глазах.   
  
Дженсен отрицательно помотал головой.   
  
— Из них такие девочки, что не отличишь! А она! Ты представляешь, она вытаскивает меня за руку из холла, где бар был, подводит к такой девочке — маленькая, сиськи аккуратные, талия, волосы до жопы, глаза раскосые, как у Наоми Кэмпбелл, и говорит…  
— ...покажи член! — закончила Фелиция, и Дженсен на колене расхохотался в голос, весело и легко.  
  
Они ржали и болтали еще минут двадцать, и Дженсен все прижимался спиной и выводил пальцем спирали по голому колену, ерзал, возбуждал, давил на член, иногда поворачивал голову совсем внезапно и целовал в висок, выдыхал коротко в ухо, отчего Фелиция закатывала глаза и фыркала смешно сквозь помехи в своем ночном опасном Ширнаке.   
  
На прощанье она показала Дженсену кулак и протянула руку к глазку камеры, на мгновение загородив экран гигантским размыто-розовым пятном пальца, как будто хотела коснуться Джареда сквозь расстояние, и попросила, стесняясь вдруг, явно не желая читать нотацию:  
  
— Ты это… С Никки помирись. И сходи к врачу. Когда последний раз был?  
— Помирюсь, — пообещал Джаред, и как только экран потух, полез под толстовку Дженсена, стягивая ее лихорадочно, мечтая нагнать то, ночное, дурацкое и неловкое.   
  
Из кармана безразмерной шмотки вывалилась сложенная картонка, и Джаред нагнулся, поднял ее автоматически, ошалело разглядывая выведенное толстым черным маркером «Пока!».  
  
— Блядь. Что это?   
— Это я прощаться ходил, — Дженсен осторожно забрал картонку и положил на ноут. Опустил голову, расстегивая свой ремень.  
— Прощаться? — не понял Джаред.  
— Понимаешь, есть один мужик, ездит на синем БМВ. Мы с ним каждое утро здоровались. То есть… Ну как. Он проезжал под мостом и показывал мне неприличный палец. Ну, и я ему. Мы так дружили.  
— И ты вот специально поперся утром сказать ему «пока»? — охренел совсем Джаред. — Мужику, с которым вы на хуй друг друга посылали? Два часа пешком туда, два часа обратно?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами, стянул быстро джинсы и встал голый между раздвинутых коленей Джареда, легко касаясь плеч, бицепсов, вырисовывая ломаные линии по футболке на груди.   
  
— У меня не так много привязанностей. Хотел попрощаться.  
  
До кислой слюны заломило на языке идиотское: «Со мной только не прощайся», но Джаред промолчал, поцеловал удобно подставленный рот, дурея от мягких, жадных губ. Что с ним такое случилось? Как падение десятилетнего мальчика с велосипеда привело его под мост, лишило всего: жилья, денег, профессии, семьи...   
  
— Тебя же не выгнали из дома?.. — Джаред прикусил слова, замер. Дженсен дышал совсем близко, губами в губы, не двигаясь. — Прости, я не хотел. Я помню, что ты… Ну, про розыск.  
— Меня никто не выгонял, — Дженсен прижался плашмя ртом ко рту, сильно, больно, не целуя, будто затыкая — и отступил на шаг. И еще, еще, пока не оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки — голый, с блестящими от испарины ключицами, с тяжело приподнявшимся потемневшим членом. — У меня дромомания. Из-за травмы мозга. Травматическая энцефалопатия и… неважно. Там длинный диагноз.  
— Дромомания? — напряг Джаред память. — Что-то с бродягами?  
— Непреодолимое, приступообразно возникающее бесцельное стремление к бродяжничеству, — отчеканил Дженсен. — Иногда мне надо бежать.  
  
Его ладонь будто сама собой, против воли, раскрывалась веером и сворачивалась в кулак, до белых костяшек, и Джаред поймал ее, спеленал пальцами, притянул Дженсена мягко обратно, обхватывая за спину, утыкаясь носом в соленую мокрую ямку под горлом.  
  
— Как это происходит? Что ты чувствуешь? Не можешь под крышей, надо на улицу? Что? — Джаред сам не знал, почему все это стало вдруг так важно и остро.  
  
Дженсен там, наверху, помотал головой: кожа щекотно задвигалась, царапая щетиной.  
  
— Не могу на одном месте. Надо бежать. Быстро. Ехать еще лучше. Чтобы картинка менялась потоком, люди, города, земля, небо, нужно очень, очень, очень много всего. Сразу. Как будто мне в себе тесно, невыносимо, прет изнутри, давит, жужжит; хочется засунуть в ухо палку и мозг расковырять. Бежать помогает.  
— А лекарства?  
  
Шея под губами снова дернулась отрицательно.  
  
— Нет. Глушат до овоща, а все то же самое, только через три мили ваты. Я, когда их пил, лежал на диване и телевизор смотрел. Три канала в секунду. Дрочишь пульт до крови из-под ногтей, круглыми сутками, как будто бежишь, просто ноги не двигаются. И так неделю. Или две.  
— Больно?  
— Хуже.  
— И часто так? — Джаред выпустил руку, поймал в ладонь все еще полный, горячий, не опадающий член, погладил натянутую уздечку большим пальцем, заставив Дженсена задрожать.  
— По-разному. Иногда через месяц, иногда через полгода. Не угадаешь, когда накатит. Последний раз пять месяцев назад. Если сразу побежать, быстрее проходит. Легче, — он сбивался на хриплый шепот, подавался нетерпеливо в руку, и, наверное, Джареду нужно было заткнуться и заткнуть свой рот, заглотив до гланд, но вопросы упрямо перли сами.  
— Ты из-за этого? Бездомный, под мостом спишь.  
— Нет. То есть да, конечно, одна из причин. Но я сам так решил.  
— А зачем? Неделя, две, ладно, но потом же ты можешь вернуться? Жить нормально. Дженсен?  
— Не получается. Нельзя так, не работает, — он закинул Джареду руки на плечи, вцепляясь в лопатки до синяков, целуя лихорадочно-жарко лоб, висок, скулу.  
— Но почему, скажи мне, черт, почему? Тебя родители ищут. Значит, им не пофиг. У тебя дом есть. Ладно, я не знаю, что у вас там, может, они монстры, конечно...  
— Мои родители очень хорошие люди.  
— Ну тогда... Дженсен? — Джаред сжал ладонь, двигая рукой жестче, резче.  
— Ты... — задохнулся Дженсен, — ты думаешь, я... ах-х... ненормальный?  
— Мы оба. Да.  
— Нет, ты думаешь... думаешь, это ненормально. Жить так. Какая... разница... где... спать? Неважно.  
— Что — важно? Скажи мне, что?  
  
Но Дженсен не ответил. Дернулся внезапно из рук — Джаред еле успел пальцы разжать, упал на колени между раздвинутых ног, судорожно стягивая с Джареда трусы под яйца, задирая майку, тыкаясь беспорядочно губами, лизнул ствол — и Джаред уперся ладонями в закаменевшие плечи.  
  
— Пошли на кровать. Я тоже в рот взять хочу. А то свалишь в бега и не узнаешь никогда, что такое глубокая глотка от Падалеки.  
— Ты мне сосал, в туалете, вчера.  
— Я ни черта не помню, не считается. Пошли!  
  
В груди жгло что-то, палило, неправильное, неуместное совсем, и Джаред почти дотолкал Дженсена до кровати, сдирая с себя по дороге трусы и спотыкаясь. Рухнул на матрас с размаху, так, что аж подбросило, и закинул руки за голову.  
  
— Значит, побежишь? И куда?  
— На север. Как всегда летом. Собирался в Орегон. Но ты... — Дженсен так и застрял в шаге от кровати, напряженный, голый, невыносимый, облизывающий непрерывно губы. Он не отрывал взгляда от паха Джареда, словно разговаривал именно с ним, и пришлось протянуть руку, насильно укладывая упертого придурка рядом с собой на кровать.  
— Что — я? Что?  
  
Дженсен будто не слышал.  
  
— Я побегу. Да. Так всегда бывает. Побегу обязательно, — он упрямо поднялся на четвереньки, разворачиваясь к члену, как долбаная стрелка компаса. Аккуратно втянул головку в шелковые свои губы, и Джареда засбоило, заклинило.  
  
— Конечно. Еще бы. Свалишь. Исчезнешь.  
  
Дженсен не отвечал, покачивался, медленно натягиваясь, будто баюкал член на ложе языка, и кровь окончательно покинула мозги, толчками устремляясь вниз, туда, где мокро, тесно, сладко.  
  
Вчерашний неполученный оргазм резво запросился на свободу, и Джаред — чтоб притормозить или просто заткнуть свой рот — перекинул через себя одну ногу Дженсена и поймал в рот тяжело провисший багровый член, сразу глубоко и плотно. Дженсен подавился, сжался, замотал головой, подался назад, к Джареду — и они задвигались разом в одном ритме, в противовес, как нефть качая друг из друга.  
  
Первым прорвало Джареда — выгнуло, выплеснуло в жадно сосущий рот. Силы утекли отливной волной вслед, размазывая жарким кайфом перенапряженное тело, превращая мышцы в кисель, и Джаред последним усилием воли зацепился за спинку кровати, подтягивая себя, доталкивая, пропуская распирающий ствол прямо в глотку. Между плотно натянутых губ запульсировало, забилось отчаянно, как зачастившее сердце — и по стенкам горла потекло наконец.  
  
Оба члена выскользнули из губ с синхронными громкими хлюпами. Дженсен завозился рядом, разворачиваясь, но не дополз до подушек, свалился поперек. Уложил голову на живот Джареду, глотая воздух раскрытым перемазанным ртом.  
  
— Я... дам знать, — вытолкнул из себя между вдохами. — Не исчезну.  
  
Джаред запустил пальцы в короткие взмокшие пряди, и со взъерошенной макушки взгляд сам собой сполз на стол, где на закрытом ноуте все еще валялась мятая картонка с надписью черным маркером: «Пока».

 

  
  
Объектив блестящей, разукрашенной наклейками «мыльницы» яростно бликовал, заставляя глаза слезиться, а нос — чесаться.  
  
— Такой красивый малыш. Помыть бы тебя еще.  
  
Невыносимо хотелось отвернуться, но Дженсен держался из последних сил, старательно позируя: за спиной Лиз дымилась на стойке их фирменная яичница с хрустящей булочкой и потел белым боком высокий стакан с молочным коктейлем — тогда еще не пробованным, но сейчас, во сне, вкус сам собой скапливался на языке, как слюна.  
  
— Ну-ка, не гримасничай, улыбнись, вот так, — Лиз смешно растягивала губы, показывая — как, Дженсен фыркал против воли, улыбаясь, и затвор щелкал, щелкал, щелкал, а еда пахла, отдаваясь тянущей болью в сжавшемся желудке.  
  
Лиз была славной. По-настоящему хорошей. Неравнодушной. Дженсен знал, она отнесла те снимки в полицию лишь потому, что искренне хотела, чтобы маленького бродягу вернули к родителям — или нашли ему новых, таких же славных, как она сама. Она не знала, что будет дальше, и ее вины не было ни на цент.  
  
Дженсен знал. Теперь — знал: дальше, по скрученной логике сна, дверь закусочной откроется, дверной проем загородят двое полицейских, показавшихся тогда громадными, и солнечное, вкусно пахнущее пространство схлопнется, сложится, как карточный домик темнотой, страхом и долгим, долгим — на десятилетие растянутым — адом.  
  
Лиз поступила правильно, как и должен нормальный человек; это Дженсену не следовало туда возвращаться. Он-то нормальным не был.  
  
— А теперь нужно снять парадный портрет твоего уха. Повернись-ка. Повернись-повернись, сладкий, мне так неудобно ставить укол, — заговорила Лиз голосом сестры Блант, и Дженсен задергался отчаянно, беспомощно, как парализованная муха, не в силах шевельнуть ни одной мышцей — этот сон был гораздо, гораздо, гораздо хуже. Затвор продолжал щелкать — где-то за гранью сознания, Дженсен уцепился за слабый звук, вытягивая себя из липкой паутины отчаянным рывком, куда-нибудь, хоть обратно в закусочную, распахнул глаза — и уставился в круглый глаз объектива.  
  
На секунду показалось — сейчас из-за камеры покажется улыбающаяся Лиз, но дрыгнувшуюся по инерции ногу прижала сильная, жесткая, совсем не женская ладонь, и Джаред забормотал низко, успокаивающе:  
  
— Тихо, тихо, я ничего... Я просто не удержался. Ты офигенно так выглядел.  
  
Дженсен подобрался, сел, подтягивая к груди колени. В солнечном сплетении все еще крутило тошнотным отголоском невозможности двигаться, когда все тело зудит и рвется в бег, и каждая секунда неподвижности — как год мучительной пытки.  
  
— Я что, заснул? — прозвучало хриплым карканьем.  
— Ага, — Джаред отложил камеру и смущенно прочесал пятерней копну спутанных волос. — Член изо рта выпустил и вырубился, как выключили. Слушай, я...  
  
Точно. Дженсен повозил языком в пересохшем рту: на небе все еще дотлевал соленый вкус спермы.  
  
— Я не хотел пугать, — Джаред сел рядом, коснулся голого плеча. — Давай, удалишь все. Я камеру к компу подключу, и все сотрешь, сам.  
  
Дженсен кивнул, и Джаред выдохнул непонятно: вроде с облегчением — а может, тоскливо. Выражение глаз против света не читалось совсем, опустившееся солнце в широком окне пробивало волосы золотым нимбом вокруг головы, затеняя лицо, словно маской. Джаред успел натянуть свежие трусы, но майку не сменил, и пах теперь так сочно, что Дженсен почти забыл про фотографии.  
  
Вспыхнувший монитор напомнил: на весь широкий экран развернулась разоренная постель с ненормально оранжевым— только сейчас, на снимке, стало по-настоящему заметно, насколько — бельем. В потоке света из окна, на пронзительно-апельсиновой простыне спящий Дженсен показался себе неожиданно карамельным, присыпанным солнечной пылью; одна рука под подушкой, вторая прижимает к груди край накинутого на бедра одеяла — будто плюшевого медведя.  
  
— Вот тут жми, — Джаред сунул под ладонь камеру, Дженсен честно нажал, приклеившись голой задницей к скрипнувшему креслу, и яркий кадр погас, сменился следующим — таким же ярким, но с другого ракурса: здесь стало видно тени — от ресниц, от кончика носа, от брошенной за спиной второй подушки и от высоченного кривого кактуса в изголовье кровати. С монитора сразу словно пахнуло маятным, но уже остывающим жаром летнего вечера, и заблестела на лопатках не заметная на первом снимке сонная испарина.  
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_05.jpg)  
  
  
Палец ощутимо дрогнул на кнопке с мусорной корзиной, и Джаред рядом передернул плечами, отвернулся к окну. Заломило под челюстью сожалением, жалостью, почти обидой; Дженсен перестал понимать, зачем стирает снимки — чем опасны цветные солнечные картинки, даже если их кто-то увидит, но Лиз из сна со своей мыльницей все еще маячила где-то на грани сознания, подгоняя застарелым, закисшим страхом — оставить след, обнаружить себя. Быть пойманным.  
  
Еще один кадр мигнул и погас навсегда, и на весь экран засветилось лицо крупным планом. Дженсен никогда еще не видел себя — таким. Беззастенчиво распахнутым, рассмотренным пристально с расстояния выдоха — или поцелуя — и укрытым бережно мягким прозрачным светом, так что даже засохшая в уголке рта сперма и влажные от слюны губы смотрелись, будто Дженсену снится молочный коктейль. Наверное, и снился.  
  
— Ты очень талантливый.  
— Фигня, — Джаред оттолкнулся от края стола, заглянул зачем-то под кровать. — Давай, стирай, не тяни. Я жратвы китайской заказал, скоро привезут.  
— Тебе жалко снимков?  
— Да не, — он встряхнул вытащенные джинсы, и в воздух поднялось сверкающее в лучах солнца пыльное облако. — Это ж так, ерунда. Просто давно не было настолько в кайф, уже не помню, когда в последний раз. Я люблю свою работу и все такое, но вот так, чтобы прям перло...  
— Здесь лица не видно, — ткнул Дженсен пальцем в экран. — Хочешь, оставим?  
— Стирай все, — жестко отрезал Джаред. И в дверь позвонили.  
  
Дженсен мгновенно вспомнил, что голый, рванул к кровати, попытавшись вписаться в перекрученное жгутом одеяло, запутался ногами и застыл за углом ниши, прижимая одеяльный ком к паху.   
  
Джаред заржал и смеялся, не переставая, будто его прорвало, — расплачиваясь с курьером, сгружая на журнальный столик перед телевизором объемистые пакеты в красных иероглифах и открывая с шипением и брызгами банку пива.  
  
Еды он снова заказал с размахом — как тогда утром, в кафе «Барселона» — целое море картонных коробочек и лотков. От торчащих из пакета двух здоровенных пачек апельсинового сока необъяснимо и глупо потеплело в животе — словно Джаред мог их купить специально для Дженсена.  
  
Обедать они перебрались во внутренний дворик, в шезлонги под полосатый розовый тент в тени кипариса. Джаред улегся, свесившись через подлокотник, и с энтузиазмом открывал картонки, принюхиваясь к каждой. Дженсен уже очень давно не видел столько еды разом — на одного человека. Немного пугало.  
  
— Во, медовые крылышки, попробуй, обалденные. Тут где-то вторая порция должна быть.  
— Мне нужна твоя кредитка.  
— А? — Джаред поднял голову, обалдело моргая из-под растрепанной челки.  
— Кредитка, — повторил Дженсен. — У меня проблемы с наличными.  
  
Джаред сел, сразу подобравшись, и осторожно отставил коробку с крылышками на стол.  
  
— Хорошо. Скажи сумму, сколько тебе нужно. Придумаем что-нибудь.  
  
Дженсен моргнул. Джаред решил, что он просит денег? Хотя да, прозвучало, пожалуй, на редкость двусмысленно. Он мотнул головой, нервно усмехнувшись.  
  
— Наоборот. Мне нужно положить тебе на счет. За еду и жилье. Ты же... ты хочешь, чтобы я здесь остался?  
— Хочу, — Джаред подтянул коробку к себе обратно и потыкал зачем-то внутрь неразломанными палочками. — Значит, про пять штук ты не блефовал?  
— Нет.  
— И...  
— Ты разрешишь пользоваться компьютером? — торопливо перебил Дженсен. — Мне нужен интернет, немного, но желательно каждый день. Я могу ходить в Публичную библиотеку, конечно.  
— Не, нафиг. — Палочки разделились с хрустом, и Джаред закинул в рот обжаренное крылышко целиком. — Пользуйся всем и не спрашивай. Зубную щетку мне только оставь, — закончил он невнятно.  
— У меня есть своя, — улыбнулся Дженсен и потянулся к ближайшей картонке с лапшой — пахло от нее одуряюще.  
— И не думай, что ты меня заболтал. У тебя есть деньги.  
  
Дженсен кивнул, раскручивая крошечную бутылочку с соусом. Под тентом все казалось розовым, даже лапша, будто ее залили клубничным сиропом. Джаред явно не собирался менять тему, но Дженсен и так сказал ему слишком много. Глупо было бы теперь останавливаться.  
  
— У меня есть доступ к деньгам. Наличные добыть технически довольно сложно, но я могу перевести тебе на счет.  
— Отличные новости, но я спрашивал не об этом, — Джаред улегся на спину и переставил коробку себе на живот. — Не хочешь говорить?  
— Нет, я... Почему тебе настолько важно, где я сплю?  
— Я не понимаю! — Джаред так резко повернулся на бок, что едва успел подхватить свой обед; прозрачно-алое пятнышко соуса брызнуло на пластиковую столешницу, и Дженсен непроизвольно потянулся пальцем — стереть. — Ты нормальный же, не торчок, не запойный! У тебя есть деньги. У тебя есть мозги. И образование наверняка есть. Какого ты проебываешь все это, тусуясь с бездомными и ночуя на помойках?  
  
Наверное, слова Джареда должны были звучать обидно, но Дженсену захотелось почему-то лишь забраться к нему в шезлонг и прижаться измазанными в соусе губами к ходящему под кожей кадыку.  
  
— Я получил ту жизнь, которую хотел.  
— Все детство мечтал спать под мостом и сидеть на набережной с табличкой «Подайте»?  
— Нет, — Дженсен поднял длинную прядь розовой лапши, аккуратно наматывая ее на палочки. — Это просто правила игры. Ты их принимаешь, и тебя принимают. Все детство я мечтал путешествовать.   
  
Он потер смущенно нос и улыбнулся: было так странно произносить это вслух. Джаред методично жевал крошечные, медово-красные крылышки, извлекая их из коробки одно за другим, и глаза его терялись в тени под челкой.  
  
— Ну, знаешь, проблемы со свободой передвижения. Школа, дом, школа, клиника. Никаких школьных экскурсий или поездок с семьей на пикник. Они боялись, что я… убегу. А я целыми днями смотрел каналы вроде «Дискавери» или «Откроем Америку вместе», мог перечислить наизусть все национальные парки. Мне потом программа телепередач служила вместо путеводителя. Но я до сих пор еще не успел увидеть каждый из тех парков. По-настоящему. Ты не представляешь...  
  
Джаред наконец поднял взгляд — удивленно-неверящий взгляд: он смотрел, как когда-то ужасно давно смотрел отец на пятилетнего Дженсена, обменявшего какую-то важную взрослую вещь на горсть разноцветных фигурок из кукурузных завтраков.   
  
— Не представляешь, — оборвал себя Дженсен.   
— И давно ты так?  
— Пять лет.  
— Да, я ж видел. Пять лет в розыске. Слушай, а зачем оно все? Кроме воплотить в жизнь программу телепередач. Смысл во всем этом какой? Просто бесцельно перемещаться из штата в штат? Вот ты посмотришь на все парки, а дальше?  
  
Дженсен пожал плечами.   
  
— Тебе смысл только в случае бездомных нужен? У тебя какой смысл, Джаред?  
  
Джаред резко согнул колени, одним движением выворачиваясь из низко просевшего шезлонга.  
  
— Пиво в холодильник забыл убрать, — бросил он и шагнул из-под тента, посветлев под солнцем, потеряв все оттенки, будто выцветшая фотография, исчез за стеклянной дверью в синей тени комнаты, и Дженсен прикусил щеку до стрельнувшей боли.   
  
Ненужный разговор, лишний; захотелось стереть его, как соус со стола, зализать, как нелепое яркое масло с побелевших сжавшихся губ Джареда.  
  
Он стоял на кухне, у открытого настежь холодильника, с упаковкой пива в опущенной руке. Дженсен врезался с разбега в застывшую спину, оплетая руками плечи, прижимаясь ртом к соленой коже под влажными волосами.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? — Джаред удивленно покосил глазом через плечо, закидывая банки на полку, и с грохотом захлопнул дверцу.  
— Мне не надо было так говорить, — пробормотал Дженсен, не отлипая от шеи, царапая, наверное, кожу трещинами на губах. — Про смысл.  
— Да прав ты, чего я к тебе привязался, сам-то, блядь… Нет у меня никакого смысла. Был. Весь вышел.  
  
Джаред развернулся в руках, привалился к холодильнику, утягивая Дженсена на себя, поймал губами губы, не целуя, гладя как будто, елозя щекотно.  
  
— Ты не думал вернуться? — Дженсен запустил пальцы в его волосы, накрывая ладонью затылок. — На свою войну.  
— А ты? К своим родителям.  
— Нет. Нет.  
— А я там бесполезен. Да и здесь... меня уже уволили из «Милитари», наверное.  
— Ты мог бы снимать одной рукой.  
— Что? — Джаред заморгал смешно, дернул головой, задев носом нос, и угол его рта пополз криво вверх в усмешке. — Ну нет, это вряд ли.  
  
Дженсен отступил на шаг, чуть не споткнувшись о табурет.  
  
— Люди играют в футбол без ног.  
  
Джаред уставился на него, все еще моргая.  
  
— Да нет. Черт, ты не серьезно. Ты... Чувак, ты хоть приблизительно понимаешь, о чем говоришь?  
— Если долго тренироваться, можно научиться чему угодно. Если бы тебе на самом деле парализовало руку, ты бы прекратил снимать? Навсегда?  
— Так ты серьезно.  
— Я думал об этом. Про психосоматику и прочее. Есть шанс, что если научиться фотографировать во время приступов, они прекратятся. Так бывает.  
— Черт, ты просто не понимаешь. Это невозможно. Абсолютно. Вообще. Ну да, можно снимать одной рукой со штатива задумчивые арт-проекты или портреты, особенно, если модель попадется терпеливая, но военный репортаж... Там нужна молниеносная реакция, понимаешь? Внешние условия меняются мгновенно. Вот все спокойно, потом вдруг — бах! — задвигалось, взорвалось, загорелось, все побежали; только мануальный режим, потому что постоянно смена настроек: экспокоррекция, дырку открыть-закрыть… ну, диафрагму — фон размыть или четче сделать, выдержку меняешь, фокус, точки фокусировки, чувствительность…   
— Можно замотать руку, как будто тебе ее скрутило, и так тренироваться.  
— Ты меня вообще слышишь?  
— Ты не мне все это говоришь, а себе. Нельзя начинать с перечня причин, по которым ничего не получится. Ты ведь даже не пытался.  
— Я пытался! Понятно? Пытался! Несколько месяцев. И запарывал съемку за съемкой. Это невозможно!  
  
Дженсен поймал руку Джареда, сжал в ладонях.  
  
— Просто попробуй. Почему ты не хочешь даже думать об этом?  
— Мелкая моторика, слышал о такой? — Джаред дернул пальцами, но Дженсен только крепче сжал ладони, сцепил в один кулак. — Когда меня скрючивает, эта долбаная конечность бесполезна. А надо еще объектив поддерживать снизу. Знаешь, такая здоровенная дура.  
— Ты даже от мысли отбиваешься. Почему? Джаред. Что случится, если ты замотаешь кисть и попробуешь?  
— Я уроню камеру и разобью стекло к ебеням!  
— Я буду держать. Подстрахую. Матрас постелим.  
  
Джаред отчаянным рывком выдрал свою руку, впечатался с грохотом локтем в холодильник и коротко зло взвыл.  
  
— Ты боишься, что у тебя получится? И придется вернуться?  
  
Дженсен шагнул ближе, но Джаред вдруг успокоился, мгновенно и резко, словно отчаянное выражение ластиком стерли с лица. Встряхнул рукой, протиснулся мимо Дженсена к выходу из кухни, остановился на секунду на пороге, но так ничего и не сказал. Дженсен, привалившись к косяку, молча смотрел, как Джаред роется в шкафу, отыскивая свежую майку, шнурует кроссовки, распихивает что-то по карманам.  
  
— Пойду выпью. Не жди меня, ложись спать. Там жратва...  
— Я уберу.  
— Телек нормально работает. Комп... в общем, что хочешь. Книжек у Фелиции вроде нет.  
— Спасибо, у меня есть с собой.  
  
Джаред уже положил ладонь на ручку двери, но обернулся все-таки, взглянул в глаза невозмутимо и прямо.  
  
— Врачи говорят, что я боюсь войны. Психосоматика эта ебаная — потому что я испугался войны. Билет такой на гражданку. Оправдание для бегства. Они ни хуя не понимают, Дженсен.  
  
Дверь тихо щелкнула, закрываясь, и Дженсен пошел обратно под розовый тент, собирать расставленные по столу картонки с китайской едой. Джаред был своим — беглецом — Дженсен всегда чуял своих. Но он поверил.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Должно быть, пончики из «Криспи-Крем» уже успели остыть, а то и засохнуть, когда Джаред наконец выдохнул, начесал пальцами на лоб челку, как будто это могло защитить от смертельной опасности, и решился толкнуть дверь редакции «Милитари-пресс». С фальшивой улыбкой, оттягивая, как только возможно, момент приближения к столу Никки, он прошелся по всей редакции, угощая народ из огромной коробки и собирая информацию:  
  
— Даже не пытайся подвалить к ней, Падалеки!  
— О, ты бы видел ее в субботу!  
— Чувак, лучше сразу беги. Спасибо за пончик, кстати!  
— Ты обложку нам запорол, ты в курсе? Мудак. Эй, куда поперся? А пончик?  
  
Когда пончики почти закончились, Джаред осторожно заглянул за перегородку, где располагался стол бильд-редактора Никки Эйкокс, которую он подставил, обидел и довел до бешенства.  
  
— Я-должен-тебе-обед! — выпалил Джаред и распахнул перед Никки коробку с тремя оставшимися пончиками: один с клубничной глазурью и два с шоколадной в кокосовой стружке, ее любимые. — Выбирай любой ресторан.  
— А, Падалеки? — едва обратила на него внимание Никки. — Чего тебе?  
— Э. Я…Прости меня. Знаю, я облажался.  
— Ты облажался? — Никки даже не подумала оторваться от монитора с открытой на весь экран версткой центрального разворота. — Нет-нет, ты в порядке. Это я облажалась, когда взяла тебя на работу. Ты пончики-то свои забери и не отрывай меня, пожалуйста, мне номер сдавать. Как всегда по понедельникам. Да ты в курсе.  
  
Она коротко смерила таким пустым и разочарованным взглядом, что в желудке разлилась кислота и от стыда вспыхнули уши и шея. Было бы проще, если б она орала, как в телефон, обзывалась, материла, ярилась, но Джаред оказался совсем не готов к ее равнодушному презрению. И, наверное, только поэтому и выпалил, опускаясь на неудобный офисный стул:  
  
— У меня контузия. Фелиция тебе сообщила, да? Меня скрутило на съемке. Не смог отработать.  
  
Никки уточнила, еще не глядя, еще не прощая, не слушая почти:  
  
— И сильно скрутило?  
  
Надо было просто уволиться. Пойти сразу к Аманде с заявлением и не заглядывать к Никки, не объяснять ничего. Не унижаться, блядь!  
  
— Фелиция за меня поручилась. Я подвел. Мне жаль.  
  
Джаред поднялся, сгрузил на стул коробку с пончиками и собрался уходить.  
  
— Ты на базе хоть был? Вообще, что ли, ни хера не снял? — раздалось вслед.  
  
Карточка памяти болталась во внутреннем кармане куртки, и Джаред развернулся, протянул ее Никки.  
  
— Сядь, — резко приказала бильд-редактор, защелкивая карту в картридер.  
— Самое начало. Речи, сенаторов, военных. Ну и так. Неформат.  
— Не-фор-мат, — эхом отозвалась Никки, пролистывая кадры с шеренгой солдат, больше похожих на пленных, чем на победителей, вернувшихся домой. Толпа измученных родственников за загородкой, также, казалось, ожидала освобождения заключенных.  
  
Всю радость от встречи и глянцевую показуху Джаред корчился у стены, пытаясь разогнуть пальцы.  
  
— Да, — подытожила Никки, — пиздец. Вот за это я тебя и взяла, спасибо, что напомнил.  
  
Она припечатала на месте взглядом, заставила смотреть в глаза:  
  
— Дей говорила про контузию, помню. Сказала — у тебя рука была сломана, сейчас в порядке. А потом я увидела твое портфолио. И забила на все. Потому что ты хорош.  
— У меня в Сан-Диего первый раз так сильно, Никки. Судорога. Не могу жать спуск.  
— А трубку взять другой рукой — тоже не можешь? Тоже судорога? Полсуток?  
  
Она злилась, она снова злилась, и Джареда странным образом отпустило слегка.  
  
— Нажрался я. Виноват.  
— Вот это говно, которое ты прислал. У кого купил? А, похер. Ты же понимал, что этот мусор я не поставлю ни на обложку, ни на первую полосу, да никуда!  
— Серьезно. Любой ресторан. За мой счет.  
— Какой же ты дурак! — по-настоящему повысила голос Никки. — Думаешь, ты здесь останешься после такого?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами. Он и не думал. Но под ребрами потянуло мерзко, холодно.  
  
Никки пролистала несчастные тридцать кадров с базы, выбрала два — один с горделивым Беном Хьюсо и сладко улыбающейся бирюзовой Сьюзен Дэвис на фоне американского флага, другой — с измученными морпехами, закинула в письмо и щелкнула на «отправить».  
  
— Делаем так. Ты сидишь тут тихо, я иду к Аманде. И ради бога, не свети сейчас по редакции своей жопой, пока я не вернусь.  
— Есть, мэм, — отчеканил Джаред, и Никки, закатив глаза, ушла по направлению к кабинету главреда.  
  
Она вернулась через полчаса, за которые в полнейшей тишине, опустившейся на редакцию «Милитари-пресс», можно было услышать, как истерически кричит Аманда Таппинг, как летают по ее офису дыроколы и степлеры, как хлопает дверь, как грохочет трубка, брошенная на телефон. Сейчас Джареда ненавидел в редакции даже последний стажер, даже уборщики, даже девочки офис-менеджеры и странный чувак, отвечающий за канцелярку: Никки готовила номер, который должен был выйти перед самой свадьбой Аманды.  
  
— Пошли покурим, — коротко бросила Никки, щелкнув Джареду пальцами, как щенку.  
  
Джаред на всякий случай закрыл спину рюкзаком, проходя сквозь редакцию и ощущая себя, как на «территории команчей» — еще до своей первой командировки он наткнулся на этот термин у Перес-Реверте: место, где ты всегда на прицеле снайпера, где инстинкты вопят, заставляя дать задний ход, где хрустит под ногами битое стекло и за тобой наблюдают, даже если ты никого не видишь.  
  
— Ты должен мне, сучоныш, — сказала Никки, заворачивая за угол редакции и делая свою первую сильную затяжку. — Аманда устроила мне вырванные годы, но я тебя отмазала. Сказала: у нас Джаред поломался. Ну, камера, короче, у тебя наебнулась. И можешь засунуть в задницу все твои рестораны.  
— Что с обложкой?  
— Пойдут сенатор с конгрессменом. Морпехов нельзя. Я их так просто ей закинула. Чтобы облегчить выбор.  
— Ты гений.  
— Не подлизывай, Падалеки! Мне это не интересно.  
  
Джаред втянул ноздрями резко пахнущий дым. Там, на войне, журналисты курили почти все, особенно старая гвардия: часто, со вкусом, ломаясь, когда кончались сигареты, присасываясь даже к местной невнятной дряни, часто больше похожей либо на сено, либо на шмаль. Бильд-редактор «Милитари» была единственным курящим журналистом в Сан-Диего из тех, кого знал Джаред. Фелиция считала, что от этого ее образ Святой Никки играет ярче.  
  
— Не думала, конечно, что у тебя все так сурово, — Никки затушила о край мусорки бычок и запалила следующую сигарету. — Ты знаешь, Падалеки, я считаю — ты реально крутой профи, и лично против тебя я ничего не имею, но военная журналистика… Это не для нормальных людей. Неудивительно, что у вас такие проблемы прут. Торчите, спиваетесь, врете, используете людей, чужую боль. Вы же циники все, до единого.  
— Это неправда, Никки, — мягко заметил Джаред. — Ты же знаешь Фелицию.  
— Я знала ее когда-то давно.  
— Кто-то должен рассказывать людям правду.  
  
Никки засмеялась низко, хрипло.  
  
— Не смеши, Падалеки. Ну что ты как маленький, не первый же год замужем. Не тебе такие лозунги кричать. В журналистике нет никакой правды, ты же видишь, даже тут, в нашем теплом маленьком мире всеобщей любви к военным. Все зависит от политики страны. Штата. Издания. От трактовки. От ракурса, с которого снят кадр. От подписи под фотографией. От контекста. От ПМС главреда.  
— Я тут недавно говорил с моим другом о Кевине Картере.  
— Это который — Пулитцер девяносто четвертого?  
— Это который действительно поломался, Никки. Ему было тридцать три. Он совсем сторчался. У него не было денег, нечем стало платить за жилье, за еду. С ним не желало работать ни одно агентство, ни одно издание, у него не было заказов. Его друг, тоже фотограф, был убит дружественным огнем недалеко от Йоханнесбурга. Картер поехал в Судан снимать голод и сделал там свой звездный кадр со стервятником. В этой местности многие тогда сняли похожие кадры, это не так что б очень трудно. Стоит ребенку перестать двигаться, и его уже не отличишь от трупа.  
— К чему ты, Джаред?  
— Не знаю. У него были убеждения. Он выбрал себе работу. Он делал ее хорошо. Он играл по правилам. Мир содрогнулся от его кадра. В итоге Картер просто не смог пережить, что люди считают его убийцей. Может быть, люди правы. Может быть, ты права, Никки. Иногда ты ничего, действительно ничего не можешь сделать, только сфотографировать. Но, возможно, мы все там врем себе?  
  
Никки смотрела на кончик своей сигареты и молчала. Потом выбросила окурок в мусорку и хлопнула Джареда по плечу:  
  
— Ладно, попробуем еще разок. Завтра интервью в Военно-морском госпитале, в Бальбоа. Отправляем Уэсли.  
— Стажера? — Джаред сглотнул. Последний шанс, значит.  
— Его первое нормальное задание. Справишься? Надо снять интервью Уэсли с ветеранами и портреты. Знаешь, стилистика а-ля «Эсквайр» по задумке Аманды. Посыл: герои — побитые жизнью, но счастливые. Страна вас помнит и бла-бла-бла.  
— Оборудование нужно везти. Вспышки, фон.  
— Я выбью редакционную машину.  
— Спасибо, Никки.  
  
Она махнула пренебрежительно рукой, ерунда, мол, подтянула на бедрах узкие джинсы и ушла в офис, отстукивая низкими тяжелыми каблуками кожаных ботинок чеканный ритм.  
  
Паркуя мотоцикл возле дома, Джаред убеждал себя не расстраиваться, если увидит пустую квартиру: несмотря на обещания, Дженсен ушел скорее всего.  
  
Да и кто бы не ушел? Джаред вчера выступил как распоследняя скотина: хлопнул дверью посреди разговора, нажрался в одиночестве, вернулся бухой в желе, всю ночь пьяно пыхтел в шею спящего рядом Дженсена, которого, между прочим, прямо-таки упрашивал накануне остаться. Утром, мучаясь от похмелья и необходимости ехать мириться с Никки, Джаред хмуро запихивал в себя вчерашнюю китайскую жратву и успел засечь, как Дженсен приоткрыл глаза, глянул коротко и тут же зажмурился, вытянулся под одеялом, будто пережидая, пока Джаред свалит на работу.  
  
Правда, зачем Дженсену такой вот психопат? Пойдет себе дальше, смотреть на свои национальные парки. Еду и ночлег он находить, похоже, научился без проблем, и все-то его устраивает, прямо идеальная жизнь. И квартира, в которой временно кантуется Джаред, для него вовсе не спасение от нищеты и убогости. Как и сам замороченный Джаред — Марсианин же правда хотел помочь, да еще и получил за это, попав под горячую руку.  
  
Пропавший куда-то с концами Шеппард сказал бы сейчас: «Давай-давай, зайчик, упивайся своей виной, купайся в самоуничижении. Пока Падалеки кормит с руки свою депрессию — он бухает со мной, и есть о чем поболтать с барменами. Плесните-ка мальчику еще!»  
  
Джаред фыркнул против воли и повернул ключ в замке. И обомлел.  
  
На чистом, посветлевшем неожиданно полу играло солнце, честно высвечивая всю его натурально-древесную фактуру — до которой ни Джаред, ни Фелиция так ни разу и не сподобились домыть. Подоконник под прозрачными, словно их вынесли нахрен, окнами сверкал первозданной белизной, оранжевые подушки превратились в изумрудные — Дженсен, что, белье перестелил? И чудовищный кактус в углу у кровати явно сменил оттенок с сизого на темно-зеленый — кажется, его тоже… ополоснули.  
  
Дженсен с тряпкой в руке выглянул из кухни.  
  
— Осторожно, пол мокрый. Привет.  
— Ты не ушел, — обалдело заметил Джаред. — Привет.  
— Надо было?  
  
Джаред отрицательно замотал головой, и Дженсен кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он стоял на пороге, улыбаясь легко и открыто, голый — даже круче, чем голый: в одних закатанных до колен джинсах — мокрый, блестящий, облизанный солнцем, золотой от веснушек — ожившее порно из какого-то идеального, мать его, мира.  
  
— Иди сюда, — голос сел. — Я… ну, пол тут… Иди, а?  
  
Дженсен демонстративно покрутил тряпкой в воздухе и рассмеялся.  
  
— Джаред, просто сними обувь. Тебя не уволили?  
— А? Нет пока, — Джаред уперся носком в задник кроссовка и запрыгал на одной ноге, восстанавливая равновесие. — Разрешили искупить кровью. Последний шанс типа. Завтра съемка. Если не оправдаю, пойдем вместе жить под мост.  
— Стивен тебя примет, — кивнул Дженсен, закусывая улыбку. — Кстати, я думал про твой проект на конкурс. Здесь совсем рядом есть небольшой лагерь, не как Южный, нормальный. Хочешь, сходим?  
— Что, сейчас? — Джаред застыл со стянутым до локтя рукавом куртки. — А… э?..  
— А «э» — когда вернемся.  
— Ладно. Сойдет за план. — Недожженный слишком короткой поездкой адреналин после встречи с Никки все еще подкисал в крови, и внезапно-чистая квартира Фелиции сковывала движения: Джаред так на цыпочках только в детстве ходил, после маминой генеральной уборки. Дремучие какие-то инстинкты.  
  
Он тряхнул головой, рухнул с размаху на скрипнувший диван — заботливо отчищенный от спермы, надо же — и, не глядя, щелкнул пультом телевизора, забормотавшего что-то местно-новостное: дожидаться пока чертова хозяюшка закончит с кухней. Хорошо поснимать сейчас пришлось бы к моменту, Дженсен угадал. Впрочем, хорошо потрахаться — тоже.   
  
Вспомнился вдруг лавандовый, почти смывшийся новым Джаредовым гелем для душа, запах марсианской кожи. Как парень с такими привычками вписался в сообщество людей, которые ссут там, где спят? Что он там вчера вещал, хотел путешествовать? Бездомным для посещения национальных достопримечательностей предоставляются скидки, ага.  
  
Джаред запрокинул голову через спинку, глядя, как перевернутый бродяга у двери натягивает на себя свои многослойные шмотки — неторопливо и основательно, будто рыцарские доспехи. Зудело неправильным, тошнотным ощущением какой-то глобальной наебки. Хотя Марсианин — Дженсен — кажется, не соврал вообще ни разу, лепил, как оно есть, в лоб. Если не сбегал. Ложь Джаред чуял сразу, научился, пришлось. Но здесь было что-то другое, непонятное и оттого раздражающее.  
  
К лагерю они двинули пешком: Дженсен выдал свое привычное «недалеко», но на этот раз оказалось — и правда. Минут десять вниз по улочке, на которой стоял дом Фелиции, к одноколейке, обслуживавшей порт. Громыхавшие товарняки от аккуратных домиков отделяла белая противошумная стена, но Дженсен как-то самонавелся на калитку — незаметную уже с трех ярдов.  
  
За стеной расстилались до самого океана необозримые асфальтовые плацы Рекрутского центра морпехов, а на узкой травяной полосе между железнодорожными путями и проволочным забором ютилась потрепанная шеренга старых, криво залатанных палаток в окружении гор картонных коробок и заваленных тряпьем магазинных тележек — привычная до нервного тика картинка. Похоже, хрен на этом празднике жизни найдешь что-то пригодное для проекта. Хотя одна палатка, на отшибе, резко выделялась.  
  
— Вон та, — шагнул на рельсы Дженсен.  
— Вижу, — кивнул Джаред разглядывая явно самодельное, но грамотно собранное сооружение из тех же синих полипропиленовых полотнищ, что висели под мостом у Дженсена вместо стен. — Веты, да?  
— Кто?  
— Ветераны. Сколько их там?  
  
На утоптанном пятачке возле бочки с горящим огнем сидели двое, но палатка могла вмещать и пятерых.  
  
— Не знаю точно, — отозвался Дженсен, поднимая воротник своей безразмерной куртки. — Они не очень общительные. Но, кажется, трое. Пойдем, я с ними познакомлюсь, спрошу разрешения на съемку.  
— Я сам, жди тут.  
  
Джаред прислушался — не прет ли поезд, расстегнул кожанку, демонстрируя, что безоружен, и пошел по шпалам, нарочито неторопливо переставляя ноги.  
  
Мужики у огня повернулись к нему очень знакомыми одинаковыми движениями: патлатый тощий дядька лет сорока со смешными длинными усами и совсем молодой черный парень. Его рука рванулась к голенищу высокого шнурованного берца — наверняка за ножом.  
  
— Татуировка военного флота? — спросил Джаред громко, останавливаясь на расстоянии пяти ярдов и указывая подбородком на грудастую девицу с подвязкой на пухлой ляжке, набитую у парня во всю руку.  
— Почем знаешь? — слегка расслабился парень, а усатый помешал в котле над бочкой булькающее варево длинной алюминиевой палкой и, хмыкнув, смерил Джареда внимательным взглядом.  
— Не служил, — припечатал коротко. — Чего надо?  
— Не служил, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Снимал. Я фотограф.  
  
Из палатки раздался надсадный кашель, и сначала на свет появилась шапка кудрявых, торчащих вертикально абсолютно седых волос, а за ней выполз колоритный старик с такой же кучерявой и белой бородой, запиханной под застегнутую наглухо зимнюю маскировочную куртку — когда-то в прошлой жизни имевшую цвет снега.  
  
— Где снимал? — поинтересовался бородатый Санта-Клаус, стоя на четвереньках и оглядывая Джареда пронзительным взглядом снизу вверх.  
— Ливия, Ирак, восстание в Йемене, Косово, Тай.  
— Нехеровый список, — оценил Санта и тяжело поднялся на ноги.  
— Джаред.  
— Вольф Мур. Летчик. Война в Заливе. Слышал о такой?  
— Конечно, сэр.  
— Многие уже и не помнят. Чего там — Вьетнам, Вторая Мировая. Эта страна воюет без перерывов.  
  
Вольф пожал руку крепко и представил своих товарищей. Усатый — Филип Виалобус — служил в Косове техником, обслуживал ракеты, молодой морпех — Кори Райд — пару лет назад вернулся из Ирака.  
  
Виалобус вытащил алюминиевую палку из подозрительно воняющей жижи, облизал, почмокал губами задумчиво и возвестил:  
  
— Готово! Можно жрать.  
— Присядешь? — предложил Вольф, и Джаред опустился на обмотанную трубу, заменявшую ветам скамью.  
— Я снимаю независимый социальный проект. Никаких людей, просто вещи, как…  
— Нахуя тебе наши вещи? — набычился Кори, но Вольф осадил его:  
— А ну отставить, сынок! Не видишь — парень к нам с миром пришел.  
— Искусство, ептыть, — протянул Виалобус и вытащил откуда-то из-под скамьи три выскобленных дочиста консервных банки, наклонил котелок, разливая бурду.  
— А что за пацан? — Вольф кивнул в сторону мнущегося у путей Дженсена.  
— Это мой друг, Д… Дин. Мы вместе работаем над проектом. Он тоже бездомный. Был. Он…  
— Зови, — разрешил Вольф, и Джаред махнул рукой.  
  
Дженсен приблизился, поздоровался с каждым за руку и уселся рядом, грея коленом.  
  
— Угоститесь? — Виалобус протянул две консервных банки, от которых несло чем-то стухшим, но при этом ужасно острым.  
— Спасибо, я сыт, — вежливо ответил Дженсен и, похоже, слегка вздрогнул от мысли, что варево в котле пригодно для питания.   
  
Ха, ну и кто из них бездомный? Джаред даже развеселился, но засек три неодобрительных хмурых взгляда и принял банку.  
  
— Спасибо, я буду.  
— А вот парнишка молодец, что отказался, — хохотнул Вольф. — Сегодня смена Филипа кашеварить, а он на эту тему вообще долбанутый волшебник, никогда не знаешь, пронесет от его стряпни или запорет на неделю.  
  
Ребята рассмеялись, вспоминая, видимо, что-то из печального опыта готовки Филипа Виалобуса.  
  
— Да ладно, — беспечно пожал плечами Джаред, — я вот в Тае когда был в командировке, в первый раз, нас принимали местные партизаны. Протягивают стакан, а там — вот не вру — плавают куски змеиной нарезки! И все на меня смотрят. И наш оператор, Дональд, такой толкает меня под локоть и шипит: «Только попробуй выплеснуть жижу под стол, нас хозяева прямо тут закопают! Не строй из себя целку и просто выпей эту срань!»  
  
Грянул дружный хохот, застучали ложки, и Кори спросил:  
  
— И чего, выпил?  
— Ага, — кивнул Джаред, глотая переперченную томатную пасту с плавающими в ней кусками недоваренного слипшегося риса. — А куда было деваться.  
  
Стало вдруг легко и знакомо. Военные парады, кичливые речи, показуха — все отошло на второй план. Дженсен сидел рядом, слушал, склонив к плечу голову, так внимательно, как только он умел, а Вольф, Филип и Кори травили свои байки, расспрашивали Джареда про его командировки, вспоминали вместе войну. Кори, как оказалось, служил в Багдаде за пару месяцев до Джареда.  
  
— Могли пересечься, друг, — покивал он, хлопая по плечу по-братски.  
— Да, — нарушил момент Вольф. — Только есть, солдат, один немаловажный нюанс. Он-то мог свалить из Багдада на своих двоих в любой момент, если бы захотел. А ты — только на носилках да после контузии.  
  
Повисла неприятная тишина, и тут Дженсен произнес ровным голосом:  
  
— Джаред на пенсии. Он тоже. После контузии. Комиссовали. Или как это называется? — он взглянул на седого Вольфа своим прозрачным ровным взглядом, и Санта-Клаус неожиданно стушевался.  
— Где, сынок?  
— Да неважно, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Я поснимаю?  
  
Пускать в палатку Кори сначала не хотел, но потом, увидев извлеченную из рюкзака технику, внезапно зауважал и даже вызвался поднять одну из «стен», чтобы дать доступ свету.  
  
Джаред щелкал тощую лежанку бывшего морпеха, пока что идеально — по-солдатски, без единой морщинки — застеленную, пришпиленные к полипропилену журнальные страницы с полуголыми шоколадными красотками, сложенный ровным конвертом маскировочный комбинезон и — наползающий изо всех углов хаос грязных комканых тряпок, забитых неизвестной дрянью магазинных пакетов, рваных газет, пустых бутылок, и думал: сколько осталось времени у парня, прошедшего Ирак и все еще считающего себя солдатом, пока его не засосет окончательно?  
  
И сколько времени осталось у него самого, у Джареда Падалеки? Они все будто зависли на краю — спившиеся после демобилизации веты, не нашедшие себе места в мирной жизни, продолбавшие свои семьи, родных, дома. Не нужные больше своей стране. И бесполезный фотограф заштатной газетки на грани увольнения.  
  
На прощанье усатый Филип Виалобус сказал, кривя беззубый рот и почесывая себе спину алюминиевой палкой:  
  
— Хитрая какая-то засада, да, фотограф? Там было понятно, что делать. Шел, стрелял, вычислял радиус, чинил технику. А тут…  
— А тут кому ты, на хуй, нужен? — закончил Кори и присосался к бутылке, завернутой в серую упаковочную бумагу.  
— Если что-то путное выйдет с проектом, я покажу вам, — пообещал Джаред.  
  
И точно. Вообще, на хуй, никому.

 

  
  
В синем пикапе Форд, пережившем, казалось, не одну аварию, пахло пронзительно-душно, сладко и муторно: смесью бензина, масла, картонно-искусственного цитруса, болтающегося на зеркале дальнего вида, и безжалостного одеколона. Дженсен поерзал на подпрыгивающем сиденье, придерживая коленом здоровенную круглую сумку с фототехникой, и потер ноющий дергано висок. Под волосами на затылке неумолимо скапливалась холодная испарина, но лезть за таблетками при всех не хотелось.  
  
Особенно почему-то при парне с модной бородкой, не сводящем с Дженсена подозрительно прищуренных глаз. Джаред представил его как Уэсли-стажера, на что Уэсли-стажер страшно оскорбился и тут же принялся перечислять свои публикации, однако быстро закончил, а потом, вероятно, попытался наехать в ответ:  
  
— А тебе, я погляжу, Аманда за твою лажу еще и ассистента оплатила?  
  
Джаред только ухмыльнулся довольно, разве что не бросил в напряженное лицо Уэсли: «Выкуси, салага!» — как будто не он заставил машину ждать себя лишние пятнадцать минут, отказываясь брать Дженсена на съемку в госпиталь.  
  
Они потратили на сборы целое утро, и хотя Дженсен ничего не понимал в фототехнике, даже ему стало казаться, что Джаред делает что-то не то: тот трижды перепаковывал сумку с огромными черными коробками, покрытыми сплошь лампочками, датчиками и электронными экранами, перевязывал заново провода, перепроверял заряд у аккумуляторов, а когда он в третий раз за два часа отправился в душ, чтобы сменить футболку, Дженсен сказал:  
  
— Я поеду с тобой. Хочу посмотреть, как ты работаешь.  
  
Джаред уперся сразу же и намертво, аргументы лились из него яростными автоматными очередями, и Дженсен, поняв наконец, что спорить бессмысленно, молча поднял одну из сумок и вышел из дома. Джаред подавился на середине фразы, но догнать успел, только когда Дженсен уже сел в машину, и скандалить при шофере и стажере не стал.  
  
Пикап вывернул со 163-й на Эль Прадо, прокатил под разукрашенной католической аркой, и мимо замелькали розовые испанские галереи, открытые кафе, нарядные зонтичные пальмы, яркие билборды с рекламой выставок и парковых развлечений. Дженсен зимой бывал в Военно-морском госпитале почти каждый день, пробиваясь с боем в душевые для бездомных, но этой дорогой никогда не ходил — добирался через холмы со стороны парка — и теперь с интересом крутил головой, разглядывая почти незнакомый кусок Сан-Диего. Даже висок ныл уже не так мерзко.  
  
Джаред, всю дорогу просидевший с ненатурально-радостной улыбкой, при входе в госпитальный корпус изменился мгновенно: выключил свое сияние, подобрался, подхватил технику и задвигался собранно, экономно, точно — как когда-то, вечность и шесть дней назад, в Южном лагере.  
  
Дженсен, не зная толком, что положено делать ассистенту, молча держался за спиной Джареда, перемещаясь вслед за Уэсли из палаты в палату. Журналист не общался с тяжелоранеными, выбирал тех, кто мог сесть в кровати, свесив одну или две ноги — если те у них, конечно, были. Джаред фотографировал всех.  
  
Здоровенная вспышка на его фотоаппарате била светом то в потолок, то вбок, то прямо в лица. Тогда Джаред извинялся за неудобство, но в остальном он был незаметен и ненавязчив, так что даже самые нервные раненые через какое-то время переставали реагировать на удары света в лицо, на щелканье камеры, на лохматого парня, четко и спокойно делающего свою работу.  
  
Он снова танцевал, как тогда, обтекая капельницы, не задевая сложные медицинские аппараты, тесно составленные кровати. Он снова менял объективы и перед уходом из каждой палаты обязательно делал общий кадр от двери.  
  
Иногда Уэсли выдавал указания, говорил, что и как снять, и Джаред теперь слушался его спокойно и не споря. Работал.  
  
Дженсен вглядывался внимательно, ловил каждое движение, пытаясь представить, как делать такую работу одной рукой, но руки Джареда танцевали, как он сам: одна — кольцом пальцев на длинной пушке объектива, поддерживая, скользя, настраивая, вторая — порхая по невидимым крохотным кнопкам, и никак не получалось зацепиться за что-то, отыскать систему, алгоритм. Джаред двигался слишком быстро.  
  
К тому же Дженсен отвлекался: удерживать внимание — даже на Джареде — долго уже не выходило. Больница вокруг казалась стандартной, слишком похожей на все бывшие больницы Дженсена и в то же время иной: на узких койках лежали сплошь молодые парни с коротко, иногда под ноль, обритыми головами и странно одинаковыми выражениями лиц. Даже те из бойцов, кто следил за представлением в палате с жадным детским интересом, не так уж сильно отличались от тех, кто лежал, безучастно отвернувшись к окну. Будто кто-то поставил на них одну и ту же невидимую печать. Джаред, кажется, тоже ее чувствовал: Дженсен ловил иногда его тоскливый взгляд поверх камеры на лица бывших солдат.  
  
Через пару часов Уэсли закончил с интервью, и старшая медсестра провела всю группу в общий зал, где ходячие раненые смотрели телевизор, играли в шахматы и карты, читали книги.  
  
— Такой фон подойдет? — уточнил Уэсли, кивая на кусок выкрашенной в белое стены возле стеллажа с книгами, и Джаред кивнул. И впервые с начала съемки обратил на Дженсена внимание:  
  
— Принеси, пожалуйста, мои две сумки из последней палаты. Нам осталось доснять портреты в парадной форме, как хотела Аманда, и мы здесь закончили. Скучно, я же говорил. Куртку мою кинь куда-нибудь, жарко.  
  
Дженсен пристроил кожанку на вешалку для халатов и поежился: сам он мерз даже в теплой толстовке — кондиционер в госпитале выкручивали по полной. Но с Джареда в самом деле чуть не струйки пота текли. Хотелось достать платок и вытереть ему виски и блестящий неровно лоб, но Дженсен не стал, неуверенный, что это входит в ассистентские обязанности.  
  
Из двух сумок Джареда появилась настоящая фотостудия, вроде тех, что показывают по телевизору в программах про супермоделей. Под потолок выросли две стойки с закрепленными на них вспышками — огромными, вовсе не такими, как Джаред цеплял к своей камере. Он установил фотоаппарат на штатив, пропустил объектив сквозь круглое световое кольцо, вытянул из кармана черную коробочку размером с телефон и поманил Дженсена:  
  
— Слышь, ассистент, постой-ка у стены, свет измерю.  
  
Дженсен встал нерешительно перед пугающе громадным объективом. Джаред вытер влажный лоб предплечьем, подошел вплотную, поднес к лицу Дженсена черный приборчик и шепнул:  
  
— Глаза береги.  
  
Дженсен едва успел зажмуриться, как пространство вокруг затопило небывалым, режущим, физически почти невыносимым светом, выжигая на изнанке век отпечаток круглого, неестественно четкого белого пятна.  
  
Джаред проверил цифры на своем приборчике, пробормотал что-то невнятное, прошел к фотоаппарату, а потом развернул его к Дженсену, демонстрируя на экране портрет — совсем не такой, как тот, сонный, на оранжевых простынях. Не домашний — гламурно-яркий, глянцево-обложечный. Дженсен успел только вдохнуть, и Джаред молча нажал на знакомую кнопку с мусорной корзиной. Картинка мигнула и сменилась чернотой.  
  
— Готовы? — спросил за спиной Уэсли, и в зал на коляске въехал совсем молодой парень в ослепительно-белой форме и без ног. Медали пестрели на его кителе, козырек фуражки бликовал под светом электрических ламп.  
  
Джаред сам подкатил коляску, устанавливая ее на нужное место под лампы — и все застучало, засверкало, задвигалось, как давно отлаженный механизм. Теперь Джаред говорил бойцам пару слов перед съемкой, иногда сухо просил Дженсена опустить одну или обе стойки со вспышками, иногда отключал свои приборы. Он снова работал быстро и четко, не дергаясь, как утром, и не делая лишних движений, но Дженсена не покидало ощущение абсурдности происходящего: вместо топ-моделей фотографу подсунули искалеченных людей и велели сделать красивую журнальную съемку.  
  
Она и получалась красивой — Дженсен видел даже на крошечном экране камеры, но на каждый следующий кадр уходило чуть больше времени — на почти незаметные секунды больше, наверняка Джаред просто устал — но спину тянуло тревожным ожиданием непонятно чего.  
  
Очередной парень, невысокий спокойный азиат с ничего не выражающим лицом, вошел в комнату сам, на своих двоих. Он встал у стены, неловко поправил одним оставшимся на правой руке пальцем пустой левый рукав кителя и вскинул безучастный взгляд прямо в камеру. И ничего не произошло.  
  
Джаред молча выпрямился, отрываясь от видоискателя, и стряхнул правую руку, будто случайно въехал во что-то липкое. Наклонился к фотоаппарату, снова выпрямился, снова встряхнул рукой.  
  
— Ближе на шаг ко мне, пожалуйста, — выдавил хрипло.  
  
И Дженсен увидел: кисть Джареда завернулась внутрь, пальцы скрючились, и всю руку повело к животу.  
  
— Минуту, ладно? — сдавлено проговорил Джаред и отступил к своему кофру, сел на корточки и неловко рванул молнию на внешнем кармане. Дженсен опустился рядом:  
— Что достать? Чем помочь? Прервись.  
— Нет. Кабель с кнопкой. Спусковой тросик. Достань.  
— Джаред, возьми перерыв.  
— Достань!  
  
Дженсен подцепил пальцем тонкий трос со штекером и очередным электронным датчиком на конце, и Джаред вцепился в него левой рукой.  
  
— Дай я. Что сделать? Куда его?  
  
Но Джаред, казалось, не замечал никого вокруг. Спотыкаясь, прижимая к животу скрюченную руку, он прошел к камере и попытался присоединить к ней свой шнур, но сразу стало видно — не получится. Штатив наклонился, едва не рухнув вместе с фотоаппаратом, объективом и огромной круглой световой вспышкой, кабель упал на линолеум, глухо стукнув кнопкой, и Уэсли спросил от двери:  
  
— Чего там у вас? Следующего можно?  
  
Джаред мотнул головой и начал пятиться к выходу в коридор, сжимая больную кисть левой рукой. Дженсен повернулся к безрукому парню, так и стоявшему, как велели, на указанном месте, и тихо попросил:  
  
— Мы сделаем паузу, вы не против? Ненадолго. Уэсли, перерыв!  
— Эй, какой перерыв, всего трое осталось! — возмутился журналист, но Джареда уже все равно не было в зале, и Дженсен не стал оставаться для объяснений с Уэсли.  
  
В длинном белом коридоре все двери оказались заперты, кроме одной: Джаред нашелся в процедурной, за глубокой ванной, в углу между стеклянными шкафами. Он мял пальцами ладонь скрюченной руки и, похоже, пытался медитировать, но Дженсен знал — сейчас, в таком состоянии, все бесполезно. Лоб Джареда мокро блестел от пота, челка слиплась темными сосульками, шепот едва прорывался сквозь задержанное дыхание, сухие искусанные губы шевелились беспомощно, и Дженсен схватил Джареда за плечи, встряхнул сильно, так что приложил затылком о кафель:  
  
— Посмотри на меня. Джаред, посмотри на меня!  
  
Мутные глаза открылись с трудом, и Джаред будто впервые увидел Дженсена, свел удивленно брови: откуда ты, мол?  
  
Дженсен дернул на себя измученную ладонь, провел с усилием большими пальцами от сгиба локтя до сведенных судорогой пальцев. Джаред взвыл беззвучно — словно ему перехватило спазмом горло.  
  
— Дыши, не задерживай дыхание, дыши, слышишь меня? Джаред, не купируй, не борись, расслабься. Не борись с этим! Слышишь?  
  
Пришлось встряхнуть его еще раз, больно, сильно, и Джаред наконец кивнул слабо и начал сползать спиной по кафелю. Дженсен опустился рядом, массируя его руку, безжалостно, жестко, проходясь по натянутым жилам, по перекрученным мышцам.  
  
— Что за провод, Джаред? Как ты хотел снять? Дыши. Дыши, а то ударю.  
— Не получится. Запорол, — вышептал Джаред на выдохе, послушно следуя за Дженсеном, который показывал плавно: вдох носом — медленный выдох через рот. Вдох — и медленный выдох.  
— Что за провод?  
— Спусковой... тросик.  
— Мы сейчас вернемся туда.  
— Я без руки, ты не видишь? — зашипел Джаред, сжал зубы и попытался выдернуть ладонь из пальцев.  
— Терпи, плакса. Это судорога, а не гангрена. Отпустит сейчас. И мы вернемся. Скажешь, как прикрепить тросик твой, я сделаю. И доснимешь. Камера стоит на штативе, вспышки я подниму-опущу, если надо.  
— Легче, гад! Не жми так!  
— Ну да еще. Дыши. Десять вдохов и идем снимать.  
— Да что там снимать, скажи мне, марсианин ты чертов?! — вскинулся Джаред, вцепился плывущим от боли взглядом.  
  
Марсианин?  
  
— Они же мусор, Дженсен. Их выкинули, как и тех ветов вчерашних. Ты что, не видишь? Мы на кладбище. Здесь кладбище, а они — оболочка. Пустая внутри. Ты лица их видел? Не люди уже. Не спецы, не военные. Отвали ты от меня, спасатель, блядь! Себя спасти не можешь.  
— Надо работать, Джаред.  
— Отпусти ты, оставь! Я там, где надо, мне тут самое место! Ты не въезжаешь, меня тоже!  
— Вдох — медленный выдох. Что тоже?  
— Нас вышвырнули, как мусор. Как грязь. Как отработанный материал!  
— Драматично, Джаред. Выдох ртом, не зажимай. Надо доработать.  
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_06.jpg)  
  
  
Продолжая мять, как глину, горячую ладонь, Дженсен свободной рукой подергал дверцу одного из шкафов с перевязочным материалом. Заперто. Он потянул Джареда вверх, прислушался к тишине в коридоре, подхватил с кушетки сложенную простыню и, прижав ее к стеклу, двинул локтем со всей силы. Стекло звонко треснуло, посыпалось дробно внутрь шкафа. Джаред вздрогнул крупно и впервые с начала приступа взглянул осознанно и трезво.  
  
— Ты вконец охуел?  
— О, смотри. Отпускает.  
  
Дженсен положил ладонь Джареда на свою и накрыл сверху второй. Их пальцы соприкасались по всей длине, и было ужасно классно держать руку Джареда в своей, как беспокойную птицу. Его пальцы были чуть длиннее и, похоже, больше не крючились.  
  
Эластичный бинт нашелся на нижней полке, и Дженсен зубами разорвал обертку.  
  
— Мотать буду жестко, — он прижал край бинта к сгибу большого пальца и накинул первую петлю, роняя с каждой следующей: — Покажешь, как присобачить твой тросик. Уэсли ждет. Осталось трех человек отснять. Готов?  
  
Джаред уставился на перевязанную руку, потом поднял глаза на Дженсена и неуверенно кивнул .  
  
Этот его тросик оказался действительно классной штукой. Джаред почти не менял свет, просто ставил или выкатывал в центр на коляске человека, подкручивал что-то в фотоаппарате левой рукой и жал на вынесенную на проводе кнопку, которую сжимал крепко в ладони.  
  
Съемку они закончили минут за двадцать. Оборудование Джаред собрал сам, Дженсену не доверил. И всю обратную дорогу в машине молчал, привалившись к стеклу щекой и свесив между колен забинтованную руку, как будто она чужая. Уэсли, вызвав такси, умчался в редакцию с отснятым материалом и, опьяненный своим первым серьезным заданием, похоже, даже не заметил, что его фотограф не слишком в порядке.   
  
Машина довезла их обратно, до крыльца с бугенвиллеями и припаркованным рядом красным мотоциклом. Джаред все так же молча вытащил свои сумки, ни на кого не глядя, и водителя Дженсен благодарил сам. Когда он поднялся в квартиру, Джаред отстраненно, как автомат, упаковывал на металлические полки кофры с объективами. Он справился, там, в госпитале, не рухнул в трясину жалости к себе и добровольного бессилия, в мутно-спасительное «я ничего не могу», как сделали бы многие, да почти все, из тех, кого Дженсен встречал за пять лет на дорогах. Джаред не сдался. Но сейчас он будто неумолимо соскальзывал во что-то куда более страшное.   
  
И он не хотел трахаться, вопреки заверениям Фелиции, что хочет всегда и особенно — когда ему плохо. Но Дженсен хотел. А еще он хотел прервать жуткое скольжение, остановить до того, как Джаред улыбнется и скажет, что все в порядке, глядя пустыми — как у безрукого солдата в госпитале — глазами. И если для этого надо снова ударить его об стену или держать, крепко держать за больную руку...  
  
Дженсен дождался, пока клацнет, закрываясь, замок сейфового шкафа, развернул Джареда к кровати, сдергивая разом кожанку с закаменевших плеч, и толкнул изо всей силы в грудь, так что тот приземлился с размаху спиной на спружинивший матрас, широко распахнув удивленные — наконец-то! — глаза.   
  
Хотелось сказать: «Я удержу тебя, просто поверь, и когда все закончится, я удержу тебя даже в твоей голове, с расстояния в сотни миль», но вместо этого Дженсен спросил:  
  
— У тебя есть наручники?  
  
Некоторые вещи невозможно объяснить словами.   
  
— А?.. Во втором ящике. Комода, — Джаред даже не поинтересовался зачем.  
  
Дженсен дернул на себя широкий выдвижной ящик и обомлел: там, на пляже, Джаред не врал, возбуждая неприличными яркими картинками. Они все валялись тут, живописной грудой: анальные шарики на нитке, пробки, дилдо самых чудовищных расцветок и форм, прозрачный вибратор с пультом и наручники, совсем как настоящие. Дженсен качнул их на пальце со звяканьем и, сощурившись, прикинул, как лучше будет зафиксировать руки Джареда. Только сам Джаред вдруг подобрался и отполз к спинке кровати, энергично мотая головой.  
  
— Чувак, нет. Нет. Это не для меня, я не… не практикую. Только если кто из моих… ну… гостей любит. Чтобы его приковывали. Я не могу. Не надо.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и кинул наручники обратно в ящик. Спросил только:   
  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю! Не нравится.  
— Понимаю. Мне тоже не нравится. Меня пристегивали в больницах к кровати. Во время приступов. Я тогда выл.  
  
Изнутри снова начало подниматься тошнотно-мерзостное, зудящее, как во сне про сестру Блант, но Дженсен захлопнул перед ним створки, выдавливая обратно — не время, не сейчас, нет.  
  
— Тебе нужно будет поднять руки над головой и просто держать, ничего не делая. Справишься?  
  
Ладонь сама нащупала в ящике вибратор, тот, с пультом, и глаза Джареда, кажется, стали еще шире. Он кивнул, гулко сглотнув, медленно вытянул вверх по стене руки, и Дженсена окатило сквозь хребет раскаленным металлом от того, как натянулись, наполнились под застегнутой наглухо ширинкой джинсы Джареда.  
  
— Мне не нравятся, ну, наручники, потому что я все думаю, — Джаред облизал губы, торопливо, словно боялся не успеть или передумать. — Если бы мы попали в плен. Наша группа. Или Фелиция. Или Дональд. Или кто угодно. Ведь часто захватывают журналистов, нам же оружие нельзя. И нас бы держали год, два. Хотели бы обменять на террористов, например. Нас бы не обменяли. Правительство. Понимаешь?  
  
— Да, — Дженсен повел раскрытыми ладонями по его торсу, по напряженным, рельефным мышцам, задрал вверх футболку, сдернул ее через голову, бросив болтаться вокруг запястий: Джареду будет проще, если останется, за что держаться. Но тот сам отшвырнул футболку на пол и снова закинул руки за голову, согнув теперь в локтях, обхватив забинтованную здоровой, вжался поясницей в спинку кровати и затылком — в стену.  
  
Джинсы вместе с трусами слетели легко, за один рывок: Джаред приподнялся, перекатился волной — задница-колени-ступни — и Дженсен снова залюбовался, какой он гибкий. Захотелось растянуть его на максимум, найти границу, предел, но согнутые в коленях ноги легко разъехались едва не в шпагат, скользнув по покрывалу; Дженсен надавил еще немного, погладил натянувшиеся связки. Поднял зад ладонью, подсовывая подушку, и теперь Джаред полулежал весь раскрытый, выставленный, словно драгоценность на витрине ювелирного магазина, на густом изумруде мягкой ткани — молочно-белый и золотисто-загорелый на бедрах, розовый в приоткрывшейся расщелине, темнеющий к пурпуру в паху. Наполненный кровью член тяжело покачивался, и Дженсен приласкал его одним длинным движением, не позволив себе больше.  
  
Смазка нашлась там же, в ящике с игрушками. Дженсен потрогал шарики и странно изогнутый зеленый пупырчатый дилдо — вот уж точно марсианский, но взял только вибратор с пультом — похожий на леденец, а вовсе не на член: гладкий, будто облизанный, прозрачный, цвета кленового сиропа. Солнце вышибало из него сияющие круги на крышку комода, на смятое покрывало, и в заднице Джареда он должен был смотреться очень красиво.  
  
Палец с обильно выдавленным из тюбика гелем легко скользнул внутрь, Дженсен прошелся по стенкам вкруговую, старательно смазывая, и сразу же, не растягивая, втолкнул игрушку, медленно, с усилием, загоняя почти до конца.  
  
— Держи крепко.  
  
Джаред сжался, как жадный, припухший рот, втянувший леденец, задвигался, будто в самом деле обсасывал его там, внутри, и Дженсен накрепко придавил ладонью собственные яйца в джинсах.  
  
— Мне должно быть хорошо видно, — предупредил он, отступая к дивану, и стиснул в пальцах пульт, включая вибрацию.  
  
Джаред взорвался сразу: стоном, частыми вдохами, задрожавшими бедрами, вспыхнувшим жарко взглядом, поплыл пленкой пота на шее и висках, блестящей смазкой из пульсирующей дырки, сахарными, сладкими отблесками солнца на бедрах. Дженсен опустился на диванный подлокотник, широко расставив колени, пожирая взглядом невозможно прекрасное, такое жаждущее тело, покорное почти незаметному движению пальца.  
  
Все планы и цели вымылись из головы напрочь, остались только Джаред и леденцовый пульт в руке, тающие от жара, словно в невыносимо растянутом эпицентре ядерного взрыва. Дженсен качал пальцем на колесике, догоняя вибрацию до того, что Джареда начинало заметно колотить, и сбрасывал почти до нуля, вслушивался в каждый звук, в изменение дыхания: Джаред стонал, не замолкая, глотал воздух, шипел сквозь зубы и пару раз, когда слишком щедро смазанный вибратор выскальзывал из дырки и приходилось вставать и загонять его обратно, — кричал почти в голос, отчаянно подмахивая движениям руки.  
  
Джаред больше не сидел, опираясь на стену, его неумолимо смыло вниз, размазало по постели, подушка сбилась под поясницу, ноги смесили покрывало в ком, и только пальцы продолжали цепляться за спинку кровати. Он двигался непрерывно, танцевал каждой мышцей, трахался с солнцем, с воздухом, со всем миром, но ни о чем не просил, и Дженсен только плотнее стискивал губы, смаргивал пот с ресниц и яростнее дрочил колесико, чтобы не сорваться, не взять Джареда вот таким — обезумевшим почти, распахнутым, вывернутым наизнанку. Забывшим, где он и с кем.

 

  
  
Джаред горел. Пространство вокруг плавилось, словно он лежал не на прохладных чистых простынях, а в обжигающей воде, висел в невесомости, не понимая, где верх, где низ. Горло драло каждым стоном, и можно было только догадываться, что эти звуки — свои собственные. Тело ощущалось странно чужим, и только в наполненном, растянутом нутре билось будто еще одно — алмазно-твердое — сердце, разгоняя густые волны кайфа, концентратом вброшенные в кровь.  
  
Сладкая, потрясающая дрожь внутри то затихала, то становилась настолько невыносимой, что мучительно хотелось вытолкнуть из себя почти больное ощущение предоргазма, на котором Джаред застрял, на которое был нанизан без возможности соскочить.  
  
Он плохо помнил, что было раньше, до того как все тело загудело ожиданием, жаждой, выкрученным желанием. Он не знал, почему не может коснуться члена, но не мог — и весь пах болел, ныл, пульсировал жаждой прикосновения. Джаред вертелся на месте, вздергивал бедра, сжимался, потерявшись в ощущениях и послушно следуя за ритмом: медленно — быстро — почти стоп — очень быстро, слишком! — тише — тише — тише… Пытаясь угадать: что случится в следующий момент? Настойчивая вибрация усилится, заставляя захлебываться жженым воздухом в шаге от недостижимого взрыва, или ритм мягко снизится, даря передышку, томную, вязкую, мучительную до крика — от недостатка ощущений, от слишком слабого, снисходительного, недостаточного давления.  
  
Хватило бы одного прикосновения к члену, господи, пожалуйста: рукой, губами, прижаться к матрасу! Но было нельзя, а почему — разве же Джаред знал? Он только верил твердо: так надо. Мучиться, и глотать кипяток вместо кислорода, и трястись, как под током, от каждого зудящего, дрожащего удара в простату.   
  
Ритм совсем стих, упал до нуля, и Джаред забился в истерической попытке найти скорость, темп, пульс — любой, хоть самый дохлый! Своего словно не было больше. Отключили. Сломался.   
  
И когда Джаред выгнулся вверх, встал на лопатки, заныл, сжался и свел колени до боли, он услышал спокойное и ровное:  
  
— Мне не видно.  
  
Словами ударило наотмашь, выдернуло из лавы, так что реальность вернулась разом: холодным ветром из приоткрытой двери во двор, шелковистой гладкостью хлопка под спиной и жадным, собственническим, выжидательным взглядом прозрачно-зеленых глаз. Марсианин. Дженсен.   
  
Руки мгновенно заныли, неудобно вывернутые, и Джаред запрокинул голову, посмотрел на всякий случай: он добела стискивал пальцы на изголовье кровати и, похоже, даже если бы захотел — не смог бы их разжать.  
  
Дженсен едва заметно шевельнул ладонью, и внутри задрожало сладко, желанно, а потом снова стихло. И Джаред, не отрывая от Дженсена глаз, развел для него колени, выставляясь, демонстрируя себя. Только сейчас, под уверенным, одобрительным, ласкающим взглядом он понял — впервые за то время, как его жизнь стремительно полетела к черту: кто-то рядом знал, что делал. Потому что Джаред больше не знал.  
  
Теперь не получалось закрыть глаза, отдаться ритму и трясущей все тело похоти. Джаред не мог отвести взгляда от раздвинутых коленей Дженсена, от вздыбленной ширинки, от неумолимых пальцев на пульте — готовый отдаться им до конца, не трогая себя, и сдохнуть, вероятно, от боли в перенапряженном члене. Но гладкая подвижная головка вибратора внутри вдруг стала слишком твердой, лишней, неправильной, и до воя захотелось ощутить Дженсена — губами, задницей, всем телом. Он облизывал губы, потел, смотрел восхищенно и требовательно, трахал глазами, трахал, не касаясь, и Джаред сорвался на очередном хрипящем вдохе, отзываясь дрожью на вибрацию пластика, почти уверенный в отказе:  
  
— Можно? Тебя?   
  
И Дженсен выронил пульт.   
  
Томясь ломотой от плотной неподвижности внутри, Джаред зажмурился, пытаясь собраться, и застрял на звуках: вдохе-стоне Дженсена, звяканье ремня, шелесте одежды, треске фольги.   
  
Вибратор скользнул наружу, оставив неутолимую голодную пустоту, и уверенный тихий голос шепнул возле уха, лаская шею воздухом и словами:   
  
— Джаред. Посмотри на меня.  
  
Дженсен был вокруг — живой, горячий, непохожий на себя, и вспышкой ослепило воспоминание: заломленная за спину рука в тесном туалете на заправке возле церковного забора. Кисть ощутимо дернуло, но Джаред не разжал пальцев на перекладине.  
  
Дженсен раскрыл совсем, заставил закинуть ноги за голову, крепко удерживая под коленями, и вошел одним движением на длинном нетерпеливом стоне.  
  
Он гнул под себя, трахал неистово, резко и ненасытно, кусал свои невозможные губы, сводил брови, будто от боли, и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, не давал зажмуриться, отвернуться, провалиться снова в полукоматозное беспамятство.   
  
Джаред — как мог в распяленной позе — качнулся чуть выше, приподнял бедра, сжался на очередном рывке, и Дженсен, ахнув, упал вперед, впечатался в горло губами и отчетливо произнес:  
  
— Подрочи. Можно.  
  
Джаред взвыл от одних слов, от разрешения, от шалого зеленого взгляда. Руки ощущались как чужие, пришлось схватиться за член сразу двумя, вбиваясь в тугую трубу из пальцев, вздрагивая, когда головка проезжала по грубому бинту. Дженсен впился пальцами в задницу и натягивал, не церемонясь, добивая до самого нутра. Это было лучше всего, лучше любого вибратора, и Джаред закусил стон вместе с очередным вдохом, оскалился, застыл, только натирая в бешеном ритме большим пальцем под головкой — и сжался сладким спазмом, выплескиваясь себе на грудь бесконечно долго, ловя подбородком самые горячие капли спермы.  
  
Дженсен замычал, въехал глубоко в последний раз, до боли разводя в стороны ягодицы, и задрожал крупно, забился внутри оргазмом. И обмяк разом, стек расслабленно, губами в подставленное плечо. Поцеловал чуть пониже ключицы, лизнул и откатился, одурело пялясь в потолок. Джаред свел с трудом ноги, лег на бок и подтянул колени к груди, любуясь тем, как тени от гнутого кактуса очерчивают блестящее от пота веснушчатое лицо, проявляя из пятна света.   
  
— Тебе правда нравятся игрушки, — задумчиво констатировал Дженсен — чертов Марсианин. И Джареда сорвало смехом.  
  
Он хохотал, катаясь по кровати, утыкался лицом в подушку, но смех булькал, взрывался в груди, клокотал, как будто там открыли какой-то дурацкий кран с дурацким весельем без причины.   
  
Дженсен навалился сверху, распял на кровати, прижался всем телом и заткнул поцелуем, проглатывая все еще пузырящийся на губах Джареда смех. Помогло, отпустило, и Джаред зарылся пальцами в светлые, короткие на затылке волосы Дженсена.  
  
— Я в душ? — получился вопрос почему-то.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и приподнялся на локте, огладил довольным взглядом и смотрел в спину, пока голый Джаред шел свои три шага до кухни.  
  
Солнце стремительно капитулировало, прямо на глазах стягивая за собой последние отблески света с пола, со столов, с пузатого холодильника. Небо за окном набухало сизой тьмой: на Сан-Диего перла с океана гроза, выдавливая жару на восток, за горы. Выстуженная ванная показалась ледяной, как морозилка, — сразу вспомнилось, что все еще март. Расслабленное, размякшее тело окатило ознобом; Джаред захлопнул распахнутую ветром фрамугу, выкрутил горячую воду на максимум, глуша заколотившие по окну крупные капли, и шагнул под душ.  
  
Бинт намок тут же; Джаред потянул за успевший как-то обтрепаться край — размотать, и медленно отпустил, отводя руку в сторону: будто мокрая грубая тряпка могла удержать мышцы от спазма. Психо. Блядь. Соматика. Кисть привычно тянуло откатной болью, но рука больше не крючилась, не заворачивались спиралью жилы.  
  
И внутри наконец стало тихо: просто мягкое ничего, расплывающееся, как масло на сковороде, под бьющими по спине горячими струями. По стеклам текли волнами штормовые потоки, кипарис мотало из стороны в сторону; хотелось не выбираться из ванны никогда. А лучше щелкнуть пальцами и вернуться прямо отсюда в руки Дженсена. Из горячего в горячее. Отключить мозги и провалиться снова в непривычное, обманное ощущение: кто-то рядом знает, что делает, и можно отпустить себя, рухнуть спиной вперед.  
  
А может, как раз Дженсен и знает. «Меня пристегивали в больницах к кровати. Во время приступов. Я тогда выл».  
  
Он выбрался оттуда — дьявол его знает как, криво, по-дурацки, с полицейским розыском, с ночевками под мостом, но он выбрался. И где-то в его старой, пропахшей лавандой куртке точно завалялась потрепанная книжка с ответами на все вопросы.  
  
Джаред хмыкнул, отставил замотанную кисть подальше в сторону и потянул с полки мочалку. С одной рукой он провозился полчаса, наплескал на пол здоровенную лужу, залил шампуня за бинт, чуть не разбил зеркало, споткнувшись на свалившейся в ванну бутылке с гелем, и выполз наконец в комнату, замотавшись в халат.  
  
Дверь во двор так никто и не закрыл, и по комнате гулял ветер, задирая под потолок полосатые занавески, наполняя пространство грохотом ливня и запахом мокрой пыли. Дженсен сидел за компьютером, забравшись в кресло с ногами, уже одетый: в свои джинсы и — в бежевый свитер Джареда. Любимый, между прочим. Джаред завис в дверях, разглядывая поддернутые в запястьях слишком длинные рукава и мягкую линию плеч. Этот парень, что, буквально понял предложение пользоваться всем, кроме зубной щетки?  
  
Наверняка: он, кажется, все понимал буквально, не накручивая поверх слов десяток условно-социальных смыслов. Может, потому и вписался так легко и без заморочек в квартиру Фелиции и жизнь Джареда. Вспомнилось, как, вернувшись в воскресенье ночью из бара, бухой Джаред застал своего марсианина честно спящим в кровати — тот не крючился на диване, не ждал демонстративно, разглядывая часы, не съебался к чертям, переколотив посуду.   
  
Предыдущий парень Джареда свалил с истерикой после отказа съехаться вместе. Тогда совместное ведение хозяйства и прочая муть вроде общих завтраков, походов в магазин за ручку и драк из-за пульта телевизора казались ожившим кошмаром. Джареду хотелось трахаться — и только. Так какого дьявола в его кресле, за его компом, в его свитере сидит знакомый всего неделю бывший бездомный?   
  
Марк Шеппард, лучшая блядь от журналистики в Сан-Диего и лучший вправляльщик съехавших набекрень мозгов, молчал в голове тотально и глухо. Нечего ему было сказать, и Джаред, плюнув на любимый свитер, на непроходящую оторопь от хозяйственно вымытой до скрипа квартиры, на запоздалое удивление от лавины перемен, прошел к компьютеру, положил на расслабленные плечи Дженсена ладони и наклонился, прижался губами к соленой коже над растянутым воротом.   
  
Дженсен запрокинул голову, поднял руки, цепляя за шею, и притянул в перевернутый, мягкий поцелуй с такой радостной готовностью, что повело снова, затомилось внутри пустотой. Джаред взялся за спинку кресла, собираясь развернуть к себе, — и замер, зацепившись взглядом за монитор: на экране заумной мешаниной горели колонки счетов, разноцветные круглые пироги диаграмм, зубчатые графики подъема и падения курсов.  
  
— Что за?..  
  
Дженсен почуял тут же: легко оттолкнулся, дернул на себя мышь и одним щелчком схлопнул все открытые окна. Поднял снова ладонь, ловя за подбородок, но Джаред увернулся, отступил на шаг.  
  
— Что это за хрень была?  
— Трейдерский терминал, — Дженсен развернул кресло сам, но руки больше не тянул, сложил аккуратно на подлокотники.  
— Ты говорил, у тебя не деньги, а доступ к деньгам. Что это значит? Они чужие? Играешь за кого-то на бирже и… и что?  
  
Он покачал головой, оттолкнулся ступнями от пола и въехал в Джареда на кресле, ловя, как в тиски: коленями бедра, рукой — вокруг талии, прижал забинтованную кисть к своей щеке, поглаживая большим пальцем.  
  
— Они принадлежали мне, но пришлось спрятать. Так что формально я ими больше не владею, но фактически имею доступ.  
— Спрятать? Счета на Кайманах? Знаешь, когда ты тут сидел в первый раз и под стоны Рика Спенса пытался впарить мне пять штук за пару фотографий…  
— Не нужно было этого делать, — Дженсен повозил носом, раскрывая халат, потрогал губами под ключицей, осторожно, словно боялся обжечься — или обжечь. — Я просто испугался.   
  
Под лаской хотелось плюнуть на все, выгнуться в крепко держащих руках, провалиться снова в безмыслие, но Джаред попросил:  
  
— Расскажи. Расскажи мне.  
  
Дженсен молчал минут пять. Так и застрял губами на одном месте, не двигаясь, будто не дыша даже. Джаред не шевелился, с каждой секундой все отчетливее чувствуя себя идиотом, но когда он уже почти открыл рот сказать «проехали», Дженсен вдруг отпустил, откатился обратно к столу и кивнул:  
  
— Ладно.  
— Кофе, — быстро кивнул Джаред в ответ. — И пицца. Жрать хочу зверски.  
— Мои родители собираются доказать в суде, что я недееспособен и нуждаюсь в опекуне и постоянном лечении.  
  
А ведь там, в китайско-японской «Бенихане», когда вещал Марку что-то про чуйку и не-просто-так-бродягу, Джаред даже близко представить не мог, насколько жестко у Дженсена обстоят дела. Всерьез думал про работу под прикрытием, про криминал — в самом деле, ну и дурь! Как будто полицейских сериалов обсмотрелся. Известная и банальная истина: все и всегда упирается в бабло, если разобраться.   
  
Джаред опустился с размаху на подоконник и подытожил:  
  
— Твои родители собираются отобрать твои деньги и упечь тебя в дурку? — Под задницей оказалась лужа: дождь продолжал хлестать за спиной.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Дженсен. — Да. Но звучит неправильно. Они за меня боятся.  
— Хорошие люди, — покивал Джаред и огляделся в поисках телефона.  
— Очень хорошие люди. Ты тоже хороший человек, Джаред, и ты считаешь, что ночевать под мостом неправильно и опасно.  
  
Интересно. Он знает, что семья пытается сделать его нищим и запереть в психушку. Он не в обиде? Не исходит на ненависть? Может… он не понимает? Не видит то, что лежит под самым носом?  
  
— Ты ночуешь под мостом из-за них, Дженсен.  
— Нет. Не из-за них. Это просто самый рациональный выход. В моих обстоятельствах.  
— Ладно, оправдывать чуваков, пытающихся запихнуть тебя в смирительную рубашку, конечно, чертовски благородно, — Джаред наконец разглядел телефон на журнальном столике и нажал пиццерию на быстром наборе. — Но меня не впечатляет. Тебе какую?  
— Как тебе.   
  
Хотелось встряхнуть Дженсена за плечи, заглянуть в глаза, вечно распахнутые миру, прозрачные, внимательные, и заорать: «Ну как же ты, такой умный, не видишь вот этого дерьма?!»  
  
— Мне было одиннадцать лет, когда я убежал из дома первый раз, — спокойно сообщил Дженсен, поглаживая большим пальцем подлокотник кресла. — Что бы ты сделал, найдя своего сына через две недели розысков спящим в кабине трака с двумя дальнобойщиками?  
— Спя?.. Что?  
— Не в этом смысле.  
— Ага. Большая сырная, большая Маргарита, упаковку пива... — забормотал Джаред в трубку на дебильно-радостное приветствие оператора.  
— Я тоже не знаю, что я бы сделал, — Дженсен будто даже не заметил, что Джаред отвлекся на заказ. — Но они испугались. У нас была отличная семья, знаешь, как в рекламе хлопьев, только по-настоящему. А потом, после моего побега… полиция, социальные работники… Мою мать спрашивали, не замечала ли она сексуального интереса к сыну со стороны отца. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Джаред помотал головой, слушая, как оператор все так же радостно диктует его адрес из базы.  
  
— Они искали причины, почему я убегал. Побои, насилие. Расспрашивали соседей. Нас начали сторониться, смотреть косо. Люди всегда думают, что не бывает дыма без огня. Это продолжалось два года, пока мне не поставили диагноз, но и потом... Я знал, что родители боятся — и за себя, и за меня. Они очень боялись, что в очередной побег меня убьют, или изнасилуют, или подсадят на наркотики. Боялись, что кто-нибудь из соседей их оговорит, и детей заберут. Маккензи тогда только исполнилось три года. Я не хотел их мучить, я просто не мог ничего сделать.  
  
Перед глазами привязчиво возникла фотография из досье, которое откопал Шеппард: юный испуганный Дженсен, потерянный, больной, не контролирующий свои приступы. Все вокруг думали — он нарочно, да? Как Никки, в смысле — что Джаред просто забил на съемку. Впрочем, какие уж тут сравнения.   
  
Не хотелось спрашивать дальше, стало страшно почему-то. Но Джаред спросил, прочистив горло и вертя в руках погасшую телефонную трубку:  
  
— Когда они узнали… ну, врачи, родители… Про дромоманию. Тебя заперли в больницу?  
— Нет. В больницу меня отправляли только во время приступов. Меня просто заперли. Решетки на окнах, дверь в мою комнату должна была оставаться постоянно открытой, меня провожали в школу и встречали из школы до самого выпускного. И в школе учителя были обязаны поднимать тревогу, если я опаздывал на урок.  
  
Такое совсем не представлялось, никак. Мальчишка без детства — ежесекундный контроль, лекарства и чувство вины.  
  
— Ты… Дженсен, черт!  
  
Джаред рванул к нему, но не смог заставить себя приблизиться, как в прозрачную стену ткнулся. Уселся на подлокотник дивана, и Дженсен слегка развернулся в кресле, выстраивая между ними прямую линию.  
  
— Я привык. Было сложно, но я привык. По-настоящему плохо становилось только во время приступов. Сначала они пытались оставлять меня дома, просто запирать, но я… я бился об стены и кричал, и тогда они стали отвозить меня в больницу. Просто не могли выносить. Это трудно, когда ничего не можешь сделать.  
— Но ты все-таки сбежал.  
— Я не сбежал. Я ушел. Когда речь зашла о суде и опекунстве. Джаред.  
  
Все было просто и так чертовски сложно. Наверное, Джаред перенапрягся, запутался нахрен в своем сочувствии, в ненависти к каким-то неизвестным «им», тем, кто мучил этого удивительного парня, тем, кто пытался наебать его, отобрать не свое, прикрываясь его болезнью, с которой, похоже, Дженсен научился справляться сам. Криво, косо, так, что Джаред все равно не мог понять его — но научился.   
  
Необходимо было сказать что-то вслух. Поблагодарить за откровенность, за доверие, черт. Но слова — это к журналистам, а Джаред такое никогда не умел. Только жать на спуск да еще неплохо отсасывать.   
  
Он сполз влажной задницей с подлокотника, обошел кресло, стиснул плечи Дженсена, обхватил, оплел руками, наваливаясь на скрипнувшую спинку.  
  
— Сейчас пиццу привезут. Хочешь кофе?  
— Джаред. Я уйду.  
— Я знаю. Знаю.  
— Нет. Скоро. Совсем скоро. Уже началось.  
  
Джаред крепко зажмурился, утыкаясь носом во влажный короткостриженый затылок.  
  
— Трахни меня еще. Прямо сейчас.  
— Сейчас привезут пиццу.  
— Дженсен, ты идиот.  
— Нет, — он запрокинул голову, улыбаясь. — Я тоже есть хочу.  
— Ладно, тогда после пиццы. Дважды.  
— Да.  
— У нас будет очень мокрая пицца.  
— Дождь заканчивается. В Сан-Диего все быстро.  
  
Почему-то прямо сейчас Джаред особенно не любил Сан-Диего.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Солнце сожрало еще градус неба, подбираясь к зениту, и Дженсен глубже отъехал на заднице в жидкую тень рекламного щита, спасаясь от калейдоскопа всполохов под веками. Лорен повторила маневр, придвигаясь теснее, и пришлось вцепиться пальцами в сколотый бетонный край парапета, чтобы не сорваться с места: она всегда пахла крепко, а сейчас, перед надвигающимся приступом, ее запах разъедал носовые перегородки концентрированной кислотой.  
  
Джаред перетащил штатив с камерой вдоль высаженного под портовой стеной огородика — три грядки с загадочной травой, по утверждению Лорен, лекарственной — и снова прилип к видоискателю, отставляя зачем-то в сторону замотанную руку. Кончики пальцев под обтрепанным бинтом шевелились, словно пробегая по невидимым кнопкам, будили на языке отчетливое ощущение прохладных гладких подушечек и ровно обрезанных крепких ногтей. Дженсен помнил ярко, почти до галлюцинаций, все тело Джареда на ощупь — руками, губами, членом — каждый дюйм снаружи и внутри. Соленую кожу на животе, терпкую, пряную — в паху; шершавый грубый бинт, добавлявший жгучего перца в каждое прикосновение. Вынужденная неподвижность меняла Джареда в постели: он становился таким растерянным, податливым под ладонями, покорным словам. Нежным.  
  
Сейчас, за работой, эта неподвижность делала его злым.  
  
Штатив задел смятую пивную банку — и та тут же отлетела под мощным ударом кроссовка через весь пустырь, загрохотала по асфальту шоссе под колесами автомобилей. Джаред принялся выправлять покосившуюся камеру, помогая себе замотанным предплечьем, неловко, дергано и явно ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
  
Руку больше не крючило, не сводило — она просто болталась, будто лишняя, бесполезная. Иногда Джаред забывался, пытался действовать ей, как здоровой, и тут же отбрасывал, прятал за спину или упихивал в карман куртки. Заскорузлый бинт за ночь сбился, сполз косо, наверняка натирая кожу, но Джаред не стал с утра его разматывать. Дженсен не знал, оставил он повязку потому, что все еще боялся спазма, или всерьез решил тренироваться снимать одной рукой.  
  
Лорен подергала за рукав, потянула цепко ткань, перетерла между пальцами.  
  
— Всегда знала, что ты можешь вернуться к чистеньким запросто. Не то что мы все тут.  
  
«Он-то мог свалить из Багдада на своих двоих в любой момент, если бы захотел. А ты — только на носилках да после контузии», — сказал в голове военный летчик Вольф Мур.  
  
— Так только кажется, — ответил Дженсен Лорен и Муру разом. — И это не моя рубашка.  
— Фотографа, конечно, — Лорен покивала, кося на Джареда подозрительным черным глазом. — Расщедрился?  
— Ему просто не нравится, когда я одет, как бездомный. Это ненадолго, Лорен.  
— Трясет, да, трясет? — она стиснула Дженсену сгиб локтя, будто наркоману. — Вижу, белый весь. Этот знает?  
— Знает.  
— Пусть привяжет тебя.  
— Не злись на него, Лорен. Он хороший.  
  
Она фыркнула, так громко, что Джаред обернулся, мазнул взглядом, не видя — слишком сосредоточенный на работе.  
  
— А ты чего это не читаешь, Книжник? Сидишь тут и не носом в бумажки, не помню с тобой такого.  
— Мне нравится на него смотреть. Это лучше книг.  
  
Еще лучше было бы не смотреть, а чувствовать; не выбираться из постели весь день — два, три — сколько им еще осталось; не ходить никуда. Заниматься сексом, пока не рухнешь в сон, просыпаться и брать Джареда снова. Тушить неумолимо поднимающийся изнутри больной жар самыми мощными, яркими, прекрасными из всех испытанных Дженсеном в жизни ощущениями, возвращать безнадежно ускользающий контроль, сгибая и растягивая покорное сильное тело.  
  
Дженсен закрыл глаза. Горячечные, откровенные стоны Джареда так хорошо заглушали стук крови в ушах. Но сейчас в монотонный гул Харбор-драйв вклинивались лишь щелчки фотоаппарата: редкие, нестройные, больше не звучащие опасной автоматной очередью. Связав свою руку, Джаред перестал танцевать.  
  
— Эй, тележку мою не тронь! — завопила рядом Лорен, но Дженсен поймал ее за локоть: — Ему нужно. Для кадра. Мы скоро уйдем. Прощай, Лорен?  
— Прощай, — сразу остыла та, опустилась обратно на бетонный парапет. Джаред показал издалека пальцы кольцом: все в порядке, заканчиваю. — Зимовать возвращайся.  
— Я еще во Флориде не был.  
— Пальмы везде одинаковые. Помойки тоже. Эй, фотограф, не хочешь мой портрет для коллекции? Раздеваться не буду!  
  
Джаред, не отвечая, закрыл объектив круглой черной крышкой и принялся неловко снимать фотоаппарат со штатива. Дженсен рванул помочь, но напоролся на хмурый взгляд через плечо:  
  
— Сам.  
  
Джаред возился минут пятнадцать, упаковывая технику в рюкзак и неуклюже скручивая ноги штатива. Дженсен мялся рядом, пока Лорен, бормоча что-то, придирчиво инспектировала свое имущество. Напоследок она наградила их длинной неразборчивой тирадой про идиотов, и Джаред, не оглядываясь, двинул по обочине в сторону набережной. Дженсен догнал, пошел рядом. Солнце жгло голый без шапки затылок, приваривало воротник рубашки к саднящей от пота шее. Хотелось шагать быстрее, но Джаред плелся нога за ногу, и Дженсен сдерживал себя, как мог.  
  
— Не думаю, что стремная трава потянет на шедевр. Хорошо еще, если ее нет в реестре всякой дури, — Джаред навалился плечом на дыру в сетке забора, протиснулся боком, не снимая рюкзак.  
— Тебе не нравится, что получилось? — спросил Дженсен.  
  
Джаред не ответил. Бесконечная стена портовых складов сменилась, наконец, кафе и магазинчиками; вдали замаячили белые паруса «Звезды Индии».  
  
— Вот какого хрена ты водить не умеешь, а?  
— Ты мог взять мотоцикл.  
— А как же твой суперпроект «Ты ущербный, чувак, смирись?», — Джаред выразительно покрутил перебинтованной рукой перед носом Дженсена. — С этой культей не погазуешь.  
  
Так вот в чем все-таки дело.  
  
— Я умею водить. Но у меня нет прав. И ты ошибаешься насчет суперпроекта.  
— А, ну да, конечно, «ты не ущербный, Джаред».  
— Нет, я про другую часть.  
— Таки ущербный, — он энергично кивнул, тряхнув взлохмаченной челкой, и Дженсен выдохнул, зацепив в его глазах злое, но веселье: потухший, раздраженный на все и всех Джаред вызывал неправильное, дикое желание ударить. Конечно, из-за приступа. Разумеется, из-за приступа. Конечно…  
— Мы оба ущербные, — прервал Дженсен раскручивающийся в голове речитатив. — Не повезло, так бывает. Неправильная часть — про «смирись». Нельзя смиряться. Вот если ты перестанешь фотографировать, ты…  
— Нельзя, да? Тогда какого ж хера сам сдался, философ? — перебил Джаред резко.  
  
Дженсен помотал головой.  
  
— Ты не знаешь. Все наоборот. Если бы я сдался, у меня была бы сейчас обычная жизнь, как у многих: дом, работа, жена, возможно, даже дети.  
— Гораздо круче под мостом жить, ну да. И снимать барахло бездомных тоже. Куда мы теперь?  
— К бабуле Сью. Отсюда...  
— Недалеко, я понял. Кресло, да? Пошли.  
— Можем проехать на трамвае. Две остановки. На север.  
— Дойдем.  
  
Они уже шли этим путем, в свой первый день вместе, отправляясь в Южный лагерь, — всего неделю назад. И Дженсен уже тогда боялся потерять Джареда. Еще не получив ничего. Мучительно хотелось начать хоть какой-нибудь разговор, но слова ворочались в пульсирующей болью голове липким бесформенным комом. Джаред ускользал, уходил, замыкался в себе. Дженсен так боялся не успеть.  
  
— Расскажи про жену, — вдруг попросил Джаред. — Ты был женат?  
— Нет, — Дженсен наконец поймал ритм, пристроился рядом, нога в ногу, плечом к плечу, и неожиданно стало легче. — Но должен был жениться.  
— Сбежал из-под венца?   
  
Дженсен будто наяву видел торчащие вокруг Джареда иглы. Ладонь сама сжалась и развернулась веером, ком из слов в голове заворочался, распутываясь, выстраиваясь в историю. Дженсен слышал их так много, и, кажется, еще никогда не рассказывал о себе. Но все, чем он владел, все, что мог использовать, укладывалось в простую цепочку слов.  
  
— У меня была мечта. — Получилось банально-книжно и непонятно, наверное, но с этого действительно все началось. — Мечта. Настоящая. Я хотел в колледж. Родители считали, что это пустая трата денег — мне все равно не найти достойную работу, и о карьере думать бессмысленно. Когда твоя медстраховка включает психиатра и ты в любой момент можешь пропасть без вести на две недели, на что-нибудь круче разносчика пиццы замахиваться глупо, сам понимаешь.  
  
Джаред наверняка понимал. Мир, который стремительно сжимается из разноцветной бесконечности в темный кроличий лаз. Двери, которые одна за одной захлопываются перед носом: именно так должен чувствовать себя выплюнутый из профессиональной обоймы военный фотограф, неуверенный больше в собственных навыках, инстинктах. В собственном теле.  
  
Джаред скосил глаза, подтолкнул локтем, показывая: он здесь, он слушает. И Дженсен повторил зачем-то:  
  
— Я очень хотел в колледж. Мне казалось, все изменится, если я окажусь один, вдали от нашего города, среди людей, которые про меня ничего не знают. Которых не нанимали, чтобы за мной следить. Я тогда называл это словом «свобода», но на самом деле я просто хотел стать, как все. Ну знаешь, вечеринки, друзья, девушка. А ведь мне даже никогда не нравились девушки.  
  
Люди мечтают поехать в Гималаи, получить Пулитцеровскую премию или стать рок-звездой, а Дженсен весь выпускной класс бредил студенческими попойками, проходной комнатой в кампусе, друзьями-обалдуями с дурацкими розыгрышами и вонючими носками — в точности как рассказывал брат. Тогда его слова казались волшебной сказкой.  
  
— Родители оплатили колледж? — Джаред, похоже, удивился.  
— Да. Деньги принадлежали мне, хотя я тогда ими еще не распоряжался — нам с Джошуа брат деда оставил наследство. Родители дали согласие. И отпустили меня одного. Я был им безумно благодарен. Но ничего не получилось.  
— С вечеринками не сложилось? — улыбнулся одними губами Джаред.  
— Мне все равно нельзя было пить. И приходилось врать, много врать. Уверен, я ужасно странно выглядел, хотя научился неплохо притворяться. Я же почти не общался с ровесниками после десяти лет. Я просто не знал... некоторые вещи. Известные всем. Но где-то к третьему курсу мне начало казаться, что я справился.  
— Интересно, что для тебя значит «справился», — Джаред тащился рядом, не обращая внимания на то, как неудачно пристегнутый штатив бьет его по ногам при каждом шаге.  
— У меня появились приятели, — Дженсен попытался на ходу затянуть крепеж рюкзака, но Джаред равнодушно махнул рукой, брось, мол. — Не самые веселые и популярные, зато они не пытались развести меня на пиво и не лезли с вопросами, когда я лежал у себя в комнате неделями, не выпуская из рук пульт телевизора. И еще у меня был друг. И я даже встречался с девушкой.  
— О, правда? И как?  
— Ну, мы почти не спали. Но она была симпатичной, очень.  
— Звучит пиздец как тоскливо, — признался Джаред.  
— Так и было.  
— А парни? Когда до тебя вообще дошло?  
— Довольно быстро, после второго или третьего секса, — было удивительно легко говорить Джареду об этом: он слушал так внимательно, что даже щурился, и не ершился больше иглами, не кривил губы, не прятал в карман забинтованную руку, будто вовсе забыл о ней.  
  
На горизонте, над плоскими крышами приземистых домиков показались далекие зеленые холмы парка Бальбоа.  
  
— Все мои придуманные друзья сразу обрели смысл, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Я испытывал больше возбуждения, воображая, как купаюсь с каким-нибудь несуществующим приятелем, чем занимаясь сексом с красивой девчонкой в реальности. Но я не пытался даже думать о том, чтобы познакомиться с кем-то или... Это было неправильно, понимаешь? Ненормально. Я хотел быть нормальным.  
  
Джаред тормознул, привлек к себе за воротник рубашки, заглянул в глаза.  
  
— Знаешь, чувак, а тебе капитально промыли мозги.  
— Я сам их себе промыл.  
  
Очень хотелось поцеловать его. Прямо здесь, посреди улицы, прижав к облупленному забору между пыльных пальмовых кустов. Дженсен забыл, почему нельзя так сделать. Но Джаред ждал, смотрел и ждал, и слова еще не иссякли, толпились в голове, толкались.  
  
— А потом все закончилось, — Дженсен все-таки позволил себе втереться бедрами в бедра Джареда, на секунду, не больше, обещая то, что мог и не успеть выполнить. — Глупо закончилось. Друг забыл у меня свой телефон, и я ответил на вызов: думал, это он и звонит. Звонил мой отец.  
— Он тебя по-прежнему контролировал.  
— Хуже. Он… они платили моему «другу».  
— Черт, чувак, это по твоим родителям психушка плачет!  
— Нет, они правда заботились обо мне, я знаю, но тогда... Тогда я очень разозлился. Они не поняли, почему. Сказали, что просто страховали меня, что очень волновались и хотели иметь возможность вмешаться и помочь в нужный момент, а я ничего про себя не рассказывал. Они ведь не запрещали ни с кем общаться, и это правда. Правда в том, что со мной не хотел общаться никто, кроме тех, кому платили мои родители. Я сам отталкивал всех остальных. С этим, купленным, было удобно, понимаешь? Делать вид. Притворяться, что у меня все, как у всех. Он не задавал вопросов, ему не нужны были мои чувства, мои мысли, вообще ничего от меня не было нужно.  
  
Джаред все-таки поцеловал его, сам. Больно, сильно, вцепившись в затылок забинтованной рукой, царапая кожу грубым краем повязки.  
  
— Ты же послал родителей на хрен? — спросил с напором, со странной страстной надеждой.  
— Да. Попытался. — Стоять на месте не получалось, и Дженсен двинул дальше, вверх по улице, увлекая за собой Джареда. — Я всех послал, «друга», девушку, хотя она была вовсе не при чем. Приятелей даже посылать не пришлось, они сами про меня забыли через пару недель. Все развалилось, и осталось… ничего. Я даже не знал, чего хочу на самом деле. Вернулся обратно в колледж, просто потому, что не понятия не имел, куда мне еще пойти. И начал знакомиться с самим собой. Пробовать все подряд и выбирать то, что нравится. Я так старательно пытался жить по чужому шаблону, что даже не знал, какое у меня любимое блюдо. Не знал, сова я или жаворонок и какую обувь предпочитаю на самом деле. Если я шел по улице и мне вдруг хотелось залезть на дерево, я лез. Чтобы узнать, как это. Перепробовал завтраки во всех закусочных в радиусе пяти миль от кампуса. Купил себе кеды. Стал спать с мужчинами. С разными мужчинами.  
— Перепробовал всех парней в радиусе ста миль? — Джаред как будто собирался фыркнуть насмешливо, но передумал.  
— Не всех. Но многих. Из-за этого все и случилось. Кто-то донес моей семье. Конечно, они расстроились. Испугались, что у меня начались изменения личности. Врачи предупреждали, что такое возможно, если болезнь начнет прогрессировать. Отец пошел к доктору, который лечил меня с детства, и тот подтвердил: внезапно сменившаяся сексуальная ориентация — очень тревожный симптом. Мне никто не верил, что она не менялась.  
— Они попытались запереть тебя в больницу окончательно? — Джаред снова тормознул, перекрыл собой дорогу, чуть не подсек под ногу, взмахнул руками широко и яростно.   
— Поставили ультиматум.  
— У них не было на это права, Дженсен! — получилось так громко, что посыльный на велосипеде шарахнулся от Джареда, объехав по дуге, а старик в ближнем дворе оторвался от своего газона, вглядываясь из-под руки.  
  
— Конечно, было, — возразил Дженсен, подталкивая Джареда дальше, прочь от слишком внимательных взглядов, но тот стоял как скала, будто не понимая, молча требуя продолжать, и Дженсен сдался: — Они предложили мне то, чего я так хотел. Нормальную жизнь. Отец договорился со своим бывшим сокурсником, что тот возьмет меня на работу после колледжа. Должность не слишком привлекательная, зато фирма согласилась терпеть мои «медицинские» отпуска. Родители нашли мне жену. Из нашей семьи, приемную дочь моей тети. Старше на семь лет, зато с медицинским образованием. Она тоже согласилась… терпеть.  
— Или?  
— Или признание меня недееспособным по суду и назначение опекуна.  
  
Стопы чесались, так хотелось двигаться, и Дженсен все-таки пошел — прямо на Джареда, вынуждая того сделать шаг в сторону. Джаред дернул за рукав грубо и уставился в глаза со злым непониманием:   
  
— Ты бы выиграл. Ты не псих! Ты же адекватнее всех, кого я знаю.  
— Я бы проиграл. Я болен, Джаред. И это видно на любом томографе. Периодически я действительно за себя не отвечаю, это подтвердила бы целая толпа врачей, наблюдавших меня в течение десяти лет.  
— Ты мог выиграть!  
  
Дженсен зажмурился, едва не споткнувшись. Джаред подхватил левой рукой, прижал к себе за плечи, не отпуская, пошел близко, шаг в шаг. Не хотелось говорить дальше, объяснять, насколько малы были шансы у двадцатилетнего домашнего мальчика, знающего жизнь только по книгам. Как тоскливо было даже думать о том, чтобы сражаться в суде с людьми, которые просто заботились о тебе, доказывать, что они зарятся на твои деньги. Что они сломали тебе жизнь. Несправедливо, нечестно. И страшно.  
  
— Я не... Я просто хотел свою жизнь. Только свою.  
— И ты ее получил, да? Под мостом.  
  
Дженсен осторожно высвободился из надежной хватки.  
  
— Ты тоже думаешь, что знаешь лучше меня, что мне нужно.  
— Ты всерьез решил, что твое место среди бездомных? — теперь Джаред слепо глядел вперед, на белую дугу эстакады в ярком небе, за которой пыльные улицы заканчивались, сменялись сочной зеленью парка. — Почему, Дженсен? Потому что ты псих, да? Тебе внушили, что ты псих, ущербный, что ты ни черта не стоишь. Ты же… ты, черт, ты не Лорен! Ты даже не Стивен. Ты не такой, как они!  
— Они? Они, Джаред, — мои друзья. У меня никогда не было лучших друзей.  
  
Джаред развернулся снова, но не затормозил, к счастью, а пошел медленно спиной вперед, нарочно задевая ладонью ствол каждой прокопченной пальмы вдоль шоссе. Возле очередного дерева он зацепился пальцами за волокнистую мочалку, покрывающую ствол, подергал зачем-то и размеренно произнес, задирая голову высоко вверх, разглядывая полузасохшую «бороду» под зонтом драных пальмовых листьев:  
  
— Они даже не знают, как тебя зовут, Дженсен. Никто из них не знает твоего имени.

 

  
  
Дженсен молчал целый час. Рванул с места, будто ему пятки поджаривали, так ни черта и не ответив, и несся баллистической ракетой до самого парка. Джаред никогда не жаловался на свои ноги, но за взбесившимся Марсианином едва успевал.  
  
Все переговоры с бабулей Сью тот проторчал в стороне, буравя тяжелым взглядом и кусая губу. Джаред даже почти созрел извиниться, но потом решил: какого, блядь? Хочет прятать башку в песок от проблем — его дело. Тут со своими бы разобраться. Съемка растягивалась в муторную бесконечность, с одной рукой каждое простейшее действие дробилось на целую серию тупых раздражающих операций; нужный ракурс никак не находился. Пресловутое кресло торчало на откосе обычной выброшенной мебелью, ничего не рассказывая о своей хозяйке — никчемный мусор, не больше. Вид с него, правда, открывался отличный: глубокий овраг с ручьем в цветущих зарослях и белые башни небоскребов даунтауна на горизонте. Но Джаред не ради пейзажей сюда приперся.  
  
Бессмысленные кадры один за другим забивали флешку, добавляясь к такой же никчемной траве Лорен, день безнадежно подкатывал к отметке «проебан». До плановой съемки от «Трибьюн» оставалось часа четыре. Дженсен и вовсе пропал куда-то, свалил, не иначе. Утешало лишь то, что все его тряпье осталось у Джареда дома, значит — вернется. Бабуля сидела изваянием на пеньке неподалеку, нисколько не помогая и не рождая в голове ни одной идеи. Единственное, чего Джаред не понимал, так почему все зовут ее «бабулей»: Сью вряд ли прожила на свете больше пятидесяти лет. Разве что за седину и лицо, изъеденное жизнью, будто старая побелка дождями. Ну, может, еще за не сходящую с этого лица кроткую улыбку.  
  
— Можно передвинуть ваше кресло? — Джаред почти умолял взглядом ответить «нет», чтобы с чистой совестью сложить штатив, но Сью с готовностью закивала.  
— Здесь так красиво. Но если нужно.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Джаред сквозь зубы, постаравшись улыбнуться как можно искреннее.  
  
Ну вот, теперь осталось придумать, как перетащить тяжеленную отсыревшую мебель по крутому склону без напарника и с одной рукой. Хотя с хрена ли — одной? Размотать, наконец, порядком доставший бинт, провонявший спермой, потом и гелем для душа, и... что дальше? Сделать вид, будто все в порядке, дождаться очередного приступа во время задания, потерять работу, спиться и пойти проситься на постой в лагерь ветов. Отличный план, Джаред. Вот только бинт на руке вообще ни от чего не спасет. Какую бы хрень ни навоображал себе Дженсен, работать так невозможно.  
  
— Не получается? — Дженсен, как услышал, материлизовался за спиной вместе с ядреным запахом кофе и, черт, — тремя вощеными стаканчиками в картонной коробке.  
— Оно никакое, — Джаред с наслаждением втянул воздух. — Кресло. Ни о чем.  
  
Дженсен молча сунул ему в руку стакан и обернулся к бабуле.  
  
— Сьюзен, посидишь с нами?  
— Пройдемте в гостиную, — светски предложила та.  
— В го... Чего? — опешил Джаред. Но на него даже никто не обернулся.  
  
Когда он, матерясь, дополз со штативом под мышкой и обжигающе горячим стаканом в единственной руке до крошечной поляны неподалеку, Дженсен с бабулей уже устроились на складных пластиковых стульях, оставив свободным только перевернутый ящик из-под пива.  
  
— Где ты раздобыл кофе? Поблизости тусуются волонтеры?  
— Купил.  
— Изменяешь принципам? — Джаред приземлился на ящик, вытягивая ноги и с интересом разглядывая «гостиную». А вот здесь, возможно, что-то и вышло бы.  
  
Бабуля из подручных материалов соорудила почти настоящий салон. Два продранных матраса, прислоненных к стволу старого бука, изображали из себя диван — правда, любой, кто попробовал бы на него присесть, рисковал быть пропоротым пружинами до горла. Между стульями втиснулся стол из двух ящиков и фанерного листа с трогательно нарисованной маркером «кружевной скатертью», а поодаль, среди молодой поросли, торчал «комод» из обувных коробок, прикрытых пластиковой салфеткой, с целым собранием фоторамок на вершине. Интересно, фотографии Сью тоже на свалке отыскала? Хотя какая разница. Если все здесь сдвинуть, чтобы уместилось в кадр...  
  
Джаред щедро влил в себя кофе, чуть не обварив язык, и поднялся, прикидывая углы для съемки. Он действительно собирается снимать эту помоечную игру в домики?  
  
— А что у молодого человека с рукой? — поинтересовалась бабуля «приличным» шепотом.  
— Ранение на войне, — зачем-то ответил Дженсен.  
  
Джаред поморщился. Врать-то зачем?  
  
— Контузия. Неважно. Я в порядке. Это просто эксперимент.  
— Ты не в порядке.  
— Я...  
  
«Я бесполезен», — чуть не вырвалось из горла, Джаред едва успел прикусить жалкие слова на обожженном языке. Дернул край бинта.  
  
— Это все равно ни черта не работает. Слышишь, гений? Бесполезно.  
  
«Я бесполезен».  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься.  
— Угу, с постановочной, никому не нужной на хрен съемкой. Что делать на войне с этой культей? Даже если я научусь собирать и разбирать штатив, как автомат, на скорость, что мне, блядь, это даст? Ты знаешь? Знаешь? А?  
— Ты правда хочешь на войну? — Дженсен задумчиво пожевал губу, кажется, ничуть не впечатленный прорвавшейся истерикой. Джареду стало бы стыдно, если бы не было так тошно.  
— Ладно, забей. Сейчас переставим тут все слегка, — он попытался сдвинуть «комод», хлипкие коробки поехали в разные стороны, рамки застучали, заваливаясь друг на друга, словно домино, — и бабуля Сью тут же оказалась рядом, подхватывая фотографии.  
— Простите. Я. Черт. Простите.  
— Ничего страшного, — она улыбалась, прижимая к груди двух смеющихся под стеклом мальчишек. — Это Том и Джек.  
— Они чудесные, — на автомате отозвался Джаред.  
— Они погибли, — сказал за спиной Дженсен. — Вся семья, в автомобильной аварии. Сьюзен одна выжила.  
— Ничего, ничего, — повторила та, по-прежнему улыбаясь, и Джаред застрял намертво взглядом на белой, худой, словно птичья лапа, руке, вцепившейся в заляпанное стекло.   
  
Женщина в Джаковице, тощая, в черном платке, с носом, будто птичий клюв, прижимала к груди большую фотографию маленькой девочки в розовой рамке. Джаред жал на кнопку, стараясь поймать в объектив и фото, и глаза женщины, и дымящиеся за ее спиной развалины, из которых так и не вытащили ее дочь. Он знал, что должен. Просто — должен.  
  
— Война — это не только атаки и бои, — Дженсен поднял с травы еще две рамки и начал собирать коробки в башню заново. — Это еще и то, что после них остается. Ты же снимал мертвые вещи, ты рассказывал. Мертвых людей. Ты мог бы снимать их снова, для этого не нужна скорость.  
  
Джаред медленно повел головой из стороны в сторону, потом все быстрее и быстрее, встряхивая действительность, возвращаясь в Сан-Диего из провонявшего трупной гарью Косово.  
  
— Я знаю, какой кадр здесь нужен. Помоги мне.  
  
Время скрутилось стальной пружиной, секунды застучали ровно, без сбоев. Все снова стало просто, понятно, четко. Война работала везде, даже в мирном парке посреди Калифорнии. Кресло в два счета перетащили в «гостиную», Сью аккуратно расставила фотографии своей мертвой семьи, и Джаред жал на спуск снова и снова, переставляя штатив, словно он ни хрена не весил, прицеливаясь, переходя с общих планов на крупные. И женщина из Косова неподвижно стояла рядом со Сью, как будто Джаред сошел с ума по-настоящему. Но, кажется, он впервые за долбаные полтора года знал, что делать.  
  
Он ждал отката: приступа, спазма, боли или дурного бессилия, но ни черта подобного не случилось. Сью и парк Бальбоа давно остались за спиной, набережная, где Джаред планировал снимать фейерверки для «Трибьюн», замаячила впереди открытым горизонтом и запахами океана, а руку все еще не крючило, и адреналин в крови будто и не думал сгорать. Кончики пальцев кололо холодом, а в голове кипело: Дженсен прав, нужно было только поверить. Можно и без Ассошиэйтед Пресс поехать в любую горячую точку, хоть к Фелиции с Дональдом, в Сирию. Главное, раздобыть пропуск прессы, но это решаемо. Если не циклиться на новостных репортажах, не включаться в гонку за первые полосы и прайм-тайм, работать выйдет даже одной рукой. Кевин Картер таскался на войну сам по себе, без аккредитации, и щелкнул Пулитцера. Правда, и сдох потом, но это уже неважно. Выбраться отсюда, из долбаного стоячего болота пафосной военно-морской показухи и пляжных фейерверков — вот что важно. Снова почувствовать себя в деле, в обойме. Спину сводило напряжением, словно Джаред застыл в самолетном люке перед прыжком в бездну. Но повязка работала.  
  
В даунтауне, в трех кварталах от пирсов, Джаред отправил Дженсена за жратвой в ближайшую закусочную, а сам зарулил в аптеку. Потом они устроились на диковатой дизайнерской скамейке с видом на океан, и Дженсен, тщательно облизав жирные после сэндвича пальцы, фиксировал Джареду руку свежим бинтом — старательно, жестко, правильно, и от этой правильности все тело наполнялось пульсирующей силой, как после хорошей тренировки. Даже крыло легким возбуждением, когда Дженсен красиво и ловко натягивал бинт.   
  
Еще не стемнело, но солнце уже почти утонуло в плотной зефирной полосе облаков у горизонта.  
  
— Ты что, на курсы парамедиков ходил? — Джаред набросил на плечи куртку: с океана поддувало холодным бризом.  
— В дороге научился. Была одна девочка, хотела стать хирургом, тренировалась на всех, кто не успевал убежать.  
— Тоже бездомная?  
— Да.  
— Отличная мечта для бездомной девочки.  
  
Дженсен поднял глаза, прозрачные, ясные, почти безмятежные — если бы не слишком крохотный для густеющих сумерек зрачок. Если бы не крупные капли пота на бледном под загаром лбу.  
  
— Она станет хирургом.  
— А кем мечтал стать ты?  
  
Долго держать контакт Дженсен уже не мог: соскользнул взглядом с лица, заметался между разгорающимися фонарями и штакетником яхтовых матч. Джаред почти против воли подмечал все дерьмовые признаки: и испарину, и острые, дерганые движения плеч, и постукивающие по асфальту подошвы кед — будто Дженсену в самом деле было физически невмоготу оставаться на месте. Куда, интересно, Джаред смотрел раньше — себе в голову? Но теперь как фокус навели — с самого парка. Мир стал четким до рези, и Дженсен в прилипшем к глазам воображаемом видоискателе явно и однозначно слетал с катушек.   
  
— Так кем ты мечтал стать? — Джаред захотел коснуться лба Дженсена, проверить температуру, но одернул себя.  
— Никем. Это бессмысленно.  
— Но ведь не бездомным же.  
— Это был самый рациональный вариант, — Дженсен пожал плечами: задрал к ушам, как чайка крылья.  
  
Под горлом потянуло горечью, повело как-то разом: вцепиться, вжать в себя, впечатать, спеленать руками намертво. Но показалось почему-то — нельзя. Рациональный, трясущийся в подступающей горячке своего странного приступа Дженсен — коснуться страшно, страшно спросить, страшно услышать: все дерьмово, чувак, я пойду. И ведь даже не скажешь ему: ты можешь вернуться. Некуда будет возвращаться. Если Джаред в самом деле...  
  
— Я, наверное, к Фелиции рвану, в Сирию. Или куда их там закинут, когда с «Милитари» развяжусь. Попробую свободную аккредитацию через Марка выбить. Ну или... есть еще варианты. Ты прав, трупы можно снимать и одной рукой. Не убегут.  
  
Дженсен молчал, только водил головой из стороны в сторону, будто сканируя океан. От бессилия, от жалости, от близкой потери захлестнуло снова злостью.  
  
— Не рад? Ты же вроде того и добивался.  
— Нет. Там убивают.  
— Прямо в точку. И знаешь что, люди должны это видеть.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты не сдавался. А не возвращался на войну. Думаешь, тебе нужна именно война?  
— А вот скажи мне, Книжник. Значит, фотографу — и одноруким нормально, а парню, который просто пару недель раз в полгода бегает по стране, — одна дорога: быть никем? Ладно, в астронавты тебя не возьмут, в хирурги, пожалуй, тоже. Но остальные три миллиарда профессий?  
— Меня устраивает моя жизнь.  
— А по-моему, ты струсил.  
  
Дженсен покосил глазом, передернулся весь, как затвор, будто готов сорваться с места в любую секунду. Джаред напрягся — ловить, но Дженсена резко отпустило: размазало по скамейке, качнуло к Джареду под бок; даже дыхание замедлилось.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь про бездомных. Их образ жизни — отличный способ скрыться от розыска и идеально совместим с моей болезнью. Это был разумный выбор и хорошее решение. Я много думал, пробовал разные варианты.  
  
От него несло жаром, как от горящей железной бочки; прижавшее к бедру бедро подрагивало мелко в лихорадке.  
  
— У тебя есть лекарства какие-нибудь, эй? Или ты у врача с колледжа не был?  
— У меня медицинская страховка от благотворительного фонда. Но во время приступа лекарства не помогают, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Ты судишь по Южному лагерю. Но ты ведь видел не только его.  
— Вот именно, не только. Дженсен, они все, все как один, — сдались.  
  
Но Дженсен не слышал. Проповедовал чайкам. Или пытался убедить сам себя.  
  
— Это отдельный социум. Очень удобный для такого, как я. Одинаковые законы и правила от Аляски до Флориды, научишься один раз вписываться в эту среду, впишешься где угодно. И еще минимальная социальная дистанция. За два часа у одного костра люди становятся друзьями, за две недели — семьей. Ни в каком другом слое это недостижимо. А у меня всегда мало времени. И я не люблю одиночество. И потом, когда ты уходишь, тебя никто не ищет. Все просто...  
— Ты не скучаешь по своей семье, Дженсен?  
— ...забывают. Что? Нет. Нет, я... Они слишком давно перестали видеть во мне — меня. Защитный механизм психики, знаешь. Я перестал быть Дженсеном, стал крестом, который нужно нести со смирением, пунктом в списке обязательств. Нет смысла возвращаться. Они просто меня не услышат, что бы я ни сказал.  
— Ты мог бы попробовать. Отбить себя и свое право жить, как считаешь нужным. Ты уже не испуганный пацан, который сбежал из колледжа. Может, ты не заметил, но ты типа как вырос. В здоровенного мужика.  
— Хочешь починить мою жизнь?  
— Как и ты мою.  
  
Дженсен развернулся, задышал влажно в шею, уперся ладонью в колено, тяжело, жарко, стиснул пальцами почти до боли.  
  
— Я бы хотел остаться с тобой.  
— Я... — начал Джаред и замолчал. Потому что «я хотел бы пойти с тобой» не было правдой. Он не хотел. Бесцельно мотаться по стране, без смысла, без дела, в страхе, что тебя поймают и запрут в психушку? Ну нет, есть способы просрать свою жизнь позанятнее. Вот только от мысли о том, что Дженсена не увидеть больше никогда, во всем теле начиналась ломота, будто проклятая дромомания оказалась заразна. Как неплохие люди из самых лучших побуждений умудряются разбивать в щепки жизнь тех, кого вроде бы любят?  
  
— Если бы я был твоим отцом, — сказал Джаред, с нажимом обводя большим пальцем выступающую под любимой полосатой рубашкой лопатку Дженсена, — я посадил бы тебя в тачку, открыл все окна, и гнал, что есть силы, пока приступ не закончится.  
— Если бы ты был моим отцом, мы не могли бы заниматься сексом, — ответил Дженсен сквозь улыбку, прижимаясь губами над ключицей.  
  
В почерневшем небе — и когда успело стемнеть, черт? — зависла одинокая малиновая ракета, окрасила верхушки волн в цвет бешеной помады. Где-то справа, у пирса, завопили радостно.  
  
— Долбаный Святой Диего! — Джаред взлетел на ноги. — Фейерверки!  
  
И какого дьявола руку замотал?! В игры играть, ну не с работой же. Пальцы сорвались с крепления штатива, еще раз и еще, и — на загривок легла тяжелая горячая ладонь. Дженсен не пытался помочь. Он держал, цепко, плотно, надежно — так же, как заламывал руку в сортире на заправке у церкви, как бинтовал в перевязочной в госпитале. Как втрахивал потерявшего все якоря Джареда в матрас.  
  
Просто держал.  
  
Джаред выдохнул шумно, и стальная пружина времени снова сжалась, чтобы выстрелить, выстраивая действия в четкую систему, отработанный ритуал: отстегнуть штатив от рюкзака, отщелкнуть зажимы, впечатать в асфальт раскрытую треногу, накрутить камеру, поставить ширик, чтоб влезло все голое пока, пустое, воздушное пространство над заливом, и в ожидании накрыть большим пальцем левой руки гладкую кнопку на спусковом тросе.   
  
Над океаном с глухим «бу-ум» расцвел первый залп фейерверка, замерцал переливчато, затрещал, рассыпая долгие цветные искры — и первый кадр лег на флешку, четкий и правильный.

 

  
  
У спрута были ярко-розовые щупальца с лимонно-желтыми присосками — сухие, вопреки ожиданию, жесткие, как канаты. Он играл: спеленывал ноги нежно и отпускал сразу, позволяя дернуться, рвануть из хватки, чтобы снова обвиться настойчиво-бережно вокруг щиколоток и дальше — до голеней, до коленей, до бедер. С каждым новым пульсирующим захватом — все выше. Пространство вокруг — то ли плотная соленая вода, то ли спрессованный воздух, то ли упругое желе — переливалось радужными полосами, как бензиновое пятно в солнечный день.  
  
Дженсен старался дышать размеренно и беззвучно, ожидая, когда царапающие сильные щупальца доберутся до груди, стянут до жжения, выжмут ведь воздух из легких, заставляя хрипеть и задыхаться. Только вместо тугого сжатия ощутил резкий удар; радужное «вокруг» неохотно пошло плавной рябью, а плечо заныло обиженно. Дженсен осторожно пошевелился, надеясь, что игривому спруту надоела его добыча и можно сбежать по-тихому, и тут щупальце снова хлестнуло наотмашь — на этот раз по груди, выдергивая из болезненного сна. Дженсен сморгнул розовые и желтые пятна, пляшущие поверх реальности, и едва успел увернуться: рядом с ним Джаред дергался в одеяле, колотил руками и ногами по воздуху, по подушке, по Дженсену.  
  
— Эй? — осторожно позвал Дженсен.  
  
И тут стало муторно и страшно, в ушах запищал тревожный зуммер: Джаред бился в полной тишине, не отвечая и не издавая ни единого звука. Дженсен протянул руку — остановить, прижать, но не успел: Джаред с грохотом свалился с кровати, стреноженный пододеяльником, и так же пугающе молча отполз назад, вжался спиной в угол ниши.  
  
Света фонарей в окнах не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит, выключатель ночника никак не находился. Джаред отбросил-таки сползшее вместе с ним одеяло и на ощупь подтянул себя вверх, хватаясь за стену и со скрипом проскальзывая по полу голыми пятками.  
  
— Джаред! Что ты? Что с тобой?  
  
Он не отвечал, только дышал шумно, загнанно, часто. Глухо стукнулся затылком об угол, а потом рванул через всю комнату в сторону кухни, заплетаясь в ногах, судорожно обшаривая вытянутыми руками пространство перед собой, врезаясь в мебель. Застучали по столу рассыпанные от удара маркеры, заскрежетал сдвинутый диван, заставив все волоски на теле встать дыбом. Через три секунды на кухне грохнул табурет и зазвенело, разлетаясь, стекло.  
  
Дженсен нагнал Джареда уже в ванной, едва успев перепрыгнуть через рассыпанные по всему полу кухни осколки стаканов. Здесь тоже царил разгром: флаконы с шампунем валялись на полу, зубные щетки и бритва плавали в раковине под сильной струей воды, а Джаред умывался яростно, бешено, тер с нажимом веки.  
  
Дженсен замер у двери, не зная, что делать.  
  
В той же мучительной тишине Джаред вырубил воду и наклонился вплотную к зеркалу, оттягивая нижнее веко.   
  
— Приснилось что-то? — спросил Дженсен, и Джаред заморгал часто-часто, зажмурился, вдавил большие пальцы в глазные яблоки, отпустил и снова уставился на себя в зеркало.  
— Ослеп, — ответил сипло, коротко. — Приснилось, что я ослеп.   
— Видишь меня? Сейчас? — уточнил Дженсен.  
  
Джаред перевел на него слепой взгляд широко раскрытых в панике глаз и пялился долго, бесконечно долго, так что секунды бездействия и тишины жгли кожу, царапали, как щупальца-канаты из собственного яркого сна-перед-срывом.   
  
— Вижу, — шумно выдохнул Джаред и без сил опустился на край ванны, придерживаясь за занавеску замотанной в мокрый бинт рукой.   
— Расскажи, — попросил Дженсен, подходя ближе, касаясь коленями голых колен.   
  
Джаред отрицательно замотал головой. Дженсен повторил с нажимом:  
  
— Расскажи все.   
  
Пусть он не хочет, путь боится возвращаться, но Дженсен точно знал: будет лучше, когда ужас ночного кошмара станет словами. Когда превратится просто в плохой сон.   
  
Джаред сжался на бортике ванны, опустил голову так низко, что каждый позвонок на шее обозначился резко. Туда, вниз, обращаясь, должно быть, к кафелю или к стопам Дженсена, он и начал говорить.  
  
— Я ничего не вижу. Только отблески, оранжевые вспышки. Взрывы. Слышу, как свистят пули. Мне кажется, справа на крыше снайпер. Я слышу голос Дональда. Он говорит: «Снимай». Я поворачиваюсь на грохот рвущихся мин, жму на спуск. Камера горячая в руках. Я жму на голос Дональда. На взрывы. На крики. Потом я слышу Фелицию. Она кричит. Потом матерится. Кашляет. Мне кажется, ее бьют, но я не знаю, кто. Не знаю, где она. Бегу на голос, но она говорит: «Не подходи!» Она кричит: «Снимай!» И еще: «Блядь, Падалеки, снимай!» И тогда я понимаю, что их, наших, всю нашу группу… Их убивают. А я слепой. Я ору, кричу на английском, на тайском, на испанском, на арабском. Чтобы их отпустили. Вижу впереди белые мутные пятна. Лица, или… не знаю. И Дональд говорит: «Снимай нас, ублюдок! Я не хочу сдохнуть напрасно!» И Фелиция говорит: «Покажи всем, что происходит. Мать твою, Джаред. Мать твою. Покажи».  
  
Джаред медленно поднял голову и взглянул растерянно в лицо красными, опухшими глазами. Дженсен обнял его, толкнул на себя, разрешая упасть, навалиться всем весом, мокрого, закаменевшего мышцами, не выбравшегося еще из своей войны, из кошмара, из беспомощности.   
  
Джаред обхватил в ответ за бедра — бессильно, осторожно. Уткнулся лицом в живот. Намокший бинт пропитывал водой трусы, и Дженсен потянул на себя руку Джареда, подцепил тугой узел.  
  
— Не снимай, зачем? — удивился Джаред, и Дженсен покачал головой:  
— Не поможет.   
— Ты же говорил… Я же… Помогло, я снял вчера фейерверки, и закончил проект, и…  
— Я ошибался. Это не поможет. Если ты справишься с рукой, если прекратятся спазмы, случится что-нибудь еще. Ты ослепнешь, или ногу начнет сводить, или еще что.  
— Все? Списал меня в утиль? — глухо спросил Джаред в сторону, отворачиваясь.  
— Нет. Только не я. Просто… Ты говоришь, что хочешь вернуться на войну. Думаешь — ты должен. Уверен, что дело не в страхе. Но вот сейчас, Джаред. Пока ты помнишь свой ночной кошмар. Скажи, чего ты боишься больше всего?   
  
Джаред сжал в кулак пальцы свободной от бинта руки, покрутил кистью и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Он прошел на кухню и налил себе до краев стакан виски, выпил его залпом, как воду, так что у Дженсена даже желудок заболел и засаднило горло.   
  
Прислонившись к холодильнику и обнимая почти пустую бутылку, Джаред произнес, усмехаясь неуместно одной стороной рта:  
  
— Там всегда приходится выбирать: снять или спасти. И однажды мне все-таки придется выбрать. По-настоящему. Как гребаному неудачнику Кевину Картеру.   
— Если ты не вернешься на войну, — сказал Дженсен, забирая у Джареда гладкую, теплую под пальцами стеклянную бутыль, — если поверишь, что здесь для тебя есть место и действительно важное дело, не нужно будет выбирать.  
  
Джаред растянул рот в безжизненной усталой улыбке.  
  
— Да иди ты на хуй, Книжник. В твой справочник нужных ответов не дописали.  
  
Он тряхнул головой, вытер лицо ладонью и кинул уже на ходу, перешагивая через осколки:  
  
— Я спать. Про страхи сам с собой потрынди, вдруг поможет.   
  
Он действительно завалился в мокрой футболке на кровать лицом вниз, даже одеяло не подняв с пола, и подгреб под себя подушку.  
  
Дженсен не стал ложиться. Спрут еще копошился где-то на границе сознания, скреб фантомно сухим и жестким по спине и рукам, заставляя ежиться, взрывался под веками тошнотно-розовым и желтым, стоило прикрыть глаза. В голове бормотали невнятные, неразличимые, шершавые голоса, перебирали острыми лапками; темнота осязаемо давила на кожу, словно комнату заполняло то самое липкое желе из сна. Хотелось выплыть, выдраться — куда угодно, где нет стен, но есть ветер, выбить из себя мощным потоком воздуха всю дрянь, стать прозрачным, пустым, чтобы свет проходил насквозь. Раствориться в том, что так неимоверно, неизмеримо — и так утешающе — больше тебя самого.  
  
Но побежать сейчас означало бросить Джареда — в самый худший момент, какой только можно выбрать. Дженсен переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно осознав, что так и застыл у кровати, сгорбившись, будто каменная горгулья. За окном в ровном густо-фиолетовом небе светили оранжевым уличные фонари; светать и не думало. Он открыл пошире дверь во двор, подобрал маркеры и аккуратно расставил их в стаканчике на столе. Накрыл Джареда одеялом, подмел осколки стаканов на кухне, вернул на свои места все шампуни и зубные щетки и, больше не найдя, чем себя занять, устроился перед телевизором, выключив звук.  
  
Джаред, видимо, не оплачивал кабельное, ночных каналов набралось всего с десяток, но Дженсен все равно ни на одном не задерживался дольше, чем на полторы секунды. Палец дергался, как в спазме, на кнопке переключения, гоняя цветные картинки по кругу. Словно время отмотало на пять лет назад, и Дженсен все еще в кампусе колледжа, в своей слишком тесной комнате, только в голове не ватно от таблеток, в голове стучат автоматными очередями бесполезные, бесплодные мысли.  
  
Мысли-воспоминания, разрозненные, перемешанные, яркие — куда ярче тускло мерцающего экрана телевизора. И сквозь все, навылет — страх. Страх быть пойманным, страх, что узнают, привяжут, страх неподвижности, страх самого себя — из детства, из черных теней копов на пороге солнечной закусочной, из мягких кожаных ремней на бортах больничной кровати. Дженсен все еще бежит оттуда? Сколько лет, пять, десять, пятнадцать?  
  
Джаред в голове поднял камеру: «Смотри на меня». Джаред на кровати простонал коротко и перекатился к стене, свернувшись каракатицей, так и не проснувшись. Дженсен вцепился в пульт, переключая каналы все яростнее, в ритм упрямому стуку в голове: «Ты бежишь. Бежишь. Бежишь».  
  
Посветлело незаметно: просто пропали из окна рыжие фонари и стало видно, что диван не серый, а бирюзовый. Усталость навалилась пыльным мешком сверху, и чуть отпустило: палец на кнопке двигался все медленнее, дышать получалось спокойно, правильно. Ночная кульминация приступа откатывала вместе с вернувшимися красками и звуками оживающего дома: где-то хлопнула дверь, над головой простучали шаги, зарычал отъезжающий автомобиль, загудела улица за стеной двора.  
  
И глухо заверещал телефон из брошенной у двери куртки.  
  
Джаред даже не пошевелился. Телефон подавился трелью и тут же вступил снова. Дженсен почти видел, как он заполошно мигает там, в кармане — будто к ним снова пытается прорваться бильд Джареда. А если?.. Если работа, и Джаред не ответит, и на этот раз его все-таки уволят. Он уедет. Уедет на войну. Дженсен шагнул было к кровати, но развернулся и, выхватив телефон из куртки, нырнул в кухню.  
  
— Доброе утро, пупсик! — раздалось из трубки бодрым мужским голосом, едва Дженсен нажал на прием. «Алло» застряло в горле. — Молчи и слушай, все равно ты по утрам только мычишь. Выковыривай свою задницу из кроватки, натягивай трусы и дуй в редакцию. Дело есть.  
— Джаред, — Дженсен прокашлялся. — Здравствуйте. Джаред спит. У него была тяжелая ночь. Но если что-то нужно, я могу...  
— А ты кто? — прервали его бесцеремонно.  
— Я здесь живу. Возможно, это называется бойфренд.  
— Нехеровый поворот, — крякнул человек в трубке. — Прям страна чудес случилась, а всего-то в городе неделю не был. Ну нет, знаешь, такое зрелище я пропустить не могу. Варите кофе и натягивайте трусы оба. Скоро буду.  
— А?.. — начал Дженсен, но вызов уже сбросили. Проверив в списке принятых, что звонил «Хренов Шеппард», Дженсен заправил кофеварку, почистил зубы и раздвинул пошире шторы на окнах.  
  
Джаред снова перевернулся и спал теперь на спине, разбросав по постели руки и сжав ком одеяла между коленями. Захотелось проверить, стоит ли у него там, под одеялом, но Дженсен только сел рядом и сказал громко:  
  
— Доброе утро. Сюда едет Хренов Шеппард.  
  
Джаред застонал мучительно, нащупал вторую подушку и плюхнул ее себе на лицо. Ответил невнятно и глухо в наволочку:  
  
— На хуй. Пусть не едет.  
— Прости, я взял трубку. Думал, с твоей работы. Он сказал, что скоро будет.  
  
Из-под подушки раздалось размеренное сопение. На кухне запищала кофеварка, и Дженсен вернулся спустя минуту с самой большой кружкой кофе, которую только смог отыскать в шкафчиках. На кружке красовались эльфы среди маргариток, и она наверняка принадлежала не Джареду, но вряд ли это имело значение. Дженсен поставил кофе на комод и сдернул одеяло.  
  
У Джареда все-таки стояло. Мягко, почти намеком, но член явно приподнимал ткань трусов, и рот сам собой наполнился слюной. Подушка вслед за одеялом отправилась в угол, и Джаред злобно заморгал, уставившись на Дженсена.  
  
— Кофе, — Дженсен сунул ему под нос кружку. — И Хренов Шеппард.  
— Пасиб, — буркнул Джаред и, сделав щедрый глоток, подозрительно спросил: — Чего сам такой активный? Спал вообще?  
  
Дженсен не успел ответить: раздался звонок в дверь. Джаред снова застонал, недовольно и громко.   
  
— Я открою. Штаны надень? — полувопросительно попросил Дженсен. Почему-то не хотелось, чтобы Хренов Шеппард видел, как трусы Джареда по-утреннему натягиваются в паху.   
— Да ладно, я сам. Потрясный кофе.   
  
Дверной звонок продолжал вбиваться в уши навязчивой трелью, и Дженсен благодарно сбежал на кухню, пока Джаред прыгал на одной ноге через комнату, пытаясь продеть вторую в штанину джинсов.   
  
Послышался щелчок замка, и низкий, хрипловатый, ироничный голос Хренова Шеппарда ворвался в квартиру:  
  
— И где этот твой «возможно-бойфренд»? Я ради него сюда перся.  
— И тебе привет. Он на кухне, кофе варит. Проходи. Да ботинки-то сними, свинья! Пол чистый. И чего вы все так перевозбуждаетесь, когда речь о моей личной жизни идет?   
— Кто все-то? Рыжая еще? У-у-у, и правда, я погляжу — тяжелая ночка. Забухал тут без меня?  
— Вот лучше б забухал, — голоса переместились в комнату из коридора. Джаред был все еще сонным, недовольным, хрипатым.   
— Ладно, это мы всегда успеем. Ты глянь, какой тут из твоей случайной фотки материал нарисовался!   
— Из фотки? — понижая голос почти до шепота, спросил Джаред, и у Дженсена почему-то ослабли колени. Пришлось опуститься на хлипкую табуретку. Рука сама потянулась к коробке хлопьев, забытой Джаредом на столе еще вчера. Дженсен высыпал разноцветные колечки неопрятной горой и начал аккуратно, по одному, собирать их обратно в коробку, напрягая ноги, чтобы не постукивать в такт по полу.  
  
— Чего ты вытаращился? Не знаешь, куда флешку вставлять? Уж не в задницу! С этим, я надеюсь, твой «возможно-бойфренд» неплохо справляется. Так, зацени… да, вот этот файл. Я тут прикинул макетик… Чего рот открыл? На фотографии не гляди, они так, дерьмецо. Надеюсь, ты переснимешь ребят нормально. Ну, в Техас тебя не пошлем, местных попросим.  
— Марк. Марк, подожди. Тише. Марк. Что это?  
  
Желтое, как пятна у розового спрута, колечко раскрошилось в пальцах, ссыпалось на стол цветной пылью. Голоса стали четче, как будто и не осталось больше ничего вокруг, кроме этих голосов в соседней комнате.  
  
— Пупсик, ты последний мозг протрахал? Я же говорю — материал, журналистское расследование. Этот твой Дженсен Эклз, бродяга бородатый. Ты был прав на его счет, он ни разу не просто так бездомный. Я досье его изучил от нефиг делать, потянул кой-какие ниточки.   
— Марк, не надо...   
— Падалеки, а ну взбодрись и не зеленей! Помню я про твою внезапную этику, но тут, сука, сенсация! «Эклз-траст», благотворительный фонд. Всплыл, когда я начал рыть инфу на твоего красавчика «Подайте бездомному!». Этот его фонд — его фонд, Падалеки! — оплачивает стипендии студентам в четырех университетах. Я тех студентов нашел, вот их физиономии, видишь? Переснимать нормально надо для публикации. С этими двумя перетер по телефону, а к одной девице в Дэвис смотался, она в Калифорнийском на хирурга учится. Прям даже не пожалел времени. Где твое чудо, кстати? Нечеловечески шикарно пахнет кофе.   
— Зачем? Шеппард, ты…  
— А вот сейчас и узнаешь — зачем! Слушай сказку, Джаред. Старый циник Марк Шеппард сейчас расскажет тебе сказку, в нашем мире, вишь, еще случаются. Все эти дети в один голос рисуют похожую картину. Они все неблагополучные, как хуев Детройт во время кризиса, но очень хотели учиться. Большая Американская Мечта, как она есть. Шлялись они, типа, по дорогам, бездомные-голодные-холодные, никому, понимаешь, не нужные, и встретился им один чувак, тоже бездомный. Порекомендовал обратиться в фонд «Эклз-траст», вроде как ему там очень помогли. Они обратились. И — та-дам! Получили стипендию! Ну так: и вот этот чувак! Шарахается по дорогам, собирает талантливых деток и дает им стипендию в своем благотворительном фонде. Твое фото с этим усипусечным котом — просто в яблочко! Все детишки благодетеля опознали. Зацени макет: фотку бездомного благотворителя сюда, деток — туда. Через неделю пойдет на вторую полосу точно. Народ обрыдается, еще и пожертвований накидает в волшебный «Эклз-фонд». Я бы этого психопата тоже бы с собаками искал на месте его родни — столько бабла из семьи уходит.   
  
Хлопья застучали по полу, край стола больно впился в ладони, табуретка заскрипела, качнувшись, ударила под колени. Дженсен сделал шаг к дверному проему. И еще один. И еще. Не глядя по сторонам, с порога приклеившись взглядом к огромному яркому монитору, на котором светился почти настоящий газетный разворот. Колонки текста. Цветные фотографии. Лица.  
  
Брит Шеридан, Брити, когда-то заматывавшая Дженсена, как мумию, застиранным бинтом, улыбалась, стоя на фоне эмблемы Калифорнийского университета, Брендон сидел на газоне с ноутбуком, залепленным наклейками Техасских рейнджеров, Лэя, кажется, отрезали от какой-то групповой фотографии, но он тоже смеялся. Только Эрик смотрел мрачно и сердито, отсканированный с водительских прав.  
  
— О, привет, «возможно-бойфренд», а где мой кофе? — сказал Хренов Шеппард, и Дженсен с трудом оторвал взгляд от собственного изображения в оформлении газетной статьи. Белые зонтики среди зелени, трансформаторная будка, веселый мультяшный кот. Тот самый день, когда высокий парень в мотоциклетной куртке с бейджем «Пресса» сфотографировал Дженсена на газоне и разбил в крошево всю выверенную, устоявшуюся, понятную жизнь.   
  
  
[](http://tramp.utrosovy.com/art/Tramp_art_07.jpg)  
  
  
Хренов Шеппард — лысина, ехидный, цепкий взгляд темных глаз — вальяжно раскинулся в кресле возле компьютерного стола.   
  
— Кофе, — повторил Дженсен и развернулся к кухне — сделать хоть что-то простое, не требующее мыслей, рвущихся в голове, как вчерашние фейерверки.  
  
Джаред появился в поле зрения откуда-то сбоку, преградил дорогу, как вчера на улице, схватил за плечи, белый весь, перепуганный и растрепанный, встряхнул, зачастил, нажимая на каждое слово, как будто педаль газа жал, подгоняя себя:  
  
— Дженсен, не волнуйся. Ничего не случилось, это только макет. Марк ничего не будет публиковать, мы все сейчас сотрем, ладно? Сам сотрешь, да? Как фотографии.   
— Как это «Марк не будет публиковать»?! — возмутился за спиной Хренов Шеппард. — Я заради чего угрохал неделю на материал?   
—...прости, хорошо? Я уже извинялся, но знаешь, я могу его убить, если хочешь. Марка. Вот его. Давай прямо сейчас его скрутим, а закопаем во дворе, там отличный куст с цветочками растет, никто и не найдет.  
— Падалеки, я тебя сейчас сам закопаю, у тебя горячка?!  
— Блядь, Шеппард, я же просил! Нахуя ты попер рыть, мы ж договорились! Что ты за мудак-то за такой!   
  
Теперь Джаред орал через голову Дженсена, продолжая крепко стискивать пальцы на его плечах.  
  
— А с чего это у тебя случилась трепетная проблема с тем, что я мудак, а, Падалеки? И как… Стоп. И как ты назвал своего парня?..   
  
В тишине, кислотой растворяющей все звуки, Дженсен слышал только, как Джаред лихорадочно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Конечно, да. Так невежливо, надо представиться.   
  
Дженсен дернулся и развернулся обратно к монитору. С трудом концентрируясь на лице сидящего перед ним человека, он подошел и протянул руку:  
  
— Дженсен Эклз, очень приятно.  
— Ах ты ж гребаный ты нахуй, — друг Джареда закатил глаза и только потом пожал ладонь сухо и крепко: — Марк Шеппард. Журналист и мудак, как ты уже понял.   
  
Джаред сзади осторожно обнял за плечи, попытался заглянуть в глаза. Но Дженсен снова смотрел на газетный разворот. Яркие, солнечные, будто светящиеся цветные прямоугольники среди мелкой черной стружки букв. Брит очень выросла за три года. И отрастила волосы, в дороге их приходилось стричь почти налысо. И Лэй смеялся. Раньше он никогда не смеялся. Казалось, что картинки движутся, что там дует ветер, колышется трава, скользят тени, блестят глаза — или подглючивало уже перед самым срывом. Дженсен представил, как жмет на кнопку с мусорной корзиной, и лица его ребят гаснут, одно за другим, свертываются, исчезают, сменяются слепой чернотой экрана. Пустой. Бессмысленной. Безымянной.  
  
Нельзя прожить всю жизнь в страхе.  
  
— Вам нужно разрешение? На публикацию, — спросил он Шеппарда, чуть отклоняясь назад, в руки Джареда.  
— Ни хрена ему не нужно, — заговорил над головой Джаред. — Но мы просто все удалим. Сотрем к черту. Не думай даже...  
  
Дженсен накрыл его ладони своими, потащил вперед, натягивая Джареда на себя, закутываясь в него, вжимаясь лопатками в твердую грудь.  
  
— Я выиграю суд, Джаред. Ты прав. Я должен выиграть. Публикуйте.  
— Веселые вы ребята! — фыркнул Марк Шеппард и быстро выдернул из компьютера Джареда флешку, спрятал ее ловким жестом фокусника в нагрудном кармане пиджака. — Больные, впрочем, на обе головы, но так даже смешнее. Материал я опубликую, когда твой дружок студентиков отснимет прилично. Ты только смотри, мистер меценат, чтоб он не удобрил мной землю во дворе, а то еще с него станется на своей вековой Ямахе меня переехать. Тоже неприятно.  
— Он не будет вас убивать, я попрошу. А теперь уйдите, пожалуйста. Мне надо заняться сексом.  
  
Хренов Шеппард расхохотался и смеялся даже в коридоре, пока обувался. Дженсен слышал, как он сказал Джареду перед тем, как тот запер за ним дверь:   
  
— Отличный выбор, Падалеки. Сумасшедший красавчик, прям тебе под стать. Одобряю.  
  
Вернувшись, Джаред сделал по комнате беспокойный круг и замер возле дивана, методично постукивая пальцами по спинке.   
  
— Зачем, Дженсен? Ты бегал пять лет, с чего ты решил подставиться?   
— Публикация пойдет на пользу фонду. Я, конечно, инвестирую деньги, ищу надежных трейдеров, пытаюсь увеличить доход, но других поступлений нет, и частные пожертвования будут очень. Кстати. И потом, возможные кандидаты... это расширит.  
  
Джаред как будто не слушал, водил головой, явно пытаясь поймать взгляд, стоял слишком, мучительно далеко, а в висках пульсировало уже, зудело под кожей голодом, в голове раскручивался, взлетал хор безъязыких голосов, и было так нужно...  
  
— Тебя найдут, ты понимаешь? Выйдет номер, и они тебя найдут. Ты до сих пор в розыске.  
— Я им сам напишу. Ты был прав, Джаред. Никто не знает моего имени. Я устал жить без имени. Устал бояться.  
— Дженсен, ты...  
— Джаред. Мне надо. Так надо. Тебя. Пожалуйста.  
  
Джаред выдохнул длинно, горячо, как будто на пальцы в холодный день. Кивнул неуверенно, потом еще раз, резче. Потянул через спину мятую футболку, сделал шаг, расстегивая джинсы, еще один, и приблизился к Дженсену уже совсем голый, худой, такой красивый, что кровь ухнула вниз, в закаменевший разом член, и в голове зазвенело от облегчения.  
  
— Все, что хочешь, Дженсен.   
  
Дженсен и хотел — все. Ладони сами дернулись вперед, шаря по груди, плечам, скулам, спускаясь снова вниз, впитывая жадно все оттенки ощущений: гладкость кожи, рельеф мышц, колкие трещинки в углах губ, шершавую щетину, нежные волоски на руках, жесткие под пупком, выступающие вены, жар в паху. Всего Джареда, целиком.  
  
Дженсен рванул молнию своих джинсов и тут же — Джареда, к себе. Присосался к его шее, трогая языком, дурея от вкуса соли, прижался членом к твердому животу, вцепился ладонями в задницу, вымешивая жестко, наверное, до боли. Джаред зашипел, застонал, отозвался разом на все, выгибаясь навстречу. Дженсен развернул его, толкнул к стене, заставил упереться руками и запустил пальцы в расщелину, прижал большим пульсирующую дырку, надавливая в ритм, смял другой рукой яйца, кусая спину, лопатки, плечи, до белых полукружий от зубов на загорелой коже. Они наливались розовым, опухали на глазах, и Джаред наливался — горячей кровью под ладонью, стонами, вздохами, вскриками. Жаждой. Такой же сильной.  
  
Дженсен надавил на его поясницу, выгибая, заставляя выставить задницу, прошелся ртом по всему хребту вниз, облизав каждый позвонок, ударил языком плашмя по дырке, толкнулся сильно внутрь. И тут же въехал двумя пальцами, снова ловя яйца в горсть, сжимая в ладони бархатную, восхитительную, наполнившуюся мошонку. Джаред заорал. Рухнул на стену, привалившись к ней грудью, закрыв доступ к соскам. Дженсен рыкнул недовольно, двинув пальцами внутри. Джаред нужен был целиком. Весь. Необходим.  
  
— На кровать. Пошли на кровать.  
— Давай, — он оттолкнулся от стены, почти падая в руки, надеваясь до самых костяшек. — Обещай. Только ты. Никакой ебаной пластмассы. Один ты.  
— Обещаю, — честно выдохнул Дженсен.

 

  
  
В общежитии Киноакадемии такие штуки называли «секс-марафонами». Впрочем, даже если б собрались вместе пятеро самых крутых ебарей кампуса, они не смогли бы соперничать с Дженсеном. Может, дело было в его пограничном состоянии, или он просто впервые за много лет отпустил себя совсем, перестал бояться — но Джаред никогда в жизни еще не чувствовал себя таким сытым, таким удовлетворенным, таким прекрасно-заебанным.   
  
Они трахались весь день до самого вечера, прервавшись лишь однажды, чтобы смести все, что нашлось в холодильнике, и вернуться в койку. Даже сейчас, когда совсем стемнело и не осталось сил даже разговаривать, Дженсен пытался трогать, гладить, выводить чуткими пальцами восьмерки по плечу, целовать шею, втираться в бедро.  
  
Джаред быстро понял: Дженсену становилось легче от любых физических ощущений, но ему нужно было брать самому. Он не мог спокойно лежать, когда Джаред устраивал скачки на его члене — подталкивал, встречал на падении вниз, подкидывал бедрами сильно. Оказавшись в кольце губ — трахал горло безжалостно, размашисто, дергая за волосы, толкая затылок. Если целовал, то доводил до исступления, долбился пальцами в задницу, растягивал совсем, не давал закрыться ни на секунду. Если нанизывал на себя, то ему мало было ощущать Джареда членом — он проталкивал в дырку большие пальцы, растягивал стенки, и к концу марафона стало казаться, что в Джареда с легкостью войдет кулак.  
  
В первый час Джаред кончил дважды — за щеку Дженсену и в его туго обернутую ладонь. До третьего оргазма он продержался куда дольше, он плыл, пылал, трясся в непрекращающейся горячке вместе с Дженсеном, который, кончив, кажется, мгновенно твердел снова и крутил Джареда, как куклу, как любимую вещь, облизывая всего, вырывая стоны и вскрики.  
  
После третьего оргазма Джареда заклинило намертво: он лежал на боку, ритмично сжимаясь на обжигающем члене, и повторял: «Дженсен-Дженсен-Дженсен» — пытался попросить передышку, перерыв, но не мог и, наверное, не очень-то и хотел. Дженсен замер вдруг, натянув до упора, и жарко зашептал в ухо:  
  
— Повтори. Имя, мое имя. Повтори еще раз, Джаред. Пожалуйста.  
— Дженсен, — простонал Джаред, откидывая голову, — Дженсен.  
  
И чертов Марсианин кончил черт его разберет в который раз, да так сильно, что из Джареда текло потом на кровать еще минут двадцать — запас резинок они добили в первые два часа.  
  
В другой раз Джаред бы не рискнул вот так, без защиты, но Дженсен уходил. Он не держал взгляд, странно повторял слова, не контролировал себя: всегда такой осторожный, бережный в койке, сейчас кусал до крови, бил членом в горло, оставлял длинные царапины по всему телу. И он явно и мучительно-тоскливо прощался.  
  
Будет правильно, если переждав, перебегав свой приступ, он вернется домой, в Даллас, чтобы отвоевать обратно собственную жизнь: успешный управляющий благотворительного фонда — совсем не то, что больной невменяемый мальчишка, нуждающийся в опеке и уходе. Джаред все равно не узнает, что случится дальше, его будут волновать другие проблемы: в хуеверти военных конфликтов с одной ли рукой, с двумя ли, не остается времени на лишние переживания.  
  
Дженсен покружил языком чуть выше локтя, оставил болезненный засос, вытянув вскрик, и накрыл губами пересушенные губы, целуясь так жадно, будто и не было полсуток секса. Джаред прижал к себе вздрагивающее тело, оплел ногами и руками, задрожал от эха сердцебиения — горячечно-частого, неправильного, непереносимого.  
  
— Ты всерьез думаешь, что здесь я найду то же, что и… там? — на секунду оторвавшись от ненасытных губ, спросил Джаред, не очень надеясь на ответ.  
— Устал? — улыбнулся виновато Дженсен, выводя по виску Джареда петли.  
— Ты охуительный.  
— Найдешь. Я знаю.  
— Чтобы снять что-то стоящее, нужно не только быть там, на войне. Нужно быть там и снимать. Всегда. Нельзя колебаться, понимаешь? Думать, можешь ли ты что-то исправить. Вообще нельзя думать, поднимая камеру. Только снимать.  
— Хочешь, я вылижу тебя? — спросил Дженсен, часто моргая. — Ну, внизу.  
  
Ноги сами собой разъехались в шпагат.  
  
Джаред не понял, как заснул. Он боялся, что отвлечется, что пропустит момент, когда Дженсену станет совсем паршиво, боялся свеситься с кровати, чтобы поднять с пола бутылку воды — вдруг, когда он выпрямится, Дженсен пропадет, испарится, побежит. И тут оказался посреди ленивого, теплого, мирного сна, где не рвались мины, не пищали в полете пули, где смеялась Мэган над какой-то глупой шуткой и красными были не лужи крови, а полевые маки на окраине родного Уотертауна.  
  
— Джаред, все. Все, Джаред, все.  
  
Срывающийся голос прорвался в сон, напуганные маки спрятались в траве. Джаред открыл глаза в темноту.  
  
Дженсен трясся возле кровати — одетый, как в тот день, когда они встретились на набережной: куча слоев одежды, застегнутые наглухо куртки, только подбородок бритый, не скрытый больше клочковатой бородой, и на плече болтается мешок с барахлом. Беспокойные пальцы перетирали какую-то травку, и снова густо пахло сушеной лавандой. Дженсен не смотрел в глаза, дергался, будто приплясывал, готовый сорваться с места в любую секунду  
  
— Все, Джаред.  
— Уходишь?  
  
Он кивнул и попятился к двери. Джаред нашарил ногой джинсы на полу и рванул одеваться.  
  
— Я провожу.  
  
На крыльце, под цветущими кустами, Дженсен натянул до глаз шапку. По пустой улице, под неподвижным светом фонарей, ветер гнал песок. В потухших сплошь окнах отливало рыжим; только в одном, далеком, почти у перекрестка, сизо мерцал телевизор. Сколько времени, интересно? Часа три ночи навскидку. Сан-Диего спал.  
  
— Мой телефон! Ты не записал! — спохватился Джаред.  
— Я взял твою визитку. «Джаред Падалеки, фотограф». И футболку одну взял. Ничего?  
— Конечно. Можно, я тебя поцелую?  
  
Дженсен снова попятился, чуть не свалившись со ступеней.  
  
— Я хочу… очень… Только мне пора.  
— Куда ты сейчас?  
— На север. До свидания, Джаред.  
  
«Не нарвись на пулю!» — чуть не сорвалось с языка, но прощаться было уже не с кем. Дженсен закинул на спину свой мешок и шагал по улице — все быстрее, быстрее и быстрее — пока не ударился в бег. Непривычная ночная тишина Сан-Диего сбивала с толку, фонари тупо высвечивали в глухой тьме бегущую изо всех сил фигуру. Минута — и он пропал, свернул на перекрестке или растворился в воздухе, Джаред не успел заметить.  
  
Он смотрел в конец пустой улицы, пока не заслезились глаза. Дверь в квартиру так и стояла распахнутой настежь. Он не стал запирать замок. Будто Дженсен мог вернуться.  
  
Все кончилось. Или — нет? Может, через пару недель Джаред завалится вечером домой и снова найдет заросшего щетиной тощего бродягу за своим компом. Если никогда не закрывать окно, как для долбаного Питера Пена.  
  
Монитор вспыхнул, будто сам собой раскрывшись на твиттере. Джаред набрал в окне сообщения для Фелиции: «Он не вернется в Сан-Диего» — и стер, не отправив. Он не вернется. Двинет на свой север, а потом в Даллас, судиться с родней, или струсит опять и рванет во Флориду — куда он там собирался зимовать. Может, позвонит как-нибудь из очередного своего ниоткуда. А Джаред будет пьян и не возьмет трубку.  
  
Он затряс башкой, вышвыривая дерьмовые мысли. Сварил кофе и сел за ноутбук плотно, разложив по столу флешки с проектом. Окно загрузки на сервер прокатило бегущей строкой как по маслу с горы — отличная штука ночной интернет — и сменилось цветной плиткой кадров. Солдатская койка Кори, огородик чокнутой Лорен. Кресло бабули Сью. Жаль, книжный шкаф Дженсена снять не успел.  
  
Интересно, на новом месте он заведет себе еще один? Джаред оглянулся невольно на пустую стену: здесь нашлось бы место для пяти таких шкафов, Фелиция книжки не жаловала. Потянуло снова мучительно — открыть твиттер или запустить видеочат. Сколько там времени, в проклятой Сирии? Самый разгар дня. И боя. Ну да — обмазать виртуальными соплями виртуальную жилетку Рыжей из благополучного безопасного Сан-Диего, отличное решение. Детка, хочу поливать твой кактус вдвоем с безработным бездомным бродягой, трахаться с ним на твоей кровати и бить твои стаканы; будем с ним тут просирать жизнь на пару. Стаканы Фелиция, может, и простит, а за «детку» точно пристрелит.  
  
Ладно, и насчет «просирать» — тоже вранье. Джаред-то, может, и да, а вот Дженсен — однозначно нет. И ведь молчал, сука, ни разу не попробовал оправдаться, когда Джаред ему втирал про бессмысленность и бесцельность. Если б не мудак Марк, так и не узнал бы никогда. Благотворительный фонд, надо же. Детишки эти. «Она станет хирургом» — вот о ком он говорил. Захотелось загрузить рюкзак оборудованием и рвануть в Дэвис прямо сейчас, немедленно: снимать, работать. Поговорить, может, с кем-то, кто помнил Дженсена. Даже не зная, что он Дженсен.  
  
Так. Стоп, блядь. Он не умер. Джаред отхлебнул остывший кофе и открыл в редакторе первый кадр. Руки на мышке и клавиатуре двигались сами, автоматом почти, сортируя, отбраковывая, выправляя настройки. Работа, как всегда, затягивала, встряхивала забуксовавшие мозги, сжирала слишком растянувшееся время. Только голова никак не отключалась. Тянуло под горлом кислым, тухлым — бесплодным сожалением — будто в самом деле просрал что-то капитально, упустил, в сортир выкинул шанс один на миллион. Проспал по пьяни лучшую съемку в жизни.  
  
Вот только ни хрена тут не сделаешь. Дженсен — такой, какой есть, не поменяешь. Да и Джаред тоже. Не та у него работа, чтобы спать под мостами, а бросить ее — нет уж, лучше разогнать Ямаху до сотни миль и прямо в столб.   
  
Разве что вытащить из-под мостов Дженсена, помочь ему как-то с чертовым судом, снять квартиру на двоих, пусть крутит свои бабки и управляет фондом. А как накатит — валит на все четыре стороны, ага. Трясущийся, потерянный, больной. Рискуя получить ржавой железкой под ребра от любого торчка, которому приглянется что-то в его рюкзаке, или из двустволки в голову от пьяного фермера, в амбаре которого заночевал. Или монтировкой от дальнобойщика, которому не нравятся бродяги.  
  
Джаред выпрямился в кресле, поерзал саднящим задом, хрустнул вытянутыми руками над головой. Хрен ли себя накручивать, Дженсен пять лет отлично справлялся, нашел тоже беззащитную овечку. Джаред его отпустил, и правильно. И снова бы отпустил. Он не его папаша, чтобы привязывать.  
  
В голове щелкнуло, почти болезненно ощутимо, обдало ледяным холодом.  
  
«Если бы я был твоим отцом, я посадил бы тебя в тачку, открыл все окна, и гнал, что есть силы, пока приступ не закончится».  
  
Легко обещать за другого, а, Джаред?  
  
Он оттолкнулся от стола, захлопывая ноут, сорвал с вешалки куртку, подхватил шлем. Ключи от Ямахи загремели в кармане. Над Сан-Диего уже светало, небо серело, фонари гасли; во дворах зашуршали поливальные установки. Ветер менялся, тянуло снова с океана свежей солью и йодом.  
  
На север. Дженсен говорил как-то, что собирается в Орегон, точно. Пятое федеральное прет через всю Калифорнию вдоль побережья — на нем попутный трак ловить разумнее всего. Сколько-то миль Дженсен пробежит, конечно, но не до Орегона же. Девственно-пустая субботним рассветным утром Западная Вашингтон-стрит просвистела мимо частоколом жирных растрепанных пальм, взлетела на эстакаду. Джаред рванул по трассе, закладывая виражи между полосами, заглядывая во все, редкие пока, к счастью, попутные тачки: пригибаясь к самому рулю рядом с седанами, вставая на сиденье у траков. Сколько у Дженсена форы? Часа два, три скорее. Пока выдохся бежать, пока нашел попутку. Если только он не поперся какой-нибудь объездной бетонкой местного значения. Если только он не...  
  
Бежевую шапку в окне здоровенного белого Фредлайнера Джаред заметил с расстояния, наверное, в милю. Движок Ямахи зарычал натужно, раскрученный до предела, но тупая квадратная задница трака приближалась до скрипа зубов медленно. Дженсен торчал башкой в приоткрытом окне, подставляя лицо ветру, бьющему на такой скорости в лоб, как кирпичная стена. И жмурился. Придурок.  
  
Джаред поднял забрало, получив в рожу бензиновым выхлопом со всей дури.  
  
— Эй, чувак!  
  
Тот даже не дернулся.  
  
— Дженсен!  
  
Крик относило ветром назад, в Сан-Диего, Джаред орал так, что чайки на набережной, наверное, бесились; рот забивало каменным воздухом. И было страшно, так страшно — что не услышит, что водила утопит в пол педаль, напуганный психом на мотоцикле, или на горизонте нарисуется полицейский патруль, или...  
  
— Дже-е-енсе-е-ен!!!  
  
Он вздрогнул, как проснулся. Прилип лицом к стеклу, глядя вниз, и Джаред, отчаянно удерживая ревущий мотоцикл ровно, сквозь выбитые ветром слезы в саднящих глазах никак не мог разглядеть выражение на этом лице.  
  
— Дженсен! Давай ко мне! Я быстрее этого танка!  
— Мы будем гнать! До самой Аляски!  
— Дженсен! Мать твою!  
  
Лицо пропало из окна. Он отвернулся, отшатнулся. Исчез. Ямаха вильнула, едва не пойдя юзом, в желудок ухнул целый айсберг льда. Джаред нагнул голову, навалился на руль, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
Фредлайнер уходил. Уходил к дьяволу, в Орегон, в долбаную бесконечность — господи. Нет. К обочине.  
  
Джаред едва успел тормознуть, чуть не кувыркнувшись вперед. Здоровенная белая хрень, сверкая мытыми боками под встающим солнцем, медленно, вальяжно, как прогулочная яхта, вплыла в аварийный съезд. Хлопнула дверь, и из-за колеса высотой в человеческий рост вывернул Дженсен. Дергающий на плече мешок, словно тот соскальзывал каждую секунду. Улыбающийся от уха до уха. Мнущий в руке содранную с лохматой головы шапку.  
  
— Куда? В Орегон? — спросил Джаред.  
— Все равно.  
  
Дженсен перекинул ногу через сиденье, обхватил руками, сжал ребра в железной хватке, притерся намертво.  
  
— Плевать, куда. Только быстро.  
  
Джаред лег вперед, на бак, чувствуя спиной тяжесть Дженсена, выкручивая обороты до предела. И бросил сцепление.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Мотор в последний раз натужно взревел на подъеме и затих. Дженсен выпрыгнул из грузовика на пыльный пятачок перед щитом «Добро пожаловать в Давенпорт, Калифорния» и приложил ладонь ко лбу, щурясь на ослепительно-белые башни облаков над океаном. Раскаленный асфальт пек ступни даже сквозь подметки сандалий, и под воротником рубашки саднило от пота.  
  
— К вечеру туман поползет, — старик-водитель, просоленный и прокопченный солнцем, как нарисованные на его кузове рыбацкие лодки, высунулся из окна, передавая горячие, густо пахнущие сальсой бумажные пакеты, и кивнул куда-то в сторону гор. — Осторожнее на дороге. Твой парень гоняет байк, как будто у него черт на заднем колесе скачет.  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся.  
  
— Попробуем успеть до тумана.  
  
Песчаная тропа уводила от площадки у трассы, где разноцветными деревянными домиками сгрудилась вся торговая и культурная жизнь Давенпорта, вниз по бурому, жесткому от выгоревшей травы склону холма и, вильнув, снова устремлялась вверх, к обрыву над самым океаном. Трейлер на смотровой площадке сиял стеклом и хромом под беспощадным июльским солнцем, возвышаясь над двумя потрепанными серферскими пикапами, как исполинский горбатый кит.  
  
Дженсен, не удержавшись, погладил обтекаемый, на удивление прохладный бок и, тщательно отряхнув сандалии от песка, взбежал по лесенке в салон. Возвестил торжественно:  
  
— Настоящая мексиканская еда! — и осекся.  
  
Джаред торчал посреди гостиной в одних фиолетово-розовых мокрых плавках, прижимая к скуле пакет со льдом; через все почти почерневшее от загара бедро тянулась толстая свежая ссадина.  
  
— Что с лицом? — Дженсен протянул руку, пытаясь приподнять пакет, но Джаред увернулся и ускакал на одной ноге в сторону кухонного отсека. — Тебе же выступать сегодня!  
— Не рассчитал немного, — вышло настолько невнятно, что испугало по-настоящему.  
— Ты челюсть сломал? Джаред!  
  
Джаред высунул язык, демонстрируя синий подтаявший леденец, и распахнул шкаф с посудой.  
  
— Где у нас аптечка?  
— Над холодильником.  
— А, да. Ты же говорил. Раз сто.  
  
Пакет со льдом шумно полетел в раковину, Джаред плюхнулся мокрой задницей на диван и бессовестно вытряхнул содержимое аптечки прямо на светлую, цвета топленого молока, кожу. Дженсен прикусил возмущенный возглас, сел рядом и коснулся холодной скулы, наливающейся чернильной синевой.  
  
— Эффектный выйдет образ.  
— А то! Зашибательно буду смотреться на фоне бездомного мусора во весь экран. Вот же жопа. Да не суй мне тайленол, еще чего не хватало! Вообще не больно. Ай!  
— Очень органично, — пробормотал Дженсен, с треском разрывая упаковку пластыря. — Боевую рану промыл?  
  
Джаред утвердительно мотнул головой и сполз на край сиденья, подставляя ногу под повязку.  
  
— Ай! Ты перцовый, что ли, взял? Слушай, скажи честно, я мотоцикл нормально вожу?  
— Мотоцикл — да, — Дженсен не удержался, провел еще раз пальцами по крепкому бедру, разглаживая клейкую дырчатую полоску. — А вот трейлер, как… как мотоцикл. Когда-нибудь наш кактус все же переломится, свалившись, пока ты будешь тормозить в своей неповторимой манере, и у Фелиции появится реальный повод тебя прикончить.  
— Не переломится, — отмахнулся Джаред. — Это сильный, мощный, тренированный кактус! И мы, кстати, можем его пристегивать. Так вот. Вернемся к мотоциклам. Почему мне не дается серфинг?!  
— Опять об доску шибанулся?  
— Да обо что только не шибанулся! Я там с одним парнем договорился о паре уроков, мы же все равно здесь застряли с твоими переговорами?  
— Я подписал предварительное соглашение в университетском совете.  
— Уже?.. — Джаред так жалобно задрал брови, что удержаться от смеха не вышло.  
— Но мы застряли, пока я не подберу кандидата на стипендию.  
— Ну тогда можно начинать новые переговоры, по выкупу у города участка земли под трейлер. Мы тут прорастем. Как кактус. Кстати, нам обещали скидку в местной закусочной. Им не нравится, что ты упорно таскаешь жратву из Санта-Круса.  
— Это настоящая мексиканская еда! Ее готовит настоящая мексиканка, — Дженсен показал руками во все стороны, насколько настоящая.  
— Отлично, мой парень запал на чьи-то громадные сиськи. Ты хоть на океан смотрел сегодня? Или только на?.. — Джаред сцепил длиннющие руки кольцом, почти дотянувшись до барной стойки. — Там волны с дом! Не там, — он покачал руками и запрокинул голову, кивая затылком на широкое окно. — Там!  
— Джаред.  
— Пойдем плавать ночью. Я нашел за аркой обалденную бухту, тебе…  
— Джаред, ты нервничаешь перед выставкой?  
  
Леденец громко хрустнул на зубах.  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Ты треплешься без перерыва.  
— Могу притухнуть, — Джаред нахмурился обиженно, и Дженсен потянулся, запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке, посветлевшие от солнца и жесткие от соли, поцеловал горячо-горячо, шепнул, задевая губами синяк на скуле:  
— Не тухни. Все пройдет отлично.  
— Мексиканская, говоришь? — подскочил Джаред и дохромал до кухни, подхватив с пола пакеты.  
  
В буфете загремели тарелки, и Дженсен, поднявшись с дивана, завернул в кабинет, оборудованный между кабиной — которую Джаред упорно называл рубкой — и широченной телевизионной панелью. Сзади панель прикрывал книжный шкаф с проволочными корзинами вместо полок: чтобы книги не вываливались во время езды. Джаред в самом деле умудрялся водить многотонный трейлер точно как подаренную им Фелицией «на новоселье» Ямаху — разве что на бок его не укладывал на крутых виражах.  
  
Над письменным столом, в единственном окне, которое они хоть изредка закрывали жалюзи — чтобы солнце не слепило экран, парили над заливом яркие разноцветные змеи кайтеров. Ветер тащил их вслед за облаками на север. К Сан-Франциско.  
  
Дженсен провел пальцем по толстым глянцевым кромкам двух приглашений, небрежно засунутых Джаредом в щель под монитором на стене. Сегодня в отеле «Хаятт Ридженси» в Сан-Франциско открывалась выставка конкурса «Бездомные в раю» — того самого, заставившего четыре месяца и тысячу лет назад одного крутого фотографа поднять свою длинную белую пушку, чтобы заснять бродягу под трансформаторной будкой с мультяшным котом. Фотограф все-таки получил свою премию. И фотограф психовал уже третий день. Дженсен не понимал толком — почему. Джареда никогда не пугала публичность, Джаред был честолюбив и азартен. Джаред очень хотел выиграть. И он выиграл: премию, выставку, персональный разворот в «Ю-Эс-Эй-тудей»...  
  
Холодильник грохнул дверцей в третий раз, и вода снова загремела об дно раковины. Дженсен поежился от звука и воткнул флешку в ноутбук: просмотреть переданные ему сегодня в университете резюме соискателей стипендии, но рука сама собой потянулась к ящику стола.  
  
Пухлая папка, лежавшая с самого верха, успокаивала даже на ощупь: рельефной мягкой обложкой и аккуратными застежками. Кофейная кожа проминалась под пальцами, ласкала бороздками подушечки; ремешок удобно выскользнул из петли. Дженсен расправил страницу со статьей из «Трибьюн», выровнял по обрезам банковские выписки, неопровержимо доказывавшие, что «Эклз-траст» за пять лет повысил свою доходность на триста семнадцать процентов, погладил хрусткий прозрачный карман с копиями документов на трейлер и взялся за пачку благодарностей от ректоров, деканов, университетских советов...  
  
— Мама снова звонила? — спросил за спиной Джаред и ткнулся в макушку подбородком, устроил локти на плечах. От него пахло едой — остро и вкусно. Под ложечкой засвербило голодом.  
— Утром, да. Нужна еще выписка от моего врача в Оклахоме, он не отвечает на запросы по электронной почте. Адвокат сказал...  
— Ну не дури, а? Давай просто съездим в Даллас к твоим, попробуем поговорить. Уверен, им хватит ума не тащиться в суд расписывать в подробностях, как они привязывали своего ребенка к кровати. Намекнем про армию юристов, продемонстрируешь свою убойную коллекцию документов. В конце концов, пригрозим, что поженимся, и даже если ты суд проиграешь, опекуном все равно назначат меня. Ну, так адвокат… сказал.  
— Разве сказал? Не помню такого. Ты, что, делаешь мне предложение? — рассмеялся Дженсен и развернулся на стуле, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Джареда обливает мучительно-розовым — от скулы, избежавшей удара о доску, по длинной блестящей шее, пятнами на плечах, на груди, под ключицами. Он всегда краснел весь, целиком, будто подросток, жарко, откровенно, поджигая собой все в радиусе мили, как сухую калифорнийскую траву. Дженсен закинул ногу на ногу, прижимая дернувшийся член. — Давай есть и собираться. Нужно успеть в Сан-Франциско до тумана.  
  
Джаред отступил на шаг, врезавшись спиной в гардероб, и не глядя вытянул с полки старый бежевый свитер, который Дженсен обожал еще с Сан-Диего, с того дня, когда решился остаться в квартире Фелиции.  
  
— Сейчас шутка про «пожениться» станет совсем уморительной, но мне придется это сказать. Дженсен. Мне нечего надеть.  
— Джаред, за бортом сто пять по Фаренгейту. Свитер не самая подходящая...  
— Я не поеду, ладно?  
— Из-за синяка? Или?  
— Или, — замотал башкой Джаред. — Дженсен, ну что я им скажу? Какая-то наебка. Крутой отель, и шампанское, и по этой… мать ее… выставке будут гулять старухи в бриллиантах и всякие гламурные пидорасы…  
— Пидорасы?  
— ...которые ездят на тачках за полтора лимона, и смотреть на кресло Сью.  
— В этом же смысл, Джаред. Ты хотел показать.  
  
Джаред закрутился на месте, как большой пес, которого тяпнула за ухо мелкая шавка, а потом застыл, словно его выключили. Уставился в окно, на рыжие, обточенные ветром скалы, обнимающие, будто крыльями, яростно бликующий залив.  
  
— Это... странно, понимаешь? Ты снимаешь, как одержимый, ты думаешь: когда-нибудь я обязательно получу Пулитцера, ладно, это не Пулитцер, конечно.  
— Ты выиграл у почти двух сотен профессиональных репортажников Калифорнии, Джаред. Это престижная премия.  
— Угу. Да. Знаешь, Дональд Куоллс не отлипает от видоискателя даже в сортире, потому что стоит перестать снимать, стоит расстегнуть ширинку или отлучиться за аккумуляторами, как сто процентов, сука, произойдет что-нибудь стоящее. А Фелиция, попадая раз в месяц в тыл на выходной, каждый раз объясняет какому-нибудь очередному кретину, что выстрелы, которые слышны в ее репортажах — настоящие, а вовсе не аудиоэффект. И все это не ради премий, нет, хотя все равно, чего врать, думаешь: когда-нибудь я порву всех. А потом, представь, это случается на самом деле. И ты такой стоишь… со своими убитыми, грязными, провонявшими кровью и мочой героями за спиной. Стоишь перед кучкой блестящих цацками тусовщиков и думаешь: «Блядь. Я ради вас это снимал?»  
— Джаред.  
— Может, это глупо, но я все пытаюсь понять, что было в башке у Кевина Картера с его мертвой девочкой перед пафосным пулитцеровским залом, и...  
  
Он замолчал, так и застряв посреди трейлера — загорелый, голый, в смешных розовых плавках, с полоской пластыря на ноге, такой талантливый, что у Дженсена в ушах звенело от его снимков, такой замороченный дурак.  
  
— Джаред. Ты снимал не для них. И даже не для премии.  
  
Дженсен запихнул папку в стол и шагнул к Джареду, подлез под плечо, под руку, развернул к себе его лицо за выбритый гладкий подбородок.  
  
— Хотя это не последняя твоя награда, клянусь. Если, конечно, мы сегодняшнюю не зашвырнем по ветру. Если ты продинамишь церемонию, тебя не пустят больше ни на один приличный конкурс. Так что отдай мне свитер и пошли есть. И пофиг, что ты наденешь, все равно все будут смотреть только на твой фингал.  
— Все будут смотреть на тебя.  
— Ты снимаешь, потому что это твой способ жить, Джаред. Твоя война. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Мы поедем в «Хаятт» и ты заставишь гламурных пидорасов рыдать над креслом Сью.  
— Они не будут.  
— Будут. Ты даже не представляешь, на что способен.  
— Лучше бы я оказался способным на дурацкий серфинг!   
  
Свитер, наконец, полетел обратно в шкаф.  
  
— Ты способен на серфинг, — серьезно возразил Дженсен. — Когда ты едешь с волны, у меня встает.  
— А потом я втыкаюсь башкой в песок, — Джаред почесал царапину, едва не сковырнув пластырь, плюхнулся на диван и навалился грудью на стол, увлеченно копаясь в коробке с энчиладос. Только потемневшие, плотно сомкнутые губы и заблестевшая ямочка у ключиц выдавали: под столом колени широко раздвинуты. Дженсен почти видел, как ткань между ними натягивается, приподнимаясь.  
  
— Тебя возбуждает серфинг или то, что я смотрю, как ты катаешься?  
— Меня возбуждает то, что у тебя от этого стояк. Давай заключим соглашение.  
  
Дженсен опустился напротив и, щедро зачерпнув салфеток из пачки, пихнул Джареду под руку.  
  
— Когда мы заключали соглашение в прошлый раз…  
— ...у меня появились суперпарень, передвижной суперпентхаус и не особо супер премия. По-моему, удачно, — Джаред вспыхнул улыбкой, на секунду осветив весь трейлер, будто своей фотолампой, и притушил ее, оставил блеск только в глазах. — Давай. Я, так и быть, тащусь на проклятую выставку. А потом мы едем в Даллас.  
— Джаред, я еще не готов. Нужно дособрать документы.  
— Ты никогда не будешь готов, — Джаред сполз на сиденье, проехался нежной, горячей изнанкой бедра по голому колену, и Дженсен опустил руку между ног, сжимая себя сквозь шорты. — Мы идем не в суд, ладно? Мы просто едем навестить твоих родителей. Показать, что ты в порядке. Что ты не один. И они ни черта не смогут с тобой сделать.  
— Ты поедешь со мной? — В ушах звенело, и голова кружилась — наверное, от резко хлынувшей вниз крови.  
— Разумеется. Это даже не обсуждается. Мы купили дом на паях, заказываем пиццу по очереди и воспитываем вместе усыновленный кактус. Самое время познакомиться с родителями, — Джаред засунул в рот измазанный в соусе большой палец. — Послушай, они ведь забрали заявление из полиции.  
— Потому что у них теперь есть номер моего телефона…  
— Который ты в любой момент можешь вышвырнуть в океан.  
— ...и номер нашего трейлера. Ладно, мы договорились. Идем на выставку. Едем в Даллас. Честное соглашение.  
— Но перед Далласом я все-таки научусь держаться на доске. Хочу, чтобы у тебя постоянно стояло.  
  
Так легко оказалось протянуть руку, обхватить Джареда за шею и дернуть на себя через узкий стол, сжимая пальцами загривок.  
  
— Можешь во мне не сомневаться, — пробормотал Дженсен и поцеловал ехидный смеющийся рот, слизывая остро-сладкие, яркие капли соуса.  
  
Джаред задрожал сразу, удобно-голый, идеально-загорелый, вкусный и жаркий. Не прекращая целоваться, сдвинул локтем к окну разноцветные мексиканские коробочки, тарелки и соусник, вцепился длинными пальцами в воротник рубашки, подтягивая себя еще ближе.  
  
Дженсен надавил на загривок сильнее, укладывая Джареда на салфетки, впечатал грудью в теплое дерево, одним ленивым движением, не отрывая ладонь от напрягшейся спины, обогнул стол и сдернул вниз плавки, обнажив белую крепкую задницу. Разложенный на столе Джаред тяжело задышал всем телом и согнул колено, закинул выше, выставляясь окончательно, бессовестно дразня. Дженсен медленно опустился на сиденье дивана. Сердце колотилось, как движок Ямахи на подъеме, отдавалось эхом в животе и ниже, в натянутых в паху шортах.  
  
От первого прикосновения языка Джареда выгнуло волной, и он, жадный, наглый, еще и шлепнул по ягодицам, припечатал к светлой коже темные ладони, раздвигая себя, раскрывая, выгибая по-кошачьи спину.  
  
— Вечно торопишься, — широко лизнув снизу от гладкой мошонки до копчика, мягко упрекнул Дженсен и макнул палец в соус. — Будешь психовать, засуну в тебя пробку с вибратором, а пульт оставлю у себя. На сцену так пойдешь.  
  
Интересно, Джаред взвыл от того, что представил, как Дженсен будет трахать его пробкой, сидя в зале и прокручивая в кармане колесико пульта, любуясь мучительными попытками сказать речь, или от густого красно-желтого соуса на яйцах, у основания члена и между ягодиц?  
  
— Оближи, б-блядь, оближи… — взмолился Джаред, подаваясь назад, на лицо, потея крупными солеными каплями. — Печет!  
— А-га, — подтвердил Дженсен и заскользил пальцами по соусу, вычерчивая размазанные кривые линии.  
— Дже-е-енсен, — заныл Джаред, — жжется!  
  
Покрасневшая дырка отчаянно пульсировала и сжималась, горячая и тугая, а Дженсену так хотелось внутрь и — мексиканской кухни. Он смочил слюной губы и шумно слизал соус, поймал Джареда на язык, толкнулся, снова, и снова, глубже, выбивая вскрики каждым ударом.  
  
Губы горели — от мексиканского перца, от напряжения, от соленого пота, Джаред извивался на языке, стонал на одной натужно-сладкой ноте, раздвигал задницу ладонями, едва не выворачиваясь наизнанку, терся налившимся членом о полированное дерево стола, оставляя прозрачные потеки смазки. Дженсен собирал ее пальцами, замешивал с соусом и вновь рисовал узоры по поджавшейся тяжелой мошонке, заставляя Джареда орать.  
  
На руку он наделся сам: поймал, не глядя, ладонь, приставил к распаленной дырке — Дженсен еле успел поджать три пальца — и подался рывком назад, проехав по слюне и смазке. Замер, выгнувшись, дыша загнанно.  
  
— Ты чокнутый камикадзе, — Дженсен обнял его член, поглаживая под головкой. — Хочешь кончить?  
— С тобой.  
— Вместе, — Дженсен рывками стащил свои шорты, не вынимая пальцы, натирая Джареда внутри, и потянул его вниз, на себя, усаживая на колени, натягивая на ноющий перенапряженный член.  
  
Джаред наклонился вперед, уперся руками в стол, и тарелки зазвенели, подпрыгивая. Дженсен закрыл глаза, прилип губами к соленой горячей спине, к перекатывающимся, как волны, мышцам; солнце ритмично вспыхивало под веками, и каждое движение Джареда взрывалось под кожей наслаждением острее мексиканского соуса.  
  
— Дрочи мне! — потребовал Джаред, и Дженсен вывернул кулак, как кран открывая — выплескиваясь сам и ловя густую влагу пальцами разом.  
  
Джаред рухнул вперед, на стол, потянулся лениво, снимаясь с члена, забурчал неразборчиво в ворох салфеток.  
  
— Джаред?  
— У нас нет пробки с вибратором, — он обернулся, улыбаясь из-под руки — ярче калифорнийского солнца в окнах, и Дженсен расхохотался, выдыхая шумно последние сомнения.  
— Мы купим. Обещаю.   
  
  
  
Вывернувшая всю печенку музыка наконец заткнулась, экран погас, лампы вспыхнули, освещая сцену. Грим, скрывающий синяк, стянул лицо маской.  
  
— И снова приветствуем победителя! Гран-при за проект «Война здесь», Джаред Падалеки!  
  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами, и ведущий — звезда калифорнийской Эн-Би-Си Джеймс Патрик Стюарт, которого все еще дико странно было видеть вживую, на расстоянии ярда, а не на фоне заставки новостного канала, вложил Джареду в правую ладонь здоровенный архаичный микрофон — куда тяжелее угловатой авангардной статуэтки, стиснутой в левой.  
  
Динамики загудели, отозвавшись на кнопку включения, но заготовленная речь рассыпалась в звенящей голове, распалась на бессмысленные слова. Овация откатила волной, стихла до невнятного плеска, и стало слышно, как на первых рядах шуршат бумажными платками, как в темной бархатной тишине зала негламурно шмыгают носами гламурные медиа-персоны. Марсианин снова оказался прав. Ну или Стюарт, бравший у Джареда-на-экране интервью, оказался слишком хорош. Джаред бы сам, наверное, разрыдался, если б не накрывшая плитой ватная, как после контузии, пустота.  
  
Он стоял в лучах прожекторов на сцене перед роскошным конференц-залом на триста человек — и не понимал, почему он здесь. Не ощущал своими кадры, только что мелькавшие на плазменной панели размером с их трейлер. Не знал, что говорить. К кому обращаться.  
  
Если бы родители и Мэган сидели сейчас на чертовых плюшевых креслах, а не теснились у компьютера с прямой онлайн-трансляцией в слишком далеком Уотертауне; если бы Фелиция с Дональдом смогли вырваться из осажденного Дамаска; если бы занятая сука Шеппард добрался до Сан-Франциско не к закрытию выставки, а к церемонии — звонил пятнадцать минут назад из аэропорта, кидальщик! — стало бы легче, наверное. Или нет.  
  
Здесь не было никого из тех, кого Джаред когда-то представлял в своем воображаемом пулитцеровском зале. Но здесь был Дженсен.  
  
Заметавшийся взгляд выхватил в третьем ряду, рядом с пустым креслом, знакомую фигуру в слишком свободной, спертой, как обычно, не со своей полки, рубашке. Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, Дженсен улыбался, Дженсен сиял так, что, казалось, именно его восторженная улыбка освещает сцену. Он перестал хлопать — последним, мать его, в зале — и тут же почуял неладное: прищурился, сканируя застрявшего Джареда своим марсианским рентгеном, аккуратно поправил подвернутый манжет и демонстративным медленным движением опустил руку вниз, засунул в карман джинсов ладонь. Будто там, в кармане, в самом деле лежал несуществующий пульт от обещанной пробки-вибратора.  
  
Джаред вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и открыл рот, понятия не имея, что будет говорить, глядя только на Дженсена и его опущенную в карман руку.  
  
— Ужасно неловко, — честно сообщил Джаред залу, улыбаясь собственной неуклюжести. Он всегда выезжал на правде. Ну так и к черту весь этот лживый пафос и разученные правильные слова. — Обычно я стою в задних рядах, рядом вон с теми ребятами!  
  
Джаред махнул рукой в конец зала, где по традиции торчали журналисты, операторы и фотографы, освещающие церемонию.  
  
— Надеюсь, моя морда не сильно бликует в объективах? Я кошмарно потею, когда волнуюсь.  
  
В зале раздался смех, кто-то из операторов показал большой палец, и Джаред продолжил, возвращаясь взглядом в третий ряд.  
  
— Знаете, раньше я не знал героев своих снимков. Не успевал познакомиться. Они умирали прямо в прицеле моего видоискателя, или уже были мертвы, или просто пробегали мимо, стреляя в меня или защищая меня. Но я могу назвать несколько людей, кто помог мне выжить, кто учил меня работать там, в горячих точках. Фелиция Дей, специальный корреспондент телеканала Си-Эн-Эн. Оператор Дональд… Ди-Джей Куоллс. Тим Хетерингтон и Крис Хондос, погибшие в Мисурате в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Каждый журналист, оператор и фотограф, с кем мне приходилось встречаться на войне. Я хочу сказать, что сегодняшняя награда — их тоже.  
  
Зал снова оглушил аплодисментами, и Джаред поморщился. Он терялся и терял мысль, он хотел скорее сойти со сцены, но оставалось еще несколько имен.  
  
— И я рад, что теперь у меня есть возможность говорить с людьми, которых я снимаю, чью жизнь и чьи личные вещи вы сегодня видели на этом странном громадном экране и еще увидите там… на выставке, — Джаред махнул рукой куда-то в сторону тускло горящих зеленых ламп с надписью «выход». — Бездомные ветераны войн прошлого и этого века Вольф Мур, Филип Виалобус, Кори Райт. Бывший учитель Стивен Уильямс. Лорен Том. Сьюзен Блэр, бабуля Сью. Я благодарен им за возможность узнать их истории и показать вам их жизнь.  
  
Теперь аплодисменты давали возможность перевести дыхание и вытащить из гудящей микрофонными помехами головы еще одно имя.  
  
— И спасибо моему близкому другу, Дженсену Эклзу, который показал мне совсем другую войну. Который научил меня ценить имена.  
  
Джаред стушевался совсем, сунул микрофон Джеймсу Патрику Стюарту и, едва не наебнувшись на лестнице, ведущей со сцены в зал, рванул к своему месту в третьем ряду, к обалдевшему от направленных на него объективов Дженсену.  
  
Им не дали сказать друг другу ни слова: люстры под потолком засияли, безжалостно освещая зал, в динамиках загремел голос ведущего, призывая всех проследовать на открытие выставки и фуршет, и вокруг забурлило поднявшееся разом со своих мест людское море, мягко застучали бархатные сиденья кресел, зацокали выстрелами десятидюймовые каблуки, и еще отчаяннее засверкали вспышки. Джареда, так и сжимающего в потной руке дебильную статуэтку, отнесло от Дженсена потоком.  
  
Телефон взорвался звонком, и Мэган завизжала в трубку что-то счастливое и неразборчивое в окружающем шуме; судя по воплям на заднем плане: «Спроси, что у него с лицом!» — мама тоже рвалась пообщаться. Рядом постоянно говорили, задавали вопросы, совали под нос диктофоны, жали руку, хлопали по плечу. Улыбка приклеилась к губам намертво. Джаред прижимал мобильник к уху плечом, слушая поздравления и радостные крики родных, отвечал на автомате журналистам и гостям выставки, отыскивая взглядом Дженсена — находя и переводя дыхание, будто глотая воздух перед тем, как погрузиться вновь под воду. Потом в ладонь впихнули ножницы, заставив отрезать клочок от длинной красной ленты. И лоснящаяся глянцем модная толпа хлынула в хирургически-белый лабиринт под стеклянной крышей, где покачивались на бесконечных, растворяющихся в почерневшем небе шнурах громадные постеры с испитыми, сожранными жизнью лицами бездомных, палаточными лагерями, очередями за едой, мусорными свалками.  
  
Дженсен предсказуемо нашелся в отдельном зале-закутке, выделенном победителю. Аккуратно отклеил статуэтку от ладони и сунул в нее бокал шампанского.  
  
— Ты отлично выступил.  
— Ага. Только они не услышат, — Джаред отхлебнул пузырящийся брют, будто пиво, и поднял глаза, глядя, как в первый раз, на подвешенный в воздухе ряд стеклянных рам: лежанка вета Кори в лагере бездомных, с журнальными девочками, пришпиленными к синему полипропилену, — и почти такие же девочки, развешанные по камуфляжному полотнищу палатки над койкой бойца в Ираке. Жалкий огородик беженцев в Ливии под разрушенной взрывом кирпичной стеной и грядки с травой Лорен у портового склада в Сан-Диего.  
  
Кресло Сью на фоне расставленных на самодельном комоде фотографий ее погибшей семьи — и треснувшая рамка со снимком улыбающейся женщины с двумя девочками на обгоревшем стуле в разбитом бомбами дворе в Джаковице.  
  
— Впечатляет, — резко произнес женский голос, и Джаред, очнувшись, встретился с внимательным смешливым взглядом кареглазой блондинки; короткие пряди торчали на ее голове в разные стороны, как после взрыва. На лацкане светлого костюма болтался бейдж: «Ким Родс, Ю-Эс-Эй-тудей, шеф-редактор». Имя вспомнилось сразу: они уже говорили по телефону, после того как Джареду прислали приглашение на выставку, обсуждали призовую публикацию.  
  
— В первый раз в таком вертепе? — ухмыльнулась Ким, крепко пожимая руку.  
— Да. Вроде того. Раньше как-то не доводилось ничего выигрывать.  
— Заметно по дикому взгляду. Размышляешь, что здесь забыли все эти цыпочки в мини-юбках и с тонной геля на голове?  
— Дженсен, она точно сказала «цыпочки»? — обернулся Джаред через плечо. — Или у меня галлюцинации от потрясения?  
— Точно сказала, — серьезно подтвердил Дженсен, улыбаясь уголками ртами.  
  
Ким подхватила с подноса проходящего мимо официанта бокал шампанского и ткнула им в сторону девицы в облегающем ослепительно-красном платье.  
  
— Вот та, например, да, та, что в сожги-мою-сетчатку от де ла Рента, — юрист с двумя докторскими, член жюри конкурса и — член сенатского комитета, который готовит проект по строительству бесплатного жилья для ветеранов. Сенат их уже однажды прокатил, отправив на доработку, так что сейчас, перед новым слушанием, им нужна тяжелая артподготовка в прессе. Ловишь мысль?  
— Мне дали премию потому, что я снял ветеранов.  
— Не так в лоб, парень. Тебе дали премию, потому что ты тут круче всех, после твоего выступления мне пришлось провести пятнадцать минут в уборной, стирая потекшую тушь. И да, ты снял ветеранов. Такие конкурсы — всегда политика. Это плохая новость.  
— А хорошая?  
— Не всегда политики управляют тобой, иногда ты — политиками. Такой талант, как твой, — мощное оружие. Если у тебя хватит умения и крепости кишок применять его правильно. Ты уже знаешь, какой материал пойдет в номер?  
— Мы ведь обсуждали, — Джаред пожал руки двум подкатившим неизвестным мужикам, поулыбался в ответ на поздравления. — Бездомные ветераны. Конкретные кадры я присмотрел, но нужно будет доснять кое-что.  
— Отлично, — Ким кивнула. — С этим все ясно. А если бы я дала тебе еще один разворот?  
  
В башке застучало, отсчитывая секунды, будто Джаред все еще стоял на сцене, сжимая в руке бесполезный микрофон. Ким смотрела прямо и без улыбки. Давай, говорил ее взгляд, докажи, что ты не случайно попал в струю, что у тебя есть за спиной идеи, убеждения, герои, темы. Что у тебя есть, что показать и за что сражаться. У Джареда было — раньше. Было и до сих пор. Но он знал, что сейчас, здесь, перед редактором журнала «США сегодня» далекие войны не покатят.  
  
— Помнишь, мы говорили про города-призраки? — Дженсен шагнул ближе, прижался локтем к локтю.  
  
Джаред не помнил, вернее, помнил отлично, что не говорили, никогда, нет. Он уже открыл рот, собираясь то ли ляпнуть честное «чо?», то ли выдавить невнятное «угу» — но спас подкативший фотокор «Лос-Анджелес таймс».  
  
Джаред позировал с долбаной статуэткой перед чужим объективом, улыбался в камеру дебильно — и слушал, как Дженсен нарочито громко и ровно рассказывает Ким:  
  
— ...два городка, на трассе, ведущей к одному национальному парку. Они всегда процветали: постоянный поток туристов, мотели, кафе, магазины, заправки. Там очень красивые места. А потом случилось наводнение...  
  
«Лос-Анджелес таймс» сменила парочка из новостной программы местного кабельного, девушка-ведущая затрещала ненатурально высоким голосом, заглушая Дженсена. Ким попыталась оттащить его поближе к фуршетным столам, но Дженсен встал намертво, как утес.  
  
— ...мост, который снесло, находился точно на границе двух округов. Они так и не договорились, на чьи деньги его восстанавливать. Туристы стали ездить в объезд, по федеральной трассе — длиннее и не такой живописной, зато более современной. А два города начали умирать.  
— Ты там был, — констатировал Джаред, сдаваясь и показывая кабельному знаками, что интервью окончено.  
— Да. — Пальцы Дженсена, держащие бокал с соком, почти побелели, и Джаред впервые за весь вечер, кажется, осознал, насколько трудно Марсианину здесь находиться — в пространстве, насквозь и непрерывно простреливаемом сотней фотографов и операторов. Но глаза Дженсена прямо и сосредоточенно смотрели на Ким, а не бегали по сторонам, ладонь не дергалась, расходясь веером, и по вискам не ползли капли испарины. Он держался.  
  
Они пережили уже два приступа вместе, кроме того, первого, когда Джаред гнал мотоцикл до самого Портленда, и признаки подступающего срыва отпечатались в мозгах не хуже номера соцстраховки. В последний раз им даже трейлер бросать не пришлось. Джаред уже выучил: чем раньше начать двигаться, тем легче все проходит.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — прошептал он одними губами, улыбаясь Ким.  
— Здесь шумно.  
— Мы можем уйти.  
— Нет, — качнул головой Дженсен. — Не можем. Нам важно быть здесь. Прошло три года после наводнения, когда я там оказался. Почти все разъехались. Но были и те, кто остался. Они говорили — это их земля, они родились на ней и лягут в нее после смерти.  
— Всего один мост, — Ким пожевала губу.  
— Там очень красиво. Жутко, но красиво. Заколоченные дома, и фонари по ночам не горят, но люди пытаются сохранить, что могут.  
— Я знаю, как это сделать, — кивнул Джаред. — Знаю, как снять.   
— Ладно. Разворот твой. Заставишь меня вновь размазывать тушь, и мы подпишем контракт на постоянное сотрудничество. Это ведь о тебе писала «Трибьюн», — Ким развернулась к Дженсену, показывая на бейдж. — «Эклз-траст», а? Бродяга-меценат?  
— У Шеппарда образная речь, — рассмеялся Джаред.  
— Вы отличная команда, — Ким отсалютовала обоим бокалом шампанского и, приветственно помахав кому-то рукой через головы журналистов, постепенно окружающих Джареда плотным кольцом, начала пробираться прочь сквозь толпу.   
— Ты точно в норме? — уточнил Джаред, обнимая Дженсена за плечи и позируя вместе с ним в очередной стеклянный глаз объектива. — Мне нужен действительно благовидный повод, чтобы свинтить отсюда минут на пять-десять.  
— Что-то голова болит, — мгновенно откликнулся Дженсен, ослепляя своей сияющей улыбкой, и Джаред выдохнул благодарно:  
— А это от шампанского. Надо подышать. Да. Пошли! Мы сейчас… я вернусь… извините… осторожно… Да. Спасибо, что пришли. Я скоро!  
  
Джаред почти бегом вытащил Дженсена за рукав на узкую служебную террасу, зависшую темным уступом над сияющим огнями парадным подъездом. Громадные полотнища с рекламой выставки гудели на ночном ветру, с холмов полз густой, как сливки, туман, грозя утопить отель с концами в белом мареве.  
  
— Как ты там ляпнул Шеппарду тогда? «А теперь уйдите, мне нужно заняться сексом?» Жаль, я не могу выкинуть такую же штуку со всеми этими страшными людьми. Вот я всегда подозревал, что с той стороны камеры как-то пиздецово.   
— Многим нравится. Значит, тебе нужен секс? — Дженсен изучающе склонил к плечу голову и притянул Джареда к себе, плотно обнимая за пояс.   
  
Да к черту! Если у них и есть пять минут, то разговаривать Джаред точно не собирался, достали сегодня разговоры. Апельсиновый сок кислил на губах Дженсена, шампанское грело кровь, вскипало горячечным куражом, заставляло бесстыдно ахать и вскрикивать в поцелуе, извиваться в руках Дженсена, втираться в него, толкаться языком между зубов, торопиться, вылизывая его рот жадно и голодно. Дженсен обнимал жестко, гладил по спине, сжимал на загривке пальцы, наступал, толкая к витой решетке — и тряслись колени от перенапряжения и отката, от смятенного, дикого какого-то желания, от высоты и перспективы.  
  
— Отличное шоу, парни! — раздался откуда-то снизу знакомый голос, и Джаред, развернувшись и перевесившись через перила, увидел, как Марк Шеппард снимает их на телефон, стоя у входа в отель с дорожной сумкой на плече. — Зачем Падалеки признание и награда? Ему только поебаться дай!  
— Заходи внутрь, говнюк! — расхохотался Джаред, и Дженсен рядом добавил громко, продолжая гладить вдоль позвоночника:  
— Добрый вечер, Марк. Рад вас видеть.  
  
Даже отсюда, сверху, было заметно, как Хренов Шеппард закатил глаза. Он убрал телефон в карман и скрылся наконец под длинным козырьком подъезда.  
  
— Значит, города-призраки? — спросил Джаред, прочесывая волосы Дженсена, ставя их торчком надо лбом. — А как же Даллас? Мы договорились.  
— Это по пути, — подставляясь под пальцы, прикрыл глаза Дженсен. — Только дорога выйдет долгой.  
  
Джаред пожал плечами и, поддаваясь дурацкому порыву, сграбастал Дженсена в объятье, стиснул так, что затрещала рубашка на спине. И шепнул на ухо, нечаянно вспоминая тонкий лавандовый запах:  
  
— Мы просто никогда не будем останавливаться.  
  



End file.
